Fire Brothers
by kerennie
Summary: An ASL story- things happen differently. Sabo's saved by strangers who then save Ace and Luffy so they who they travel with them. Somewhere along the line the three of them mange to eat and share the same devil fruit and its powers- that of the Mera Mera No Mi. They also meet up and join with Whitebeard & his crew too. Different devil fruit Luffy. OCs and OOCs. Fam, Adven & Rom.
1. Chapter 1

Outline:

Luffy never meets Shanks (at least not from what he remembers but still ends up with his hat and Shanks loses his arm saving Ace), instead he grows up with Ace and Dadan and they met Sabo early. Sabo's dad's takes him back earlier too, a different fire happens in the Grey Terminal and instead of the Celestial Dragon trying to blow Sabo up it's his family to get rid of the 'shame' that Sabo brings to his family as he tries to escape them to get back to Luffy and Ace. At first, everyone thinks that Sabo is dead (he does write a letter here too but Ace and Luffy never see it) but he has really been saved by a brother and a sister who then kidnap Luffy and Ace to protect/save them from Bluejam who is sent to kill them. So the question now is, where does the story take them now? Especially after somehow the three of them mange to eat and share the same devil fruit and its powers- that of the Mera Mera No Mi. it's why their called the Fire Brothers after all.

Different devil fruit Luffy. OCs and OOCs.

Family/Adventure/Romance. Ranked M for later chapters. [Luffy, Ace] [Sabo, Marco] & more later on. Ace, Sabo, Luffy, OC, Marco, Whitebeard, Whitebeard Pirates.

Chapter 1

Ace was three and half roughly (maybe a little older?) when Garp randomly turned up one day with a baby, said his name was Luffy, claiming the child was his grandson like Ace and that the baby was also Ace's little brother. Ace didn't know anything about his parents because Garp hasn't told him anything about them so Ace wasn't sure if Garp was lying or so Ace just accepted it. Ace had no reason to not accept it.

And then Garp left again, like he pretty much always does. He turns up on moment- can spend anywhere between ten minutes to three days, or one time a week, with Ace then he randomly disappears/leaves again.

So Ace wasn't surprised when all Garp did this was tell Dadan and her bandits that they were looking Luffy as well, whether they like it or not.

Ace soon afterwards realises that the bandits are really bad with babies when he left to go hunting and comes back to see Luffy being tied up and held upside by rope while balling his eyes out while the bandits ignore him with ear plugs in. Ace kind of can't believe but can believe it all at the same time. Ace was now wondering how the hell he even survived as baby with these guys.

Seriously, how did he?

Ace throw the boar and rabbits he caught at Dadan and the bandits to cook the food. Ace then unties Luffy and rocks him while humming, since he always dreamed of his mother (he's real mother not guardian) doing it to him. It calms Luffy right down to only small little whines, Ace hears Luffy's growl at him and looks at Dadan.

Ace has no idea what babies eat and just looking at Luffy, but from what Garp said Luffy woud be around four months old (since Luffy was born May 5 and it's September 17) so there was no way in hell he could or be would be old enough to eat meat or anything else.

Dadan just points to the bag that Garp had brought with Luffy so Ace goes through it while humming to Luffy who is just smiling and making baby sounds now.

Ace finds a bottle and so introductions with it. It would really help with Ace could, you know, actually read! Something that Garp didn't teach Ace since he was never there or here and Dadan and her bandits didn't really seem to think it was all that important since they haven't really taught him how to do it.

"What does it say?" Ace asks Dadan.

"What?" Dadan asks back as she brings Ace food.

"I can't read," Ace darkly told Dadan as he glared at her, "What does it say?"

Dadan had completely forgotten that Ace couldn't read.

"Dogma!" Dadan yelled.

The little man ran over while eating.

"Yes boss?" Dogma asks.

"Take care of the baby," she tells him.

Dogma reluctantly nods his head and tries to take Luffy from Ace which results Ace in Dogma right in the gut away from Luffy.

"No!" Ace yells at her and him, "I'll take of Luffy! He's mine! Just tell me how to feed him!"

The bandits all were shocked and surprised to hear Ace say that. Sure Ace wasn't an overly cold child or anything, but he doesn't make or do 'friends' and just gets angry easily because no-one will tell him about parents or who he is. The bandits are leaving Garp to that mountain of problems which they will most likely have to deal with later. But the kid doesn't take to people so Ace taking to someone, especially a small baby, is a big surprise for them.

"Fine, help Ace with baby," Dadan sighed not caring anymore.

Dogma explains the introductions and shows Ace how to make the bottles and feed the baby.

It's been around five, six months since Luffy started living with Ace, Dadan and the bandits. Luffy cries when Ace does hunting which they all hate because it's loud, annoying and somehow very heartbreaking. And it's mid-March now.

Ace just wanted to catch food and go home to Luffy. Luffy barely cries- only when he is hungry, misses Ace or wet/shut himself and it's been there a little bit. Luffy gets back hiccups, giggles and gets teary with everything and anything else so it was easy to look after Luffy. Sure sometimes Ace would have to get up really early to feed Luffy but once Luffy has been fed, he falls back again easily.

Luffy is the most innocent thing in the world and Ace adores him. Ace loves it most when Luffy is giggling happy and making larger than life grins- as if he doesn't have a care in the world and has no idea how the world works. Which is true, Luffy has no idea how the world works, it's like ten months old.

But what Ace loves the most is that Luffy is trying to talk. He can't really make or say words, yet, but he's close. Dadan is trying to get him to say but he just pulls her hair and laughs and giggles like no tomorrow. The other bandits are trying to get Luffy to say things too, but with no such luck.

The only who has been close to getting Luffy to say something is Ace, which was almost Ace's name but it just call out as AAAAAAAA, lots of giggles.

But Ace will admit, he has been really angry at lot lately and for good reasons- Dogma took Ace how to read and Garp finally told Ace about his father and mother and gave Ace a book to read about his father. Dogma had to help him read it but he was still able to read and understand it.

His father was the man the world hated the most- the Pirate King- Ace hated his name, he hated being called Gol D. Ace so Ace decided to take on his mother's name since she died to protect Ace and bring him into this world. It was the last that he could do for her.

Which is another reason why Ace loves Luffy so much- Ace now understand why the bandits didn't seem to like him. He was the son of the demon, has bad blood in him but Luffy, he didn't know and wouldn't (and can't) say things behind his back about him- especially about him being _that man's son._ Like the bandits did.

Luffy was Ace's little ray of sunshine and Ace would never _ever_ hate or hurt Luffy because of it. Without Luffy there, Ace would properly to last to his emotion and mad and angry and upset all the time. But with Luffy to brighten up his day, Ace can't find himself to be mad at the world or himself, because if Ace wasn't there to look after Luffy, who would?

Not the bandits! They were horrible!

Ace was so lost in thought he haven't realised that he had come to Grey Terminal, dam it, Ace needs to head back and find something to bring back to eat.

Ace turned to leave when he heard shouting and blonde kid dressed in blue noble looking clothes come out nowhere and take Ace to the ground, the two of them were on the ground and some bigger guys come over to them.

"Thanks kid," one of the said to Ace as he picked the blonde up, "Now you coming with blondie."

"No I'm not, sir!" the blonde told the man, "I'm not going back, you can't make me! I am finally free! I won't let you or them lock me back up in cage!"

Was that kid being polite to someone trying to kidnap him?

Ace flinched when he heard the blonde kid talking- finally free? Cage? Locked up? What if these people try to do that Luffy!? What if they try to do it to Ace and he can't get back to Luffy!?

Ace hit man holding the blonde in the knee. He yelled out and dropped the blonde who grabbed a pipe (like the one that Ace used for hunting) and the bag of what sounded like money as he wracked the other man over the back of his head and back.

Ace grabbed the blonde's hand, even though he has no idea who the kid was or why he was really helping him. Something was just telling Ace that he had to help him.

"Come with me!" Ace said dragging the kid behind.

"Okay!" the kid nodded following behind Ace.

The two men got up and wobbled and limbed behind Ace and the blonde. But Ace lost them too easily in the forest, he knows it better than he knows the back of his hand!

The two of them stopped finally after an hour to catch their breath as they panted.

"Thanks," the blonde panted, "Sorry about knocking you down before."

"No problem," Ace panted, "You stole money?"

The blonde nodded his head.

"I'm saving up to buy a boat then live this dam island," the blonde told Ace, "I'm going to be a pirate!"

"I know where you can hide it then," Ace smiled as he climbed the tree with the blonde following behind, "Here," Ace opened up the hiding place in the tree, "It's my pirate fund. You can add yours to it. I'm going to be a pirate too."

The blonde looked scared at the amount of money in it.

"How…? What!?" the blonde yelled at Ace.

"Been saving since I was two!" Ace grinned, "So for two years now. I mostly stole from the bandits I live with. One of them, Jay, he helped him set this up till died last year. Put extra money in here for me and everything too."

"Cool! Okay, thanks!" Sabo nodded putting his money in there, "That could help me a lot. Oh! Right! I'm Sabo by the way."

"Ace," Ace grinned, "I'm four, you?"

"Turn four soon," Sabo sighed realising that Ace was older, "Do you have somewhere where I can stay? I can't go back, those men will mostly try and take me in my sleep."

"Sure," Ace nodded then pointed at the pipe, "How good are you at using that?"

Sabo sighed, "Not very good. I've only been running… I mean, I only just picked it up at new years and so only a few months."

"But you can hit hard right?" Ace asked.

"Enough to break bones, yes, easily, why?"

"I got to go hunting before I go home. Hey, Sabo?"

"Yes Ace?"

"What are you like with babies?"

"No idea, only child. Why?"

"Well I have baby brother, he's not normally loud or nosy for no reason. Giggles and smiles lot. Cutest thing ever. What do you know about babies?"

"A bit. I read books on them. I use to read books a lot."

"You can read?!"

"Yes…"

"Can help teach me then!?"

"Sure…"

"So do you know a lot about babies?"

"I guess."

"Then you can help with Luffy."

"Who?"

"My baby brother."

"I guess…"

"Think of it like this. You help with Luffy and teach me how to read and I teach you how to fight and hunt and protect you from the people that seem be after you. Deal?"

Sabo thought about it for moment.

"Or you can go back to Grey Terminal and hope those guys don't find you," Ace grinned.

"Deal!" Sabo said very quickly.

"Great!" Ace said as he hide the treasure again and the climbed out the tree, "Let's start with you hunting lessons!"

Sabo and Ace had managed to catch three boars, a deer, a small bear (which was still big) and eight rabbits while on their way back to Ace's home. Sabo caught on pretty quickly when Ace showed him what to do for hunting and fighting against the unusually large animals in the forest, seriously, these things are so much bigger than Sabo thought the books said they were meant to be!

Sabo and Ace also were able to talk about pretty anything- Ace was telling Sabo all about Dadan and the bandits which only took about twenty minutes, talked about someone called shitty gramps and then for the rest of the time till now, Ace has been talking about his 'little way of sunshine' aka Luffy.

Ace didn't really say anything about his parents and Ace didn't say or ask Sabo anything about his parents so neither of them say anything about to each other. Since Ace didn't ask Sabo about his parents he thought he should at least do the same for Ace so Sabo never asked or said anything about them to him. Why screw up the one friendship that Sabo was able to make by himself without his parents focusing him to friends with the person?

"I'm back!" Ace shouted as kicked down/open the door.

Ace threw the kills that he carried at the bandits who all just stared at the blonde boy, the new kid, the kid they have never seen before till now, who was now here, with Ace.

"Just give the kills to them," Ace told Sabo, "We hunt and kill, they cook."

"Okay, thank you for cooking!" Sabo smiled throwing the kills that he had with them.

"A! A!" Luffy cheered and giggled as he crawled on the ground to Luffy.

"Hey Lu!" Ace breamed at the baby as he picked up, "This is my new friend Sabo. I saved him from bad guys. Say hi."

Luffy made some sounds that Sabo was guessing meant to a 'hi' and waved at Sabo. The baby was wearing a smile while too big for his face. Oh god, the kid was adorable! He can see how the baby had all of Ace's attention and why Ace couldn't stop talking about him. The baby was too cute!

"Hi Luffy," Sabo smiled as he lightly shook his hand which made Luffy laugh and giggle, "I'm Ace's friend Sabo. Can you say Sabo? How about Ace? A-CE."

Sabo slowly sounded out name for baby as he tried to copy Sabo with no luck. Only really saying A again.

"Luffy can't speak yet," Ace shrugged, "A is the closest thing I can get him to say to a name or any word really. Which I think is meant to be my name. I'll show you how to make Luffy's bottles and the introductions."

"Okay," Sabo smiled.

Luffy kept copying what Sabo did to say Ace's name right- both the sounds and the mouth movements. Dadan and the bandits were about to ask Ace who his friend Sabo was and where the hell the kid come from plus ask why he was here but they didn't get a change because they were all in shock as Luffy said his first words, his first clear words.

"A-ce! Ace!" Luffy giggled hugging him.

Ace stopped, stood still and looked at Luffy in his arms, in complete and utter shock. Luffy not only said his first word but it was Ace's name too. Twice!

"What did you say Lu?" Ace said with a blush clearly on his face.

"Ace! Ace!" Luffy cheered.

"Try Sabo now Luffy," Sabo smiled, "Sa-bo (more coming out as So-bow)."

"So-bow," Luffy slowly repeated, "Sabo! Sabo! Ace!"

Ace could help but hug the hell out of the little ten month old as Sabo smiled and ruffled his hair, "How did you do that?" Ace asked Sabo. Luffy wasn't able to speak, well, not clearly enough that anyone understood him till now. Then suddenly Sabo appears and suddenly Luffy can say two words! Ace and Sabo!

"The baby books," Sabo answered, "I remember they say to slowly speak so that the baby can copy your mouth movements and sounds. Luffy already had them, just need a little help to put them together. It's no big deal."

"Ace! Ace!" Luffy cheered again then he made his hungry sounds.

"Oh god he's so cute!" Sabo smiled, "But I think he might be hungry. Hey Ace? Can I hold him? Please?"

"Yeah he is," Ace nodded, "It'll make it easier for me to make his bottle up if you hold him."

Ace handed Luffy to Sabo without a second thought as they walked to the kitchen- leaving the bandits there in shock. First, Ace made a 'new friend' and brought them here, second, Luffy spoke his first words, third, Ace was _trusting someone else_ with Luffy and fourth, Luffy was fine with someone that _wasn't Ace_ to hold him.

What other surprises was today going to bring?

"Brat!" Dadan yelled at Ace while he made up Luffy's bottle, "Who's the new brat? Why is he here? You know I'm not running a day-care right?"

"He's my friend, old hag," Ace told Dadan not even looking at her, "And here to stay because I said so. Otherwise you can hunt for your own food."

Dadan said nothing else. She liked having Ace hunt for them, less work for them to do.

"Hi, nice to meet you Dadan," Sabo smiled and bowed all while holding Luffy who thought it was fun so he giggled and laughed, "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"Whatever," Dadan sighed then she looked at Luffy, "Say Dadan brat."

"Ace! Sabo!" Luffy smiled, "Old!"

Ace cracked up laughing as Sabo was trying hard not to snicker as Luffy called Dadan 'Old' instead of Dadan, properly because Ace called her old hag so Luffy properly thought that old was her name.

Dadan had a hissy fit about it so her bandits tried to calm her down while Ace just ignoring it since he was sure to it. One of the bandits put food in of Ace as he sat down and Sabo followed and sat down with him. Ace glared at the bandit so the Bandit put another plate down but in front of Sabo which Ace nodded to, happy that his message was received.

Ace took Luffy and gave him his bottle. Luffy sat/laid in Ace's lap by himself sucking on his bottle and finished. Luffy stared at the meat with adorable puppy dog like yes, where the hell did he learn that from!?

Ace sighed as he took the bottle out of Luffy's mouth and gave him a little bit of meat to suck on. Luffy looked like he was happy and having fun sucking on the meat.

"How old did you say Luffy was again?" Sabo asked.

"Ten months, he's a year on May 5th, why?" Ace asked.

"Well around now is when he should start teething and can try sucking on and maybe start to eat more solid food like bananas and other soft foods," Sabo explained.

Teething maybe a bit of annoyance. If Sabo remembered correctly, it upset and annoys the baby a lot which means that Luffy might get annoying if it's really bad.

"Meat fine?" Ace asked a little worried about giving it to his baby brother now.

"Should be," Sabo nodded, "But only a little."

Now long after they finished eating.

"If your brats are done go have a bath!" Dadan told them, "Or I'll thrown you there and drown ya myself!"

Sabo looked at Ace, was she seriously? Well, Sabo did need a bath so he got up and smiled at Dadan.

"Sounds like a good idea," Sabo nodded, "Luffy is a little messy from the meat juices and we're a little dirty from hunting… where's the bath?"

"Follow me," Ace said getting up and taking Luffy with them.

Dadan sighed as the boys left then smiled softly and fondly towards where they had walked off to go take a bath. She was happy to see that closed off boy making a friend, even if it meant another mouth to feed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Five and half oddish years later…_

Ace and Sabo had survived a lot together- first was Luffy teething, that was bad and hurt, especially when he accidently one of them when they tried to smooth his mouth. Then it was the terrible twos, of god that was bad too- Luffy whined, cried and threw traumas every time Ace was out of his sight for even a moment so they had a hard time hunting but it was _not as bad_ as the horrible threes, in fact, the horrible threes was the worst.

Neither Sabo nor Ace could _go anywhere_ without Luffy being there and following them, then Luffy stopped taking his naps (which was normally when Sabo and Ace would sneak off and go hunt leaving the poor bandits to deal with an upset Luffy) and Luffy literally threw a trauma the moment that either Sabo or Ace would even think about leaving. How the hell the kid could even know that they thinking about leaving was beyond them, but happened! Every single freaking time!

In the end it just turned into Sabo and Ace taking Luffy hunting with them but they just stayed with small and easy things so that Luffy couldn't get hurt.

At four, Luffy grew out of his traumas (thank god! Was all that Ace and Sabo could do and think) and Luffy just followed and went everywhere with his big brothers- that's what Luffy called them and neither Ace or Sabo were going to correct the kid about it since Sabo was more or like brother to Ace and Sabo felt the same about Ace and Luffy of course too. Plus Luffy couldn't understand that they how they weren't brothers even though they had different parents since they all shared the same grandpa. When Sabo had tried to explain, the four year old just concluded that it was a mystery.

So it was just easiest to say that they were brothers which gave Ace the idea of them being proper brothers, well, sworn brothers at least, it was Luffy's late fourth birthday present. The three of them exchanging cups of sake and becoming brothers. If you asked Luffy, he would already say that him, Ace and Sabo were brothers so Ace explained it as 'making it official and more fun' by exchanging cups of sake since it's 'what brothers do'.

Luffy also tried to learn how to fight after that so that he could help Ace and Sabo with hunting without them worrying about Luffy too much. They also moved out of Dadan's and build their own treehouse front to live in (with some help form the bandits but the boys won't that they had help). Plus made their pirate flag of ASL and hang out for everyone to see (though not many did see if unless they were really looking for it since not many people come into the forest on the mountain). They also started training more.

On Luffy's fifth birthday, so last year, they started robbing people and talking about the pirate fund and their dreams of becoming pirates. Sabo wanted to go on adventures and write books about them while Ace wanted to surpass his dad (who he was opened about hating and wanting to not be compared to) with his brothers, though it was a touchy subject and got Ace mad if they talked too much about it so they didn't really talk about it a lot and Luffy, he wasn't sure what he be other than a pirate at first, but after Sabo reading and telling Luffy about Pirate King aka Ace's dad, Luffy decided he was going to be the Pirate King.

When asked why- Luffy answered with simple Luffy logic, "Because the Pirate King is the best pirate right? So I'm going to be the best pirate ever! Plus then people will stop talking about the old one and Ace won't so get mad because everyone will be talking about me instead!"

It was kind of cute and Sabo and Ace understand it perfectly fine.

Simple Luffy logic, simply translated into- I'm going to beat Ace's dad so people forget about him and it will make Ace happy. Pretty much and simplify put, Luffy was doing it for Ace and everything else was just a bonus.

Which Sabo knew made Ace happy though the older raven wouldn't admit it. Pretty much everything that Luffy did made Ace happy and Sabo had a feeling, though he wasn't completely sure since they were young, but he had a feeling that Ace might accidently have a crush and be in love with younger raven. Not that Sabo could say anything or confront Ace about it and still hasn't. Sabo might be misreading things here, he was only eight after all.

They also started doing 'dine and dashes' after that. As well as stated sneaking into Edge Town to sell crocodile skin and stuff as well.

Now at nine and six, the three boys were infamous in Edge Town and High Town for everything they did between fighting people, rubbing people and doing their 'dine and dashes'. The boys pretty much just do whatever they wanted between the forest and Grey Terminal. Picking fights and beating people for money to add to their pirate fund for the future, hunting and training.

Though a few months ago, they had accidently rob some people that worked for the local pirate who was kind of a bad guy. They had also ran into Sabo's father not long afterwards too and Sabo told Ace and Luffy about his past life as a noble and everything that his horrid parents put him through.

At first, Sabo had thought they would be mad at him for keeping it secret but they didn't care, saying it didn't change the fact that Sabo was _their brother and family_ and that they loved him and nothing was going to change that, even the fact that was once a noble since it wasn't who he was now. It didn't mean that 'Sabo wasn't Sabo' in Luffy's word. They wanted him to stay after all, he was their brother- noble or not.

So right now, they were trying to avoid the Grey Terminal, Edge Town and High Town and had been mostly concentrating on their training and hunting to get stronger instead so that could be ready if fight come to them.

That was until a few days when a big storm hit and wrecked the boys' treehouse front. At first they thought it was fine but after a little bit they realised that it wasn't as fine or safe as they first thought so now they were going to Grey Terminal to get materials.

Sabo looked around for the materials and that he and his brothers needed to fix up the treehouse front not realising or noticing that he and his brother were now not together. Sabo spots a telescope which he remembers that his little brother Luffy saying something about wanting one.

Sabo smiled as he picked it up- knowing that it would make Luffy totally happy when he gives it to him to not notice right away that something was wrong. Once Sabo had realised that something was wrong it was too lately, he was separated from his brothers and was now surrounded by Bluejam and his crew.

Where the hell did they come from!?

Shit!

The pirates come at Sabo and he fought back, the best he could but he was outnumbered and was near strong enough, even though he had managed to take out five (knocked three of them unconscious and badly hurt the other two).

"Sabo!" Ace shouted tackling the pirate that had Sabo to the ground with Luffy taking out another by jumping on his back and hitting the pirate in the head, "Are you okay!?"

Sabo nodded his head slowly- happy that Ace and Luffy were here to save him!

"Leave Sabo alone you big meanies!" Luffy told the pirates, "He's our brother! We won't let you take him!"

Bluejam just laughed at the shrimp.

"Take them boys," Bluejam told them.

The three boys fought their hardest, but it was all in vein- they were overpowered and outnumbered, though it did look like they were going to win and get away till the pirates had managed to get their hands on Luffy and put a gun on him and told the boys if they didn't stop then they would kill Luffy. So the two boy surrendered.

"Mr Outlook!" Bluejam smirked looking over his shoulder as he grabbed Sabo, "Here's your boy."

Bluejam pushed Sabo onto his knees the ground. The telescope still in his pocket, but pretty much forgotten about. Sabo flinched as he heard Bluejam said Mr Outlook, Sabo went pale and looked up to see his father standing there.

"Sabo," the man said, "You're coming home."

"No!" Luffy yelled, "You can't have Sabo! His our brother! He belongs with us!"

The man glared at Luffy as he walked up to Luffy- who was pinned to the ground next to Ace who was also pinned to the ground. A guard grabbed Sabo.

"He's not your brother, filth!" the man shout kicking Luffy in the stomach, "He's my son! And a noble!"

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted with tears in his eyes, "Sabo doesn't want to be a noble! He wants to be our brother!"

The man looked outraged and pissed at Luffy then he kicked Luffy in the head.

"Bastard!" Ace shouted, "Leave Luffy alone! _Don't touch my Luffy!_ "

Sabo's father kicked Luffy more, just to get a reaction out of Ace who just cursed, swore and threated the man. Ace went quiet though when the man took the pirate's gun and pointed at Luffy.

"If you're the reason that my son won't back," he smirked, "Then I'll get rid of you."

"LUFFY!" Ace shouted trying to get the pirate off of him to try and protect his little brother.

Sabo can't let Ace lose Luffy! Ace would go dark then! Luffy can't died! Not their little ray of sunshine! Anything! Anyone! Anyone but sweet little innocent Luffy! Not his treasure! If they lose Luffy then they lose Ace! Anything but that! Sabo would rather give up his freedom and dream than lose his brothers!

"FATHER STOP!" Sabo yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at Sabo.

"I'll come with you," Sabo told the man, "I'll do whatever you want. Whatever you say. Just… Just please… please don't kill them!"

Sabo had tears running his face and he looked away from Luffy and Ace. He couldn't face them, this was all his fault! Luffy got hurt so badly because of him! Sabo can't face his brothers.

"Sabo…" Luffy said barely loud enough for them to hear as he started to cry too.

"All right then," Sabo's father nodded, "Come on then son."

"Sabo!" Ace shouted as he glared at the man who was taking away his brother and best friend.

"I'm sorry Ace," Sabo said not looking at him as he looked at the telescope in his pocket instead, "Took care of Luffy. Good bye."

"You can let them go once we're gone," Sabo's father told Bluejame who nodded.

Sabo followed his father as he heard his brothers calling for him to not go but all Sabo could do to protect and save them was go with his father. Sabo cried, but not loud enough for his father to hear as Sabo reminded himself that this was the right choice, he was doing this to save and protect Ace and Luffy and that a world where they were both still alive and _had each other_ was better than nothing.

Dadan come to the Grey Terminal with her bandits. They had gone to check on the boys and saw that they weren't at the treehouse front so that meant that had to be at the Grey Terminal to get things to fix up their home.

Dadan was in shock at the screen in front of her- Sabo leaving with his father, to obviously protect/save Ace and Luffy who were being held down by Bluejam and his pirate crew and save a very hurt and injured six year old Luffy, bleeding, really badly and an very pissed off and enraged Ace.

Dadan lost her temper since no-one does that to her brats and gets away with it (not even herself or Garp!)! So Dadan and the bandits attacked the pirates. Taking the pirates by compete surprise, which was a good thing, because there was no way that they were going to win a fight against the pirate and his crew!

They grabbed Ace and Luffy then retreated back to the forest, losing the pirates that tried to follow them.

They could all see how badly Luffy was hard and went straight to Windmill Village to get a proper doctor to help Luffy. At first, no-one wanted to help and they just wanted the bandits to leave thinking it was so kind of trap. But then a young woman with green hair saw the injured very injured Luffy and a begging Ace for someone to help to help his baby brother.

Makino (aka the young woman with green hair) convinced the Mayor and villagers to let the doctor to look at Luffy.

Makino and the mayor asked what happened- Ace explained what happened to them without a second thought because he was scared if he didn't, that they wouldn't help Luffy anymore. Ace then explained that they lived with the bandits on the mountain because their grandfather Garp had left them with them.

The Mayor and Makino talked to Dadan and her bandits as the doctor worked, they talked about Garp a lot form what little Ace heard since he was too busy concentrating on his baby brother Luffy and the doctor.

Ace didn't care what they said, he just wanted Luffy to get better.

"Makino!" a red-haired pirate smiled walking into the doctor's clinic, "I heard what happened! How are we going?"

"Captain!" Makino smiled, "I think we're good, how are you?"

Shanks looked at Ace who glared at the pirate as he held his pipe close, ready to get up if the pirate tried to do anything that Ace didn't like or was a threat to Luffy.

"And who are you?" Shanks smiled.

"Ace," Ace answered glaring.

"You're not very friendly are you?" Shanks frowned at Ace.

" _Bad pirates_ helped a man kidnap my younger brother then _helped the man_ who kidnap him _do this to_ my baby brother," Ace told Shanks as he pointed to Luffy, " _I raised_ him from a baby. Luffy is all I have now. And when we become pirates _we're not going to be anything like them._ "

"Ace…" Luffy whined in a teary and terrified voice- not being able to see him, "Sabo… Ace! Ace!"

Ace went right to Luffy's side

"I'm here Luffy, don't know," Ace said in a low smoothing voice as he held his baby brother's hand, "I'm not leaving baby brother."

"Sabo…?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sorry," Ace said, "I couldn't protect him. That man took him."

"We get him back…?" Luffy softly asked.

"I'll get him back Lu, promise," Ace told Luffy as he moved Luffy's hair out of his face, "I'll get Sabo back, okay? You get some rest."

Luffy nodded his head as he passed out.

"No you don't!" Dadan told Ace, "Right now, you need stay here with Luffy."

Ace glared at Dadan.

"The kid will freak out if you're not here," Dadan reminded Ace, "Like he use to do when he was baby. Then hurt himself even more trying to look for you. Wait Ace- it won't hurt Sabo too much to wait on us just for a little bit. Once Luffy is better, we can worry about getting Sabo back brat. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed!"

Ace went to say something but stopped himself- he knew that Dadan was right.

"Dam it!" Ace cursed.

"I'll call Garp-san see if he can come back and help," Makino said.

"Let us know if he is coming okay Makino-san? Because if Garp is coming, we're going to have to leave," Shanks sighed, "Can't have that old marine catching us. Not yet."

Makino nodded her head then walked off to try and contact Garp.

Shanks looked over at Ace… something about the kid… he reminded him of Roger… Shanks had no idea what it was, but something about the kid reminded of Captain Roger.

"We're going to need blood, the poor kid has lost a lot, so he'll need it to make a good and full recovery," the doctor said as he tested to see what blood type Luffy had, "Shit."

Dadan and the bandits looked at it and shook their heads, none of them have that blood type. Ace had no idea and the doctor said that Ace couldn't give blood because it could hurt. Shanks looked over and saw that he and the kid had the same blood type.

"I have that blood type," Shanks answered as he rolled up his sleeve, "Take as much as you need."

The doctor nodded his head and organised everything

"What's your whole name kid?" Shanks asked not liking or wanting to look at the needle.

At first Ace was going to tell the man to mind his own business but then decided that it couldn't really hurt him telling the man his name, he was kind of being nice and he was giving his blood to help save Luffy too.

"Portgas D. Ace," Ace answered, "And this is my younger brother, Monkey D. Luffy."

Shanks nodded- like Rouge, Roger's wife. Maybe he was their son…?

"Dadan," the mayor said, "You and your Bandits can go. Makino will look after boys. Come back again tomorrow."

"Yeah, go you old hag!" Ace said over his shoulder.

Dadan muttered about ungrateful brats, saying that they will be back first thing tomorrow morning to check on Luffy and Ace as they left. Shanks chuckled to himself.

The mayor left as well. Shanks puts his straw-hat on Ace and Ace looks at him funny.

"You can cry kid," Shanks told Ace, "No-one will notice now."

Ace nodded his head as he pulled the brim over his face more as he cried quietly.

"Was your mum Rogue?" Shanks asked- he noticed Ace flinch, "I'll take that as a yes. Keep the hat."

Ace looked at Shanks as he cried and said nothing. What?

"I knew her," Shanks smiled and explained, "And her husband, your father."

Ace flinched again, this man _knew that man?_

"Keep the hat," Shanks laughed and smiled, "She loved the hat, even repaired it for the Cpatain several times. It's was their gift to me so now my gift to you. You can keep it or give to someone you trust to look after. I would like to see it again one day though."

A gift from his father and mother to someone his father knew and now to him…? But why…?

"Thank you…" Ace muttered.

"No problem kid," Shanks smiled and laughed, "The stories that that hat could tell if it was alive."

Ace looked at Shanks.

"Do know any of my mum?" Ace asked.

"Course I do," Shanks smiled then started on the story- never using Ace's fathers name but Ace could tell when Shanks talked about him. But it didn't bother Ace that much because he was learning about his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own piece but I do owe this storyline!

 **What up my fellow and loyal readers?**

 **The OCs come are here, at the end! So we don't have confusion about ages. Ace and Sabo are 9, Luffy is 6 and the OCs are 14 and 13. Background for them will appear later and through the story but I will happy to answer any questions any has for and about them as the story goes on.**

Chapter 3

Luffy was still out, even after a week. Shanks and his crew come and visited too. They were nice, Ace didn't mind them and he loved hearing their stories about their adventures, though he would never admit that out loud. He told them the stories were for Luffy to have good dreams and stuff, they all knew otherwise but they weren't going to say anything about it.

Makino brought and still brings Ace food and has fun talking to him and listening to him talk about Luffy and his life in the forest and about Sabo and everything else. Which made it even harder being here, because Ace wanted to save and rescues Sabo but he knew that he couldn't because of Luffy. After all, Sabo told Ace to look after Luffy after all.

On the fourth day, a different mountain bandit group come down and were annoying the village. Ace stood up to them and fought them, to take out his rage, anger and frustration on them about losing Sabo and almost losing Luffy too. But Ace was overpowered by the number of the group.

The leader was going to cut off Ace's head for getting in their way and standing up to them when Shanks come backs and saves Ace- by getting his own arm cut off! Which really surprised Ace.

Ben, Shanks' first mate beat them, all by himself. It was the coolest thing Ace had ever seen! Luffy would have thought it was cool too if he was awake. Though Ace felt bad and guilty for Shanks' losing his arm for him but Shanks said he that it didn't matter, because as long as Ace was fine and that he was there for his little brother (who Shanks knew the boy adored and loved to pieces) then it didn't matter about an arm. Shanks would be happy to do again even.

On the sixth day, Luffy was in and out of it (though he won't and doesn't really remember anything during the time so he doesn't remember Shanks), Shanks and his crew leaves because Makino said that Garp was on his way here. They said good-bye. Garp was about a week away or something, he guessed.

The seventh day, nothing happened. Luffy was asleep again.

But after the seventh day on the eighth day since Sabo was taken. Luffy wake up properly and he was fine.

Ace and Luffy decided that they were going back to Dadan and the bandits, that way they can plan on how to save Sabo, though Luffy can't help with it because he still needs to rest. Not that that would stop him.

After a few more days - Dadan, the Bandits and Ace had a plan, in two days times by they will wait till Luffy fell asleep after eating a lot of food then sneak off to start a fight near Edge Town while Ace and Dogma sneak off into High Town and kidnap/save Sabo, since Dogma had find out where Sabo was in High Town so that they can save him.

#######

Sabo had no idea what happened with Ace and Luffy after his taken back by his father about twelve days ago but at least now they were safe and there was no way in hell that Sabo was going to stay here any longer! His father still abused him and the dickhead was trying to blame everything that Sabo did with his brothers just on them!

It wasn't fair!

Sabo finished his letter as he smiled. His plan was perfect! Everything that he needed his brothers to know was in the letter and the plan to escape was perfect! And he was going to do it tomorrow!

######

Sabo just kept running- it was all he could do- he just had to keep running! Sabo looked behind him and saw a lot people, with his father at the front, chasing him. Dam it! Sabo hadn't expected nearly the whole of High Town to fucking chase after him! His so called perfect plan was ruin and not so perfect after all!

Sabo could see the Grey Terminal (how the hell did he went up through Edge Town and near Grey Terminal? Sabo could have swear he was running towards the dock to steal a boat!). Sabo saw Ace, Dadan and the bandits there fighting against Bluejam's crew with no Bluejam in sight. Was that a good thing or bad thing?

Sabo was about to yell out to them when something suddenly flew over his head and hit the Grey Terminal...

It was a bazooka! What the hell!? Where the hell did that come? Who was firing it!? Where the hell did they even get a bazooka!?

But Sabo didn't stop- if they wanted to blow him up then fine! Better to be dead then without freedom! Sabo wasn't going to stop!

"Ace!" Sabo shouted, "Luffy!"

"Sabo!" Ace smiled seeing him then looked confused when he heard Luffy then he turned around and saw Luffy there, "LUFFY!"

Sabo chuckled to himself, Luffy wasn't meant to be here then, that was such a Luffy thing to do. Oh well. Sabo was so happy till the next explosion and a huge fire hit Sabo- almost knocking him unconscious. Sabo reach out his hand to Luffy and Ace.

"Ace… Luffy…" Sabo said then all Sabo knew was fire and pain and the last thing that Sabo heard as he passed out was his brothers yelling his name.

"SABO!"

######

To say that Ace was pissed was an understatement. Nothing was going to plan, at all- first Bluejam's pirate crew got in the way; plus other Grey Terminal people, Sabo's father was trying to blow them up with a bazooka while chasing after Sabo, oh right, to just add to the list of things going wrong was Sabo was running for his life, Luffy had turned up, a fire has happened in Grey Terminal because of the bazooka blowing things up and setting it on fire so it was kind of hot and warm here but NOW it seems that Sabo might be killed and there was a HUGE ASS wall of fire stopping them from getting to Sabo to see if he was alive or not.

"SABO!" Ace yelled and released a huge way of Haki (though he doesn't know that's what it was) - knocking pretty much all of the pirates, some of the bandits and the Grey Terminal residents out cold.

What the hell was that!?

Ace went to run through the wall of fire but got stopped by Dadan, telling him it was too dangerous and bunch of other things. They got into a fight then stopped when they realised that Luffy was about to do the same stupid thing so Ace tackled him to the ground. Ace just lost Sabo (again), he was not losing Luffy too! Ace wasn't going to almost Luffy again!

The bandits took Luffy (after Dadan wake the ones who were asleep/knocked out up) and Ace gave Luffy the straw-hat that Shanks had given him to help calm down and let the bandit take Luffy away. Ace tried to the fire wall again but realised that it was too hot- there was no way to get past it, no way to get to Sabo! Luffy was going to hate Ace for not getting Sabo back!

Dadan then grabbed Ace- knocking him out so he was easier to deal with and she got them out there as fast as she could. She had no idea what happened, but what she did know is that the boys were need to time to get over the loss of Sabo, because the kid was as good as dead, there was no way that he survived that or if he did, he won't be surviving for much longer as she knew what the Nobles were going to kill Sabo to keep their honour in track. Dadan sighed, that's how the Noble are after all- they get rid of anything that will 'shame' them.

#######

Sebastian sighed as he watched was going on. Great, only here for a few days and things are already insane. Dam, does trouble following them wherever they go or something? Just what hell is wrong with this city? What the hell is wrong with his kingdom? What's wrong with its people, especially the Nobles? In fact, what the hell is wrong with this country and the people (if not all then most) in general!?

"Seb," his sister said as they watched.

"What?" Sebastian asked sounding annoyed, properly became he hates being Seb since it's not his name, Sebastian was his name not Seb or Bas or Bassy or anything like that, and it was Sebastian! Why can't his own sister get his name right!?

Plus watching the insane scene in front of him wasn't helping either.

"That kid," she said pointing to a blonde kid that the nobles were taking to the docks, "I think they're going to kill him…"

Sebastian sighed- she wants to save him or something, doesn't she?

"He has a bright future," she smirked, "A very bright one big brother. He's going to be big, if he lives. He'll give the Marines, World Governments and the World hell. He'll turn this world upside down."

Sebastian smirked back, oh really?

"Then we better much make sure he lives," Sebastian said- then he realised what he's sister did, "Why you little… Don't think I don't see what you did there!"

They were going to have to save the kid now- Sebastian said they were going too.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she smiled innocently.

"Sure you don't, sure you don't," Sebastian sighed.

She put her hand on Sebastian's head and he has flashes of visions that she must have seen going through his head.

"Still sure I tricked you?" she asked, "Still don't believe me?"

"Shut up," Sebastian muttered. After seeing his sister's vision there was no way that Sabastian could argue with her about it. The kid was going to _big_ if he lived, "We'll just make sure he lives."

"Because he's going to turn the world upside," she laughed, "With some help."

"I said shut up! Let's just go!"

They were going to make sure that this kid lives, one way another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers, sorry. this chapter is a little short compared to chapter 1 and 2 but longer then chapter 3, but not by much. wasn't sure what else to put in.**

 **Sebastian: how about my sister's name dam it!**

 **It's in this chapter Seb.**

 **Sebastian: Don't call me Seb! That's not my name and you know it KERENNIE!**

 **Pain in the ass...**

 **Seb's sister: So author K, what is my name?**

 **You'll find out soon my friend. Anyway, everyone please enjoy! And remind, I don't own one piece but I do own this storyline and any OCs and there will be more to come. trust me. please review and feel free to give out any advice as the story goes on!**

Chapter 4

Sebastian hated his sister so much right now! She was so going to pay for this later! They followed the Nobles and they had dumped the kid's into the sea! Into the fucking SEA! Like it was nothing! How can anyone have such disregard for someone else's life? Especially a kids?! Especially (as they find out) your own son!? How can anyone just do that?! Throw away someone you're meant to care about life away just like it!?

Which then meant that Sebastian had to go swimming and fish the kid out of the ocean since his sister wasn't going too even though this was all her idea to start off with! So now Sebastian is fucking wet from having to go swimming and saving the kid from drowning! His sister was going to pay!

What is Sebastian to her anyway?! Her brother or her slave!?

It's properly a good thing that not only their ship was nearby, that they have lots of medical equipment and stuff on the ship, that Sebastian's sister has training as a doctor and knows a lot about medicine and stuff and she can save the kid's life even though they were still kids themselves (Sebastian being fourteen and his sister thirteen) but no-one notices or pays them any attention so the kid was now safe since everyone thought he was dead from throwing him into the sea or seeing him get almost blown up/badly burned and he was with them now too. The only bad thing is, that people who they were going to return him too (the bandits and two raven hair kids who seemed to trying to get to him and who the kid seemed to be trying to get to) also thought that he was dead (from most likely almost being blown up and burned to death from fire) so that was going to make things hard.

Dam it, now what are they going do? It was going to take time (properly a lot of time at that too even with his sister's knowledge of medicine and the miracle drug she has) for the wounds to not only heal but for the kid to wake up too. Well, at least that's what Sebastian thought. But the kid wake up barely a day later after Sebastian's sister had finally stabilised him.

"Please…" Sabo begged them, "My brothers… Ace and Luffy… save them… the nobles are… my father… he's sending Bluejam after them…"

Sabo had overheard his father saying something about it before he threw Sabo into the sea to die.

Sebastian sighed, great! Sebastian looked at his sister and saw the look in her eye, dam it, they were going to be kidnapping and saving them now too. Then again, those were the two that were going to help his kid turn the world upside on its head…

Dam it! Sebastian hates his sister so much right now!

Ace was pissed beyond belief and tied to a tree to stop him from going on his murderous rampage. Has been since yesterday, since he wanted to go back and kill Sabo's father for killing Sabo! But wasn't allowed because it was crazy or something. But how dare the man kill Sabo! How could he kill his own son like that?! Like it was nothing!? Don't the bandits care about revenge for Sabo!? Did they even care for or about Sabo at all!?

Luffy has been crying since. Refused to eat, refused to sleep and has even refused to see and speak to Ace. So the bandits were worried about the kid of course but not as worried as they were about Ace- since he has seemed to not realising that something was up and wrong with Luffy. Luffy sat there- in a little ball with his legs pulled into his chest and Ace's straw-hat over his face and eyes.

Luffy was crying ball of emotions and Ace was a raging ball of emotions. Time for Dadan to do something about it! She has had enough! Dadan put Luffy in front of Ace who was still threating and cursing and swearing at the bandits and saying things that he really shouldn't be saying- pirate or not.

" _SHUT UP GOL D. ACE_!" Dadan yelled at Ace who was a little shocked that she screamed at like that. Sure SHE yelled and shit at them, especially him before, but not like that and never _ever_ using his real last name of Gol D. Ace because she knew how he felt about his father.

"You wanted to take care of this brat! Have since he was a baby!" Dadan said shoving Luffy in Ace's face, "You lose one brother to this world and decide that you want to get yourself killed trying to get revenge for him! Fine, whatever, I really don't care! But what about your other brother!? The one that's alive!? That's right here! Your baby brother!? The one you raised from a baby, remember him? What about him?! Stop thinking about yourself and think about him dam it! What about Luffy? What about _your_ Luffy!?"

Ace said nothing as he looked at Luffy and realised that the kid was hurt even more than he was, sure Sabo was his brother and best friend but for Luffy, he not only a brother and friend but someone that was more less his teacher, mentor and parent figure, who had helped Ace rise Luffy as and from a baby but now Luffy had also nearly lost Ace too. Ace had just been about to leave Luffy alone in this world, all for pity revenge. Ace was about to leave and lose his Luffy.

"Dam it!" Ace yelled.

Dadan could see that Ace had calm down and was thinking straight again so she let him, despite protests from Dogma and the other bandits. Ace hugged Luffy and just stood there hugging him and trying to confront him as Luffy just cried and cried and cried and cried. Letting it all out. Ace even cried himself, not that he would ever admit. Which just made Luffy cry even more. Ace wasn't going to worry about calling Luffy a cry baby, right now, Luffy just needed to cry and he needed Ace.

Dadan and the bandits left the brothers there for their moment and so that Ace doesn't try to kill them later for seeing him cry. Dadan looked at the letter in her hand that was addressed to Ace and Luffy from Sabo- she would give it to them later, not right now. Right now, they just to be just by themselves and together.

Ace lend against the tree that he had been tied against as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired but he didn't want to move since Luffy was sleeping and he looked comfortable and Ace didn't want to wake him. The straw-hat hung around Luffy's neck and back which just made Ace smile at him. Shanks had said to give the hat to someone he trusts and there's no-one that Ace trusts more than Luffy, well, not anymore since Sabo was dead. Sabo would the only other person.

Ace dazed off for a bit till he heard a twig snap. Ace wake immediately and pulled Luffy into himself more as he looked around for the source. It wasn't any of the bandits, Ace was sure of that, so what or who was it?

"You Ace and Luffy?" a teenaged boy with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

Ace jumped not seeing where the hell the kid come from. Who the hell was he and where the hell did he come from!?

"Why?!" Ace asked very loudly which got the bandits' attention so they come outside and wake up Luffy.

"Ace…?" Luffy said rubbing his eyes, "What's going on…? I'm hungry!"

"Ace? Luffy!? Are two already!?" Dadan asked coming out.

Ace death glared them and swore. He wanted to know why this wanted to know who they were and why he was looking for them before Ace let him know that they were the people that he was looking for. Dam everyone but Luffy because he's too dam cute!

"Must be them Seb," a teenage girl looking the boy with her long brown hair and brown eyes smiled.

"Shouldn't you be with your patient sis?" the boy called Seb said to the girl.

"Nope," she answered, "Drugs knocked him out pretty good."

"Who the hell are two you!?" Dadan yelled at them.

"I'm Brodie and this is my brother Sebastian," the girl smiled, "We were passing by when the fight happened the other day."

"We were told that some guy called Bluejam…" Sebastian started till his sister interrupted him.

"Your blonde friend is still alive and was the one who told us that his father was sending a pirate called Bluejam to come kill you!" Brodie smiled.

Why does the girl almost _sound happy_ that Bluejam (apparently) was coming to kill Luffy and Ace? Seriously, who is ever happy about someone trying to kill someone else?!

"Brodie, you sound too happy about it," Sebastian sighed.

"Do I?" she smiled again.

"Sabo's alive!?" Luffy beamed at them.

"He asked us to come save you," Brodie nodded.

"How do we know you're telling the truth!?" Ace shouted, "We saw Sabo die yesterday!"

"Here you are brats!" Bluejam said appearing out of nowhere, "I'm here to kill you!"

"Believe us now?" Brodie smiled.

"No," Ace and the bandits said deadpan. A lot Bluejam's crew were here now too. Shit… they were outmatched here…

Sebastian sighed, this was going to be a pain in the ass. Sebastian needs to take care of this.

"Brodie, you take them," Sebastian said picking Ace and Luffy up and handing over to her, "I'll take care of this."

"Okay!" Brodie smiled then took off running with Ace and Luffy before the bandits could say or do anything.

"After them!" Bluejam shouted.

Sebastian pulled out two draggers, killed one of the pirates as he ran past Bluejam and the rest of his crew and he blocked their way.

"You have to get past me first," Sebastian smiled.

"As you wish, boy!" Bluejam shouted as he ordered his men to kill Sebastian and all Sebastian could do was smile. Oh, this was going to be fun. Sebastian hasn't had a work out in a little while, even if this wasn't be going to a long or good one, Sebastian was still happy and fine with it. It was better than nothing.

Ace protested all the way to the ship that Brodie and her brother Sebastian brought with them here. Somehow making it though the Grey Terminal which was like a bare waste land after the fire and being blown up by a bazooka and somehow made it through past the guards at the gate, through Edge Town and High Town to the docks all while Ace was protesting as loudly as he could it.

How did they manage that…?

Brodie just jumped onto the ship and took the protesting Ace and very confused Luffy right to the infirmary to Sabo. She figured it would be the best way to get Ace to shut up and would make them happy to see that she was telling them the truth and was not lying.

Luffy started to cry again when he saw Sabo, completely and utterly happy that his brother was here and alive at that too! Sabo was here and he was alive!

Ace pretty much shut up after that- just going to Sabo's side with Luffy. Ace couldn't believe it… Sabo was alive… they had been telling the truth… Sabo was alive and he was right here! Ace looked at all of the bandages and medical equipment on Sabo.

"He's alive right?" Ace asked Brodie.

"Yep," Brodie nodded and pointed the machine that had his heart rate going/showing, "That's his heart going right there."

Luffy climbed onto the bed and put his head and ear on Sabo's chest. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was a good way of calming down he was a baby and a good way of getting him to go to sleep too.

"I can hear Sabo's heart beat," Luffy smiled fondly and warmly, "Sabo…"

Luffy pretty much fell asleep right there and then which made Ace sigh and Brodie chuckle slightly. Luffy must be happy to see Sabo, he forget the fact that he was hungry.

"Should I move him…?" Ace asked Brodie.

"It's fine," Brodie told Ace, "I have a special drug, I guess one called it a miracle drug, huh, all well doesn't matter right now, so Sabo should recover really well and won't be in a lot pain, well that is until it wears off."

Ace nodded his head. Ace didn't really understand what she meant but Ace did know that she had saved Sabo and that he was alive right now because of her. So he will give her a chance, just a little bit, for now.

"You can hop in there too," Brodie smiled.

Ace nodded his head again and climbed into the bed and hugged his brothers. Ace wasn't completely sure if they could trust Brodie or her brother but right now, all that matter was Sabo and Luffy, and Ace wasn't going to be letting them out his sight anytime soon.

 **Sebastian:** **Your name is Brodie?**

 **Brodie: Seems to be big brother.**

 **Sebastain stares at sister.**

 **Brodie: What?**

 **Sebastian: What am I? your brother or your salve?**

 **Brodie laughing: both! - Brodie now running away**

 **Sebastian stood there staring in disbelief.**

 **Sigh, those two. See ya soon for a new chapter! Properly won't be till next week though, need to work more on other two stories- We're Taking Ace! and Freedom Fighters Pirates.**

 **Especially on We're Taking Ace! Had a few reviews I really hated but liked at the same time (yes, I know. I'm weird- the negative and questioning reviews make me want to work harder to make it better). Freedom Fighter Pirates next Chapter will go up on the weekend, maybe sooner if I get it done. But right now, my attention is on We're Taking Ace the moment I finish this and...**

 **Sebastian pushes me into a wall face first: Brodie get your ass back here you bitch!**

 **OWW! Seb get your ass back here...! shit! SORRY I MEANT SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL ME! um, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, KERENNIE here. so yeah, I lied. I got bored and wrote chapter 5 and while I am finalising We're Taking Ace next chapter which should be up very soon and the Freedom Fighters Pirates next chapter, which be up either the same day or the day after the next We're Taking Ace chapter.**

 **Be warned- short chapter.**

 **Sebastian & Brodie: Really? never noticed since it's just over 1,000 words. **

**the story is 1,056 thank you very much. but yes, it's a little shorter than the others. shortest chapter yet, sigh, this what I get for doing three stories at once and tyring to post them every few days in once a week like had planned too... grumble grumble grumble...**

 **sorry, ranting there.**

 **first to the reviews real quick then the story! blackfairy30- my fav reviewer and fan so far- no, the OCs are not Whitebeard Pirates.**

 **But their background will be explained later on through the story, properly after they meet Whitebeard and his crew which will next in the few chapters. yes, Whitebeard and Ace will still fight my friends too. plus there's the Jinbei and Ace fight as well. I love reading fanfic fights with that. too bad mine one is kind of shit, oh, I can always make it better if I don't get lazy and just that chapter partly written as is. You will also meet some of the other crew of the ASL Pirates, also called the Fire Brothers by the Marines mostly, some time along the line as well.**

 **Oh right, also thanks - thank you for review. nice to know that my story appeals to people who don't have English as their first language. you don't have to review in English if it's not your first langue. I can use google translate too, to know what your saying and maybe I might try writing a thanks/review or pm you in your native/first lanague one day if you like.**

 **Brodie & Sebastian: Get on with it K! **

**Sorry! sorry! please enjoy and remember...**

 **Fire Brother ASL: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece but does own this storyline and the OCs.**

 **when the hell did you guys get here?**

 **Brodie & Sebastian: some characters may also appear and be OOC at times as well but it is all for the story we apology on our author's behalf. please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5

Ace wake up really quickly once he realised that he had somehow fallen asleep on a boat with strangers, even if they had saved Sabo then himself and Luffy. But just because they saved them doesn't mean that they can trust them! Ace can't let his guard down! He needs to keep it up and stay awake! He needs to protect his brothers!

"Ace…" Sabo slowly said as he smiled- having been awake for a little while and was glad to see that his brothers were both fine. Sabo had moved Luffy a little so that he could sit up but Luffy was still on top of Sabo's chest to hear his heart beat, "I'm glad you and Luffy are alright. They were about to save you two. I'm so happy."

"Sabo!" Ace said a little teary hugging him, "We thought you were dead! Are you okay?"

Sabo coughed a lot and groaned a little bit in pain. His whole right side and face felt like they were fire! He was sore all over! But it was fine, it was proof that he was alive and that this wasn't a dream and that's he and his brothers were together again! Ace tried to pull Luffy off Sabo but Sabo shook his head and hugged Luffy.

"I've had worse Ace," Sabo laughed slightly, "Sure I'm sore. I mean, I was nearly blown up by a bazooka, set on fire and thrown into the ocean to drown. So of course I'm sore and am in pain but it's fine. It's proof I'm still there and that this isn't dream. That you guys are really here with me. So I want to hug Luffy for a bit longer."

"Okay," Ace nodded.

They felt the room suddenly jerk and three of them of almost fell out of the bed- somehow and luckily, Ace was about to grab something then his brothers and stopped them from falling out. What the hell just happened?

"You three okay?" Brodie smiled walking into the room.

"Yes, thank you," Sabo nodded.

"Sorry about that!" Sebastian yelled from somehow behind his sister, "Just had to dodge a few whirlpools!"

Dodge a few whirlpools…?

"Are we out at sea?!" Luffy shouted waking up instantly.

"Yep!" Brodie smiled, "Sorry about that. That Bluejam guy tried to attack us while we were in High Town and then Nobles sent guards to attack us too. All we could we do was set sail, and run that was a few days now. But don't worry, Sebastian went to your treehouse and grabbed everything for our trip."

"Where are you taking us?" Ace asked very suspicious…

Wait!? Been a few days since they left Dawn?! What!?

"How long have we been asleep for?!" Ace then suddenly yelled pulling his hair very frustrated.

"Well you two were exhausted," Brodie smiled, "You were sleeping on and off for a few days and I asked where you wanted to go and said anywhere but here. Luffy said you would want to go somewhere where you guys could train to be become stronger so you don't have to worry about people separating you again."

Ace nodded slowly, that was true.

"Then he asked us to join your crew," Brodie laughed, "Since your pirates- the ASL Pirates I think he said your crew was called?"

Ace looked at Luffy who was grinning like a mad man. Luffy did what!? Luffy asked complete and utter strangers to join them!?

"You did what Lu?" Ace asked him.

"How are you feeling Sabo?" Brodie asked walking over.

"Like I'm on fire," Sabo sighed.

Ace and Luffy both looked worried.

"Bro-bro's a doctor and we need a doctor for Sabo," Luffy answered and told Ace- almost acting like an adult and well, smart for once, "And we need a ship to get away and it's Bassy's ship. Was I wrong to ask?"

"No, you were right Luffy," Ace sighed.

Ace knew that Luffy was right and had only asked them to join because he was thinking of Sabo and Ace and their welfare. Luffy was just trying to protect, look out for and help his big brothers. It wasn't rocket science after all.

Dam it. Ace hates new people and having to rely on them.

Brodie pulled out a needle which made the three boys flinched. That was kind of a big needle and the boys have not had a good experience with needles, normally only needing them after they get hurt.

"Don't worry," Brodie smiled, "It will help you get better Sabo. I'm not surprised that you feel like you're on fire. You were nearly blown up and had been set on fire after all. But I managed to save your sight in your eye and these."

Brodie handed Sabo his goggles.

"My goggles!" Sabo smiled taking them, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Brodie smiled and held up the needle, "Can I give this too you now?"

Sabo nodded his head as he held out his arm and looked away. Sabo didn't like needles but if it was helped him get better then Sabo guessed he could and would take it.

"So where are we going then Brodie?" Ace sighed- he really wanted to know where they were going, "To train and stuff?"

"Properly Paradise then a small island in the New World," Brodie answered, "Plus we need to meet up with a friend of ours along the way too."

Ace had no idea what or where that was so he looked at Sabo, he was the one who was studying to be a navigator.

"The first part of the Grandline is called Paradise," Sabo answered, "And the second part is called the New World. Brodie's saying we're going to the Grandline."

"We're going to the Grandline?!" Luffy shouted very excited.

"Pretty much," Brodie smiled, "I have a plan for your training Captains."

Captains…? Why doesn't Ace or Sabo like that smile on Brodie's face…?

"You said yes to joining the crew?" Sabo laughed.

"Yep," Brodie smiled and light laughed, "I mean, you guys are going to set the world on fire and turn it upside. Seb and I want to do that too. So we might as well do it together, there's powers in number after all."

"Captains?" Ace said.

"We're the ASL Pirates right?" Brodie laughed, "Doesn't that stand for each of your names? So that makes the three of you the Captains!"

"I like that," Ace smirked, "Captains."

 **I know, I know. Short chapter. sorry, the next one will be longer. I hope...**

 **Sabo: Wait! before we go...**

 **What is it Sabo?**

 **Sabo: When do Luffy and Ace get together? come on, you have to tell me! We're rate M for a reason.**

 **Ace and Luffy look at Sabo then me then back to Sabo**

 **Luffy: What!? why would ask that!?**

 **Ace: Yeah Sabo! We're like 9 and 6 right now!**

 **Luffy: Yeah!**

 **Sabo- grinning: So you two admit that you like each other and want to get together then?**

 **Ace and Luffy- look at each and both red in the face: NO! SHUT UP!**

 **Really Sabo, you want to know about them? I thought you would ask me about when you and Marco get together or what age.**

 **Sabo- spits out water that he was drinking: WHAT?! I thinking of the fans!**

 **wouldn't they want to know that too.**

 **Ace and Luffy laughing in background with Brodie with a very embarrassed Sabo and an annoyed Sebastian.**

 **Sebastian: Sabo, ignore them. They just teasing people. we have horrible sibling and an evil author.**

 **I resent that one Bassy dear! if your don't watch your you will end up with Blackbeard!**

 **Sebastian- goes pale: you wouldn't!**

 **smiles evilly- I would. just try me.**

 **Brodie- looks very annoyed, mad and pissed at me for some reason: I think we better have a talk K.**

 **why...?**

 **Brodie dragging me away and everyone hears me screaming.**

 **Sabo: I don't think your sister is that bad. I mean, she doesn't want to end up with Blackbeard at least.**

 **Sebastian: I guess.**

 **Ace and Luffy: who are you going to end up? what about Brodie?**

 **Sebastian: no idea, but till next time peers! Sebastian and Fire Brothers ASL out.**

 **ASL: Which be over the next week most likely- please leave a review to help keep KERENNIE on track!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please remember, don't owe One Piece or Characters though at times they can appear OCCs for story and character development with this is storyline which i do own and the OCs too. can't forget them or they won't be happy with me.**

 **####**

Chapter 6

 _Eight years later…_

Ace smirked when they had landed on a new island. It was such a nice, peaceful and pretty island- it kind of reminded Ace, Luffy and Sabo of Dawn Island, just without the mountain and different type of green trees and forest. It was lovely, on all of their minds when they first landed a week ago was, where the hell were they?

They weren't completely sure where they were as they got lost thanks to a storm that hit them out of nowhere- which does happens on and off during the Grandline and the brothers and their crew knew that but it seemed to completely blown them off course so now they have no idea where they are. Since Sabo, pretty much knowing nearly everything especially when it comes to navigations, had no idea where they were so they all knew they were lost and off course when Sabo had no idea.

Sabo had suggested to land on the nearest island and ask them the name of island so that they know where they are and Sabo can work out a plan on where to sail to and from there. And Luffy was happy because it means an adventure on an island that they haven't been on. Though Ace was wondering if they were in the New World or Paradise, because they were just happened to be near an area to get back to Paradise (for reasons that they don't wish to share right now) when the storm hit. Since they were going, well, at least they were trying to go back to Paradise, well, at least that was the plan. Before that dam storm happened, sigh.

If only everything would go to plan. Sigh.

When they landed on the island it was under attack from a pirate crew so Luffy, Sabo and Ace saved the village the best they could while the rest of the crew, the ASL Pirates helped the villagers to escape and treat them. The villagers were very thankful, even though they were still a nervous around the ASL Pirates because of the rumours about them plus there's what is said in the paper too.

Which are pretty much all lies- no, they're actually demons, no they're not murders or rapists, no they're not man-eaters, no they don't attack people for no reason at all or destroy things at random or without a good reason- they only destroy things by accident unless they were meant to destroy it! No they're not crew murdering either, no they don't have a hundred thousand men- they have a small crew, no they are not thieves/robbers they're pirates dam it, no they are not going to rob you of all your belongings, yes they do eat a lot of food, no they don't see themselves as gods and think that everyone and everything is beneath them, no they are not mean, rude and/or cruel they are in fact are very kind, caring, helpful and friendly. No they are not old they are quiet young actually, Sabo and Ace are seventeen and Luffy is fourteen. And yes, they can be every entertaining and funny when they want to be.

Like last year when they decided to make sure that the world knew who they were officially instead of just the rumours and small talk like they were for the year before. They wanted the world to know who they were without the world knowing who they were- or in Luffy speak- we wanted the world know to who the ASL Pirates and their mystery Captains and Crew without using or giving away their names (not Ace's, Sabo's and Luffy's names but the crew' member's names were fine to be given away.)

The ASL Pirates had taken over a marine base and had board casted a bunch of things to the world about the Marines (mostly the higher ups ones) - secret things and embarrassing from personnel files. Like one of the top Marines is scared of pushie/soft/stuff toys, one is allergic to seafood (and they're a Marine on the sea where seafood can found!), one being an drunk, another one have an fear of women, something about allergic to nuts and bees plus there was strawberries and watermelon on that list too and one being colour blinded too.

It was the funniest and fun-est things that the boys have done with the crew. The whole crew and Ace, Sabo and Luffy had called each other/the Captains by the first letter of each of their names- A for Ace, S for Sabo and L for Luffy, that way no-one (especially the Marines) knew fully who they were nor their names. It was one of first things that they had to decide to do to turn the world upside down and so that the world would know that existed and that they weren't just rumours or myths. That they were real and they were here, whether people (especially the Marines) liked it or not.

They had hoped that whoever had watched it like it had as much fun watching it as they did filming and starring in it. Seriously, it was one of their greatest moments and things that they did to piss off the Marines.

Though Sabo would love to know how the hell they were able to get away with doing that in the first place. Seriously, how were they about to do that and get away with it in the first place? Seriously? How? They were at freaking Marine Base! How did they get away with it!?

Though Ace, Sabo and Luffy right now were cutting down trees to make materials for the villagers so that they could rebuild their village, but in a different location so that they weren't so close to the sea/ocean so that pirates couldn't attack them that easily again. It was the least that the brothers and their crew could do for the villagers since they did accidently burned down/destroyed part of the village defending it.

Sabo wanted to leave- since the island was under protection from Whitebeard once they had worked out where they were and what the island was and Sabo did not want to fight the World's Strongest Man right now, they would be outnumbered, out-strength and be done in by the man and his crew in no time. Whitebeard and his crew were out league of the ASL Pirates' League, at least for now.

Give it a few more years with getting more, _many more_ crew members, which means that they will need a bigger and better ship, sorry Seb but this little ship is not going to boat well against some of the bigger and larger ships, especially up against a ship like Whitebeard's one since Ace for good reasons (though some might say for no reason), stupid reasons but good ones, is dead set on beating Whitebeard to make a name for himself) and make sure that the new crew members are trained and are strong enough to handle the New World.

The crew is still currently training to be stronger so that they can get a better handle on the New World, since a few of them still aren't yet strong enough to fully handle what the New World has to give them. Even after training on an island isolated for a few years then taking over the Marine Base last year and doing their special broadcast (even if it was at the end of Paradise and not in the New World).

Also somewhere along the way they had managed to pick up a devil fruit which Ace, Sabo and Luffy had shared it (not realising what it was) and somehow the three of them end up sharing it's powers (which has never been heard of or seen before till now- seriously, no-one knows how or why it happened and they would love to know how it did happen and why. Maybe they deed a devil fruit researcher or something?).

But still, even after about week, the ASL Pirates and their Captains, called the Fire Brothers by the Marines, are still helping the villager rebuild and move their village. It was taking a lot of time and effort.

"How many more trees do we need S?" Ace asked Sabo as he broke a few more down using his fists and legs to either kick or punch the trees down.

"We'll take these back and see A," Sabo answered, "Hopefully this should be enough. I want to leave as soon as we can."

"I'm hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Shut up L!" Ace snapped at Luffy, "We're working! You can eat later!"

"But I'm hungry now A!" Luffy whined.

"We'll eat soon L," Sabo smiled to Luffy.

"Who are you?!" a blue shark-whale looking person thing (aka Jinbei) said coming up onto the beach and seeing the three teens, "Why are you here!? What happened to the village?! Did you attack it?!"

Sabo looked at their new and unexpected guest- he was a Fishman, like Donny, but a different type of one of course. Why did he look familiar to Sabo?

"Hi!" Luffy smiled which made the Fishman take a step back, "I'm L and these my big brothers A and S! We're here because we kind destroyed the village by accident so we're helping the village get rebuilt! Who are you?"

L? A? S?

Wait a minute… ASL!? Wait… Destroyed!? These brats are the infamous ASL Trio? Also known as the Fire Brothers and are the Captains of the ASL Pirates?! And they destroyed the village that was here!?

"L, we did not destroy the village by accident," Ace told Luffy.

"Actually we kind of did A," Sabo nervously laughed, "Because we most certainly didn't do it on purpose. Though it was mostly you and L. You two have no control sometimes I swear."

Luffy just shrugged his shoulders- that was true, out of the three he was the least experienced and had least control over his devil fruit powers so he wasn't offended in anyway or mad at Sabo for starting the facts. Ace on the other hand, he seemed to be greatly offended. Sure his control wasn't as good as Sabo's but he was more experienced and it also that doesn't means that the blonde has rub it in his face!

Ace was the main one who come up with their attacks! Sabo was just better at control it! But who needs control when you just need to kick ass? Right?

And how was he meant to know that the Pirates were going to be weak and go flying so much from his punches and attacks? How he meant to know that the buildings in the town were going to be so flammable? How was he meant to know any of this? (Because it was kind obvious? Sorry Ace but it was.)

"We didn't destroy the village!" Ace insisted, "It was just collateral damage when we fought the pirates who were attacking it. Difference."

Well, that was one way of looking at it Ace.

"But we did set some of it on fire and destroyed at least three buildings, if not more," Sabo pointed out, "Which were by accident. We didn't meant to do it."

"Not our fault that buildings were so dam flammable or that the buildings got in the way of us kicking ass," Ace shrugged.

Did Ace really just say that? Why did he sound like Luffy just then? Does Ace even know he sounded like Luffy just then?

"What were you expecting the buildings to do A?" Sabo argued with Ace, "Move? They're buildings! They can't move you idiot! I expect something like that from L not you A!"

Okay- are they really having an argument in front of an enemy? And seriously Ace, what were you expecting the buildings to do? They can't move out the way, Sabo has a very good point there.

"What's that meant to mean!?" Ace shouted and argued with Sabo.

"I mean you're talking like L!" Sabo told Ace.

Um… you kind of did and are Ace. Did you not notice that?

Jinbei aka blue fish do, had no idea what was happening right. Were these two human teens really have this kind of disagreement right in front of him? Why!?

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

What the hell is going on? Seriously, what are they doing? Jinbei really wanted to know because he had no idea.

"Ne, blue fish dude do you poo?" Luffy asked Jinbei.

Why did the kid ask him such an unusual question? Was that really what the kid wanted know? Was that really the first question that came out of the kid's mouth and ask Jinbei? In fact, why wasn't the kid afraid of him? Lots of humans, especially and normally human kids are scared of him, why isn't this one?

Ace and Sabo hit Luffy in the head into the sand.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT L!" the two of them yelled at their little brother at the same time.

Luffy whined about mean brothers as he spat sand out his mouth which just made Ace at his brother and Sabo finally how he knows/recognises Jinbei as Luffy stood up shaking the sand off himself like a dog shaking water off itself after getting wet.

"Shit Warlord!" Sabo said pointing at Jinbei finally working out why the guy looked familiar (took you a little bit Sabo), he was a Warlord that was in the paper in an article that Sabo had been reading the other day, "Your Jinbei!"

"Correct brats," Jinbei told them, "Now I will fight you!"

"Why?" Luffy asked a little confused. As far as Luffy knows, they didn't anything to upset or anger the blue fish man so why would they fight him?

"Because this island is under Whitebeard's protection and I will deal with this mess before he gets here on his behalf!" Jinbei told Luffy as he attacked Luffy who dodge the attack.

Wow, the blue fish dude moves fast in Luffy's opinion.

"DON'T ATTAK MY LUFFY YOU BASTARD!" Ace shouted as he punched Jinbei away from Luffy as hard as he could.

' _Why Ace? Why?!'_ Sabo thought.

"Did Ace just say my Luffy?" Luffy asked with a slight blush over his face. Ace has been doing that a lot lately, calling Luffy his Luffy or going 'my Luffy'. The younger teen had no idea why Ace does it but he likes it, though he has no idea why.

"Yes, yes the idiot did," Sabo sighed as he shook his head then pulled out a Den-Den Mushi from his pocket, "Brodie, its S. We have a situation here. Bring the others. Captain A did something stupid, again."

"Was Captain L involved in anyway?" Brodie asked.

He knew she knew the answer to that already, but played along with it anyway.

"What makes you think that?" Sabo asked as Ace was yelling about how 'no touches my Luffy but me' and some other things in the background. You know, if anyone outside of the crew heard Ace talking like this- they would be understanding what Ace is saying right now.

Sabo sighed, normally when Ace starts a fight or they have a situation it normally Luffy in some shape or form or manner. Either that it's Luffy that has done something stupid or someone had tried to do something to Luffy and Ace reacts to it, and sometimes he might overact to it, just a little.

"No reason," Brodie laughed even though they both knew why. They both knew that she could hear Ace in the background. And this is Ace they were talking about.

"Just get yourself and the crew over here please," Sabo said.

"On it Captain S!" Brodie laughed.

Why does Sabo have a feeling that he is going to regret calling Brodie and the crew over here?

#####

 **Sabo: Why did we time skip? i thought you would tell everyone about we got our devil fruit and stuff Miss K. You know, go over our childhood and stuff with them.**

 **Because bad shits happens to ya guys during the time skip and i want to over it through talks and nightmares and flash backs and the like. that's why. how else are you and Marco going to get close? how else are you guys going to get close to the Whitebeards Pirates?**

 **Ace *looking through my outlines notes*: is that we freak out here *point to scence outlined in a furture chapter***

 **Yep. and how did you get my notes?**

 **Ac *reading through more notes*: what the hell...?**

 **don't look at that! - takes away the notes from Ace.**

 **Ace: K, we need to talk that note *cracking his knuckles***

 **Luffy! help me!**

 **Luffy *confused*: what did K do?**

 **Sabo *shrugging his shoudlers*: no idea, he was reading notes for the future chapters and didn't like something he read.**

 **Ace: it has something to do with you future boyfriend and our crew, apparently Brodie is goin...**

 **NO ACE DON'T! YOU CAN'T TELL THE FANS THAT!- covering Ace's mouth.**

 **Brodie: what do i do? what do i do? oh, let me guess! i kill Sabo's future boyfriend right!?**

 **everyone just stares at Brodie.**

 **okay- 1. when you did get here? i thought it was only me and ASL Fire Bros. 2. why do you sound almost happy and excited about that?are you mad or something Brodie? and 3. no, just, no! you can't do that Brodie. I want Marco and Sabot to get together! i'm not killing off one of my fav characters just because you want too!**

 **Brodie: oh well.**

 **i can't tell if she is disappoint or happy about that right now...**

 **Marco: K, can we talk the outline for chapter 12-yoi?**

 **okay, when the hell did you get here!? and why are we all talking about outlines for future chapters? why does everyone want to talk about chapter 12 now so suddenly too?! it's just a draft outline as I taking notes dam it! i might not do the stuff outlined in it. it just depends on the writing goes with the other chapters first!**

 **Marco: Okay, 1. I've been here the whole time-yoi. i was reading a book when you all just come in here like you own the place and 2. I actutally like the outline for it. so can we make it happen?**

 **wait...? what...? you like the idea of being kidnap and ...? wait! stop! Marco, let's talk about it later. i don't want to give anything away to the fans more than we already have. and if you like it that much, i might make it happen earlier, maybe combine a few chapters or something. i'll just see how i write. but for now, I need to get abck to we're taking ace and freedom fighter pirates and finshed chapter 7 for this, then we can talk and look at future chapters. okay?**

 **Marco: fine. bye everyone.**

 **Brodie: Till next time!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: Please follow, fav and review! once we hit a current number of favs (dam K not wanting to tell us what number it is though, grumble, grumble) K will poster two chapters at once for us! and also a bonus chapter that will talk about the ASL crew- Character names, rough ages, looks and the like! so please, follow, fav and review!**

 **Let's try 50 favs and 100 follows and see how we got from there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back! for now!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does this storyline and OCs. some characters may appear OOC at sometimes.**

 **##############**

Chapter 7

Brodie laughed her head off as she watched Jinbei and Ace fight while Sabo explained what happened to Sebastian and Brodie (who was not really paying any attention since she was too busy laughing her head off) while Luffy was just watching and cheering with rest of the crew. They were all cheering for Ace to win. Yep, Sabo regrets calling them but Sebastian over here already, Brodie and the others were not helping this situation at all.

Sabo wasn't surprised that Brodie thought it was funny, she finds the weirdest things hilarious. Sebastian seemed just really annoyed and told Sabo that they should stop the fight which just made Brodie laugh even harder and more. Sebastian should know better than anyone since he has been with them for eight years now how Ace is, especially when it comes to fighting, there was no way in hell they were going to stop or even be able to stop the fight till Ace either won or lost or couldn't fight any more. It was just the way Ace was.

They were better off just letting Ace getting it out his system now than they can leave this island before Whitebeard gets here. At least, that's what Sabo was hoping.

######################################

 _Pretty much six days later…_

Ace and Jinbei passed out from fighting yesterday, they had been fighting for five straight days after all. No-one won, it was a draw in the end.

Jinbei wake up as he could hear voices around him.

"Why can't we leave yet Captain S?" a voice said, "I thought you said you wanted to get out here as soon as A's fight ended, which was yesterday!"

"I would rather make sure the Warlord isn't dead before we left," the voice that Jinbei recognised as S sighed.

"Why would it matter if he died or not?" a female voice asked.

"Because we're _not_ murders and I don't the Marines to pin this one on us too!" S told the owner of the female voice, "They already pinned other things on us I don't want this one too! Plus he said he attacked us on his on behalf of Whitebeard, another Pirate not as a Warlord on behalf of the Marines, I would rather not have that man after us either. And I will admit, I am a little curious on why attacked us in behalf Whitebeard… And Ace, if Whitebeard does turn up, don't fight him! Same goes for you Luffy!"

Jinbei said opened his eyes fully to see (what he could would guess from time spend with the humans on Whitebeard's crew {mostly Thatch}) pretty human girl over him- Jinbei looked her in the eyes as she looked at him and smiled. Jinbei looked over at A, S and L, plus saw another human, a boy who looked like the girl, well, a man who looked like the woman, since they both seemed to have the same brown hair and brown eyes.

But while the woman was wearing mostly black the man was wearing mostly white. What kind of human wears a pretty much all white suit? Won't it get dirty or something? What was this human thinking?

"Why not?!" Ace and Luffy whined together.

"Because we don't have the time for it!" Sabo yelled at his brothers, "And if you couldn't beat Jinbei what in hells name makes you think you can beat Whitebeard, hmm Ace!?"

"Nothing!" Ace yelled then Ace realised what he said, he just admitted that he might be able to Whitebeard, dam it Sabo! "I mean- Shut up! It's not like I lost!"

"But you didn't win either!" Sabo shouted.

The two of them got into a shouting match with each other, making Sebastian just shake his head at the two of them and Luffy was standing there laughing at his two older brothers, it was always funny when they fight, well, at least Luffy seems to think it is.

"Hi Jinbei-san," the human female smiled, "I'm Brodie, the ASL Pirates' doctor. I'm the one who treated your wounds. How are you feeling?"

Ace and Sabo stopped fighting when heard Brodie talking. Jinbei was awake…? And he heard them use their real names instead of the letters of their names! SHIT!

"Fine," Jinbei huffed, "Why did you treat me wounds? Do you even know how Fishman's bodies work? How different they are too humans?"

"Pretty good idea, yeah," Brodie nodded, "We have a Fishman in our crew. Donny, though he is part tiger shark not whale shark like yourself, I believe. He helped with your treatment of your wounds because of the biological difference between Fishman and Humans. So you should be good to go after some rest."

Jinbei just looked at Brodie with shocked and surprised.

"What?" Jinbei said then he realised that she never actually answered his question, "That's good and all but _why_ did you treat me!?"

Why was the human female laughing?

"A misunderstanding from my understanding," Brodie laughed, "You thought we had destroy the village or something. But we didn't. We saved it. I'll take you to the villagers if you're fine to walk. Plus what kind of doctor would just leave an injured and hurt person like you like that? Human or Fishman?"

Jinbei went to say something but stopped himself as he looked at Brodie, trying to see if she was lying or planning something or something.

"I believe you owe my sister a thank you," Sebastian commented, "I'm Sebastian. ASL Ship Wright, First Mate and Second Navigator. Plus Doctor Brodie's older brother."

"Oh that doesn't matter Seb," Brodie laughed, "Anyway, Jinbei is alive so I'll take him to the village and get the crew ready to leave. Captains, you guys finish your argument and finish eating while Seb gets the ship ready to leave. We'll meet up in hour!"

"Okay!" Luffy smiled.

Jinbei might as well go with the human female. He might be able to get answers from her and he wanted to see and know if they were telling the truth about the village and the villagers as well. They didn't seem like that bad, for humans. In fact, seeing them interact reminded Jinbei of Whitebeard and his crew a little. Jinbei was sure the old man would love these kids.

"No, you brother is right," Jinbei sighed as he got up and walked with Brodie, "I do owe you a 'Thank you' miss. So thank you for treating for me."

"No problem!" Brodie laughed as they walked off.

"I swear it's like Brodie's the captain sometimes," Ace sighed.

"Agreed," Sabo laughed thinking about it.

It wasn't unusual for Brodie to do bossy things like that without actually being bossy.

"Whatever," Sebastian sighed as he walked off, "See you when you get to the ship Captains!"

"See ya Bassy!" Luffy smiled and waved.

"I don't feel like fighting anymore," Sabo sighed as he sat down, "Let's just eat."

"Fine by me," Ace shrugged, "I can't even remember what we were fighting about in the first place anyway."

"You being idiot!" Sabo told Ace.

"I'm not an idiot!" Ace shouted at Sabo.

"Are too!" Sabo smirked.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Luffy laughed as he eat their food as his brothers went back to arguing again. Sure it was over something stupid but it was still funny to watch them fight.

 _##################################################################_

 _Nearly an hour later…_

Luffy, Ace and Sabo just sat there laughing as they finished eating. Ace and Sabo had stopped fighting a while ago, after Sabo managed to get Ace to admit that he was an idiot. So Ace gave up the fight, not being happy that he had beaten by Sabo but he gave it up anyway. Sabo decided that after that, he could ease up on Ace a little and not bring up or remind him that he had called Luffy- 'my Luffy' again. His little crush, his little (actually no, his HUGE crush and) overprotective side had come out, again, but it's a problem that Sabo will talk to Ace about later. When Luffy isn't there because Ace won't talk about it if Luffy is around.

Seriously, Ace's crush (though Ace won't admit that's what it is) is getting out of hand. Sabo is going to need to talk to him about it, again. Why can't Ace just admit he has feelings their younger brother and get it over with it? It would make things so much easier for Sabo and for Ace and Luffy once he does. Then they can work on what to do it and about whether or not Luffy shares the same feelings for Ace as he does for Luffy.

Sabo highly droughts that Luffy doesn't share or harbour the same feelings for Ace that he does for Luffy. Come on, the feelings are all there. Luffy blushes when Ace calls his and says my Luffy, Luffy also tries to make Ace happy no-one matter his mood, even when it's at its foulest, Luffy always forgives Ace for the mean, stupid and sometimes hateful things that Ace says and/does and Luffy loves it when Ace gives him praises and presents and hugs and other things like that. Sure, Luffy likes it when people do that to him (give him hugs, praise, presents and the like) in general but he happiest when it is Ace doing it.

The three of them off started packing up when they finally actually finished eating. Luffy was complaining that he was still hungry which just made Ace laugh and Sabo sigh, of course Luffy was still hungry, he's always hungry. Seriously, just how much can Luffy eat before he makes himself sick? Or overeat? Can Luffy even overeat or make himself sick by eating too much food?

Sabo froze when he sensed something, a very strong and dangerous Haki… no, multipliable strong and dangerous Hakis… but who did they belong to…

Shit! It must be Whitebeard and the Whitebeard pirates! Shit! Shit! Shit! They need to move! They need to get out of there! They need to… they need to protect Luffy! And keep Ace out trouble!

Sabo looked at Ace who nodded his head, he sensed it too. Sabo looked at Luffy who was looking around, so that means that their little brother sensed it too and was trying to work out where the strong people were. Sabo finished packing up as quickly as he could as look at Ace and nodded his head.

"Lu, come here," Ace said to Luffy putting his arms up and opened.

Luffy happily got up and walked over to the Ace. Luffy hugged Ace with a huge grin and smile on his face. Luffy liked hugging Ace, it always makes him happy. Sabo smiled to himself as he looked at Ace and Luffy- Luffy was always happy hugging Ace and Sabo knew that Ace was always happy to hug Luffy or be hugged by Luffy- even though Ace won't admit out loud. But Sabo knew it anyway. Plus it should, at least in theory, keep Ace out of trouble and hopefully stop him from doing something stupid.

At least Sabo hoped it did.

And hopefully they have enough time to get out of here before Whitebeard or his crew get a change to come ashore.

Sabo turned around when he saw a huge shadow over-towering them. Shit! It was Whitebeard! And shit! That was some of his commanders from his crew with him too! Shit that was their ship! Shit, how did they not notice the huge ass WHALE SHAPED ship coming closer or getting close to them or the beach!?

How the hell did they miss them!? Really and seriously! How the hell did that miss that!? SHIT!

Sabo didn't realise that they were that close! How the hell did that happen!? Ace pulled Luffy in close into him in the hug and stood in front of Sabo with a one arm up to protect his brothers with it on fire.

"Hello brats, Guarara," Whitebeard laughed, "Who are you and why are you?"

It seems like Whitebeard and his crew are… being friendly…? Does that mean that don't know what happened to the village here? The Marines didn't try to pin the destruction of it on them with more lies, again?

"Do you know anything about the village here being attacked, yoi?" the first commander and first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix, asked. He had blonde hair kind of shaped like pineapple and blue eyes… he was kinda cute… at least, Sabo thought he was. There weren't many other blondes with blue eyes around after all.

Okay, they know about the village being attacked but they're not blaming them so that means that Marines had pinned it on them, Sabo hoped. That means they have a chance to talk this out and get out of this alive then! Thank god!

"Oh yes we do!" Luffy smiled and said looking over at the Whitebeard Pirates and most likely having no idea who they are, this is Luffy after all, "We accidentally destroy part of it!"

Ace looked at Luffy a little annoyed and Sabo sighed, they should have expected that. Luffy is sometimes too friendly and up front with information to people at times. And sometimes people understand him. It has gotten them into trouble because of it. It got them in trouble with Jinbei not that long along either. Sigh.

The Whitebeard Pirates looked at each other than the boys then each other again then at Whitebeard, they must be waiting for their Captain to tell them what they should do.

"L!" Ace shouted at him.

"What?" Luffy said to Ace, "It's true A! We did accidently destroy part of village saving the people from the other pirates! Tell him S!"

L? A? S? Other pirates? What? These kids were pirates…? Something about this kids felt familiar to Marco… but why…? Why did the letters L, A and S sound familiar? Did he read about them in something or something?

Wait… they saved the village from being attack from other pirates?

"A knock it off you two," Sabo sighed, "It is true we did accidently destroy part of the village saving the villagers A. Even you can't demine that. But L, you shouldn't be so nice or friendly to everyone we meet. We don't know if they're good or bad yet L. Remember what we said? No talking to people we don't trust or know if they are good or bad."

What…?

"Oh…" Luffy went then looked at the Whitebeard Pirates with a still over-huge smile, "Right. Sorry. We can't talk anymore. My big brothers don't trust you and don't know if your good people or bad people yet, so we can't talk anymore."

Good people? Bad people? Brothers…?

The ASL Pirates! Three brothers who just appeared out of nowhere about two and bit to three years ago. Rumours started in the first part of the Grandline aka Paradise about them then suddenly they took over a Marine Base and did a hilarious Broadcast last year about plus some other things that they have been doing here and there and everywhere. Well, at least acquiring to the rumours they have done a lot of things. How many of the rumours are true or not is a different matter entirely.

Marco was wondering though, just how many of the rumours were true about these teens and many weren't?

The kids… well, teens, are also called the Fire Brothers. For what reasons Marco, Whitebeard and the others weren't sure since they couldn't find much, if anything really, on the ASL Pirates, its crew members and it's Captain… well, Captains. It was one of the few crews in the world that they have encountered now yet and have heard of, that have more than one Captain and for whatever, they had three.

But if Marco had to guess why they were called the Fire Brothers, the First Division Commander would guess it had something to do with the oldest one mostly, seeming to have the powers of a devil fruit that has something to do with fire, Marco's guess, the logia type devil fruit Mera Mera no Mi.

"I'm sure we can talk this out," Sabo told Ace then looked at Whitebeard, "No need for a fight. There is an explanation to all of this Mr Whitebeard sir. We can explain."

"You have two minutes kid-yoi," Marco told S, "And If _we don't like_ what we hear we will _take you out_."

Sabo looked at Ace who looked pissed. Sabo knew that Ace didn't like it when people threaten them, especially his younger brothers and especially Luffy. Sabo needs to defuse the situation before it gets out hand here and before Ace lets his temper get the better of him.

"Calm down A," Sabo told him, "We can't afford a fight right now, you're still injured from your fight with Jinbei…"

"Big blue fish dude!" Luffy nodded in agreement with Sabo.

" _What_ do you mean by that, brat?" Whitebeard asked Sabo using his full height to try and intimidate them, "What happened to my son?"

Sabo looked at Whitebeard for moment, son? Sabo didn't fully understand that. Did this have something to do with the fact that Whitebeard sees his crew and allies as family or something? But why does he see an enemy pirate, ally or not, and one that works for the Marines and World Government at that too, as his ally let alone as his son?

The Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard seemed to be feel/be a little hostile towards the ASL captains and Ace noticed it, a lot it.

" _Don't threaten my brothers,_ " Ace hissed as more fire appeared on his arm.

"A, cool it," Sabo told his slight older brother, "You don't want to put L in any more danger than he already is now do you?"

Ace looked at Sabo then Luffy- Sabo was right, if a fight broke out right now than it might put Luffy in more danger than he already, this is the World's Strongest Man after all, dam it!

"I can explain that too Mr Whitebeard sir," Sabo told Whitebeard, "This is all just a misunderstanding sir."

"One minute thirty," Marco warned Sabo.

"Or what!?" Ace shouted at Marco, "You _even try to_ touch them and I will kill you! You stupid pineapple bastard!"

Marco looked a little annoyed but said nothing. Just glared a little bored like and annoyed at Ace. Sabo does not need this kind of headache right now! The last thing they need right now is Ace's temper getting them into a fight!

"A!" Sabo sternly said to Ace.

"A?" Luffy said a little worried about his older brother.

"Sorry S," Ace muttered under his breath knowing that Sabo was not in a mood to be fought with right now. Ace just hugged Luffy more, "I'm fine L. everything's fine."

Luffy nodded his head and hugged Ace back. Only to pulled in and hugged more by Ace who seemed to be shield the kid from the world, well, at least from Whitebeard and his Commanders.

Marco was now only just noticing how young the boy called L really is, he couldn't be no older than fifteen, if he had to guess, Marco would say about thirteen. The kid was small and short after all. Okay, maybe the Whitebeards won't be taking the teens out but they will at the least hurt them if needed. Just not kill or hopeful hurt too much. The Whitebeard Pirates do a bit of a soft spot for kids after all.

"Minute fifteen," Marco said with his lazy bored face expression back on as he looked at Sabo, so that the kid knew how much time he had to explain what was going on to them. Sabo was going to have explain as much as can quickly then.

"We got caught up in that storm about two weeks ago," Sabo explained quickly, "We were on our way back Paradise for personal when we got lost and ended up here. We came here looking for a village to ask then where we were so we knew where we were and could leave to go back to Paradise. Like I said before, it's for personal reasons and is too long of a story to share. Anyway, when we come to talk to the villagers, they were under attacked. My brothers and myself fought the pirates while our crew helped and rescued the villagers. We then decided to help to the villagers rebuild their village a little further inland so they wouldn't get attacked again. Jinbei-san appeared, he asked us about the village and we barely talked for a few moments when our little brother L here, he's only fourteen, he said a few things that Jinbei misunderstood as us attacking the village not saving it. So he attacked L and A is very protective of us, especially L and…"

L was only fourteen? Isn't he a little small for that age?

"Two minutes up," Marco told Sabo.

"You bas…" Ace started getting ready to attack Marco till Sabo stopped him. Sabo was in front of Ace with his arm up to stop Ace from moving, who had seemed to have forgotten that he was holding, well, hugging, L still.

"A!" Sabo said sternly again, "It's fine."

"And what happened with Jinbei?" another commander (Thatch) asked. He has brown hair, shaped like a pompadour, brown eyes, and two swords and wearing a chief's outfit.

"I thought we only had two minutes to explain sirs?" Sabo smiled politely, "But I may be happy to be explain more, if we can come an agreement?"

What was this brat trying to pull…? And why was he being so polite? In fact, he has been polite this time but still… why?

"What kind of agreement brat?" Whitebeard asked.

"I give you the information you want and you don't attack or kill us," Sabo smiled, "If that's alright Mr Whitebeard sir?"

Interesting deal and agreement, one that Whitebeard was fine with. As long as Jinbei was fine of course.

"Gurarara," Whitebeard laughed, "Cheeky brat! I think we can agree to do that. Stand down my sons."

"Pops," Marco said looking at him, "I would like to check out their information before we agree to anything. How do we know for sure that they are telling the truth?"

S seemed a little offend by the comment at first but the he was too busy telling A to calm down who was really offend by the comment while poor little L just looked confused with what was going on.

What if the kids weren't telling them truth? What if they were lying? They should at least make sure that the information is true and good before they make any kind of deal! Macro means, he doesn't think the kids are lying but better to be safe then sorry.

"May I call our crew and ask them to ask the Mayor and Jinbei-san to come here for you to see for yourself sirs?" Sabo smiled as he put up his hand to stop Ace from saying anything or doing something stupid, again- because that is the last thing they need right now, "You can talk to them yourself and see that we are telling the truth Mr Whitebeard and Minster Division Commanders sirs."

Seriously, this kid was kind of scary polite. He needs to stop it.

"What happened to Jinbei?" Whitebeard asked.

"He and A fought for five days straight," Sabo explained covering up Luffy's mouth, "It ended in a tie. Our doctor and another member of our crew helped treat him as well as A. We sent Jinbei-san to the village once he awake to see that we were telling him the truth. He's alive- hurt, bruised and badly burn but alive, sirs"

Whitebeard was happy to hear that Jinbei was alive- hurt but seemed to be alive. Well, if Jinbei started a fight and got hurt because of it, well, Whitebeard could live with that. Whitebeard was impressed that A, the older raven was able to tie with Jinbei.

"Call your crew brat," Whitebeard told Sabo, "We'll wait here for them to come."

###########################

 **Ace, dear Ace. fighting with Marco. am i the only who can see these two fighting in the future? properly a good thing that Sabo is here to mediate everything. not that won't stop Ace from trying to fight with Whitebeard and his** **Commanders** **later.**

 **evil laughter here!**

 **Sabo *sighing*: i should have known. all you want is Ace to fight Whitebeard, don't you Miss K?**

 **Well... you don't have that wrong... sorry Sabo.**

 **Sabo *sighing again*: don't worry. all Ace does is cuase me headaches so this will be nothing new.**

 **True that.**

 **Ace: HEY!**

 **Luffy: Kidnapp Marco soon?**

 **Kidnap Marco later kid. not right now. have a few things to do to first. that will be chapter 12. you can kid your blonde brother's future boyfriend then.**

 **Luffy: Yes! i can convince the blue bird to join us!**

 **Marco: no!**

 **Sabo: there's no point in trying to talk Luffy out of it.**

 **Marco*sighing*: still like the idea of being kidnapped. it's seems like fun.**

 **oh, it will Marco. it will be.**

 **Ace: is that they're going to do it first...?**

 **Sabo and Marco: ACE! NO! K! NO!**

 **Who knows. still trying to write here! Leave me out of it till then! but yes, if the fans would like it, i can make that happen of course.**

 **Sabo: FUCK YOU!**

 **No, you'll be fucking Marco not me. get that fact right please.**

 **Marco: they're insane. i swear.**

 **well, i might be for all i know. never been testing to ee if i was insane or sane ebfore, though i'm pretty sure my parents would get me teste if they thoguht that there was something wrong with me. that's how they are. so i must be fine.**

 **Luffy: other then your hising fit yesterday?**

 **It wasn't a hissing. i just kick the door cause i was pissed off that i have to buy a new laptop. that's it. do yo ahve any idea how annoying that is? i barely had Kira (old fucked laptop) for three years and now i have to get a new one, sigh.**

 **Sabo: take better care of it then.**

 **I will be! once i get this new one. stupid old laptop having a fucking fucked motherboard...**

 **Ace: replying to reviews?**

 **oh right! here we go!**

 **blackfairy30- overprotective Ace is cue Ace- Overprotective Ace is LIFE! so is CUTE Ace! and yes, the ASL will be getting the Straw-Hat Pirates to join later on. explanations and stuff will happen later on when i get to that part.**

 **Ace: HEY! I'M NOT CUTE!**

 **yes, yes you are. now shut up while do the other replies.**

 **Akemi Tourou- next chapter coming! and next chapter after that is coming tomorrow!**

 **Angel0940- Marco will be kidnapped! later on! don't worry. i am looking forward to where this all goes too... since i kind of have an idea already. it will be good! i hope you keep on liking!**

 **anyway! till tomorrow most likely my friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is everyone, the calm before the storm. Next Chapter- my small fight between Ace and Whitebeard! for now, just deal with the lead up.**

 **oh, poor Sabo, having to deal with Ace and so many of that guy's problems, like picking fights with people and not admitting he has feelings for Luffy. sigh, don't worry! we will get to the Ace x Luffy and Marco x Sabo parts soon! mostly the Sabo x Marco parts sine Luffy is still a little young for what i have planned right now but Ace will soon realise his more than brotherly feelings for Luffy with Sabo and Marco's help at one point or another! it will happen! then soon some time later we have our more touchy feeling moments with Ace x Luffy.**

 **anyway! take it away guys!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: KERENNIE doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and all OCs and some characters may appear OOC.**

##########

Chapter 8

Sabo sighed as they stood there waiting- he was nervous. Ace was about ready to attack Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates and Luffy kept trying to talk to them. Sabo looked around them, wondering where were Sebastian, Brodie and the others? It should be taking them this long to get here! Whitebeard and his Commanders were making Sabo nervous, they kept looking over at him and his brothers and it was annoying the hell out of Ace.

"Stop staring at us dam it!" Ace shouted at them.

The older raven teen seemed to have a bit a temper, the younger one seemed to be all smiles and cheers and the blonde seemed to be the responsible and sensible one, well, at that's what Marco noticed and thinks.

"A, calm down," Sabo told him.

Ace was a little worried, the crew was taking their sweet ass time getting here. Ace was worried that they might have ditched or been betrayed by them.

"Where the hell is the crew?" Ace whispered to Sabo, "Did they ditch us?"

"I don't know!" Sabo whispered back to his brother as they both just watched the Whitebeard Pirates stare at them- like they were trying to work the three teenagers out, "We just have to wait for them."

"We should call them again!" Luffy smiled wanting to join in on the whisper conversation going on between his brothers, since he was in the middle of it.

Ace put Luffy between him and Sabo, that way Luffy was protected from all sides and angles and no-one would hurt him. It didn't bother either Luffy or Sabo since they were use it. Luffy was always in the middle.

"CAPTAINS!" a voice shouted.

At last! Now Ace will stop freaking out and worrying about the crew ditching them!

"Brodie! Thank god!" Sabo sighed.

A girl in her early twenties appeared with long brown hair and brown eyes- she was wearing all black- knee length black short skirt with black leggings, black boots and a small black shirt that clearly showed her body off. Jinbei and the Mayor were with her. Sabo was so happy to see Brodie right now.

Why was she late!? And where the others?!

"Sorry I'm late," Brodie laughed, "Had make sure everyone was good."

Oh, okay, they were at the ship with Sebastian. That's properly a good thing. The last thing they need for a fight to break out and the crew to get hurt.

"Captain Whitebeard sir!" the Mayor smiled seeing him, "Am I ever so glad to see you and to see that the boys are fine."

"We're not boys!" Ace snapped.

The last thing they need right now is for Ace to lose his temper and start a fight. Seriously, they are almost home free here! Ace can't screw this up!

"A!" Sabo went.

"What? We're not!" Ace whined.

Marco looked at Jinbei and the Mayor. They both looked fine- other than Jinbei was wrapped up with a bandages. Marco looked back over to the blonde teen who seemed to whispering to the older raven teen again. How old are those two? Because they seemed to be around the same age.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Thatch asked.

"Brodie, ASL Pirate, Doctor," she smiled, "Who the hell are you old man? Oh! L! Look! The huge ossan has a huge white banana on his face!"

Brodie has a personality that changes like the wind- you never know what you are going to get so it makes her an interesting crew member at times and other times, a huge pain in the ass. Kind of like Luffy, just she's not as cute or adorable as him.

"I know right?" Luffy laughed then pouted, "I asked him if I could eat it but he said I couldn't and A and S yelled at me for it. So then I asked him if he could poo but A and S yelled at me for asking him that too."

Brodie laughed again as Thatched complained about being called an old man and how he wasn't old which made Brodie smirked at him.

Whitebeard laughed at the brats' interaction with each other and with his sons. They seemed like good brats, who his family would get along with.

"I remember you!" Haruta shouted pointing at Brodie.

Ace let go Luffy stood up in front of his brothers and crew member. His arm was up with fire along it. Brodie looked over Ace and saw Haruta, the guy seemed to be between her age and Sebastian's age.

"Have we met before?" Brodie asked completely ignoring the situation that seemed to be unfolding. She haven't noticed that was Ace was being overprotective again.

Ace is very protective of his friends, family/brothers and crew.

"Not officially," Haruta laughed a little nervously seeing Ace not looking happy and seeing the fire on the young man's fist, "We saw your broadcast last year. You're the one who talked about injuries. Right?"

Brodie cracked up laughing immediately with Luffy as Ace was trying really hard to not laugh remembering what they did which caused his fire to go out (which Sabo was very grateful for) and Sabo was trying hard to not snicker or laugh remembering it as well.

That was one of the best things that they have had ever done, and they're never doing it again! Never, ever again. It put them in a lot of danger afterwards. Still gets them into trouble even now.

"That was hilarious!" Luffy laughed, "Nee? Can we do that again?"

"No!" Sabo told Luffy as he tried hard to not laugh as hard or much as his brothers and Brodie were doing, "We were lucky that we were about to get away with that in the first place! I don't want a repeat of what happened after air!"

That was kind of scary and freaking what happened after the broadcast. That was one hell of a fight they had with the Marines.

"But it was hilarious!" Luffy whined, "And fun!"

"I don't care L," Sabo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes it was fun to do and all but we almost got killed!"

"Just because some of the Marine Higher Ups got pissed we told the world their secrets doesn't mean we were almost killed, your overreacting S," Ace told him.

"Overreacting!? Overreacting!?" Sabo said to Ace, "You claiming on live broadcast that you were going to defend Whitebeard that was crazy! Showing our faces for the first time properly since becoming pirates and on the same live broadcast, that was insane! Telling the world secrets about Marines Higher Ups that was fun but stupid. Then being chased down by a lot of the Marine Higher Ups who secrets we told the world, well, that's what almost got us killed! They were not happy!"

Seriously, the Marines were pissed off about it for some reason. Wonder why?

"Neither was grandpa! Shishishi," Luffy laughed, "Grandpa's face when he saw us and yelled at Ace for telling kids to be bad, not listen to their elders or parents and to be become pirates instead of marines speech was funny. Then he got really mad about us about disappearing and becoming pirates too for some reason."

"Right, that old man really did try to kill us for real for that," Ace laughed, "That was so funny! Can't shitty gramps take a joke?"

"That's not the point Ace!" Sabo shouted, "And it was not that funny!"

"It was too Sabo!" Ace laughed.

"Shitty gramps almost killed us!" Sabo shouted, "Luffy stop laughing! You're not helping!"

"Sabo's being a party pooper again Lu," Ace grinned, "Maybe we should have another game of fire dodgeball."

A game of fire dodgeball…?

Why does that sound familiar to the Whitebeards for some reason?

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

"No!" Sabo told his brothers, "Luffy! No food or Ace for a month if you keep this up! Ace! No Luffy or food for you for a month if you keep this up! We are not having another game of fire dodgeball without the marines there to dodge!"

"SABO!" Ace and Luffy whined as they looked a little horrified at the threat.

The Whitebeard Pirates looked at each other than Brodie who was laughing her head off in the background to the Mayor who was shaking his head and Jinbei who just sighed. Suddenly Sabo grinned at his brothers who were all suddenly grinning at each other and cracked up laughing. Okay, what the hell are the Whitebeard Pirates witnessing right now? What is happening? Seriously? And seriously, what the heel kind of threats were those? No Ace for Luffy and Luffy for Ace plus no food for a month? What the hell kind of threats were those?

"Are you okay Jinbei?" Thatch asked him.

"Been worse," Jinbei sighed, "I'm fine."

"What happened my son?" Whitebeard asked Jinbei.

"How do I even explain it?" Jinbei sighed again.

#############################################################################

It took a little bit of time but Jinbei explained and told Whitebeard and his commanders everything he knew. The mayor did the same. They explained about the pirates attacking, the village moving, the fight between Ace and Jinbei and everything.

Whitebeard liked these kids even more now.

"ASL, huh?" Marco said which got the three teenaged boys attentions, "A for Ace, S for Sabo and L for Luffy then I take it?"

"How do you know our names Mr Pineapple?" Luffy asked a little confused. No-one was meant to know their real names, it was the whole point of why they called each A, S and L. How did Pineapple Head what their names were?

"You says said them when you were fighting," Brodie laughed.

"We did!?" Ace and Sabo shouted panicking, shit they didn't notice or realise that! Shit! Shit! Shit! This was bad!

"We did didn't we!" Luffy laughed.

How could Luffy find this funny?! What about the people looking for them!?

"Lu this is not funny," Sabo told him, "People cannot know who we are. _They_ will find out and _they_ will come for us when they do. And then those _people_ will come for me."

They? Who is they? And who are those people? And why would they come for the blonde? Why did the blonde almost sound scared, no not scared, terrified?

"Sabo, we won't let that," Ace told his brother, "If your scumbag ass parents try anything. I'll fry them! I won't let them hurt you again!"

"Same here!" Luffy nodded, "Sabo's our brother and family. Not theirs! They don't deserve Sabo! They don't love you like we do! They don't even love you!"

Luffy hugged Sabo. As the Whitebeard Pirates just looked at each other, what the hell were the kids going on about?

"If they try to kill you again then we'll just kill them first!" Ace told Sabo, "You have nothing to worry about Sabo. We won't let take you away from us again. Right Lu?"

"Right Ace!" Luffy nodded, "We won't let anyone separate us again! Not even the white coats can separate us now! we're too strong!"

Sabo softly smiled and nodded his head as Luffy hugged him.

"Thanks guys," Sabo smiled.

"What are brothers for?" Ace smirked.

Oh, that was kind touching and really sweet. It was bring tears to a few of the pirates' eyes. These boys are so cute.

"Your parents tried to kill you brat?" Whitebeard asked Sabo.

Ace cursed himself for forgetting that Whitebeard and his crew were still here. How could they let personal information about themselves get into the hand of enemies like that?! That was careless and reckless of them!

"That's a long story sir," Sabo sighed, "And one we don't like share."

"Even so, it's one we like to hear-yoi," Marco told Sabo, "If you don't mind."

"We do mind," Ace told Marco.

"How old are you brats?" Whitebeard asked.

"Why?!" Ace asked.

"Ace calm," Sabo sighed telling his brother, "Ace and me are seventeen. Ace is older by a few months. Brodie's twenty-one and Luffy's fourteen. Most of our crew are young are either in their teens or in their early twenties."

"So you boys aren't brothers by blood then?" Thatch asked.

"Correct sir," Sabo answered, "We're sworn brothers."

"We're not boys and we're brothers all the same!" Ace added, "Sabo and I raised Luffy from baby, we're been together pretty much ever since."

"But you were like three," Haruta said, "Someone let three year olds raise a baby? Who the hell's bright idea was that?!"

"Shitty gramps!" Sabo and Ace answered then Sabo added, "We did not have a normal childhood and our life story is not something we want or need to get into right now."

Oh no, Marco was not letting the boys off the hook that easily. He wanted to know the story about the blonde and why his parents tried to kill him even more now.

"I disagree-yoi," Marco said which surprised the Whitebeards for a moment but Whitebeard himself who was in agreement with him, "We would very much like to hear it. It sounds very interesting. I, for one, would love to hear it."

"Why?" Ace asked- very spurious.

"Because when we went looking on information you we can't find anything-yoi," Marco explained, "It's like you boys… sorry, you teens are ghosts."

The Whitebeards went looking for information on them? What? Why would they do that? And of course they didn't find anything! Sabo made sure, with some help from Sebastian and Brodie, they made sure there were no records or information about the brothers that people could get hold of easily.

"And why were you looking for information on us, sir?" Sabo asked as he covered Ace's mouth knowing he was going to say something he shouldn't.

"We were interested in meeting you after your broadcast last year, brats," Whitebeard answered, "Your super rookies that no-one knows much about and yet you take over a Marine Base and did that broadcast as if it was nothing. We find you interesting."

Brodie was on the ground laughing, again. What did she find so funny!?

"So what?!" Ace snapped as he took Sabo's hand away from over his mouth, "I'll still take your head one day old man!"

The mood suddenly went cold and sour by all of the commanders while Whitebeard just laughed it off like it was nothing. Because to him, it was that. Nothing. Not something that he hasn't heard before. Not something that someone hasn't said to him before. Not something that has happened. So Whitebeard wasn't the littlest bit worried or offended.

Sabo should have known this was going to happen. This is Ace after all. For god sakes you stupid idiot! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth closed Ace!? Seriously! Why did you have to say that?!

Sabo hates it when Ace gets them into a fight that they aren't likely going to win. It's a pain in the ass!

#################################################################

 **Sabo: Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass Ace?**

 **Ace *shrugging his** **shoulders** *** i dunno.**

 **Luffy: we get to fight now!?**

 **Brodie: i get to kill people?!**

 **NO! Luffy, no, Brodie- HELL NO! NO KILLING!**

 **Brodie*a little disappointed*: fine!**

 **Luffy *whining*: But...!**

 **no buts! Ace will kill me if something happens to you!**

 **Ace: Dam straight!**

 **Sabo: No reviews this time?**

 **Nope, next time. too tired to deal with that. want to finish a one shot** **Halloween** **special thing. even if Halloween isn't really big in** **Australia** **. i still think it will be fun to write. and** **properly** **post it on Halloween day on Monday here but Hallow-eves in other countries or the 1st of Nov. depends on which** **one lives in.**

 **Sabo: and what pairings is it going to have?**

 **um... um... it will come up as i go...?**

 **Sabo: you have nothing planned, do you?**

 **that's not true! i have something small planned! it's a** **surprise** **for everyone! but i will say that some worlds will collide as i bring in characters from all of my stories together for it and i change ages and the like. so there!**

 **Sabo: so your making shit up as you go?**

 **Yep! i mean... HEY! never mind, till next time my fans!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOw, the moment we have all been waiting for! Ace's and Whitebeard's fight!**

 **after these replies to reviews and discliamer.**

 **angel0940- thank you for liking the chapter! i hope you like this one too!**

 **akemi tourou- yes, another update!**

 **and that's it! wow, small review audince...**

 **oh well, 15 reviews, 35 favs and 47 follows isnt bad. not as big or much with we're taking ace, but still not bad. hopefully it will keep rasining! take it away brothers!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: Kerennie doens't owe One Piece or it's Characters but does own this storyline and OCs. some characters may appear OOC. please enjoy!**

 **###############################################**

Chapter 9

Brodie suddenly pulled twin draggers out from her clothes out of no-where (not going to say where she was hiding her weapons) and was in a fighting stance. Luffy and Sabo shifted onto a fight stance around Ace as Ace shifted in his. They could all feel the sudden change in mood by the commanders, even if Whitebeard was laughing it off.

"Make a break for it!" Brodie shouted before Whitebeard could say anything, "Now Captains!" as smoke bombs suddenly went off and smoke was clouding their vision and the escapes route that the small group was taking.

Whitebeard looked a little shocked when the smoke cleared and Ace was standing there by himself with a firewall behind him. What…? Weren't the brats retreating or something? Why did he stay behind?

"I won't let you near my brothers or crew!" Ace yelled as he attacked Whitebeard, "I won't let you anywhere near my Luffy!"

#His… Luffy…? What…?

##################################

Luffy and Sabo stopped running after they were running/retreating back to ship for a good ten minutes because they realised that the idiot they called an older brother and co-captain, also known as Ace, hadn't come with them, what the hell…? That fucking idiot! He stayed behind to fight Whitebeard! Sabo was going to kill him!

Well, maybe not kill him. But Sabo was going to at the very least seriously mane and injury the older raven because it would very much upset Luffy if Ace was killed. But Sabo was going to hurt the idiot when he got his hands on him!

"Brodie go!" Sabo told her as he and Luffy turned back, "Sebastian's in charge till we get back!"

Seb was what…?!

"What are you two doing!?" Brodie shouted.

Where the hell were those two going!?

"Getting that idiot we called our brother!" Sabo yelled.

"Don't worry Ace!" Luffy said running ahead of Sabo, "We're coming for you!"

###########################################

Luffy and Sabo stopped in front of the wall of fire that was in front of them, did that idiot really sent up a wall of fire?! What the hell was he thinking!? Oh right, he wasn't! Was this meant to stop Luffy and Sabo or Whitebeard and his commanders? This was not going to be stopping anyone! Why the hell did Ace make this!?

"Ace! Ace!" Luffy shouted trying to see his brother through the fire.

"OI OLDEST IDIOT!" Sabo yelled.

They saw a flash through the fire- Ace was suddenly in their field of vision.

"Shut up Sabo!" Ace yelled, "Wait..? Sabo?! Luffy?! What the hell?! You two were meant to go back to the ship!"

Ace dodged an attack from Whitebeard then did a counter one which got blocked.

"You're an idiot!" Sabo told Ace, "There's no way in hell that either Luffy or me are leaving you behind! Now get your fiery ass over here! Right now! Don't you dare make me come get it!"

"Not happening!" Ace shouted as Whitebeard and him exchanged attacks, "You guys go! Sabo! Take care of my Luffy!"

What the hell!? Can't that flame for brain idiot understand that they are not leaving him behind!? Never have and never will! Gasp! Why does Ace have to be so dim-witted, thick-skulled, moronic and stubborn all at the same time!?

"No!" Luffy shouted, "Not without Ace! Shut up! I'm not leaving you behind Ace! _Leave_ _ **my Ace**_ _alone!_ "

 _'_ _Did Luffy just say my Ace?'_ Sabo thought. That wouldn't be the first time since Luffy does say my Ace and my Sabo, normally followed by a my brothers. But this is the first time that Sabo heard Luffy sound, almost, possessively and very Ace like.

Luffy got ready to do a run up before Sabo could stop him or register that was what Luffy was doing because his mind working out if Luffy was being possessive of Ace or if it just come out like that because of his personality and their closeness as brothers. Luffy can sometimes be overprotect of his big brothers too.

"Luffy! Don't you dare?!" Sabo shouted.

But Sabo was too late- Luffy ran right through the flames and the fire wall that Ace had put up. Great! Just great! Now what is Sabo going to do!?

"For the love of…!" Sabo cursed.

Great, first Ace and now Luffy. Sabo has a very choice words for those two and _they are not going to like them._

"ACE!" Luffy voice screamed- sounding very upset.

"For the love of fuck?!" Sabo yelled in the frustration as he got a huge headache, "What fucking now!?"

Sabo sighed as he ran through the fire wall to get to Luffy and to see what the hell happened to get Luffy to sound so upset.

Sabo uncovered his face as stood there in disbelief for a moment as Luffy as clinging onto Ace's body like a life-line, trying to wake him up and talking to him. Okay, now Sabo was pissed. Sabo grabbed his pipe from his back. Those fucking bastards! They hurt Ace! No-one hurts Ace but Sabo and that's only when he's pissed or mad at idiot older brother!

Some of the Commanders walked over to Ace and Luffy- looking like they were talking to talk to him but Luffy was crying and clinging to Ace's body like his life depended on it- which in Luffy's mind, it properly did. Luffy moved backwards as he pulled Ace move into him. Yelling at them to stay, telling them to go away and leave him and Ace alone. Shouting about how they weren't going to separating them and he wasn't going to let that happened. Not again. Saying something about how they weren't going to be taking Ace, they were never going to be taking Ace away. Then yelled for Sabo.

Oh no they fucking don't!

Sabo isn't letting them anywhere near Luffy or Ace! And he is definitely not letting them separate his brothers! Sabo isn't about to let anyone take away his brothers! No-one is going to do that again! Never again! Not after the white coats!

"Luffy get down!" Sabo shouted.

Sabo swung the pipe at the Commander's heads as Luffy ducked his head into Ace's chest and held onto Ace tighter. The pipe was fire and had Haki infused with it too. One of the Commanders moved quick enough to dodge the attack while another was fast enough to duck out of the way but got kicked in the chest by Sabo and away from his brother while Sabo had managed to hit one of the slower and bigger Commanders in the chest/stomach area in the flaming Haki-infused pipe. Everyone heard the ribs cracked and stood there in part shock as said commander got send flying away through the air.

What the hell…? Where the hell did all of that strength come from?! The blonde teen is a hell of a lot stronger than he looks or lets on!

Sabo stood in front of his brothers with fire coming from the end of the pipe and going along his black gloves and shoulders and he looked very pissed off.

"Get the hell away from brothers!" Sabo shouted as he looked over at Luffy and Ace quickly from over his shoulder.

Ace was out cold- idiot properly got hit in the head, that would explain why Sabo has a headache right now and Luffy was on the verge of a really bad panic attack.

The three of them have been kind of connected since they ate that devil fruit together and somehow went up with its power spilt between the three of them. So at times they can feel each other's emotions and pain.

"Breath Luffy, breath," Sabo told him in a soothing voice, it was the only thing that Sabo could think of doing without the kid freaking out or panicking too much, "Don't worry Lu. Big brother Sabo won't let anyone hurt little Luffy or big brother Ace anymore. Okay? Sabo's here now. Sabo will made all of the bad things go away."

Luffy nodded his head, Luffy was so tried… Sabo's attention returned to Whitebeard and his Commanders. If looks could kill, they would all be dead at least a thousand times over. That look was cold, mad and very killer like.

"I thought we had an agreement," Sabo said in a cold voice, colder than they ever heard anyone use before, it was like every word was ice, "We gave you the information you wanted and you wouldn't fight or hurt us."

"The firecracker there started it!" Thatch shouted.

Thatch flinched as the blonde teen looked at him. The blonde didn't seem to care who started or why. It seemed that he just wanted it to end or he was going to try and end them.

"I don't care who _started_ it," Sabo told him and everyone else and they all shivered, the voice was an icy cold one that promised a lot pain and a slowly and painful death and the look in the kid's eyes didn't help either, "We _had_ an agreement."

Marco sighed as some of the commanders started yelling at the blonde teenager who just glared at them and sent fireballs at them if they tried to get near him and his brothers. Dam, how did things get this bad so quickly?

"Quiet!" Whitebeard told his children, they all went quiet as they looked at their father.

Sabo just glared at them- making a clear circle of fire around him and his brothers. Sabo was not letting them anywhere near him or his brothers! Sabo was started to feel light headed, dam it… he was starting to feel Ace's injuries…

"I apologise for hurting your brother," Whitebeard said to Sabo, "You are right, we had an agreement. But your brother attacked first. I was only defending myself. But don't worry, I was never going to kill him. Just wanted him to back down but I ended up knocking him out instead. I'm sorry."

Sabo wobbled slightly as he dropped his pipe and looked behind him to Luffy. Sabo ignored Whitebeard who seemed to take no offence to it as he noticed the brat didn't seem to be doing so well. He was shaking, at best, on his feet and looked like he was going to pass out. Dam it, if Sabo was feeling like this then so was Luffy… or maybe worse, Luffy was down for the count now too.

"Lu…?" Sabo said looking at his little brother, "Are you okay…?"

Sabo got no answer as his little brother was passed out on top of Ace but with Ace in his arms, still holding onto him like their lives depended on it. Sabo looked worried but stood his ground with his fire as the Commander tried to get closer.

"Stay away!" Sabo told them as he released some of his Haki at them and slowly took a few steps backwards to his brothers.

Marco put his up to tell his brothers to stay put as he looked at his father figured. He noticed that too right? Whitebeard nodded his head. These kids, they have trust issues, start fights with people stronger them, are scared of being separated and losing each other, they all seem to be devil fruit eaters and who know Haki? What happened to these kids? These aren't normally kids. Something happened to them. There was something about these kids- Marco wasn't sure what it was but it was like with a lot of the crew, it seems like they had a dark past and secret that they wanted to keep hidden from the rest of the world.

That's not healthy or good for kids so young, especially the youngest who was meant to be only fourteen. Someone or some people, they hurt these poor kids really badly. And if Marco ever meets the person or persons responsible then he was going to kill them. Kids this young shouldn't have that look in their eye. Like the whole world is against them and the only ones that can trust is each other.

Sabo grabbed his pipe from the ground as he checked on his brothers. Sabo's hand went to his head- stupid Ace getting injured and hurt like that! Did he forget that Sabo and Luffy can feel his pain sometimes?!

"Stupid Ace…" Sabo said as he finally passed out next to his brothers.

Okay… what the hell just happened…?

Marco was seriously going over it again in his head- what the hell just happened?

One moment they're getting an explanation behind why the young pirates were here from them, the mayor and Jinbei, then got an explanation on why Jinbei was here, got told about his fight with Ace which ended in a draw (which was very impressive), the Whitebeard Pirates then worked out/find out who the three young pirates were- the Captains of the ASL Pirates, they tried to find out more about the three young pirates but Ace wouldn't have any of it, they also talked a little about the broadcast they did last since Haruta had recognised a member of their crew, a young female doctor called Brodie as the one who had talked about and demonstrated injuries on the Marines during their broadcast last year (which was hilarious as all fuck- seriously, Marco still laughs now thinking about it, some many Marines got hurt and injured during that show it was hilarious to everyone who wasn't an Marine) and a branch of other stuff. Sabo, the blonde was trying to be polite and nice while Luffy the young raven just seemed to want to talk and laugh and smile and Ace the older raven just seemed to want to kill them all and protect his two brothers.

One moment they're talking then Ace was getting hostile and claimed he was going to kill/take Pops' Head which didn't go over with many of the commanders so they might overacted just a little and started to act cold and hostile towards the kid for saying that then suddenly all hell kind broke loose and that's even everything went wrong.

Ace got really hostile and his two brothers and crew member Brodie did as well. They pretty much all got ready to fight anyone who come near them then smoke bombs happened and next thing the Whitebeard Pirates knew was the kids were retreating but when the smoke cleared Ace was still here and he had put up a fire wall.

Ace then started attacking Pops, aka Whitebeard. Even though he had no hope of winning. Then Ace's brothers Luffy and Sabo come back. Ace got a little distracted because of it but the kid kept fighting anyway. The little one Luffy ran through the fire then Ace got hit really hard, in the head and went down. The little one Luffy started freaking out and ran over to his older brother.

Marco and the others then were coming over to see how Ace was when Luffy had a huge freak out and panic attack as they got closer. The kid claimed that they were going to take away Ace and separate him and his brothers for some weird reason, which was not true at all, they were all just worried about Ace since he took a bad hit to the head by Pops aka Whitebeard, the kid was still claiming it even after Marco and some of the other commanders told him that they weren't going to do that.

Luffy then called Sabo who had some point had come out from behind the firewall and attacked them. Obviously to protect his brothers since the younger one was freaking out and it seemed that the blonde seemed to think the same as the younger one. Sabo also seemed to be thinking that they were going to taking Ace away and separating the brothers. Which was not true at all! The Whitebeard Pirates were only wanted to help Ace!

Sabo also seemed to be able to something similar if not the same as Ace with fire, did the two of them share the same devil fruit or one that familiar or something? It was kind of weird but interest. Sabo was attacking them with fire (like Ace did against Pops), his pipe and what Marco was also guessing was Haki, how else was he able to hit Jozu like that? What else could bruise and hurt a devil fruit eater?

Who trained the kids in how to use Haki? Why did they do? Why couldn't the blonde just stop fighting and try to talk things like with Marco, Whitebeard and the commanders like they did before?! Why did the blonde and younger raven hair pass out!? What happened?! What did Marco miss!?

################################################

 **we're getting closer to Marco's kindapping! oh god, Marco is going to love it.**

 **not being aorund his brothers for a little while, Sabo opening up to him, him getting to know the ASL brothers and pirates more, finidng out what personal reason they have for going to the New World and so much more.**

 **maybe even getting to sleep with Sabo if he's lucky! and maybe convincing them to give the Whitebeards a chance and about maybe joining the crew too! if Ace or Brodie doesn't kill him first.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And we're back and getting closer to the chapter where Marco gets kidnapped too!**

 **Now, time for reviews then the chapter!**

 **caraline fisher- i hope you love this chapter to!**

 **angel0940- i hope you love this chapter as well. and i know right, the idea of the three being connected but not always since they share the same devil fruit is interesting. i like the idea too and it will come in handy for them later on. just wait for future chapters when i bring in a few interesting things that i haven't brought in yet becuase well, Ace and Luffy forget that they can do it at times.**

 **anway, on with the story!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: Kerennie doesn't own One Piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and OCs, may characters may appear OOC.**

 **##########################**

Chapter 10

Marco sighed as he walked over to boys to make sure that they were alright. They were breathing, they didn't really seem to be hurt but Ace who had been fighting against Pops and Marco had no idea where the kids' crew was or why it seems that they have abounded their captains.

"Let's take them to the Nurses," Whitebeard told Marco.

"Agreed," Marco said looking a little worried as he picked up the younger blonde, "I would like to know why the other two passed out-yoi."

"Shouldn't we leave that to their ship's doctor?" Thatch asked.

"Do you know where she is-yoi?" Marco asked, "Or where the rest of their crew is? Or where their ship is for that matter-yoi?"

"Well, no…" Thatch sighed.

"That's why," Marco told Thatch as Haruta picked up little Luffy, who didn't even look fourteen, he barely looked even looked thirteen or twelve, let alone fourteen, the kid was so small and Vista helped Izo pick up Ae since he was the one who was injured from fighting Pops, "We'll take them back to Moby for the Nurses to look at them. Their crew will come for them if they really care or want them want back, yoi. Plus I thought you wanted them to join us after their broadcast last year-yoi?"

"I do!" Thatch said, "I just… it's just…"

"I know yoi," Marco nodded to his brother with his usual bored face expression back on his face, "We can worry about it later. For now, we need to get them to the infirmary. Preferably with beds next to each other yoi."

"Why?" Izo asked.

"Did you not see how freaked the youngest one was when he thought we were going to separate them then the blonde's reaction to it as well, yoi?" Marco said to Izo, "And I don't even what to know what the oldest reaction would be since he seemed to be most protective one out all of them and properly the one who is more likely to not _stop and listen_ to us. The last thing we need are for the kids to set the ship on fire because they're freaking out yoi. That's why."

Izo nodded his head. That was true, the little one, Luffy? Izo was sure it was Luffy, he _did_ look like he was having a panic attack when they were getting close because he seemed to think that they were going to take away his brother and the blonde, Sabo, seemed to want to retreat and leave without really having to fight till the little one had his panic attack- going on about being separated and the Whitebeards taking Ace away from them then called/asked for the blonde's help. Then it seemed like the blonde didn't care about what was going on or who his opponents were because he wasn't going to be let anyone separate his brothers from each other or from him.

It was it was his worst nightmare had come to light, that was how the blonde was almost acting. Maybe it was? Maybe being separated from his brothers was the worst thing in world to blonde and he wasn't going to allow it, that was why he had fought till he suddenly pass out on them out nowhere. Which was good, because none of the Whitebeard Pirates really wanted to fight the kid.

"I agree Marco," Whitebeard nodded, "We do not want a repeat of this. Izo? Make sure the nurses know to keep the three boys together. Preferably within each other's eye sight so they don't freak out as much as they will when they wake up."

"I'll make sure of it Pops," Izo nodded.

Really now, what in god's name happened to these boys to get that kind of reaction and response from them? For them to fight no matter who their opponent was, even if they were clearly outnumbered and out strength? For them to push themselves like that? Whitebeard really to know. That way he knew how he could help the brothers, but right, the one thing that Whitebeard did know that he could do to help the brothers was to keep them together. That way the boys knew that they could trust them at least, hopefully.

######################################################

Luffy groaned loudly as he started to wake up. His head was hurting and felt it was spinning and it felt really light and funny. Luffy didn't even bother open his eyes, his head just hurt too much and he just wanted to lay here.

"Ace!" Luffy whined, "My head feels funny! Can you get Brodie?"

Luffy got no answer so he put his arm out to side to try to feel for Ace, but didn't feel anything. Just an empty space and air.

"Ace?!" Luffy panicked as he sat up wide awake, "Sabo!? Ace?!"

Luffy's mind was on the verge of a panic attack as neither of his brothers answered him and he looked around them. Luffy didn't recognise this room! Where is he!? Luffy had no idea where he was and wasn't sure where his brothers were. Luffy was scared out of his mind.

"ACE?!" Luffy screamed as loudly as he could.

"It's okay little one," a soft voice said, "Your brothers are here."

Luffy looked up ahead of him- only to see the pretty, kind of tall woman with long golden hair and green eyes wearing a pink outfit that Luffy had never seen before. Who was she!?

"Who are you!?" Luffy shouted clearly still in a panicked state.

"I'm Sonia," the woman smiled, "I'm a nurse. Do you know what a nurse is?"

Luffy looked at her as she was idiot. "Of course I do!" Luffy started, "I'm not an idiot. They're like doctors, like Brodie."

Sonia had no idea who Brodie was but guessed the person must be a doctor since the kid used the name and said, they're like doctors, like Brodie.

"Right," Sonia smiled, "Your brothers are right here, see? You're okay."

Sonia pointed at the beds where Sabo and Ace were. Luffy could see them, Ace was in the bed to Luffy's right and Sabo to the bed to his left. Right in the middle of his two brothers. Like he always was, like he always is.

"Now, you said your head feels funny?" Sonia said walking over Luffy's right side and blocking his view of Ace without meaning to, "How so?"

"Ace!" Luffy whimpered.

Sonia realised that she was in the boy's way of seeing his brother so she moved to the left a little so that the boy could see still his brother. She remembered what Commander Izo said, don't separate the boys, keep together as much as they can and make so that they can see each other at all times. To keep the littlest one as calm as possible, the other two will most likely attack otherwise if they think they're in any harm at all or if it looks they will be separated or if the little one is panicking.

"I'm sorry, is that better?" Sonia smiled.

Luffy nodded his head as he smiled seeing Ace's again.

"What's this about your head funny feeling?" Sonia smiled and asked again.

Luffy said nothing at first as he didn't look at the nurse at all then she repeated her question.

"I want Brodie," Luffy muttered quietly to himself, "I don't want you. I don't know you."

"Pardon?" Sonia smiled not sure what Luffy said.

"I WANT BRODIE!" Luffy shouted panicky as fire sparked from him, "I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOU! ACE!"

"Who's Brodie?" Sonia asked as she took a few steps away from Luffy and she got back in his line of sight of Ace again.

"GO AWAY! GET AWAY!" Luffy screamed, "ACE! SABO! ACE! ACE!"

Marco come running into the room at hearing the littlest one's voice screaming- in panic and in fear. That was not good! If the older two wake up to this! If they wake up hearing this! It was not going to end well!

The little raven boy was crying. Marco could see the other boys' bodies twitching to the sound of the little one's crying voice as sparks of fire happened around the room.

Shit!

"Little one," Marco said in the most smoothing voice he could, like talking to an injured, cornered and scared animal, "It's okay. You're safe. It's okay-yoi."

" _ACE_!" the little boy cried.

Marco cursed as he noticed that Sonia was in the way of the boy seeing his brother. Marco grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him- hoping that it help. Then whispered to Sonia to leave and get buckets of water in case they needed them and to get Thatch and Izo. Sonia nodded her head and left.

Marco needs to defuse this situation as quickly as he can!

"Look Luffy," Marco said remembering the boy's name, "Ace is right there. Right to your right, just open your eyes and look-yoi."

Luffy stopped crying for a moment as opened his eyes and look. His face light up a little seeing his brother again but then he started crying again. Oh for the love of…! Marco cursed a few times as he moved closer to the kid. He needed the boy to stop crying. The last thing they need is a fire fight! And quiet literally at that too.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Marco sitting on the end Luffy's bed, not getting too close and not blocking his view of either of his brothers, hoping it will help the fourteen year old kid calm down, "Ace and Sabo are both right here and they're fine. See?"

"You're going to separate us!" Luffy cried into his hands, "And you're going to examine and experiment on us! Just like the others did! Just like the white coats! I don't want that! I don't want that! Not again! Never again!"

Separate? Examine? Experiment? White coats? Like the others did? What!? What was the kid talking about? They would never do that!

Marco looked at the kid- he looked so scared and terrified. Marco couldn't help himself- he closed the gap between- bringing Luffy into a gentle hug as he gently rocked the boy and patted his back lightly.

"No Luffy no," Marco told him as he rocked the boy, who had gone still under Marco's touch but was still crying, "We're not going to do that. We would never do that. Shh. It's okay. I won't let anyone separate you and brothers, okay? Promise-yoi."

Luffy seemed to calm down a little and his crying died down.

Luffy went to turn his head so Marco moved his arms a little so that Luffy could look- Luffy looked at Sabo to his left then looked at Ace to his right. His eyes stay on Ace. Marco kept his arms around Luffy still but lose enough that the boy would move his head again to see his blonde brother if he wanted to look that way again.

"See?" Marco said as he slowly stopped rocking, "It's okay now-yoi"

"Ace…" Luffy said then moved his head over to Sabo, "Sabo…"

"We're not going to separate you," Marco repeated to Luffy, "Promise-yoi."

"Brodie… Bassy…" Luffy said on the verge of tears again.

"The crew right-yoi?" Marco smiled softly, "We haven't hurt them. We don't know where they are, sorry, otherwise I would get Brodie for you. We weren't sure where they were or where they are now, so we brought you boys back to our ship-yoi. Okay? We're in our infirmary. Okay? Do you understand Luffy?"

Luffy nodded his head.

"Are we okay now Luffy?" Marco asked. Luffy shook his head for no so Marco just stayed there, partly hugging Luffy till the boy was okay. "Okay," Marco smiled lightly, "I'll stay right here till you are then."

########################################################

After twenty minutes, Marco was wondering what the hell was taking Izo and Thatch so long. In fact, where was Sonia? Where were the other nurses? Seriously, where the hell was everyone right now?!

Marco looked down and saw that Luffy had finally stopped crying- sure, he had a few tears going down his face still but he wasn't crying anymore. The young teen also seemed to have calm down- didn't seem to be panicking or be scared as much as he was before. That was good.

"Lu…?" Sabo slowly said as he was now waking up, "What's wrong…? I thought I could hear you crying…? What the fuck!? What are you doing!?"

Marco looked to his left saw that the blonde teen was now awake. Shit, this might not end well. How was Marco meant to explain this without the blonde teen maybe burn him alive? (Sure, Marco won't die but it's still going to hurt like a bitch!) Or setting the ship on fire?

"Sabo!" Luffy said fidgeting in Marco's arms so he let go and Luffy launched himself into the younger blonde's arms "Sabo!"

Luffy rubbed his face on Sabo's chest as he hugged his brother, on the verge of tears again. Dam it, this was not good.

"It's okay Lu, shh, it's okay," Sabo said doing what Marco had done about twenty minutes ago, hugging while rocking the kid and rubbing his back, "Big brother Sabo's here and so is big brother Ac… Where's Ace!?"

Sabo looked around the room panicking a little. This is not going to be good if the blonde brother panics. Marco needs to calm the younger blonde down. Marco sighed as he moved off the bed and stood sat on the end of Sabo's bed now.

"Ace is right there-yoi, look," Marco told Sabo as he pointed to Ace.

Sabo calmed down once he saw Ace and sighed. He was worried for a moment. Then he glared up at the other blonde.

" _What were you doing to Luffy_?" Sabo asked, " _Why is he crying!?_ "

"My head feels funny Sabo," Luffy muttered looking a little pale, "And you and Ace were sleeping and I was scared and I don't know where Bro-bro is… my head hurts Sabo… I want to sleep… I want Ace! Sabo! I want Ace!"

Sabo looked worriedly down at Luffy. He was paler than normal and he looked like he might have a fever. Sabo moved Luffy a little and put his hand on his forehead- shit, Luffy was cold to the touch!

"You're cold Lu," Sabo said really worried, "You didn't use your fire while you scared did you?"

Luffy nodded his head for yes.

Little Luffy has fire…? What? That didn't make sense to Marco whatever… wait! Actually might! If it was devil fruit related, then it makes perfect sense!

"Lu you know you're not meant to," Sabo told him, "You can't control it well enough yet."

"But I was scared…" Luffy muttered, "And I didn't know you or Ace were… Ace…"

Sabo sighed as he looked at Marco, "Can we move the beds together please?"

"Sure-yoi," Marco nodded. Marco could see no harm in that.

Marco got off the bed and moved Luffy's one next to Ace. Sabo got out of his bed and hoped into Luffy's one with Luffy. Putting Luffy between him and Ace. Luffy cling to Ace with one hand and most of his body but kept his other hand on Sabo's shirt.

"Ace…" Luffy smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I should get a nurse," Marco said.

"Wait," Sabo said as Marco went to leave, "Luffy will be fine. Luffy doesn't need a nurse or doctor. He just over exaggerated himself. He'll be fine after he rests and has something to eat… thank you."

Marco nodded his head.

"Okay then," Marco told Sabo, "I'll tell you want I told Luffy when he wake up then. We will not be separating you and we have no plans on doing it. If we were going to do it or had plans to do it, we would have done so already, yoi. Alright?"

Sabo looked at Marco and slowly nodded his head.

"And to answer your question from before," the older blonde said putting his hand behind his head, "I was confronting Luffy. You two were unconscious and he was freaking out. I wasn't going to hurt him or you two. I just wanted to help calm him down. He was on the verge of a panic attack and I didn't think that was good-yoi."

Sabo looked at Luffy then Ace then Marco again.

"Thank you," Sabo nodded, "I believe you."

Marco smiled, "Thank you. But I do have to ask something-yoi."

Sao looked nervous as Marco walked back over but this time instead of standing near the end of the bed he grabbed a chair and sat down. A little bit away. To give Sabo space and make sure he felt safer.

"Which is… what?" Sabo asked nervous.

"When Luffy was panicking," the blonde said looking the other blonde in the eyes, "He said a few things that didn't complete sense to me. He was worried about you being separate, I understand that. I saw how you all felt about that back on Mia but then he said something about us going to examine and experiment on you, just like the others did and he didn't want that again? Something about White Coats as well? What was he talking about?"

Sabo looked like he was froze in place in fear as he gripped his shirt and tighten it, a lot. Maybe Marco shouldn't have asked that…

They need to boys to trust them and forcing them to talk about something that they won't want to clearly talk about and that clearly terrifies them, it wasn't going to help build any trust between them.

Marco knows when to back down and this is one of those times.

"You don't have to answer," Marco told Sabo, "I was just wondering. Never mind. Forget I said anything. Just remember, we won't be doing anything to you boys and we won't be separating you, so if anything tries they can do so over my dead body. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you. But… you do devise an explanation for that," Sabo sighed, "For what Luffy said… You see, when we were…" Sabo started but then suddenly stopped as Thatch and Izo finally made it to the room and just come it.

"Marco? Are you okay?!" Thatch asked running in and freaking Sabo out, a lot. A fire circle appeared the bed and the boys.

Dam it, just when Marco seemed to be making some kind of progress. Of course he's brothers come in and stop it.

"I'm fine Thatch," Marco said as he sighed getting up, dam it, "We'll leave now. The nurses will be coming to check on you boys, okay?"

Sabo looked a little freaked out for moment- he didn't like the idea of unknown people, of strangers, especially strange nurses and/or doctors near them. The only doctor or nurse they trust is Brodie…

"I would prefer our doctor, Brodie," Sabo said.

"We don't know your crew whereabouts at the moment," Marc repeated, he could have sworn he said this to Sabo already, maybe he didn't? Maybe it was just Luffy that Marco said it to? Marco couldn't remember, "Otherwise I would get her for you. Sorry-yoi."

Sabo looked ever more freaked out. Sabo didn't like the idea of _not_ knowing where the crew was. How long have they out? Where are they? What is Brodie planning on talking Sebastian into doing this time? Sabo also didn't like the idea of being alone with strangers, at all… but he could trust the First Division Commander person, right?

"Um…" Sabo said as Izo, Thatch and Marco were about to leave, "Mr First Division Commander, sir?"

Marco stopped and waved his to tell his brothers to wait but not to say anything. Marco was curious to why Sabo wanted him to stop and he knew his brothers would be too and the last thing they need, is the little trust that Marco think he might have with Sabo to be broken down from Thatch saying something stupid like he normally does or Izo saying something that might broke the trust without meaning too.

"You won't let anyone separate us right?" Sabo said blushing a little, he remembered the commander saying that, pretty much promising it even. So the guy was okay and could be given a chance in Sabo's book, "You said that right?"

Plus it properly didn't help that Sabo was finding the older blonde man attractive and every bit of body was screaming- trust him! Then maybe do him!

"Yes," Marco nodded.

Sabo could give the guy a chance and Ace won't be too mad right? Sabo didn't like the idea of not knowing someone in the room and he was kind just getting to know the First Division Commander just before. He was seemed to be good with Luffy too. Which made him a good guy in Sabo's book. If Luffy didn't think the guy was at least a little okay, he never would have been able to hold or get near Luffy. So Sabo could trust this guy, this very hot older guy, just a little, right?

"Could you, um, stay?" the younger blonde man asked not looking at the older blonde man at all, "I would feel better knowing you're here to stop people from separating us… especially with medical people who aren't Brodie around… we um, we don't have a good history with doctors or nurses… and I… I feel like we can trust you… at least just a little…"

Marco sighed as he took his seat again. Marco could do that. Maybe he can try to get the kid to open up more and build on the trust that Marco thinks and hopes is there with Sabo. The teen did just say that we feel like we can trust Marco, even if it was just a little bit.

"I guess I can do that for you," Marco said, "Izo? Thatch? Can you tell Jozu that he's in charge of looking for the boys' crew for me? If the boys want their doctor, then we should try and get her here for them then."

They were looking for the crew? They were going to look for the crew? They were going to get Brodie here to look at them? It seems that little trust that Sabo put in the older blonde hair wasn't misplace then… Sabo fell back asleep without meaning too as he didn't realise how tried he was.

Thatch went to say something but Izo put his hand over his brother's mouth to stop him from saying whatever stupid thing he was about to say.

"Of course we can," Izo nodded, "Thatch? How about you get some food ready for the boys while I do that? I'm sure they'll be hungry when they wake up."

Thatch nodded his head and walk off to the kitchen to organise some food. Izo nodded his head to Marco and left. Marco looked back over to the boys to see that Sabo had fallen back to sleep. Hugging Luffy and Ace.

It was kind of sweet and Marco would admit, he was kind of jealous. He kind of wanted the younger blonde to be hugging him like that though… wait what!?

#################################################

 **and Marco is slowly starting to raise it's love at first sight for him with Sabo. yes! get jealous and not realise why yet Marco! and Sabo! not realsing what he is feeling for the older blonde man and wanting him to stay and hang out more but making a lame reason for why. man, i love it. aren't they a couple?**

 **i sweat they are.**

 **Marco: ...**

 **Sabo: ...**

 **Ace & Luffy *laughing in the ground***

 **Brodie: when do we come back in?**

 **soon. sometime in the next chapter. oh right... it's the next chpater when Marco gets kidnapped sinc eyou guys are coming for Ace, Sabo and Luffy and you guys make your plan to get away/runaway from Whitebeard... right...**

 **i hope everyone is looking forward to it!**

 **Brodie: YES!**

 **Marco: i am.**

 **Sabo *blushing as he grabs Marco's hand*: i guess i am.**

 **Ace: i'm not sure about this yet...**

 **Luffy*cheering*; yes! i can't wait to have a flaming blue bird join the crew!**

 **Marco*blushing and looking at Sabo*: Luffy does know i'm not joining the crew right, you guys kidnap me.**

 **Sabo: doesn't matter. he'll understand it at some point later on... i hope...**

 **Till next time!**

 **ASL Fire bros: wait! numbers?**

 **oh right, reviews: 17, favs: 38 and follows: 49. i like it.**

 **ASL Fire Bros: Us too! Keep reviwing, favouritnig and following! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And we're back!**

 **Sabo: so we're finally up to the kidnapping?**

 **Yep! Maroc gets kidnapped this chapter! i hope people like it!**

 **Brodie: ... i won't really call it kidnapping. i mean we take him ho...**

 **SHUT UP! NO! STOP! Brodie, dear, we want people to read the chapter. please don't give out spoilers about the chapter itself before they read it. please.**

 **Brodie: Okay, sorry.**

 **Luffy*reading the chapter*: Ace and Sabo going to fight?**

 **Luffy! what did i just tell Brodie!**

 **Luffy: don't give out spoilers befoer the readers read the chapter!**

 **then, can you not say what happens in the chapter?**

 **Ace *reading the chapter now and explodes into flames*: SABO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BASTRARD!**

 **Sabo: what?! what did i do!?**

 **Just run.**

 ***Sabo runs away while Ace is trying to kill him***

 **Luffy? Can you do the reviews and discliamer while i go hide?**

 **Luffy: sure! but why do you need to hide?**

 **I might have... um... written something and did something that Ace isn't happy with... and once he realises it's not Sabo's fault for it happening but mine he's going to come for me. so i need to go, like NOW.**

 **Luffy: Okay!**

 **thanks! *runs away***

 **Luffy: Angel0940- thank you! Marco is good with the boys! and yes, his and Sabo's relationship is slwoly building. it should get better the chapters go on! and this chapter Marco might slowly start to realise his feelings for Sabo!**

 **Marco: i am...?**

 **Luffy: that's what kerennie has written here.**

 **Marco*not really caring*: okay.**

 **Luffy: Blackfairy30- yes, Maroc is falling in fall with Sabo and will say/admit to himself soon! it's great right? Sabo is super cute! he won't reget it once they get get to know each other bettter after the kidnapping!**

 **Sabo*grinnig at Ace as they were back and Ace was looking for me/kerennie*: did you hear that Ace? i'm cute!**

 **Ace: shut up! i'll deal with you later!**

 **Luffy: UnderTakerxXxMadness- thank for reviwing! and yes, this is awesome! the work should hopeful keep up it's awesomeness if Kerennie doesn't get disratcted too much since she is organising a baby shower and enagement party at her house this weekend for her sister! we hope you ike the chapter!**

 **Luffy*again*: kerennie doens't own one piece or it's characters but does own this storyline and ocs. some characters may appear occ. please enjoy!**

 **##################################**

Chapter 11

 _Three days later…_

Ace slowly opened his eyes. His head was killing him… what happened…? What did he do this time to get Sabo to hurt him? Wait a minute… what is the last thing that Ace remembers? And why does he have a feeling that it wasn't Sabo who did this…? Who the hell was about to make Ace's head so much!?

"Lu…?" Ace slowly said as he sat up.

Ace looked to his side and saw no-one. He could have sworn he felt his Luffy's presence there just before…

Ace looked around the room. He couldn't see Sabo anywhere either… but their presence of the two were close together and still in the room… so his brothers had been here… they always sleep together, normally putting two or three bed or mattresses together so they could…

Ace looked around the room. It was a huge room, looked like maybe the infirmary? But not on their ship, way too big and didn't smell right for that either. Theirs smelled like partly burnt things, because the Captains have been known for burning things such as clothes, books, metal, beds and sometimes their own crew, normally by accident though. Brodie also made it so that their infirmary didn't smell, so, well, hospital or chemical like after what happened six years ago…

Ace shook his head as the memories try to surface. NO! Ace didn't want to think about what happened six years ago! The three of them still have nightmares! Even if they escaped that hell four years, it all belong six years ago and for two blood and long years after they ate their devil fruit and somehow managed to share its power. People did things to them… They examined them… they experimented on them… they tested them… they hurt them, they hurt Ace and Sabo and the things that they did to poor Luffy…

NO! Stop it! Ace isn't going to think about it! Never again! Never ever again! Ace isn't going to think about it and he is _never_ going to let that happen again! Not to him or to Sabo or to Luffy! _It's never happening again!_

Ace felt his heart sink. Where are his brothers? Where's Sabo? Where's Luffy? Where's Ace's Luffy? Where are they!?

Ace ripped the IV out of his arm and slowly got up. Dam, his feet and body feel heavy but his head… he feels so light headed… Ace shook his head. No! That doesn't matter right now! Ace needs to his brothers! He needs to find _his Luffy_!

Ace pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet, he took a wobbling step and fell onto the ground. Dam it! Ace pushed himself off the ground, determined to get moving and find his brothers, to find his Luffy. He needed to see them, he needed to know that they were okay. He needed them… they were the only thing that matter!

Ace managed to keep himself up right and made his way to the table slowly. It didn't hurt so much when he moved slowly. Ace opened the door- a little surprised to see a lady, what looked like nurse standing there and she looked shocked to see Ace though. Ace pushed her out if the way as she tried to talk him.

NURSES AND DOCTORS! Ace hated them! All of them but Brodie! She never did anything to hurt them, only helped them and wanted to them to get better or feel better. But the other ones… they only wanted to hurt to them! Ace hated nurses and doctors. He didn't any of them unless it was Brodie. Whoever the hell this nurse lady is- she better stay the hell away from Ace if she knows what good for her!

Ace's knees buckled under him and he landed on his knees on the hard wooden floor underneath him. They're on ship, the floor felt like it was moving side to side like it was on the ocean underneath Ace. So whoever had them… they had them out on the ocean…

They would be at a disadvantage then. None of them could swim and Ace had no idea where Brodie or the others were. And they be better okay! Ace's brothers and their crew better be okay or whoever the hell has them can and will fry! Ace will roast them alive! The ASL Pirates better be okay or there will be death!

The nurse come to Ace's side as he slowly got up again. The teen had no idea who this lady was so better get the hell away from him before he fries her!

"Stay the hell away from me!" Ace hissed at her as he also burned her hand as she tried to touch him.

Ace slowly started to leave then stopped. The nurse might know where his brothers are. Ace slowly turned back and looks down at the nurse on the ground who was holding onto her hand where Ace had burn her. She looked and was sitting there, shaking a little in fear as the fire-user was above her, with his hand on fire. The teenager was scary…

" _Where's my crew? Where are my brothers?_ " Ace asked, " _Where is_ _ **my Luffy?**_ "

##########################################################

Luffy laughed as Sabo whispered something to him. The two of them were eating with the Commanders at the Commander's table in the gallery. The two of them had been starving- neither of them had eaten anything that the cook commander had brought them, thinking it could have been drugged or poisoned or something. Plus, Ace wasn't awake yet and neither of them really wanted to leave him alone.

It was only when Marco had promised and talked to the teens about starving themselves that they finally decided to eat something. After all, those two starving to death wasn't going to help Ace get better anytime soon. In fact, it might make things if the oldest found out that his brothers were starving. But Sabo and Luffy only agreed to eat if Marco was there and he taste tested their food for them.

Which Marco was more than happy to do if it meant that the two boys weren't starving themselves to death and that they were less likely to well, burn everyone that looked or talked to them.

Marco smiled lightly as Sabo laughed with Luffy. He had no idea what the two teens were talking or whispering about but seeing them laugh was nice and Marco liked Sabo's laugh. It was kind or sweet and sounded really nice. At least Marco thought it did.

"What are you two whispering about?" Thatch smiled as he brought over some more food.

Luffy put his fingers to lips, "Shh. It's a secret. Shishishishi."

Thatch looked at Marco who was drinking his coffee and only eating a little bit of food, just some fresh fruit.

"I don't know," Marco told Thatch, "And it's none of our business," the older blonde turned his attention to the younger blonde, "Were you able to remember the number to contact your crew on yet-yoi? Or find that snail you thought you might have?"

Sabo had found the snail and talked to the crew. He really wanted to tell the older blonde that but it would ruin their plans if he did say anything. So right now, Sabo was just going to have lie to him.

"Not yet," Sabo lied, being the only one out the three brother who could actually lie, "I'll double check my stuff when we go back to the room. Maybe I put it in a different pocket to normal? I could have sworn I had my snail…"

Well, you did use it to call your crew before Whitebeard and Ace had their fight so they were all sure that Sabo had it, somewhere. But then again, it could have fallen out of his pocket when they moved him… Marco better get the crew to keep an eye out for a snail they weren't familiar with…

BBBOOOOOMMMMMM!

 _Sabo! Luffy! Lu! Where are you guys?!_ Ace's thoughts yelling in their heads, _Lu!_

"Ace's awake!" Luffy cheered.

 _Well no shit,_ Marco thought, _who else would be destroying the ship right now?_

 _Calm your ass idiot,_ Sabo thought to Ace as he sighed, _we're in the gallery getting something to eat._

 _Ace!_ Luffy cheered.

 _Your what?!_ Ace screamed at Sabo.

 _In the gallery, eating,_ Sabo sighed, _your giving me headache already. Where are you? We'll come you. And stop destroying things! We have a plan on how to get out of here and you're going to wreck it if you keep going on!_

 _Okay. Sorry. I'm up on the deck… I think…_

 _Then stay there. Lu and I are coming now. At least for once you remembered we can do this._

Sabo got up and ignored Thatch who was trying to talk to him, about what Sabo wasn't sure. All he knew is that he and Luffy had to go to Ace, right now. Luffy got up and walked with his blonde brother as Marco and Thatch followed them.

"Ace!" Luffy smiled as they come up to the deck as he raced over to Ace who was just stood there on the deck with a circle of fire around him.

"Lu!" Ace smiled as Luffy jumped through the fire into his arms, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!? Don't just leave me alone like that!"

"Sorry," Luffy mumbled into Ace's chest as they hugged, "I was hungry and we weren't sure when you going to wake up."

Ace just hugged Luffy as he was happy to see his Luffy okay and unharmed. Sabo just chuckled lightly and pretended to look offended as he walked through the fire without a problem, scaring and confusing a lot of the Whitebeard Pirates.

How could the teens just walk the fire like that? Wasn't it hot? How didn't it burn them?!

The Whitebeard Pirates had no idea. Whitebeard just watched from his seat, how Ace didn't notice him was beyond everyone, and smiled lightly at the scene. The boys seemed to care about each other a lot.

"What about me?" Sabo said.

"I was worried about you too I guess," Ace answered with a shrug of his shoulder, "Though I know you can handle yourself."

"So you were worried about Lu more?" Sabo smirked.

"Of course!" Ace nodded, "He's my Luffy! Mine!"

"And you're my Ace!" Luffy smiled as he hugged Ace.

Ace went red in his face as the fire died in an instant. Did Luffy just call Ace his…?

"What about me Luffy?" Sabo asked, pretending to be hurt again to get back at Ace because Sabo knew what Luffy was going to say.

"And Sabo's my Sabo!" Luffy smiled.

Ace looked a little hurt then glared at Sabo. He had to do that, didn't he? The blonde bastard! Stealing the thunder again!

"So you love me then?" the blonde smiled.

"Yep!" the little raven nodded as he hugged the older raven, not letting him go since he saw him, "And Ace too!"

"Who's your favourite out of me and Ace?" the blonde teen asked.

"Ace!" the little raven chirped.

The blonde frowned as the older raven just smirked back at him, "Lu. You were meant to say me to make Ace jealous."

"I was?" the little raven asked tilting his head to the side.

The blonde sighed, the little one didn't under the concept of making the older raven jealous to try and make him get all of the little raven's attention. Because if Luffy is the centre of all of the Ace's attention, then Sabo wasn't going to get headaches for at least a few days while the other older raven tried to woo the younger one.

"Remember what we talked about?"

"The mystery thing?"

"The mystery thing."

"Oh! Opps. Sorry."

"What mystery thing?" Ace asked really confused with what Luffy and Sabo were talking about. What were they talking about? What mystery thing? Ace had no idea what they were talking about. What was Sabo doing to Ace's Lu?

Many of the Whitebeards were wondering the same thing. What mystery thing? What are they talking about? What is going on right now?

"So we weren't mishearing things then," Thatch said getting Ace's attention and the fire circle went back up again, "the older one did call the younger his."

"Of course he did," Izo commented, "he loves the younger."

"Shut up!" Ace glared at them, "You know nothing!"

"Of course Ace loves me!" Luffy shouted, a little annoyed since he felt like they were questioning Ace's love to and about his brothers, and mostly him, "We're sworn brothers! We're been together since forever! Right Ace?"

"Right Lu!" Ace nodded in agreement.

"Your both giving me a headache," Sabo muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. What about this reminded Marco with him and his family? "Lu, get off Ace. Ace, let go of Lu."

"No!" Ace told Sabo as he just held and hugged Luffy tighter to stop the younger raven from leaving his arms, "I was worried!"

"I'll give you something to worry about if you don't watch yourself!" Sabo threated.

Ace and Sabo stared at each other, giving the other death glares. Okay, the Whitebeards are really confused with what is going on right now.

"Fire duel?" Ace challenged.

"Fire duel," Sabo nodded in agreement, "Right now. Lu? Go wait with Marco." Luffy looked confused which made Sabo sighed and pointed at Marco as he used a word that Luffy would understand better and had called Marco earlier as well, "Pineapple."

"Right!" the youngest nodded as Ace let him go, "you guys might want to stand back."

Marco put his hand and made a gesture for everyone to get back as he took a few steps himself. Fire duel? What the hell is that?

"What's a fire duel?" Thatch whispered to Marco.

"No idea-yoi," the blonde sighed as he looked at the little raven, "Little one, what is a fire duel?"

Luffy just grinned as he stood there, "Where Sabo and Ace duel with fire of course!" as if that answered the question.

"But how?" Thatch asked.

"Our devil fruit!" the little one answered with his trade mark grin, "Ace is stronger but Sabo is faster."

Our devil fruit?! Our devil fruit!? Did these boys share a devil fruit or something?! How is that even possible? Or did the boy mean that they ate similar devil fruits?

The duel started before either Thatch or Marco could ask more questions. Just how is going to work?

Ace started with a fire fist as Sabo dodged then countered with his own which the raven teen just knocked back with his own as the blonde teen then send what looked like little fireflies at the raven teen. They exploded but missed the raven teen as he jumped and used some of his fire to go to the mast above him.

The blonde didn't seem put off by it at all as he just ran up another mast and they were level again. The two teens then send fire fists at each other which explode in the middle of the deck above everyone. they could feel the heat from the fire attacks. Dam, they were hot (yes, lame pun intended).

"Your lacking focus and execution Ace," Sabo smirked.

"And your lacking firepower Sabo," Ace told Sabo, a little annoyed at him, "You may be better at executing our attacks and you may be faster than me but I'm stronger! Both in our devil powers and in strength! Take this!"

Ace send another fire fist at Sabo who dodged it as he jumped off the mast and turned into fire as he hit the deck then was reappeared as he shot fire from his fingers like a gun. The two of older teens smiled and smirked at each other.

Why does Marco have a feeling that they are not only having fun doing this 'fire duel' but are somehow having a secret conversation.

 _You're gone better_ , Sabo laughed a little to Ace.

 _You too,_ Ace nodded, _So what's this plan you talking about before?_

 _Well, we distract them and Brodie and the others will sneak on board_ , Sabo explained as they kept attacking each other like they mean it, how else are they going to convince the Whitebeards that are a duel if they don't go full out? _Then Marco, the blonde hair guy with the pineapple hair. He's the First Mate and we'll take him hostage and use him so we can escape and then we'll release him once we get to the Fishman Island._

 _Whose plan was that?_

 _The best one that I could what with that the others would agree with. You should have heard the other's plans. We would be all dead. This is one is the one that is less liking to get us killed. Unless you want to join Whitebeards Crew. Apparently, they want to join. That's why they were looking for us and were looking into us._

 _No way in fucking hell! I don't want to join this crew!_

 _That's what I thought. So, we good with the plant then?_

 _Sure. When are Brodie and the others getting here?_

 _Soon. They should see our fire show and realise that's the sign to come. I was going to do a demo to distract everyone but fighting you instead is better._

 _How come?_

 _We don't need Brodie or anyone to carry your heavy ass anymore._

 _You ass!_

 _Me? A ass? Never._

 _Shishishi. You two are funny._ Luffy laughed at them.

Sabo smirked and everyone saw a vine pop out in/on Ace's head as Luffy was laughing. Like the blonde had said something that annoyed him but they haven't really spoken to each other. They've just been dodging and throwing attacks at each other. And why was the little raven laughing like something happened…?

What is going on…?

"I'll going to kill you!" Ace shouted really annoyed as he just jumped at Sabo who ran away as quickly as he could, with his best friend right behind.

"Catch me if you can then heavy ass!" Sabo smirked and laughed over his shoulder.

Okay… where the hell did that come?

"Go!" Luffy cheered.

"Luffy?" Thatch said a little nervously seeing how serious Ace looked, "Aren't you worried that Ace is really going to go to kill Sabo?"

Luffy looked at Thatch like he was some kind of idiot, "If either of them ever really killed the other when they said that, they would be dead by now. My Ace wouldn't really kill Sabo."

His Ace…?

Ace stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at Luffy bright red in the face. Did Ace hear that right? Did Luffy just my Ace?

"Oi heavy ass!" Sabo shouted which got Ace's attention again, he was annoyed again and fire exploded everywhere, "If you're not careful you'll hit your Lu!"

Ace stopped as he looked over at Luffy who put the fire out on his shirt. Ace completely forget about the duel with Sabo who just sighed, this is meant to be a distraction! God dam it Ace! At least stick with it! As Ace went to Luffy.

"Are you okay Lu?" Ace asked hugging him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked Ace a little confused of why Ace seemed worried about him. The three of them are made of fire, why would Ace's fire bother Luffy?

Sabo didn't want to do this but Ace leaves him with no choice now. Sabo took Ace's hat which distracted for a moment then he grabbed Luffy and kicked Ace away using Haki, which really annoyed Ace. Sabo then jumped between mast poles and stood there on a mast with Luffy and gave the kid a kiss on the lips.

If Ace was red before, it was nothing compared to now. Ace wasn't red with embarrassment but with rage. How dare Sabo do that! First Sabo took Ace's hat then hit took Lu then hit him with Haki and now he had kissed Lu! And that Luffy's first kiss too!

Ace was going to kill him!

Luffy was red in the face too. He was really confused with what had just happened… did Sabo… did Sabo just steal Luffy's first kiss…?

"I got your Lu," Sabo smirked, "And gave him his first kiss. What you going to do about it hothead?"

What…?

"You _bastard_!" Ace screamed with venom in his voice that the Whitebeard Pirates had never heard before.

Shit, it looks like the older raven hair teen is pissed, really pissed. Like, he was going to murder the blonde kind of piss. Why did the blonde bait the older raven teen like that? And why did the blonde do that?

Ace went to fought a fire fist again but it died just as he was about to threw it as he realised that Sabo was still holding his Luffy. God dam it!

"Put my Luffy down dam it!" Ace shouted, acting a little like a child having a tantrum, "I can't fight you while you have my Luffy!"

Sabo shrugged his shoulders as Luffy just looked Sabo, a little annoyed and the three of them stared at each other and seemed to be having some kind of conservation though no-one else could hear.

Marco was suddenly really jealous and was starting to wonder why did the blonde teen had kissed the little raven and not him and…? Wait… what!? Why is Marco jealous!? Oh god! This is not good! Has Marco… does Marco… is Marco crushing on the younger blonde!? Could Marco... could Marco be in love with the younger blonde? with then blonde teen?

 _Why did you do that Sabo?_ Luffy asked, well, demanded.

 _To get the Lord Heavy Ass's attention,_ Sabo answered, _and it worked._

 _I'll going to kill you Sabo! How dare you take away Lu's first kiss!_ Ace hissed.

 _No you won't._ Sabo told him.

 _And why not!?_ Ace asked, really annoyed with his blonde sworn brother.

 _Because it would make Luffy sad,_ Sabo simply stated.

"FUCK YOU SABO!" Ace shouted as he grabbed his hair in frustration knowing that the blonde was right and making everyone around them really confused, "I MIGHT NOT KILL YOU BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD DAM IT!"

 _Ace, you said that aloud._

 _SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! YOUR GOING TO PAY! I WANTED TO BE LUFFY'S FIRST KISS DAM IT AND YOU KNEW THAT!_

Luckily Luffy didn't hear that as Ace had made sure that only Sabo could hear that one. If Luffy heard it… Ace might die from embarrassment…

 _Oh, how sweet. Too bad but I_ kissed _him first. That's what you get for being a coward._

 _Luffy's fourteen you dick!_

 _You could still could have tell him how you feel. You don't have to do anything you know._

"SHUT UP!" Ace shouted again, red in the face again.

Okay, seriously. Someone tell the Whitebeards what the hell is going right now!

Marco flinched as he sensed something with his Haki. What the hell is that…? And where is coming from…?

"Hello First Mate of the Whitebeard Pirates," a voice said in Marco's ear, "It's nice to see you again."

Marco went to turn around but got knocked out as something hit him in a pressure point in his neck.

"MARCO!" Thatch shouted as he saw what happened.

All of the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard stopped watching the ASL Trio and turned over to Marco and Thatch.

Thatch was being pointed to the deck by a young man with brown hair and brown eyes and wearing all white clothes- shirt, long pants and shoes. A girl looking like him but wearing black put sea-stone cuffs on Marco then handed him over to some others. One of whom had a dragger out.

"Hello!" a pretty girl smiled with several guys behind, the girl was in her early twenties appeared with long brown hair and brown eyes- she was wearing all black- knee length black short skirt with black leggings, black boots and a small black shirt that clearly showed her body off, "I'm Brodie. ASL Pirate Doctor and we're here for our Captains."

"Took you long enough dam it!" Ace shouted as he walked over to them, completely forgetting about his duel with Sabo again, "We'll settle this another time Sabo."

Sabo appeared next to Ace with little Luffy in his arms still. Luffy got out of Sabo's arms as soon as he could as he then hoped into onto Ace's back. Luffy wanted to stay with Ace for a bit after Sabo's little kiss stunt.

"Sure," Sabo nodded, "Look Lu, I'm sorry okay?"

"Ace!" Luffy said hugging his back.

"It's okay Lu," Ace smiled having the younger cling to him.

"Let our Commanders go!" one of the crew said.

Ace glared at the man and made a fire barrier between them.

"One move and I will fry you!" Ace told the man.

"Calm down my sons," Whitebeard said to settle his sons/crew down before things turned bad, "What do you want in exchange for Marco and Thatch returned to us unharmed?"

"Pops!" a bunch of the crew whined.

"Quiet!" Whitebeard told his crew.

"We're leaving," Sabo told Whitebeard, "We'll return your fourth division commander to you right now but we will hold onto your first division commander till have gone to Fishman Island. When there, we will release him and you can pick him up. But we would rather not be followed, so I suggest you want for him to call you."

Whitebeard nodded his head, "And if we do that. You swear no harm will come to my sons?"

Sabo covered Ace's mouth before he could say anything.

"Yes!" Luffy nodded, "I like Mr Pineapple. He's really nice! So we won't hurt him! I pinkie promise!" and held out his pinkie.

Sabo was trying to not laugh at Luffy, for someone that wants to treated like an adult, he acts like a kid way too much.

"I would do that, but I'm afraid of how your brothers and crew will react," Whitebeard smiled at Luffy.

"Okay!" Luffy turned to Thatch, "Then Thatchy can do it for you!"

"Captain L!" Sebastian said, "Is that really a good idea?"

Luffy looked at Sebastian like he was an idiot, "Of course it is Basy! Thatchy is really nice too! I like him too! So, don't hurt him!"

Sebastian sighed, Luffy was a weird one.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Sebastian said letting go of Thatch and shaking Luffy by his shirt, "My name is Sebastian! Stop calling me Bassy dam it!"

"Um… Seb!" Brodie said pointing at an angry and on fire Ace, "Maybe you should let Captain Luffy go. Captain Ace looks mad."

Sebastian let go of Luffy immediately who did the pinkie promise with a very confused Thatch. What was going on…?

"Okay!" Luffy smiled as he jumped into Ace's arms to make his older brother happy again, "Let's go to Fishman Island then back to Paradise to do the secret thing!"

At least Luffy called picking up his crew/friends the secret thing this time instead of telling the Whitebeards what their actual plan and why they were going to back to Paradise.

"Wait!" Thatch said grabbing Sabo's arm quickly.

"Thatch!" Whitebeard said, "We're not stopping them. They're free to go."

Ace looked really annoyed and had a fire fist ready. Thatch let go of Sabo as he put his arms up in a defensive position to show that he means no harm. Thatch had almost forgotten that Ace was a total hothead.

"Wait! I'm not going to stop you from leaving!" Thatch said getting a snail out of his pocket, "I just want to give you a snail for Feathertop to call us on when you leave him at Fishman Island is all! I swear!"

Sabo smiled and took the snail, "Thank you. I will make sure he gets it."

 **###################################**

 **Ace: Where is kerennie?! i'm going to kill her!**

 **Luffy: Hiding!**

 ***Brodie laughing in background***

 **Sabo: so... do we ahve any idea what is going to happen after this? and Ace, calm down, you can't kill teh writer. otherwises we and the fans won't know what happens?**

 **Luffy: true, i want to know what happens next.**

 **Ace: Fine, i won't kill her. YET!**

 **Sabo*looking through things*: i thought she started the next chapter... i can't find it anywhere...**

 **SABO! STOP!**

 **Sabo *smiling*: i knew that would get you here.**

 **shit...**

 **Sabo*death grip on my shirt*: I can't blieve you made me kiss Luffy! you bitch! and where's the next chapter!?**

 **I lost the outline notes! i had hand written then ebcuase i wrote when i was having computer problems and i have no idea where they are! i think my dad threw them out on me! please! don't kill me! i'll make it up to you! and i'll start and continue chapter 12 when i get home! i swear!**

 **Sabo: you better.**

 **i will i worse!**

 ***releases me***

 **oh thank god.**

 **Luffy: before Ace wakes up, do the thing then run again.**

 **Ace is alseep? *looks at Ace and realises that he is asleep* oh thank god! okay! 20 reviews, 43 favs and 52 follows! it's slowly going up! till sunday fans!**

 **oh, right, depending on how things go with these parties this weekend, you might updates till Monday. sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ASL Fire Bros: We're back bitches! please enjoy!**

 **hold it! reviews first, then talk then chapter. okay?**

 **ASL Fire Bros*whining*: ooooooooowwwwwwwwww!**

 **Stop it! i'm not the bad guy here! it will be quick!**

 **blackfairy30- more moments to come my friends. a lot more.**

 **undertakerxxxmadness- here's the net chapter. it's short too. sorry! will work on making them bigger!**

 **angel0940- yes the moment with Luffy's first kiss was funny. glad you like it and Marco's kidnapping too.**

 **if anyone wants to know another way of Marco's kidnapping could have happen. just so say and i can show you the other ways i had planned the kidnapping.**

 **anway. on with the story!**

 **##############################**

Chapter 12

Marco wake up a little confused. He heard voices he recognised and didn't recognised but they main thing that was confusing was that Marco could feel pain, it was a little and not that annoying really but still. Marco could feel pain which meant that he was hurt and he was wondering why his phoenix powers haven't healed him. And why was he feeling so weak too? Like he had taken a swim in sea water or something…

Marco slowly sat up and moved his hand. Hearing a weird sound, like chains or cuffs… Marco looked down at his hands and realised why he was feeling pain and so weakness- when the fuck did someone put sea-stone on him?!

What the fuck happened!?

"Oi Sabo!" a voice Marco kind of recognised but wouldn't work out how or why- but knew it was male and young shouted, "Pineapple wake up!"

Pineapple…?

Marco looked at the person that the voice come from- he was young teen with raven black hair, kind of dark eyes, wearing a red vest shirt, blue shorts, sandals and a straw-hat… Luffy…? What…?

Marco looked around him and saw a lot faces that he didn't recognise staring at him and saw a few that he did recognise- like Ace and Brodie.

Okay… where the hell is Marco!? What the fuck is going on!? Has Marco… has Marco been kidnapped or something? What's going on? Where is Marco and the fucking hell did he get here? Not only that, why the hell is he here?

"Your awake Mr Phoenix!" Brodie smiled, "How do you feel?"

Oh, this girl is lucky that Marco isn't an overly emotionally person and prefers to keep a poker face on.

"Fine," Marco deadpanned as he lifted up his wrists and hands where the cuffs were, "Though it would nice you took the sea-stone off."

Most of the crew looked at Ace. Properly because he was the oldest Captain and the main one here. Luffy would properly agree with whatever Ace said anyway from Marco had learned about the two raven hair teens relationships from their blonde brother…

Speaking of which… where is the blonde brother? And why does Marco care so much!?

"No," Ace answered, "Not until I _know_ you're not a threat to my Luffy."

Marco was going to say something but stopped when he heard a door come flying open and saw a certain young blonde male (who he had just been thinking about)- who was also half undressed and Marco kind of got distracted staring at him. Marco was getting a good look at his chest and the V line leading Marco to look down- yep, he was very much distracted and getting a great look at the young blonde.

"Did Luffy say Marco's awake?" Sabo asked as he fixed up his clothes quickly- doing up his pants fully and doing up his shirt. You understand why Marco was just staring and got a little distracted now can't you? Half-naked good looking blonde in the room? Why couldn't you get distracted? "Why is half the crew in our room?"

Our room…? Half the crew? What? Why was Marco feeling a little jealous and kind of embarrassed at the same time? But also, curious at the same time. Why Marco really in the younger blonde man's room?

Luffy smiled, "They wanted to meet our new friend!"

"You mean our hostage Lu," Ace told him.

"I think it's kidnapped victim actually!" Brodie smiled, "Right Seb?"

"Well, we did kidnap him," Sebastian commented, "Though I still don't fully understand why we kidnapped a Whitebeard Pirate and a Commander at that! I swear if you guys get us killed because of this I am not going to be happy and… Hey! My name is Sebastian dam it! Your my sister Brodie! At least you can get it right dam it!"

Sabo just sighed as he shook his head and Sebastian and Brodie got into a little argument over his Sebastian's name and nicknames, again.

"You all mean our temporary guest," Sabo sighed as he pointed to the door, "Everyone that isn't my brothers, Brodie, Sebastian or Marco, please leave the Captains' Cabin and room. Right now."

'Oh, that's what he meant,' Marco thought looking around the room, ' _Sabo must share the room with his Co-Captains since they're his brothers. Thank god. I was wondered for a moment… wait, why was I worried!?_ '

"Why is Pineapple staying in our room anyway?" Ace asked Sabo.

"Because you said so Ace," Sabo told him, "You said we have to keep a close on him and this way works best for that. So here we are"

Okay, Ace had walked himself into that one.

"Oh… right…" Ace said thinking about it, "I did, didn't I?"

Sabo sighed, it's like Ace meant to do it. It had just kind of happened. Sabo said they should keep a close eye on Marco since he is their insurance to make sure that can get to Fishman Island without Whitebeard coming for them, again. Since they were screwed if they lose or something happen to the First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and Ace said that he should stay with them so that they don't have to worry about that.

Which Sabo was secretly happy about, not that he would tell or admit it to Ace because then he would ask why and Sabo hasn't quiet worked out why he was happy about it himself, yet. So, until he did, he was going to keep it to himself and Sabo will work out why he is so happy about having a hot stranger staying in his room…

Wait… hot? Since when did Sabo think that of the older blonde man?

"Sebastian?" Sabo said getting the man's attention.

"Yes Captain?" Sebastian said.

"Make sure we're on track to Fishman island please," Sabo asked him, "And Brodie? Get the sea-stone cuffs keys please."

"Right Captain S!" they both nodded and felt.

"Sabo…" Ace said in a warning voice.

"It's fine Ace," Sabo told his brother, "Mr First Division Commander sir, you are staying with us as a guest till we get to Fishman Island as insurance that Whitebeard won't come after us. Please don't give us any trouble or reason to have to lock you up."

Oh, that explains so much to Marco right now. Marco sighed, he should have known something was up after Sabo seemed to have 'lost' his Den-Den Mushi. Marco should have seen this, well, at least something like this coming.

Why didn't he?

' _Properly because you were distracted by something,_ ' Marco told himself as he looked at the younger blonde, ' _or rather, a certain someone- a certain young hot blonde person…_ '

"So you want to make a deal then?" Marco asked the certain young hot blonde person.

"Yes sir," Sabo nodded as Brodie come back with the keys then left again without saying anything, "You don't try to escape and stay on board as our guest and will be treated as such and we'll take the sea-stone cuffs off. If not, then you will lock up with not only sea-stone cuffs but sea-stone chains and will not be treated as a guest but an actually prisoner/hostage till we get to Fishman Island. It is your choice."

Marco thought about his options for a moment till his mind hit the gutter thinking about the kind of things he could do to the younger blonde while he was _wearing cuffs_ and…

Oh god, Marco really has badly for the younger blonde.

"I believe that is acceptable," Marco nodded not letting anyone know that he was kind of embarrassed for falling so hard for the younger blonde man who he barely knew but really wanted to.

"So he's joining the crew?!" Luffy asked really excited for some reason.

"What?" Marco asked really confused. Where the hell did that come and how did the kid get that out the conversation?

"Till Fishman Island," Sabo told Luffy who seemed to be way too excited.

That was not what they had agreed too! Marco is really confused right now. Why could the blonde say that to the little raven hair teen?

"Sorry," Sabo whispered to Marco as he undid the cuffs, "that's only way Lu will understand it. I hope you don't mind."

Oh, well, Marco guessed he didn't mind then… Dam the blonde was so close. Marco could smell him and he smelt good and…

Dam it Marco! Focus!

"Sabo!" Ace whined, "I don't trust him!"

"It's fine Ace," Sabo smiled, "Mr First Division Commander won't hurt Lu. Will you sir?"

"Of course not," Marco said with his usual bored expression on. Why would he hurt the kid? "I like the kid. I won't hurt him. Is there a snail I can use to contact my crew and captain on? They'll be worried and I would like them to know what is going on."

"They already know!" Luffy smiled as he jumped on Marco's back, "Me and Thatchy did a pinkie promise for your captain!"

What…?

"Ace?" Sabo said seeing that Ace was no happy right now, "Why don't you and Luffy get something to eat so I can talk to the First Division Commander and explain to him what happened before he wake up?"

"Good idea," Ace nodded as he looked at Luffy, "Come on Lu."

"No!" Luffy whined hugging Marco's neck and cutting off his oxygen, "I want to play with Pineapple!"

Fire ran up and down Ace as he just death glared Marco. Great, now the kid hates and distrusts him more. Did he take what the younger raven said in a bad way or something? Because Marco could never do anything to the kid. Sure, the kid was cute and all but the blonde was more Marco's type. And more legal too. But it was obvious that the older raven hair teen was into the younger raven hair teen.

"Lu," Sabo smiled at the younger raven, "Pineapple and I have to talk about boring adult stuff. The kind of stuff that you don't like talking about or listening too. But once we're done, we'll come play a game with you. Okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy grinned jumping off Marco into Ace's arms which made Ace's flames and fire disappear pretty dam quickly. Dam the young raven is a good way of getting to the older raven, good thing to note for the future, "FOODD! Let's go! I'm hungry!"

"Let's go then Lu!" Ace smiled leaving the room then stopped, "Are you sure Sabo? Will you be fine with him by yourself?"

"I will be fine Ace," Sabo told his brother, "I can handle anything, like you remember? Go. Spend some alone time with Luffy."

"Okay, if you're sure," Ace nodded the closed the door behind them, leaving Marco and Sabo alone in the room.

######################################

"So?" Marco sighed, "I'm going to guess what happened and you tell if I'm right or wrong. Okay-yoi?"

"Sure," Sabo nodded.

"You had your snail the whole time and created a plan to escape with your crew and had been lying about it to me-yoi," Marco said which Sabo said was right, "You had your change plans slightly because Ace wake up and that was not in your original plan," right, "and you used the fire duel as a way to distract us and let your crew know that the plan had changed slightly," right again, "Your crew had managed to sneak up on me and knock me out," right, "Thatch, since he was near me had been brought into the whole mess and you used that as your of escape plan. You traded your escape for our lives knowing how close we are and how our Captain sees as sons. You knew Pops would let you go for our safety."

"Kind of right," Sabo smiled.

Kind of right? What was that meant to mean?

"Explain-yoi."

"We were going to be taking a commander and I happened to think you would be the best pick. Thatch being nearby was just kind of lucky really. Don't worry. He wasn't hurt. And yes, we had used the bond you have as a family a little to our advantage but it was only so we can leave."

And it totally had nothing to do with Sabo's feelings that he doesn't realise he has, yet.

"I see-yoi. I am happy to hear that my brother is fine. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to leave so badly? Didn't you like it with us-yoi?"

"No! That's it at all! In fact, I liked it with you guys a lot! It was nice! It's just… we have a promise to keep and it's kind of personal for us, especially for Luffy and I wasn't sure if you guys would understand."

"Your reason for going to back to Paradise is over a promise? That's seems a little silly-yoi. What is so important about it?"

"See!" Sabo said pointing a finger in front of Marco's face, "You don't understand. It's not silly! It's important to us!"

Marco noticed that he had hurt the younger blonde's feelings a little. Dam it! Marco didn't mean to that!

"I'm sorry-yoi," Marco told Sabo, "How about you explain it and I'll try to understand then-yoi?"

"We need to go pick up Lu's crew," Sabo muttered.

They were… what? They needed to what?

"I'm sorry what?" Marco said, "What do you mean by that yoi?"

What was that meant to mean…?

"Most of the ASL Pirates on board right now are from Ace's and my crew," Sabo explained, "We come to the New World without Luffy's part of the crew so that they could train and so we could see what it was like. We just stayed away from certain crews and islands and trained on a few small islands realising that the New World was dangerous like we thought and we were glad that Luffy's crew had stayed back. They could have gotten hurt, they weren't ready for this. We were barely ready for this. Anyway, we were on our way back to pick them up when that storm hit us and now thanks to it we're way off track from meeting them and we're back in the New World."

Okay, that's make sense.

"I see-yoi," Marco nodded, "Okay. That's understandable. That's not silly at all Sabo. You needed to leave to get part of your crew back. Why did you just tell us that yoi? Instead of keeping a secret? We would have been happy to help you know. That is something understandable-yoi."

"Because…" Sabo sighed, "You're the Whitebeard Pirates. The strongest pirate crew in the world lead by Whitebeard the strongest man in the world and Ace tried kill your captain, even though he failed so badly at it and caused us to get caught. But why would you care or want to help us? We were scared that you would call us stupid and you guys wanted us to join but we couldn't because we had to get Luffy's crew and…"

Marco grabbed Sabo's arms which stopped him from ranting on more as he looked the younger blonde dead in the eye, "Sabo. It's fine-yoi. I'll explain it to Pops and he will understand. It's fine, okay? Please, calm down-yoi."

Sabo went red in the face and looked away from Marco as Marco so close that Sabo could smell him and dam it… the older blonde smelt good!

"Okay," Sabo muttered under his breathe.

Did the younger blonde like him?

No! He was just embarrassed by the rant and saying what he said! Don't look into it anything further than that Marco! It's nothing! Don't get too hopeful!

"Okay then," Marco smiled which made Sabo got redder in the face, "Where's a snail for me to call and let Pops know what is going on then-yoi?"

Marco let go of Sabo who got up and away from him as quickly as he could.

 _See Marco,_ Marco told himself, _you were looking too much into it. He couldn't get away from you fast enough the moment you let him go. Why would he have feelings for you?_

Sabo come back over with a snail in his hand that Marco recognised. It was one of theirs, well, one of Whitebeards ones.

"Um… here, um… I'll be right back," Sabo said handing the snail to Marco and leaving the man for a moment.

See? The kid can't even stand being in the same room as Marco. How could he even like Marco? Why would he care or have any kind of feelings for Marco anyway? They're from two different generations, different eras, he's young and Marco's old. It would never work.

Marco called the Moby Dick using the snail as he got a little depressed that the one person that Marco has ever had these sorts of real feelings about didn't seem to have them or feel them for him.

"Marco?" Thatch asked answering the snail.

"Yeah, it's me-yoi," Marco said, sounding a little depressed.

"you okay son?" Whitebeard said in the background.

"I'm fine-yoi," Marco lied, "Anyway, find out why the boys wanted to leave so badly."

"How come?" Izo asked in the background.

"Are you okay Marco?" Jozu asked in the background as well.

"I'm fine!" Marco snapped, "the boys haven't hurt me or anything. It's fine. I'm fine-yoi!"

Wow, Marco snapped. Something was wrong but no-one wanted to say anything, scared that Marco was going to snap again.

"Why did the boys want to leave so badly?" Whitebeard asked.

"They're missing part of their crew," Marco answered as Sabo walked back, "Well, Sabo told me that they had left behind some of their crew for them to train since they're the youngest ones' Luffy's crew. You can see and understand the reasons behind that, can't you Pops?"

"I do," Whitebeard answered, "The New World can a dangerous place for those you aren't ready for it. The boys might the right in leaving behind some of their younger crew to train while they did a check on what the New World is like. That was smart."

"I know-yoi," Marco smiled at Sabo, "I told Sabo if he had told us that, we have helped them and taken them to the Paradise ourselves."

"That's true," Whitebeard agreed, "Why did the boys tell us?"

"They thought we would laugh and call them stupid and silly for it," Marco explain as Sabo went a little red again, "But that's understandable-yoi. We are the Whitebeard Pirates."

"True that, Guararara," Whitebeard laughed, "How are you going Marco? Are the boys treating you well?"

"I'm guest till Fishman Island," Marco smiled, "Should be interesting-yoi. No need for a recuse of any kind. I'm perfectly fine taking a break for a little while and getting to know the boys and their crew better."

"Well, we might see them in Paradise after they leave you at Fishman island then," Whitebeard commented, "We do need to check on our territories that way."

"We do, don't we?" Marco said thoughtfully.

Sabo frowned. He wasn't sure what to think of this.

"Try to convince them to join us while you're having a break then!" Thatch said, "I really want them to join! It was nice having them around and I really want to get to know them more and their crew too!"

"I'll try-yoi," Marco told Thatch, "Why don't you say hi Sabo?"

"Hello," Sabo said.

"One of them is there with you!?" Thatch shouted, a little embarrassed, "Hi Sabo! Don't let anything happen to Marco for us okay!? We're trusting him with you!"

"Why would you?" Sabo asked a little confused. Why would they trust Sabo? After everything he and his brothers did? "We take him hostage and kidnapped him. Why would you trust us with him?"

"Because you seem like a good kid who wouldn't really hurt Marco," Thatch answered, "that's why we're trusting you. And to tell you the truth, Pops and Marco did kind of see something like this coming."

They did?

"So we're not really mad or angry anymore!" Thatch added, "We just want you boys and your crew to join us!"

"And it properly helps that you seem interested in Marco and he in you," Izo added in the background which mad Marco and Sabo go red.

"Izo!" Marco shouted.

What was his brother trying to do!?

"Sorry, sorry, I guess I read too much into the looks you were giving each other when the other wasn't looking then," Izo said innocently as Sabo walked over to the door again- looking like he wasn't breathing and really red in the face.

"I need some air again," Sabo told Marco- which the Whitebeards heard too, "I'll be back in a few."

"Okay-yoi," Marco nodded then sighed as Sabo left as he glared at the snail, "Izo."

"I'm sorry Marco! I'm sorry!" Izo said, "I thought…"

"Nothing, you didn't think," Marco told his brother, "I do or don't feel for Sabo and visa-versa is none of your business. I just hope you hoped caused a misunderstanding-yoi."

"So you do like him?" Izo asked.

"I think I might-yoi," Marco sighed, "Look. I am not going to complex or confuse things here. I will try to convince the ASL Pirates to join us while I'm here and get to know them and the crew better. That might help our chance of getting them to join us then yoi."

"Oh I bet you'll have fun getting to know Sabo," Thatch teased.

"Thatch!" Marco shouted, sounding mad.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Thatch said.

"I'll back later Pops," Marco sighed again, "And please Pops, can we talk just you and me-yoi?"

"Course we can Marco," Whitebeard nodded, "I'll talk to you later than son."

"Right Pops-yoi," Marco said.

"Oh and Marco?" Whitebeard smiled, "one last thing."

"What is it-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Have fun and try to win young Sabo over okay? I can't wait for my new sons and new son-in-law," Whitebeard said then hung up.

POPS!

What?! Why?! Why?! Why must they be all be so embarrassing and reading far too much into this!? there was no way that Sabo liked Marco, right...?

#############################################

 **I hope you enjoyed their moments that they didn't realise they were having. don't worry, they will realise they have feelings for each other soon.**

 **if people are wondering why Sabo was not fully dressed- it was because he was trying on some new clothes that thier crew tailor had been making and organising. that's why.** **and a few female crew members had hearts attacks/thought they had died and gone to heaven when Sabo ran around like that. there will be some gossip later. explaination on how the ASL Pirates and the crew works will be coming soon too.**

 **anyway, 23 reviews, 46 favs and 55 followers! we're increasing slowly!**

 **Marco: when are we getting down to business?**

 **Soon Marco i swear. this trip to Fishman Island is going to take some time, i swear and you will have convinced Sabo to at least date you by the ed of it! i swear. maybe even have him on your side about joining the Whitebeards!**

 **Marco: good. now f you need me, i need to go so i am not late.**

 **Okay, bye... wait? late? late for what? Marco! Marco! MARCO!**

 **Ace: till next time people!**

 **When did you get here?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ASL Fire Bros: We're back!**

 **Yes, yes we are and, review time!**

 **arr111- shy Marco is cute and so is shy Sabo. overprotective Ace is adorable and Luffy is cute and adorable no matter what so, yeah. though Luffy doing the pinkie promise was the cutest and best scence i have written so far. i mean, it's seems like so a Luffy thing to do at this age to me. i can't help myself. anyway, i haven't acutally worked out their proper age difference yet, since, yes, to Marco it is kind of a big deal. but it's going to be around o rmaybe over twenty but under thirty (though Marco does so like thirty this chapter). since Marco did fight with Whitebeard against Roger. i'm just not sure how Marco was... that's the only proplery.**

 **if anyone has an idea on an age between them that would be helpful. Sabo's seveteen, just so people remember/know/haven't worked that out. Marco should stop stressing about the age differance when Sabo tells him that he doesn't care about it in the furture. i dont really care about the age differance that much either**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadness- i know! Sabo x Marco totally works! depending on who writes it and how. but i think i can make it work!**

 **Angel0940- yes, the blossoming relationship of Sabo and Marco is cute and slowly comig to light. it's kind of gotta come to light a lot more this chapter. and yes, what Whitebeard said to Marco... it was good. i could kind of see him saying someting to help/push Marco but wasn't compeltely on what it would be. i hate like ten different things written and liked the line of** Have fun and try to win young Sabo over okay? I can't wait for my sons and son-in-law **the most so i used that. it seemed to me more like something Whitebeard would say. i hope everyone else liked it and can agree. it just seemed so Whitebeard and so fatherly/father-like to me.**

 **blackfairy30- yes, Marco and Sbao are both kind of shy types. for different reason. Marco- thinking ebing self-conscious and Sabo- well, it's first time being in love. he's kind of virgin so he has no idea what to say or do. even though he is the smart one and is normally has to help and sort of Ace's and Luffy's complex relationship.**

 **there's a difference being telling someone else what to do and being able to do it yourself.**

 **i love writing reviews!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: we would have never guess.**

 **i am in a happy place! negativity can't get me down!**

 **anway! hopefully you all like this chapter! Luffy is trying to be a love matcher this chapter and Garp decides to pay the boys visist too! we'll find out more about the visist next chapter! this chapter is kind conarating on Luffy getting Marco and Sabo together becuase... why not? it's adorable!**

 **Sabo: WHAT?!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **#################################################**

Chapter 13

 _Three days later…_

Marco was in the bathroom having a shower and jerking himself off. Dam it, the younger blonde was so hot and young and dam it! Marco just wanted to fuck him! Even if it was just once to get it out of his system!

Marco could imagine it now- having the young blonde suck him… and just the way he liked it too… using his tongue and… and dam, it felt so good! Marco knew that the young blonde would be good and skilled and he would make Marco cum, a lot. Then they would move onto the younger blonde's entrance and dam, finger fucking the young blonde would feel so good and he would call out Marco's name as he gets the sweet spot… then he could beg for Marco to fuck him, to stick his dick up his hole and fuck and Marco would do it without being asked/begged a second time.

The blondes would call out each other's names and just ride off each other's presence and pleasure. They would both cum, at different times of course but it would feel great anyway and they would breath heavily afterwards.

Maybe going another round if the younger blonde wanted too…

But that was in Marco's mind of course. He knew that wouldn't happen in reality but it didn't mean that he wouldn't hope for it.

"Sabo~" Marco moaned as he finally cum and finished his jerk off to his little day dream.

"Pineapple!" Luffy shouted and sounding very much outside the shower and in the bathroom.

Marco froze and flinched. Since when was the younger raven in the bathroom? When did he get there?! And how much of that did he hear and know or understand?

"Do you like Sabo?" Luffy asked as Marco finished up in the shower as quickly as he could. It would not be good if Ace or Sabo saw this. Not at all.

"What are you doing in here Luffy?" Marco asked grabbing a towel and covering himself up quickly, "Where are your brothers-yoi?"

Marco did not want another misunderstanding with Ace. He had too many as it was.

"Ace fell asleep again while Brodie was doing her check-up and Sabo is busy with Bassy," Luffy answered as he sat there and smiling at Marco who come out of the shower, "I was bored and wanted to play with you! But you kept saying Sabo's name and in this funny sounding voice too… why? Do you like him?"

Marco was a little red in the face. He can't believe he got caught jerking off to the blonde teen by his younger brother who was only fourteen and properly doesn't know or understand the feelings.

"I might…" Marco said not looking at Luffy.

"Good!" Luffy nodded as he turned his back to Marco so he could get changed, "Because Sabo needs someone and you can be that someone!"

Marco dried himself and got changed quickly. Trying to understand what the little one was going on about. The blonde needed someone? Why? And why did the little one want or think it could be Marco?

"Why-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Cause your nice and cool of course!" Luffy smiled (not that Marco could see it but he knew the kid was smiling), "And I like you! I didn't like the others who looked at Sabo like you do… they don't feel right but you feel fine! So, you have my permission to date Sabo!"

Marco frowned, he thought he had been looking at the younger blonde without anyone noticing but apparently not. And… wait… did the little one just give Marco his permission to date his older brother? And what is about feelings…?

What…?

"What do you mean-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Well… how do I explain it?" Luffy asked thinking about it, "I can get a feeling about if someone is a good person or a bad person. A lot of people who look at me or Ace or Sabo funny normally feel bad. Like they are going to hurt us or something, but you don't feel like when you look at Sabo. You feel like how Ace does when he looks at me."

"Which is what-yoi?"

"Like love. Like you really care about that person and would never ever hurt them."

"So your giving me permission to date your big brother Sabo then, yoi? Based on your feelings?"

"Yep!"

Weird kid.

"I don't think it will work though, yoi."

"Why not?"

"Because Sabo and I are very different people, yoi. I don't think he will feel the same-yoi."

"Why not?"

"He's young, I'm old and so such more, yoi. We're too different."

"That's stupid. Sabo won't care about age difference. He doesn't care about the age difference between me and Ace."

"But there's only three years between you and Ace while there's properly about thirty between me and Sabo. I'm old enough to be his father."

Why was Marco having this talk with the fourteen year old?

"But your nothing like Sabo's father. Sabo's dad was bad and mean and evil and he tried to kill Sabo! Blow him up with a bazooka then throw him into the sea to die! It's how Sabo got his burns on his eye and body! But you seem like someone would be protect Sabo and kill his dad. You're not like his dad!"

Oh if Marco ever meets Sabo's father he will be killing the man. How dare the man do that to the young blonde!

"Do you not like Sabo's burns then or something?" Luffy added, "Because they make Sabo, Sabo. Even though he doesn't like them…"

What…?

"No, I like them," Marco smiled, "they seem to suit him and I like them because they're a part of him and I like everything about him."

"Then date Sabo!" Luffy concluded.

That's not how it works…

"It's not that easy Luffy-yoi," Marco sighed.

"Whatever!" Luffy shrugged, "It's a mystery then! Play with me!"

"Okay fine, what are we playing-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Hide and seek!" Luffy smiled, "I'll hide and you try to find me!"

"Okay," Marco said covering his eyes, "one, two, three…"

#########################################################

Sabo sighed as he looked at Ace who was in panic mode. Apparently, the idiot had one of his nephric attacks while he and Luffy were getting their check-ups down by Brodie and now Ace had no idea where Luffy was and was freaking out about it. Brodie and Sebastian were looking in the galley while Sabo and Ace were looking around the deck.

They need to find Luffy- if not only to stop Ace was panicking but so Brodie would do Luffy's check-up. The kid has seemed to be avoiding them for some reason since they got back and Sabo didn't like that. It wasn't like Luffy to miss a check-up or avoid them. Not when it was Brodie doing it anyway.

Sabo smiled- not even realising it when he saw Marco walking around the deck. Looking like he was looking for someone.

"Marco!" Sabo smiled and waved as he and Ace walked over to him. Sabo couldn't stop himself.

"Hello Sabo," Marco smiled back, "Ace. What are you two doing?"

Marco frowned a little seeing the semi-panic state that Ace was in. What was going on?

"Looking for Luffy," Sabo sighed, "He disappeared while Brodie was doing a check up on Ace. She still needs to do one on Luffy. It seems that he has been avoiding it since we got back and since Ace knew he needed one decided to get his and Luffy's done at once. Only he fell asleep and we have no idea where he is."

Marco frowned again.

"I'm sorry," Marco said, "I wasn't aware of that. I agreed to play hide and seek with Luffy. He's hiding and I'm seeking. If I knew he was meant to be getting a check-up I would have takne him to infirmary to see Brodie instead of playing a game."

Ace looked annoyed but Sabo looked at Ace.

 _He didn't know Ace. Don't get mad or annoyed. This is your fault for falling asleep._ Sabo told Ace.

 _I can't help it and you know!_ Ace yelled at Sabo, _Luffy! I know you can hear me! Get your ass out here right now you little shit! Before you get into more trouble than you already are!_

 _NO!_ Luffy told Ace, _I'm playing with Marco!_

Marco looked at Sabo and Ace. They seemed to be conversation but weren't talking, at least, not out-loud anyway.

"Luffy you little shit!" Ace shouted- seeming really annoyed, "GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

Sabo sighed as he shook his head. Ace must look like a mad man to Marco. Just randomly shouting like that.

"CAPTAINS!" Donny, the only Fishman on the crew and a tiger-shark type and orange in colour shouted, "We have Marine Company up ahead!"

"Shit!" Sabo muttered under his breath, "Donny! Can you tell who is it?!"

"It's just Garp, Captain S!" Eliza shouted from another crews nest.

Oh… Sabo wasn't sure if this was good or bad…

"Ace? It's shitty gramps, what do we do? Run or stay?" Sabo asked.

"GRAMPA!" Luffy shouted as he suddenly appeared sliding down the mast then somehow managed to bounce in it and got fling over the side of the ship.

Oh for the love of god!

"DONNY!" Sabo shouted as he grabbed Ace who went to go after him to stop the idiot from almost getting himself killed.

Marco was over the edge before Sabo could even finish his sentence as Donny stopped from jumping out of the crow nest since he saw Marco in his phoenix form holding onto Luffy, everyone was a little surpised but Lufyf who was laughing his head off.

Dam trouble marker and magent of a idiot!

"LUFFY!" Ace shouted getting out of Sabo's arms and grabbing Luffy as Marco put him on the deck, "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine Ace! That was so cool! And fun! Let's do it again!" Luffy smiled.

"NO!" Ace shouted.

Marco transformed back into his human form as he sighed shaking his head. Really?

"Thank you Marco," Sabo bowed.

 _Ace say thank you._ Sabo told Ace.

 _Don't want to!_ Ace told Sabo.

"I said I liked the kid and didn't want to hurt him or let him get hurt, didn't I?" Marco smiled as Sabo elbowed Ace. Why was the blonde elbowing brother? "So it's no problem. I'm glad I could help my hosts." Since Marco is here as their guest.

Marco raised an eye brow as Sabo kept elbowing Ace in the ribs and seemed to be telling him something without saying anything.

 _Thank him you idiot! Marco didn't have to save Luffy!_ Sabo told Ace.

 _No!_ Ace shouted, _I don't want to! Donny could have handle it!_

 _Stop being an idiot Ace and just thank him!_ Sabo told Ace, _You and I both know we would have felt it if Luffy went up in the water! So just thank Marco for saving Lu!_

 _Yeah Ace! Thank Pineapple for saving me from hitting the water!_ Luffy agreed.

 _Fine!_ Ace said- since Luffy wanted Ace to thank Marco, he guessed he could. Even though he really didn't want to. Ace hates it when Luffy takes Sabo's side and when the two of them gang up on him.

"Thank you for saving Lu," Ace finally said.

"No problems-yoi," Marco told Ace then he looked at Luffy, "I believe it is time for you to see Brodie now Luffy."

"But Grandpa is visiting!" Luffy whined.

"Shitty Gramps?!" Ace shouted (looking a little panicked again) then he looked at Sabo, "We need to run and hide! Why didn't you tell me before Sabo?!"

Sabo hit Ace in the head which made everyone laugh but Marco who had no idea what was going on right now. Why did Sabo hit Ace? Why is everyone laughing and acting like this normal? Is this normal or something?

"I did you idiot! You just weren't listening as you were too busy worrying about your Luffy! Learn to listen!" Sabo shouted at him.

Ace looked really annoyed as Luffy watched on, in interest and blushing a little.

"Well I'm sorry that I love him!" Ace shouted at Sabo, "And you have no-one that you care about as such I care about Luffy so you have no idea how it feels to worry about the one you love. About the love of your life!"

Marco looked at Brodie who was laughing on the ground as Luffy was red in the face and covering it up with his straw-hat. Sebastian sighed as he walked over. Did Ace really just admit that out loud…?

"Sorry, you kind of get use to this," Sebastian told Marco, "The three fight on and off all the time. Especially Sabo and Ace."

Okay, so this is apparently normal for them. Alright, Marco isn't so worried anymore. But shouldn't someone maybe, well, Marco doesn't know, stop them before one of them say something that they will regret or something?

"Whose says I don't have someone I love?!" Sabo shouted.

"Because we all know you don't!" Ace yelled.

"Sabo has someone he loves?" Eliza said as she climbed out of the crows nest. This is the first time that crew has heard of this. Who was it?

"They'll shout at each other for a while," Sebastian sighed, "Then get embarrassed about it. Not talk to each other for about an hour then apologise then Ace will get all embarrassed about admitting his feelings for Luffy, again and Luffy won't understand it even though we try to explain it to him and the kid will conclude it to be a mystery. Then Ace will avoid us for the rest of the day. Happens a lot. We're used to it."

Really? So this is normal? Might not happen every day but happens enough that they are used to it and know what's going to happen? Really?

"Well if you do I would love to know who is!" Ace shouted.

So would Marco…

"How about it's none of your business your idiot!" Sabo yelled.

"See! You have no-one!" Ace yelled back.

"Wrong!" Luffy yelled at Ace.

Which shocked everyone. this was the first time that Luffy got into the middle of one of Ace's and Sabo's yelling matches at each other.

Luffy grabbed Marco and dragged him over to Sabo then Luffy put Marco's hand in Sabo's as he smiled and nodded his head as if he was saying there. Shocking everyone in the crew- let along Sabo, Marco and Ace.

What was Luffy doing!?

 _There we go!_ Luffy thought to his two big brothers.

"Sabo has Pineapple!" Luffy declared happily- seeming very happy with himself.

Marco looked at his hand then Sabo who did the same thing. They both went red in the face and looked away from each other.

A lot of the girls on the crew couldn't help but let out fangirl screams and make fangirl sounds (other than Brodie who was now rolling around on the ground laughing, even harder than she was before. Why was she laughing!?). Thinking it was so cute and sweet.

Sebastian looked really confused as he looked between Sabo, Marco, Ace and Luffy.

Since when… wait… what?! What?! What!?

WHAT!?

SABO'S GAY TOO!? SEBASTAIN SWEARS HE THOUGHT SABO WAS STRAIGHT! What is going on!?

Ace was speechless as Sabo didn't looked at him or Marco but kept hold of Marco's hand- in fact, he pulled Marco a little closer and held onto his hand tighter getting the same response from the girls. Fangirl screams.

Ace was speechless and clueless. What is going on…? Since when did…? Since when… what?! Just, what?!

"Grandpa's here!" Garp shouted happily as he jumped onto the ship then frowned seeing Marco holding Sabo's hand, "What the hell is going on!? Phoenix? Why are you holding my grandson's hand?"

"Garp!?" Marco shouted, "Grandson?"

Saying that Marco was surprised is an understate as he let go of Sabo's hand. Said blonde then frowned a little but was still red in the face but the younger blonde seemed to be frowning at Garp for making the older blonde let go of his hand. Grandson!? Grandson!? Sabo was Garp's grandson!? Wouldn't that Ace and Luffy Garp's grandsons too!? What!?

"Shitty gramps your meant to call before you visit," Sabo frowned as he grabbed Marco's hand again as he smiled holding it. Sbao had been enjoying have the older blonde hold his hand. Why did he let go? Why was Garp here anyway?

Marco went red as he couldn't look at anyone or anyway but Sabo's hand. The kid could have stopped holding his hand… but he wasn't… in fact… he grabbed to hold his hand again… does that mean… does that mean that the younger blonde likes him…?

"Grandpa!" Luffy cheered hugging the man, "Look Grandpa! I found Sabo a boyfriend!" which left everyone, especially Garp speechless.

Sabo choked and coughed as Marco and Ace did at the same time. Boyfriend!? No-one said anything about Marco being Sabo's boyfriend! Why did Luffy say that!? Where did Luffy get that idea from?!

Sabo and Marco let each other's hands go as Ace just ripped Luffy off Garp putting him behind him. Sabo and Marco were both kind of embarrassed by Luffy's comment about them being boyfriends- which just made the crew really confused. What was Captain Luffy talking about? What was going on? Did the Whitebeard Pirate like or not like Captain Sabo? What was going on with their relationship? Someone explain to the crew what was going on.

"Why are you here Shitty Gramps?" Ace asked as Luffy just hugged Ace, seeing that he seemed a little worried with.

"I… I…" Garp said a little shocked then recovered, "I had heard that you boys had been at one of Whitebeard's Islands and I wanted to check on you and had to tell you something and… Okay, I can't handle this. Since when you interested into guys Sabo? I could have sworn you were straight grandsons."

Brodie was laughing again.

"I could have sworn you would have ended up with Brodie or maybe Kola!" Garp said.

Brodie laughed even more as a pretty girl with orange hair's mouth dropped. Why was Brodie laughing and who was the orange hair girl? Who is this Kola girl and why is Marco suddenly really jealous?

Dam it! Marco, has it really bad for Sabo!

"You what old man?!" said orange hair shouted, looking like she wanted to kill Garp.

Dam, this girl seems to have temper. How does Sabo know her? What is she to him? Why is Marco so jealous? He shouldn't be! There isn't anything between them… though Marco really wants there to be…

"Kola, calm down please," Sabo said to the girl, "You're my First Mate and best friend. You can't let what a stupid crazy insane old man of marine say bother you."

"I hate your family sometimes Sabo I swear," Kola sighed, "All they do is give me a headache. Especially your co-captains also known as your brothers."

"Hey!" Ace shouted.

Sabo lightly chuckled, "They can be headaches at time."

"Sabo!" Ace whined.

"Oi! Sabo!" Garp shouted, "If you don't explain this you're going to get a fist of love!"

A fist of… what?

"Well, Pineapple likes Sabo," Luffy grinned, "And I think Sabo needs someone cause I heard some of the crew say something about Sabo needs lonely with Ace and me always together like a couple," Brodie creaks up laughing again as Kola sighed and looks at Eliza and some of the other members who were whispering, "cause he's like a third wheel but he won't date Kola," Kola stared at the group who gulped, "and Pineapple looks at Sabo like how Ace looks at me!"

"How does Ace look at you Luffy?" Garp asked, a little confused on how Luffy come to this conclusion and why.

"With lots and lots and lots of love!" Luffy cheered happily, "Like no matter what, he won't hurt me! Or Sabo! Never ever!"

"you look at Luffy like that Ace?" Garp asked Ace completely ingoing and forgetting he had been asking about Marco's and Sabo's relationship.

Ace blushed as he looked away.

"SHUT UP!" Ace told Garp, "So what if I do!?"

"Garp, if you are only working out know that Ace cares about Luffy your dumber and thicker than a log," Sabo sighed.

Garp gave all three boys a fist of love.

"Grandpa/Shitty Gramps!" the three boys whined.

"Now Ace, come here," Garp said making a grab at Ace but he dodged, "We need to talk."

"My Ace!" Luffy whined hugging Ace again who went red in the face.

"Not now Lu," Sabo smiled telling him. They didn't need Ace and Luffy getting a some kind of fight right now. With Ace either saying something he shouldn't and upsetting Luffy or Luffy saying something that could upset Ace because he's innocent and cute and sweet and doesn't always think before he says things, "Garp. I already talked to Ace about… whatever it you think you need to talk to him about. Luffy, cover your ears."

Luffy nodded his head and covered his ears then Ace put his hands over Luffy's ears too to help blocked out what they were going to talk about.

"You mean, everything?" Garp asked

"Sex, relationships, the works, how to treat Luffy," Sabo nodded, "Everything."

"I'm going to do anything!" Ace whined, "Luffy's only fourteen! I'm not going to do anything till he's older! Like sixteen or seventeen! Maybe later!"

"Ace, shut up and man up already!" Sabo yelled, "I told you! You can be in a relationship with Luffy without having to do anything! Your just scared!"

Ace looked mad and he exploded- scaring the hell out of everyone on the crew; Garp for a moment, Marco and Luffy. Who had no idea what was going no. Sabo and Ace just stared at each at other with a very confused looking Luffy.

It seems they were having a private conversation that no-one knew about.

"Fine…" Ace muttered- giving up…? Maybe?

"Good," Sabo nodded looking at Luffy, covering his own ears then moving his hands away to show that Luffy could listen in again so Luffy moved his hands, "You can listen now."

"Okay!" Luffy smiled.

"So Garp?" Sabo smiled, "What are you doing here?"

 **##################################################**

 **Ace: why is Shitty Gramps here?**

 **Garp: can't i visist my grandsons without there being a motive behind it?**

 **Ace*deadpan*: no.**

 **Garp: FIST OF LOVE!**

 **...**

 **No spoilsers on why Garp is here! okay, maybe one. i lvoe you fans that much. it has something to do with the Whitecoats and the Marines finding out the three of them are sharing the one devil fruit.**

 **Sabo: we're fucked. we're totally fucked!**

 **Luffy: is there more?**

 **of course. but everyone can find out about it next chapter!**

 **Marco: is this how and when Sabo starts to open up to me?**

 **Yes! it is! now, most of the crew know about the Whitecoats and the shit they did. no-one of the crew like the the idea of the Marines knowing/finding about it. so, it should be interesting to see how Garp handles this sitution and why everyone reacts. espeically Brodie, who is still pissed off beyond belief about it.**

 **Brodie: well those guys were assholes!**

 **Sebastian: when are getting to be relieving more of the crew?**

 **next chapter. we will also be relieving some of the devil fruit eaters and their fruits next chapter as well. plus, Marco will be doing a very bold declaration (why do i have a feelig that i spelt this wrong?) too. everyone is going to love it! next chapter will be one fo the longest ones i ahve written! so depending on i go, it might be up on Sunday. it went up on Monday or Tuesday but i will try to finish it for Sunday!**

 **anyway, 27 reviews, 47 favs and 56 follows!**

 **keep it coming everyone! till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ASL Fire Bro: We're back!**

 **Luffy: I want do to do the reviews! i want to do the reviews!**

 **really Lu? Okay. go ahead.**

 **Luffy: Yay!**

 **Ace and Sabo: what about us!?**

 **Well, do it with Luffy then.**

 **Ace and Sabo: Yes!**

 **review time!**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadnesS-**

 **Luffy: thank you! i liked saying saying that Sabo had Pineapple too!**

 **Ace: what first setenece ... *reads it* PINEAPPLE!**

 **Sabo*sighing*: i believe a lot of people had their inner fangirl screaming at the touching moments. Yes, we made Kerennie sit down and finish the the chapter. she had no choice. and we'll be doing the same with the next chapter as well, now won't we? Especially if your having someone checking them over for mistakes.**

 ***shivering at the memories* your scary sometimes Sabo.**

 **Sabo: why thank you. i am only thinking of the fans. you are a good writer and when you're buckled down you can get a lot done. also, thank you AceAyane for looking over the chapter and fixing up the mistakes for us. we are very grateful for it. hopefully we can get kerennie to finish writing chapter 15 soon so she can sent it to you for looking over.**

 **dam fucking over 6000 word chapter (i think it was 6,500 odd words in total)... taking forever to be happy with it myself before i could even sent it to get looked at for mistakes... and i have no idea how long the next chapter is even going to be...**

 **Sabo: what was that?**

 **Um... nothing!**

 **Sabo: we find out why Shity Gramps is here now! i can't wait! So, why is Shitty Gramps here?**

 **no spoilers for the chapter please! next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Luffy: what does it mean?**

 **Ace*blushing*: nothing Lu. nothing.**

 **Sabo*blushing at it*: are you asking me to make a move on Marco or the other way round?**

 **Ace: i think blackfairy30 means you to make a move on Pineapple.**

 **Sabo: can i actually do that?**

 **i don't know. can you? (no serious, is Sabo brave enough to make a move on Marco?)**

 **Luffy: yes! you can do it Sabo! i believe in you!**

 **Ace: don't you dare get any ideas Luffy!**

 **okay- let's put it to the fans! pleae comment/review if you would like Sabo to be the one to make the first move or Marco! i like the idea of Sabo of doing it- it should make Marco's nerves go down then. i mean, he is worried about a few things, if Sabo makes the first move then Marco might not be as worried about them. i hope...**

 **Sabo*blushing as he was clearly embarrassed*: next review! right now! please!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 ***covering Ace's eyes so he can't see then whispering to Sabo* what are we going? Ace is going to go mad if he sees it or hears it!**

 **Sabo*looking and whispering back*: i don't know.**

 **Ace: what? what does it say? i can't see it!**

 **Luffy: i'll do it!**

 **SHHHH! Luffy! (wait... seriously? Luffy is going to do it?)**

 **Ace: do what?**

 **Luffy*smiling*: mystery surprise for Ace!**

 **Ace*sounding very worried*: What?**

 **Sabo: nothing Ace, nothing. now, on with the chapter!**

 **Ace: seriously? what's going on!? i can't see a dam thing with kerennie covering my eyes! what does the review say!?**

 **#############################################**

Chapter 14

"I said it before, I heard you boys had been at one of Whitebeard's protected islands and I was worried!" Garp told Sabo.

Grandpa's lying. Why is Grandpa lying?

The three boys could tell that Grandpa was hiding something. They weren't sure what but they knew he was hiding something. What was it that was so important for Garp to come here and tell them in person? That he thought and seemed the need to hide it from them?

"They found out, didn't they?" a girl with long dark blue hair, black pants, white shirt and a white sword asked.

Garp said nothing as his fist tightened – they were taking that as a 'yes' then.

The three boys went pale, looking horrified and terrified. As the crew all looked annoyed and Brodie stopped laughing. Her eyes going dark, like she was getting ready to kill or murder someone.

What was going on…? Who was the girl that just spoke? Find out what?

"I'm sorry," Garp sighed as he sat on the deck, "I had no idea we were going to be raiding one of their labs. By the time I did, I couldn't do anything. Senny got the information on you boys before I could stop it from getting to him."

Sabo was shaking, really badly. Marco grabbed the young blonde's hand again as he looked at him. What had him so scared? Luffy wasn't doing any better. He looked horrified and terrified as he was shaking like a leaf and ten times worse than Sabo was. Ace seemed to be scared, showing it more in his eyes than anywhere else. Being strong for the three of them.

"And…?" Sebastian asked – a little nervously. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

"Senny want the boys in the report of cause," Garp sighed.

The crew started protesting till they all heard Brodie stamp her foot on the deck.

"SHUT UP!" Brodie ordered the crew, who all went quiet, "Kuina?"

The girl with long dark blue hair, black pants, white shirt and a white sword looked at Brodie, "Yes?"

"Contact Scotty," Brodie told her, "Tell him there's been a change in plans. We need him and the rest of the L Pirates to hide out. Tell them to go Alabasta and to go to Vivi, we'll pick them up from there and make sure he understands the need to stay hidden. No matter what. The last thing we need is for them to get caught. It's best if Ajax doesn't know so only talk to Scott, got it?"

"Right," Kuina nodded.

"You don't have to worry too much…" Garp told Brodie, who glared at the man and he went quiet under the girl's stare.

"You don't understand," Brodie told Garp. "I know what the White Coats are capable of. The things that they did to Ace, Sabo and Luffy… the things they did to me… the things that they do devil fruit eaters in general , _Vice Admiral_! Eliza is still helping us through the nightmares and trauma of it all! They are dangerous and the moment they get a chance; they will come for us. Especially for the Captains. They're one of a kind."

Luffy was pale and Sabo couldn't look at anyone as he just held Marco's hand as he shook and Ace just hugged Luffy; telling him that everything was going to be fine. How he wasn't going to let the White Coats touch him or Sabo, how they were too strong for that to happen again and how they weren't going to be separated.

Whoever the hell these White Coats guys are… Marco was going to kill them. They seem to be the main reason why the boys seem to have trust issues.

"I think it will be best if you leave now Garp," Eliza told him. She was tall and pretty with long purple hair and wearing a short black dress with colourful shorts underneath; long colourful striped knee length socks and black boots.

"Hold on a moment you girls," Garp told them as they glared at him, glaring right back. Not one bit afraid of what they could do to him. After all, just because he was old didn't mean he hasn't earned his position. "That's not all."

"That's not all? That's not all?" Sebastian said getting in Garp's face as the rest of the crew went over to the Captains, "Not making them relive and remember the worst years of their lives isn't enough? There's more?"

"Hear me out you stupid kids!" Garp yelled at them, having enough of their childish reactions to the facts. He didn't tell them this to make his grandkids suffer. "Do you really think I would come here to just hurt my grandsons!?"

"Yes!" the crew answered.

Marco wasn't sure what to say right now…

"Garp!" someone smiled walking through the crew and up to him. It was a young man, around Ace's and Sabo's age with short spikey orange hair, blue eyes and wearing all colourful and bright colours- yellow shirt, red pants, an orange base cap, green boots, pink long sleeve shirt under his yellow shirt and a colourful sash around his hips, "I hear you have some clothes for me to fix!"

Who the hell was this guy?

"Fang, you look stupid with all of the bright colours," Garp frowned seeing the teen.

"Lewy warned me you were coming!" Fang smiled, "So? Where is he?"

"Please don't call Lewis by that ridiculous nickname," Garp sighed.

"Fang?" Brodie said looking at him.

"What up Brod?" Fang smiled.

"Why are you fixing clothes for Garp?" Brodie asked.

A young marine with dark green hair dropped onto the ship then smiled and shouted, "Fang!"

"Lewis!" Fang smiled walking over to him. The Marine handed him a big bag. Everyone already had an idea what it was in it. Clothes. What else would it be?

"Thanks for helping me out on the short notice!" Lewis smiled then whistled, "Nice ship. Hey Luffy! Hi Ace and Sabo!"

"Hi Lewis!" the three of them manage to say.

"What's wrong with them?" Lewis asked Fang.

"White Coats," Fang shrugged.

"Damn bastards they are," Lewis sighed, "Anyway Master Tailor. Have them fixed by tonight?"

Okay… What was going on? Marco had no idea…

"You bet! Come on!" Fang said walking with Lewis behind him right to his room.

"Fang!" Brodie shouted.

"What?!" Fang shouted back at her.

"What the fuck man?!" Brodie yelled.

That means that Marco isn't the only one confused by all of this…

"Lewy called and wanted to know where to find me so I could fix some clothes for him," Fang answered, "So I told him. Then he called again and said Garp was with him."

"Please stop telling the Marines where we are damn it!" Brodie shouted at him.

"Oh come on!" Fang whined, "the Captains are cool with Lewy! He's my brother! He won't tell anyone!"

Brother… but they look nothing alike…

"Scotty, Colby and Ajax are your brothers too!" Brodie shouted, "But they didn't join the freaking Marines!"

What is going on? Macro is really confused.

"Where are Ajax, Colby and Scotty?" Lewis asked- noting the absent of said brothers who would have normally tackled him to the ground by now.

"Colby's in my room, Scotty's an L Pirate and Ajax is with him and the other L Pirates back in Paradise," Fang told Lewis, "Colby's modelling Sabo's new clothes for me while I do the finishing touches on them… oh right! I almost forgot! Marco, right?" Fang asked pointing to Marco who nodded his head, "Cool! I need to you come by so I can make you some new clothes. If you're travelling with us, then you're wearing ASL clothes. Sabo can show you the way. Come by once you're done here!"

Fang left with Lewis behind him as they talked and laughed.

"Who was that-yoi?" Marco asked Sabo.

Sabo seemed to be doing better now as he leaned his head on Marco's shoulder… helping to himself calm down. Feeling safe with him. Marco made Sabo feel safe and Sabo liked the feeling.

"Fang's our tailor, all of us wear the clothes he makes," Sabo explained to Marco. "And Lewis is his brother. We met when we were younger. They're sworn brothers like me, Ace and Luffy. They were the FLACS Pirates before we met. But Lewis wanted to be Marine so he joined them while Fang, Ajax, Colby and Scotty joined us. Lewis is a good guy. He's our friend and Fang's, Ajax's, Colby's and Scotty's brother before he's a Marine."

"Should you be saying that with Garp right here?" Marco asked.

"I already knew that, I'm not idiot you know!" Garp laughed, not at all worried about this information. "That's why Lewis is one of my best guys. He helps me keep my grandsons safe! And he's a damnn good marine too."

Okay… Garp is cooler with this more than Marco thought he would be…

"What's the other thing, shitty gramps?" Ace asked, wanting to be done with this.

"I managed to convince Senny to offer the current open spot on the Warlords to you boys, if you'll take it of course!" Garp laughed then turned serious, "I convinced him to not talk to the White Coats either till I talked to you boys about joining the Warlord Council. The deal being if you joined, the Marines will stop looking into you and will not talk to the Whitecoats. Senny also swore they will get rid of the information on you boys and get rid of the White Coats. It's the best way to protect you boys and the crew."

That was a damn good offer…

"If not," Garp sighed, "I can't promise what will happen… handing over the Phoenix as your first act as Warlords will help your case too. Good work in catching him."

No-one said anything at first. Having Marco was not in their original plan of going back to Paradise, it just happened…

 _What should we do?_ Ace asked Sabo.

 _I don't know_ , Sabo sighed, _the offer is good. I really don't want the Marines talking to the White Coats if we can help it… but we can't just break our deal with Whitebeard either…_

 _No hand over Pineapple!_ Luffy told his brothers, _we pinkie promised! We can't break a pinkie promise!_

 _Then what do we do?_ Ace asked.

 _I'll handle it Ace,_ Sabo told him, _just don't say anything._

 _Fine._

Sabo sighed and looked at Garp. Being the first one to break the silence, he spoke up.

"We can't do that Garp," Sabo told him, "For starters – we never caught the First Division Commander here. We kidnapped and used him a hostage to escape Whitebeard and now he is our guest. We also made a deal with Whitebeard to give him back Marco. Lu pinkie promised and you know how Lu feels about those." Luffy nodded his head and Garp sighed but before he could say anything, Sabo continued. "Besides, why would the Marines want us on the Warlord Council anyway? I thought, and could have sworn, that they hated us? Especially after what we did last year with the broadcast."

The whole crew nodded their heads in agreement with that. The Marines weren't happy about that.

"It's fine, Senny and I can handle it," Garp told Sabo easily enough, as though it was just a walk in the park. "Besides that, you boys have done quite a bit yourselves. You took down Crocodile last year, took down Arlong when you were just kids, defeated several corrupt Marine higher-ups, and several other Pirate Crews as well. Defeated Gecko Moria as well not long after you took out Crocodile. You brought the issue of Doflamingo and what he is doing to our attention – which had been dealt with. Brought the White Coats and their organisation to our attention – which we are dealing with. Ace declared he wanted to beat Whitebeard last year in your broadcast, you managed to take down a Marine base and do your broadcast last year and so much more. Why **wouldn't** they offer you a spot?"

Okay, Garp had them there.

"You need this positon boys," Garp told them, trying to make them understand. "It's for your own protection and good. You have a lot of enemies out there, boys."

Damn it… they can't really argue with that… But since when have the brothers ever done anything that was meant to be good for themselves? They fought against White-fucking-beard!

"They don't need yours or the Marine's protection Garp." Marco told Garp as they stared at each other, "They don't need to worry about their enemies either-yoi."

"Why not?" Garp asked as he glared at the blonde.

"Because they have me!" Marco declared to Garp, "And Pops and the Whitebeard Pirates. We will protect them-yoi! From anyone and everyone! Believe me."

The ASL crew whispered between themselves. Marco had guts to stand up to Garp and say that to him. To declare what he did even.

"Are you serious?" Ace asked, very surprised and shocked at the whole thing.

"Yes-yoi," Marco told Ace, "I am. Very."

 _Ace._

Garp and everyone looked at Ace who looked at Luffy and Sabo. The three of them were talking without talking again.

 _I would rather not be a Warlord Ace,_ Sabo confessed to him. _I don't want to fight against Whitebeard or Marco. I really like him Ace. Warlords are meant to fight against the Yonko when asked and called. Neither of us want that._

 _And I would rather not fight against Shanks too,_ Ace sighed, _he saved my and Luffy's lives when you got taken when we were younger._

 _I don't want to fight against them either!_ Luffy told his brothers, _and I don't want to work for the Marines!_

 _That's true,_ Sabo laughed, _we would work for the Marines and Nobles then. I don't want that._

 _Me neither,_ Ace agreed.

 _Yeah!_ Luffy agreed with his brothers.

 _What do we do then?_ Sabo asked.

 _We'll have to turn down the offer,_ Ace sighed _, no matter how dumb it seems for us to do it. Shitty Gramps is not going to be happy. But we can't take the chance or risk with the Government, or the Marines. I don't want to be used or experimented on again._

 _Yeah,_ Luffy agreed, _I don't want that either and Grandpa won't be happy about us turning down the mystery offer._

Of course Luffy calls it the mystery offer, of course he does! Why wouldn't he?

 _What about after that?_ Sabo asked, bringing up yet another concern. _We are going to have the world after us!_

 _We find Shanks!_ Ace said with a smirk. _He'll know what to do!_

 _I think we should take Marco up on his offer,_ Sabo told Ace after a minute. _Join him and the Whitebeards. They were nice to us Ace. And I think they would really protect us. Marco seemed completely serious about it. Plus, they're closer and we have no idea where to even start to look for Shanks and the Whitebeards might… no, I know the Whitebeards will help us. I trust them Ace._

 _Me too!_ Luffy agreed with his usual wide grin _. I like Thatchy and Ladyman and Sharky and the others!_

 _Let's get Lu's crew first then we will talk about it, okay?_ Ace sighed, already feeling outnumbered as was common when his two brothers agreed on something. _This is something that we should talk to the whole crew about._

 _Agreed._

 _Agreed!_

 _Okay then!_

"Thank you Shitty Gramps," Sabo smiled, "but no thank you. We will have to decline the offer of position of Warlord. Because, there are some people we do not want to meet or want to fight with, but would be forced too if we take the position."

Garp sighed. He wasn't going to argue with the boys there. He knew they were right and he could understand it.

"I know you boys too well," Garp said shaking his head, "I won't argue with you on it. You're just as stubborn as me and I know I can't change your minds. Look at you three, you are shitty strong pirates instead of strong Marines."

Also, Garp doesn't want to put the boys through more trauma than they have already been through. They were hurt really badly, almost broken by the White Coats. Garp never wants to see them like that again. Ever. He wouldn't force them to do anything they don't want to do.

Hey!

"Hey!" the three of them yelled.

"You better keep them safe then, Phoenix or I'm coming for you," Garp warned him, sounding unhappy but at the same time deadly with the promise of vengeance if he failed.

"I will-yoi," Marco swore with a nod as his grip on Sabo's hand tightened. The two smiled at each other as a result. With the girls doing their fangirl screams again.

"Well, I'm here till the clothes are fixed at least." Garp smiled at the boys as a gleam in his eye as he thought of some training exercises for the boys while he was there, much to the unknowing boys dismay. "Not leaving without Lewis. Not sure what the boy is going to say about this. Now, how about some training?"

What was Lewis going to say and think of all this? And training with Gramps? OH GOD NO!

"RUN!" Ace shouted to Luffy and Sabo who were in agreement. They needed to run! Training with Gramps always hurt, even though they were made of fire.

###############################################

"I'll stay as their informant," Lewis told Garp after the old man updated him about how the boys had turned down the offer. "I need to make sure they are safe! If not for me or you, at least for the world! We need more pirates like the ASL!"

"You're better off staying here Lewis," Garp sighed, seeming to already have guessed that this might happen.

What…?

"But I want to be a Marine!" Lewis told Garp.

"But at one point or another you will have to choose Lewis," Garp told him sternly. "Your family or your duty. I am going to be choosing my duty over family Lewis. I know I can do it but you won't be able to do it. You'll pick family every time. Stay here."

"No! I can!" Lewis told Garp desperately. "I can choose my duty over family! I can choose justice!"

Colby and Fang said nothing. No-one did. What could they say?

"That means giving up being their informant," Garp told Lewis who then went pale as the reality of the situation sank.

"I…" Lewis said looking at Colby and Fang. Then he closed his eyes as though to calm himself down. Lewis can't be second guessing himself! He needs to do this! "I understand Vice-Admiral Garp sir. I can do it. Please give me a chance to show you! I want to keep working with Coby and Helmmepo! I want to be Fleet Admiral one day!"

Garp stared Lewis down and after a moment of watching him, he gave a grin and then gave the teen a fist of love on the best place possible. His head.

"Okay then!" Garp smiled satisfied and without a worry. "You can stay."

Lewis smiled and thanked the older man then turned to his two sworn brothers, "I guess this is it then."

"Be careful Marine Idiot," Fang smiled.

"Tell Scotty and Ajax I said good-bye?" Lewis smiled.

"Course we will!" Colby smiled, "Good luck!"

Lewis nodded his head and left with Garp waving. Well, Marco can say one thing about all this- it was interesting. Marco can't wait to tell Pops about it.

##############################################################

That night…

"Well, that was interesting," Marco sighed as he sat down to eat, wearing the new clothes that Fang had given him next to Sabo.

"I'm sorry, we have a crazy family and crew too," Sabo laughed lightly.

Marco couldn't argue there. Garp is insane and this crew wasn't much better. Marco had a very good feeling that their crews are going to get along perfectly fine. They're insane and crazy in their own way.

"Ohmygod!" Marco heard of the girls squeak. They've been annoying, but kind of weirdly supportive of Marco and Sabo being together as a couple. Kind of nice but still kind of weird. Marco wasn't too sure what to think or say about it.

There were girls sitting next to each other- twins- with the same body type, same long blonde hair and same green eyes. Even wearing the same clothes of short black shirts, blue shirt, black jacket and brown boots.

"That's… Mary?" Marco asked Sabo as he looked behind him and saw a bunch of girls behind him, "Right?"

Sabo laughed, "No, her twin sister Alice."

Oh… how can he tell the difference? Their identical!

"Why do you have so many girls in your crew-yoi?" Marco asked Sabo.

Seriously, nearly all of Sabo's crew members are female. That's a lot of female crew members. Around a crew of twenty and sixteen are females.

"What can I say?" Sabo laughed, "I get along with the girls really well. The girls kind of just work and join me more than my brothers. Not completely sure why, but they do."

Was Sabo trying to make a joke about being a babe or girl magnet, or was he serious?

"Really now?" Marco asked.

"Gentleman Babe Magnet!" Sebastian smirked sitting down. "That's what most of the guys like to call Sabo."

"Gentleman baby magnet?" Marco smiled lightly as he looked at Sabo who was blushing a little, "And why is that-yoi?"

Sabo started to eat his food.

"Oh because he's a gentleman," Sebastian answered, "Always tries to be nice, polite and a lot of the girls like it. They think they can get into his pants if they're lucky. But now they can't since they know he's gay and likes you."

Sabo choked on his food and coughed at Sebastian's comment. What!? Marc choked on his food and coughed too at Sebastian, talking causally about it like it was no big deal. What the fuck!?

"They think it's cute and love it," Sebastian added.

Sabo hit his chest a few times and Marco drank his water.

"What you talking about it?" Koala smiled sitting with them

"Oh, nothing Koala," Sebastian smiled, "How are you girls going?"

"Fine," Koala answered then looked at Sabo, "Are you okay So?"

"This is payback for the times when I used not call you Sebastian, isn't it?" Sabo asked, still coughing a little. Marco lightly hit Sabo's back which made the girls do fangirl screams. Koala looked very confused.

"Might be, might not be," Sebastian answered.

Sabo swears its payback for when he was little and use to call Sebastian- Bassy and Seb instead of Sebastian. Damnn fucking bastard. Sabo was going to get him for this and he knew just how to do it too.

"Are you saying the girls joined the crew and me because they think of me of eye-candy?" Sabo asked Sebastian as he recovered.

Koala spat out her drink as she coughed and choked.

"You ran around without your clothes fully done up the other day and they all loved it, so, yeah," Sebastian answered nonchalantly.

"SEBASTIAN!" Koala shouted hitting him.

"What!?" Sebastian shouted as Koala hit him several more times, "Did I tell everyone of your dirty little secret? Ow! Stop it! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Koala hit Sebastian at least twenty more times before she finally stopped.

"Not all of the girls are like that Captain Sabo, I swear!" Koala told her Captain.

"Even if you, yourself enjoyed the view?" Sebastian smirked.

"SEBASTIAN!" Koala yelled as she hit him again. But this time, he went flying out of the gallery wall.

Sabo lightly chuckled to himself. Sabo knew that he and Ace are like eye candy to the girls and some of the guys. They weren't that stupid. It just never worried or bothered them. Sabo just wanted to get back at Sebastian, that was why he had say something.

"What did Seb do this time?" Brodie asked as she come over.

"Sabo?" Koala smiled, "Does Marco understand how the crew works?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sabo asked as he ate. "Ask him yourself."

"Marco?" Koala smiled to him, "Did Sabo explain to you how our crew works?"

"Seriously," Brodie said looking at Sabo, "What did Seb do this time?"

"How would I know?" Sabo smirked.

Brodie then cracked up laughing. Brodie would tell by Sabo's smile that Sebastian must have said or done something that he shouldn't have to try and get revenge. Alas, his plan backfired which just made it even funnier to Brodie.

"No-yoi," Marco frowned since he wasn't sure why Koala was asking. "Why-yoi? Is there something different to this crew than the others?"

"Other than the three Captains?" Koala pointed out.

"Other than that-yoi," Marco nodded in agreement. Why was she asking?

"Well…" Koala said looking to Sabo, "Should you explain it Captain or should I? I mean, I'm sure Marco is wondering how Sebastian is the First Mate but each Captain also has his own First Mate."

"I'll explain it," Sabo sighed. "The ASL Pirates are spilt into four groups- the ASLs, the As, the Ss and the Ls. If you're a ASL- your work under First Mate Sebastian and work between the other three groups. If you're an A, you work under Ace and his First Mate Max M, an S, you mostly work under me and my First Mate Koala and an L, you work under Luffy and his First Mate Zoro."

That makes sense…

"How many are there in each group-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Well, I currently have the most at twenty," Sabo answered, "Ace has fifteen. The group that works between us there are ten members and Luffy has…" doing a quick count on his fingers, "Six crew members so far. Which makes fifty-one in total, not including the captains."

Interesting numbers…

"So Sebastian and Brodie are both ASLs?" Marco asked, "What would Koala introduce herself as?"

"ASL Pirate, S Group, First Mate Koala," Koala smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Marco nodded his head. That makes sense.

"Who's in what group may I ask-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Well in the ASL group there's Sebastian, Brodie, Donny, Jack, Ray, Micaiah, Kunia, Fang, Colby and Ajax- who is currently with the L Group since he's our communication officer and expert and he's helping Scotty learn about it," Sabo answered easily enough. "L Group is: Zoro, Scotty, Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Robin so far. A Group is Max M, Dan, Luka, Will, Horace, Harry, Henry, David, Fred, George, Natsu, Haru, Penny, Olivia and Quinn. Then, last but not least S Group is: Koala, Eliza, Mary, Alice, Alex, Eri, Emi, Emily, Lacey, Kayla, Nikki, Jane, Ryan, Issy, Britta, Jean, Kyle, Max K, Peter and Jack."

Marco looked at Sabo. That was a little surprising… the blonde was able to remember everyone's names and who they went with.

"I can tell you their positions as well if you like," Sabo smiled.

Nope! Marco was good!

"That's not necessary-yoi," Marco told Sabo, "But I would love to hear more about these… White Coats was it? You guys looked like a scared animal and you were worried about them. Plus, Brodie wasn't happy or impressed either."

"That's a long story," Sabo sighed. It truly was a long story and one that Sabo didn't like going into details on either.

"Is there a short version-yoi?" Marco smiled, "The long story can wait for later because the White Coat topic just seems to keep popping up in our conversations."

"They're a bunch of dickheads and assholes," Brodie commented looking mad again and saying it a little bitterly, "They call themselves 'researchers' but they're nothing more than mad scientist and mad-men in disguise. A lot of us have a past that links to them somehow."

Is that so…?

"You said something about devil fruit eaters when you were talking to Garp-yoi?" Marco said looking at Brodie.

"Yeah," Brodie nodded, "They liked to experiment on Devil Fruit Eaters. They were having a field day when they found out about Ace, Sabo and Luffy. They took them for their own sick games and experiments."

Why…? What…?

This would be what freaked out Luffy when he had said something about being examined and experimented on. Worried about being separated and not wanting to do it all again, as Marco recalled. Oh, if Marco ever meets with anyone involved in this or any of the White Coats, they are as good as dead.

"Why is that-yoi?" Marco frowned, still trying to understand the big picture though.

Brodie looked at Sabo who had stopped eating as he pushed his food away. Sabo suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"You never told him…?" Brodie asked.

"It never came up!" Sabo snapped.

Wow! Wow! Wow! What's going on?

"What's wrong Sabo?" Luffy asked coming over.

"Sabo hasn't told Marco about your mystery power and devil fruit," Brodie answered.

"Shut up!" Sabo snapped again.

"Hey hey, So, calm down," Ace said seeing and sensing that Sabo was really upset.

 _What's wrong?_ Ace asked his blonde brother in concern.

 _Brodie's making a big deal out the fact that I haven't told Marco that we share the same devil fruit_. Sabo told his co-captain, sounding a little upset about it.

 _You can tell Pineapple! I don't mind!_ Luffy smiled as he hugged Sabo to make his older brother feel better.

 _I'm with Luffy on this one, So._ Ace smiled softly as he placed a hand on Sabo's shoulder. _You said you trusted Marco, right? Well, I guess it's fine if you share one of our biggest secrets with him then. I trust you and your judgement Sabo. If you want to tell Marco, go ahead._

 _Are you two sure?_ Sabo asked them. _Once I tell him- there's no going back._

 _We're sure!_ Ace and Luffy nodded.

Why does Sabo have two great brothers sometimes – who then turn into complete shit-lords at other times?

"So quite a few of you have devil fruit powers then-yoi?" Marco asked Brodie. Marco wasn't going to push about the secret mystery thing. Sabo would tell Marco when he is ready too and Marco was more than happy to wait.

"Yep!" Brodie answered, "Myself included- my devil fruit pretty much allows me to see into people's futures."

That's an interesting fruit…

"Penny can create illusions, Ajax is pretty much water, Kayla can do some interesting things with blood, Scotty can control soundwaves, and Fang can control colours- I mean, it's really cool you have to see what he can do with it." Brodie smiled as she listed off a few people and their devil fruit abilities, "Natsu is rubber and so much more!"

Holy… they have large number of devil fruit eaters, now don't they? And people think the Whitebeard Pirates have a lot of devil fruit eaters on the crew… but they have nothing compared to the ASL Pirates it seems.

"Marco?" Sabo said in a soft voice.

The blonde looked at the blonde. Even if it was in a soft voice, Marco's had heard Sabo say his name and it got his attention.

"Yes-yoi?" Marco smiled.

"Can we talk in private please?" Sabo asked, "I have a few things I want to tell you and… I would rather not do it here."

"Of course-yoi," Marco nodded as he got up.

"Use the spare room," Ace told Sabo.

"The one in our room?" Sabo asked.

"The same one," Ace nodded, "It's fine. Sometimes you need space away from us."

"Okay, thanks Ace," Sabo smiled.

Spare room in their room? What?

Marco got up and followed the younger blonde. The girls seemed to get the idea to follow them but were stopped by Koala and Brodie. The girls didn't look happy but they sat back down. Ace and Luffy sat eating. Ace was making Luffy laugh, smile and happy again- the kid still seemed to be a little scared from earlier.

######################################################3

Marco walked into the ASL Captains room. He knew it pretty damn well after only being here about four days. It wasn't exactly big or small either, though it did look smaller on the inside than it looked on the outside…

Sabo moved a small bookcase to reveal a door… okay, Marco had no idea that was there. Where did it come and where does it lead? Was this the spare room that Sabo and Ace were talking about?

Sabo opened the door and walked into the room. Marco just shrugged his shoulders and followed suit. What was the harm in it?

Marco looked at the room… what the hell…? It was just as big as the other room! It was like the cabin had been spilt in two or something!

"We spilt the Captain's cabin in half," Sabo explained as he pulled some out chairs, "It was Seb's idea. That way once Luffy and Ace finally get together I can have my own room and don't have worry about hearing them or walking in on them. And I can have some time and space away from them when they are driving me insane."

That was a smart idea…

"So they do have feelings each other then, yoi?" Marco asked as he lightly smiled.

"The whole fucking world knows they do," Sabo sighed as he sat down and Marco took his seat, "I have no idea how they don't. Though, Lu is more observant than he looks. The problem is that he is so dense when it comes to his and Ace's feelings for each other."

Oh, Marco noticed that. Luffy seems to be able to read the mood of his brothers and their crew very well. Sabo didn't say anything and yet Luffy was still able to pick up what he felt and was upset. Luffy seemed to be able to do it a few times on the Moby too. If someone seemed upset, he was there trying to cheer them up. Normally doing something stupid, which made the whole crew laugh. Plus, the kid was able to work out that Marco had feelings for Sabo too. So, the kid was damn observant for someone so young.

"So…?" Marco said after a few minutes of silence, "Why are we here-yoi?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private…" Sabo said not looking at Marco.

"I know that yoi," Marco chuckled lightly which made Sabo blush lightly, "I meant, what was important that we had to use the spare room in your room to talk about it-yoi?"

"A few things…" Sabo said quietly. Shaking a little.

"Sabo? If this is about the White Coats-yoi, you can talk any time you need to tell me about them. I won't push you. Tell me as little or as much as you like. I won't hold it against it you."

"You know we're sworn brothers and not blood brothers, so I'll get right to the point. We can tell you the reason later. When we were little… when Ace and I were nine and Luffy was six. My parents took me away from them. They were nobles. Luffy got hurt really badly. I was with my parents for about thirteen days I think before I tried to escape and Ace came along with our caretaker, Dadan and her mountain bandits, to save me."

The three brothers were raised by mountain bandits? Sabo is an ex-noble? Marco nodded his head and waited for Sabo to continue.

"My parents… Nobles don't like people, even their own, when they aren't doing as they're meant too. My father tried to kill me."

"Luffy said something about a bazooka."

Sabo chuckled lightly as he ran his hand over his eye.

"Yeah. My so called father tried to blow me up with a bazooka. When that didn't kill me, and so that Ace and Luffy could never have me, he threw me into the ocean to drown. Seb pulled me out and Brodie did everything in her power to save me… well, she did save me but she was only thirteen at the time and Seb was fourteen."

Brodie was just thirteen and had managed to saved Sabo's life?! Marco needs to make sure he thanked her later… and Sebastian too. Without them… who knows if Marco would have ever met Sabo. But still… those two as teens were brave.

"I came to after who knows how long," Sabo smiled lightly as he remembered it fondly. "I had overheard my father say something about getting Bluejam, a pirate that he had hired to help 'get me back', to go after Luffy and Ace and kill them. I asked… no, I begged Brodie and Seb to save them. Which they did. We've kind of been together ever since. Especially since Luffy asked them to join us."

Marco smiled. He could imagine. It would have been hard to say no to Luffy back then. Hell, people have a hard time saying no to him now, let alone back when he was six.

"Ask Ace about how he knows Red-Hair Shanks. I wasn't there for that."

Marco frowned. Shanks? These boys know that Red-Haired bastard? Marco didn't know that…

"The White Coats-yoi?"

"We travelled for a bit and were low on food," Sabo answered not looking at him, "Most of the crew know the story… but can I ask something?"

Marco smiled as he grabbed Sabo's hand, "Anything-yoi."

"What I'm about to tell you… please promise you won't tell anyone. Not even your captain."

That was a big thing to ask… but Marco could do it. Though, Marco had a feeling he knew why but he was going to ask and check anyway. "I swear-yoi. Though, may I ask why?"

"The White Coats did a lot of stuff to us, especially Luffy. They find us 'interesting' since we're one of kind."

"Your devil fruit abilities then I take it-yoi? You all share the same fruit, don't you?"

Sabo flinched- not saying anything but the thought was clear on Sabo's face. How…?

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out Sabo," Marco smiled lightly, "Pops had a feeling. Between Luffy's freak out and rant, Ace's ability to control fire and your own and everything that has been coming on since I got here. I worked it out."

Then why…? Why didn't Marco say something sooner? Or tell Koala or Brodie that he already about it?

"Why…?" Sabo asked very quietly- not looking at Marco.

"I figured you would say something when you were ready-yoi."

"You're not going to ask?"

"No. I won't. Like I said before, Sabo, I'm fine with worrying till you feel ready to tell me-yoi."

Sabo jumped from his chair hugging Marco as he cried. Marco had no idea what is going on or why the younger blonde is crying right now, but…

Marco hugged him- rocking him slightly like he had done with Luffy when the kid had freaked out back on the Moby Dick and rubbed his back.

Marco was fine with it. He was going to be here for Sabo and they could keep going when he was ready and no sooner. There was no point in pushing the issue when it clearly made the blonde very distressed.

"It's okay Sabo-yoi," Marco told him as he just hugged and cried against Marco, "I'm not going anywhere. Take all of the time you need. I'm here for you."

 **###############################################**

 **Ace: what did it say?**

 **Sabo: dont worry about it Ace. it was for Lu and him alone.**

 **Ace: that's what has me worried dam it! i don't what he has agreed to do! what if it's dangerous!?**

 **Brodie: does trying to get into your pants sound dangerous to you?**

 **Ace: WHAT!?**

 **That's not what Luffy agreed to Ace! calm down! Brodie! why did you say that!?**

 **Brodie*shrugging*: just wanted to see Ace's reaction.**

 **Ace*death glaring*: your the devil.**

 **Luffy: what we talking about?**

 **nothing Lu. now, come with me. we need to talk about your mystery surprise for Ace.**

 **Luffy: yay!**

 **Ace: NO!**

 **Sabo*holding onto Ace*: okay. no spoilers today it seems. see you later then. please remember to review, fav and follow. we currently have 30 reveiws, 47 favs and 56 follows. please keep going so we have more! thank you!**

 **Ace: kerennie get back here with my Luffy!**

 **Brodie: we hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ASL Fire Bros: we're back!**

 **Sabo*holding onto my DS*: I'm keeping this.**

 **but that's mine! give it back Sabo!**

 **Sabo: no. you don't need the distraction. even you have a new game that you want to play- we can't afford to have you distracted otherwise the next lot of chapters won't get done! you have a lot to do. *the glaring at him seriously and making a shiver going down my spine* have you finished your job seeking?**

 **I just did! i swear finish my job stuff! *muttering* i want to play my Pokémon Moon...**

 **Sabo*staring*: you better have finished it. *holding the DS over his head as i try to grab it- Sabo-187cm vs me-168cm- DS out of my reach* finish Chapter 16 in We're Taking Ace and with us then chapter 12 with Freedom Fighters Pirates then we will talk about you having this back.**

 **your mean Sabo! and this chapter is even longer than the last one too...**

 **Sabo*glaring*: convincing what happens in this chapter and what you have planned for the next chapter, you have some guts to call me mean.**

 ***shivers* um... lets do the reviews! but first! thanks AceAyane for helping me again! i owe you one!**

 **Sabo: why you...**

 **blackfair30- yes, in 'We're Taking Ace' Marco is a good father figure and in 'Fire Brothers' Marco is good boyfriend material. I'm glad i am able to do the difference and that people can see/notice it. Sabo already hates me for what is about to happen, so hopefully everyone is okay with it. i am setting something up that will help make their relationship blossom! so please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter. i am trying to get Marco to get Luffy and Ace on his side as well!**

 **but Sabo will be making a move of a kind here but kind of mostly in next chapter. he just needs a little more time. and yes, Ace, you properly could learn a thing or too from Marco.**

 **Ace: GO TO HELL!**

 **blackfairy30, please ignore Ace. he's just a moody shit.**

 **Ace: why you little bit...**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **UnderTakerxXx-**

 **Sabo: oh, don't worry. i made sure that she finished it and that she will be finishing future chapters early so they can get sent off to be checked by AceAyane and she starts the next chapter before the chapter gets put up so she doesn't forget to do and freak out at the last minute about finishing chapters. thank you for helping us AceAyane, you are a life saver!**

 **you know everyone is voting for you to make the first move on Marco, right?**

 **Sabo: i can read you know?**

 **just making sure.**

 **Sabo: i agree, more jealous Marco will be good to see. he was jealous about the whole more female than male crew members thing, right?**

 **he might have been, very jealous. not that he would admit it. cause a lot of the girls on your crew are very pretty and trying to get into your pants, they will might still be trying even with your feelings towards Marco, who knows. But like i said before, i am setting something up. *smiling evilly* and it is going to be good.**

 **Sabo: i guess he has a very good reason to be jealous then.**

 **yep. and there will be more jealous Marco to come. i hope!**

 **Sabo: why are you smiling like that...?**

 **oh, next chapter we have a good villain coming in towards the end. i need some kind of bad guy in here, now don't i?**

 **Sabo: do i even want to know...?**

 **you will, but not right now. i will give out more details next chapter at the end after we introduce him and i will be introducing a character smiliar to him in my other two stories as well. i just like the idea of having a character like him with We're taking Ace so much that i decided to introduce him in all of my stories, just making different so he fits each storyline well. he's more of neuteral guy in Freedom Fighters and bad guy who might turn good guy in We're Taking Ace, it just is going to be a bit before he is introduce into the other two stories.**

 **but his entrance will be grand!**

 **i wanted a villain diferent to all of the other villians and now i have the perfect one! hahahaha!**

 **Sabo: i don't like the sound of this...**

 **Ace: me either.**

 **Luffy: i can kick his ass, right?**

 **Ace: LUFFY!**

 **Sabo: next review... please!**

 **Angel0940- yes, there was a lot going on last chapter. there's also a lot going on this chapter too. Sabo and Marco are sweet together and Marco is the perfect boyfriend for Sabo isn't he? i can't wait for them to get together.**

 **Sabo: then write it already!**

 **i have things i want to happen before hand! but don't worry fans, Sabo will make the first move! i have heard you all vote and speak! Sabo will be the first move maker.**

 **Sabo: ... i don't know what to think of this...**

 **Marco: i like it.**

 **Sabo and me: since when you were here!?**

 **Marco: next review!**

 **no, seriously... when the did Marco get in here?**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **Luffy: we see Vivi next chapter! we get to see my crew and Zoro this chapter!**

 **we also see a little bit of Scotty and the others too.**

 **Sabo: Red...?**

 **he will be explained as the story goes. i want to hear people's theories on Red by the way! he will be an interesting character for everyone to learn about and meet. he will be a big help with the main villain and the White Coats as well.**

 **Ace: ... yeah, but who he is?**

 **on with the chapter!**

 **Ace: Oi! don't ignore me! who is this Red guy!?**

 **################################**

Chapter 15

Marco smiled as Sabo fell asleep hugging him. The teen had been crying for hours and didn't stop till he literally fell asleep. Marco was just glad that the teen trusted him enough to cry and to hold him like he was. Marco picked up Sabo and put him in the bed that he could see in the room. Right now, what Sabo needed was rest. He had gotten quite worked up- between Garp's visit, the news of the White Coats and everything else. Sabo just needed to rest. He and Marco could continue talking later.

Marco opened the door lightly- he could see Luffy asleep, hugging Ace - who was still awake and was now staring at Marco.

"Where's Sabo?!" Ace asked in a low whisper and sounding a little worried. Did Ace think that Marco would hurt Sabo or something?

"He's asleep-yoi," Marco answered back in a low whisper. "He's quite tired. We'll finish talking later when he is feeling better-yoi."

Ace smiled lightly and nodded then frowned as a thought came to mind. "What did Sabo tell you?"

Was he worried about something? Was Ace afraid that Sabo would say something he wasn't allowed to or something?

"Not much," Marco answered grabbing his Den-Den Mushi to call Pops. "Just about your devil fruit. How you guys met Brodie and Sebastian. And a little on the White Coats. He got quite upset about it all and cried till about ten minutes ago when he finally fell asleep-yoi. I need to call Pops. Let him know about Garp's visit. Is that okay-yoi?"

Ace nodded his head for yes. He was fine with it. He trusted Sabo and his judgement so he could at least try to trust Marco, just for Sabo.

"Sure, just make it in Sabo's room." Ace answered softly before looking at the mattress they lent Marco. "You can stay in there too. Just take your mattress."

Marco was a little surprise at the trust that Ace was giving him. But then again, it was most likely only because he trusted his brother and his judgement, not Marco himself.

"Okay-yoi," Marco nodded picking up all of his stuff and taking it into Sabo's room.

"Night Pineapple…" Luffy muttered in his sleep.

"Yeah, night Pineapple," Ace said.

"Night Ace, Luffy-yoi," Marco nodded then closed the door.

Marco picked up the snail and called Pops.

"Marco?" Pops said.

"Yeah it's me-yoi," Marco said softly, a small smile forming at hearing the old mans voice. "Try to be quiet, most of the crew is sleeping."

"Alright then son," Whitebeard smiled in return. "How are things going?"

"We had an interesting day today-yoi."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Garp paid a visit."

The snail frowned, "Why did Garp pay a visit?"

"Apparently, Sabo, Ace and Luffy are Garp's grandsons-yoi. That was a bit of a shock."

Marco would say something about what he thinks and how things are going along with Sabo if Whitebeard asked but not before. Marco was still trying to work it out himself right now.

"That is a shock… though I had been wondering when young Luffy had said his name was Monkey D. Luffy why part of it sounded familiar. That's why. He's Garp grandson."

Marco nodded his head.

"How are things going?"

"You already asked that Pops."

"You know what I mean Marco."

Marco sighed a little as he looked at Sabo, smiling as the young blonde was sleeping and looked very much at peace.

"Good I think-yoi. I think Sabo must at least like me a little. We held hands and he leaned on me for support and comfort today."

"I believe you have a very good chance then my son."

"I hope so…"

"What was Garp's visit about?"

Oh… how was Marco going to explain it?

"Well… um… how do I explain it-yoi? I told you about the White Coats?"

"You said something about Luffy being freaked out by a group by that name. The reason we believe is behind why he was so untrusting and scared of us and probably anyone outside their group. Why?"

"The Marines apparently caught some-yoi. And they had information on the boys that they don't want anyone to have or know about them. The Marines are interested in the boys as well. Because of… special reasons."

Marco couldn't tell Pops about the boys sharing the same fruit and its powers. Even though he had already guessed it. Marco had promised Sabo.

"Special Reasons involving fire and a devil fruit?"

"Maybe-yoi. I can't say for sure. I made a promise and am trying to earn their full trust."

That was understandable. The boys didn't want just anyone to know their secret. But Marco saying what he has and how he has said it too. Well, that just made Whitebeard even more sure that the three young teenagers had somehow ended up sharing a devil fruit and its power. No wonder the little one, Luffy, had said the unusual things he did to Marco and had freaked out so badly.

People would be very interested in finding how connected the boys are sharing the fruit and how it works. No wonder young Luffy was so scared about being separated and experimented on.

"Okay. You told them that they have us, didn't you? If anyone wants to try to get to them, they can go through us."

"Oh, they know-yoi. I kind of declared it to Garp…"

"Garararara, good work my son."

"There's more to tell too, Pops."

"Really? Tell me more then."

#####################################

Brodie woke up in a sweat as she grabbed her shirt over her heart. Damn… that one felt too real for comfort… that vision of the future… it didn't sit right with Brodie. She didn't like the idea of anyone, especially not Sabo having someone as important as Marco is to him, to be ripped away like that!

"I have to warn Sabo…" Brodie said to herself as she got out of bed, "Marco's in danger and so is…"

Brodie stopped herself. As she stood there holding the door handle. What if her saying something is what causes it to happen? What if not saying something is what causes it to happen?

Damn it…

###############################

"What the hell do you mean we have to avoid the islands till we get to Fishman Island?!"

"Well I had a vision and…"

"Brodie, you're my sister and I love you but there's no way in hell we can avoid all of the islands. We need to restock. As it is, I am avoiding as many of the Big Mama and Kadio's territories as we can without completely unconvincing us! Mostly using ones that are neutral or not yet claimed. We can't afford to avoid all of them! We'll starve to death!"

"Can you just trust me on this Sebastian!? We need to avoid them! Please just do it!"

Brodie went dead quiet seeing the door move. Who the hell was that!?

############################

Sabo sighed as he opened the navigator room door. What were Brodie and Sebastian fighting about this time? Marco walked in with Sabo as Brodie went dead quiet seeing them. Why was Brodie so quiet? She was never quiet!

"What? Now your quiet?" Sabo asked, "The crew said you two you have been fighting since before sunrise. What's going on? And what's this that Eliza says about us changing course? I'm the head navigator and one of the captains, you can't do that without me and you especially can't do that without permission from the Captains either."

Marco had only come along because he was hoping on having breakfast with Sabo and seeing if the young blonde wanted to talk more. Maybe Marco should leave… this seemed to be an ASL Pirate matter, not something that he should get involved in.

"Marco," Brodie said looking at him. "What do you know about a person named Marshal D. Teach?"

Was Brodie ignoring Sabo…? Sabo can't believe this! How can she be ignoring him!?

"Teach-yoi?" Marco said. Brodie nodded her head, "Been with us since the beginning. A real, true and loyal Whitebeard Pirate through and through. Why?"

Brodie was shaking a little as she looked away from him- her bottom lip sticking out. Sabo knew that face expression.

"Did you have a vision?" Sabo asked.

The only times when Brodie seemed unwilling to say something was after she had a vision and one that really freaked her out. Which means, whoever the hell this Marshal D. Teach person was. He was dangerous, very dangerous.

Brodie nodded her head as she grabbed her other arm, "I did…"

"And it involves Teach-yoi?" Marco asked.

"It does…" Brodie nodded still not looking at Sabo or Marco.

"Which was… what?" Sabo asked.

"…" Brodie said nothing at first but her worry seemed to get the better of her as she had to say something. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything. It might not come true. My visions are always on paths but it's not set in stone. At least, not yet. It was too blurry for that… just… Marco. Please be careful around that man. If my vision is anything to go by… just… don't trust him. He's dangerous and he will kill to get what he wants. No matter who stands in his way. And I don't want to see Sabo lose you."

Brodie couldn't tell them what she saw… it would freak them out too much. And it was true, she didn't want Sabo to lose someone as important to him as Marco was. It could break the poor kid- in different and more ways than those ass-wipe White Coats ever could. The last thing that Brodie needed to do right now is add more worry onto Sabo's already more than full plate. It wouldn't be fair to him.

Marco was a little shocked to hear this. Sure, Teach wasn't harmless. He's a Whitebeard Pirate after all but he wasn't a commander which meant that he wasn't that dangerous or strong… wasn't he?

Marco looked at Sabo. To see if maybe if this was a trick or misunderstanding or something but Sabo's look told Marco otherwise. It seems… this is very serious and not some kind of prank or misunderstanding at all… shit…

"Okay," Marco nodded seeing the look in Sabo's eye. "I'll be careful and warn the others. Teach is away on a mission so he won't hear."

If Sabo seemed worried and Brodie seemed freaked out like this. Then Marco had to warn Pops and his brothers. There was no way he can't now! Marco frown at the thought of having to tell Pops that it is possible that one of them was a traitor, he was not going to take it every well.

Sabo smiled happily seeing that Marco could tell that they weren't trying trick him or anything, this was serious.

"Did you have a good talk last night?" Sebastian asked.

Sabo went a little red as he looked away from Sebastian. "I… I end up crying and falling asleep… we never finished our talk…" It seemed that Sabo was a little embarrassed about his actions last night.

Brodie cracked up laughing- of course she did. She seemed to find the weirdest of things funny.

Sebastian looked a little confused, "You cried? Why did you cry… wait! On second thought- I don't want to know!"

Sabo went even redder in face as Marco managed to cough on air from what the First Mate was implying. That didn't happen! Brodie laughed even more at Sabo's and Marco's reactions then at Sebastian's confused reaction to their reaction to what he said.

"I mean… you must have done it… why else would Sabo cry…?" Sebastian said, not sounding all that confident and confused by their reactions. "Right…?"

"NO!" Sabo shouted- red with embarrassment.

"We didn't do anything but talk last night-yoi," Marco told Sebastian in a dead serious tone. "Sabo was upset from everything that had happened yesterday that he ending up crying and exhausting himself when we were talking. That's it-yoi. Nothing happened."

"Sabo's too pure for anything to have happened, Seb!" Brodie laughed and told her brother with a nudge. "He's still a virgin, remember?"

Marco was a little shocked to hear that but at the same not. Sure, Sabo was good looking and he would probably be able sleep with anyone he wanted, come on, the younger blonde was hot. So Marco is a little surprised to hear that he was still a virgin but at the same time. It didn't surprise Marco. After all, Sabo seemed like a gentleman and had a gentle soul. He doesn't seem like someone who would just sleep with anyone unless he really cared about them… and now Marco's mind is starting to hit the gutter thinking about everything…

Damn it…

"BRODIE!" Sabo yelled, a little horrified at her just saying it, like it was no big deal and in front of someone that he likes too! How could she!?

"True," Sebastian sighed.

NOT SEBASTIAN TOO!

"That's it! Cleaning duties for a month, both you!" Sabo told them- clearly flustered.

"Something wrong Cap?" Brodie asked and smiled innocently. "Did I say something I wasn't meant too?"

Sebastian smirked at Sabo, "Ohhh really Captain Virgin?"

They are not helping their case what so ever right now.

"So? What's wrong?" Ace asked walking into the navigator room. Ace could pretty much feel all of Sabo's emotions and heard him scream for help, whether Sabo realized it or not is a different matter though.

"Where's Lu?" Brodie asked Ace.

"Still sleeping," Ace yawned, "You seen Eliza? Luffy was having nightmares again last night and I didn't get a lot of sleep. He won't talk to anyone else other than maybe Scotty who isn't here."

 _Brodie told Marco I'm a virgin!_ Sabo whined to Ace as he looked at his brother.

Ace was trying hard to not snicker, she… did…?

 _Don't laugh Ace it isn't funny!_ Sabo whined again, desperate for Ace to back him up in some way. _Seb even backed it up! He called me Captain Virgin!_

This time Ace couldn't hold in his laughter as he cracked up laughing. Hitting the table next to him as he laughed.

Everyone noticed the change in Sabo right away. He glared draggers at Ace and a very nasty aura seemed to surround Sabo right away as well… it seemed like the blonde was really annoyed and mad. Shit… Ace was going to either end up in the ocean or the infirmary again. This was not going to end well, for Ace that is, if Sabo loses control of himself right now.

 _You ass!_ Sabo shouted at Ace, more than a little mad. _I'm not helping you, with your liking Luffy, problems again!_

Everyone saw Ace flinch and look a little horrified about something.

 _No! I'm sorry Sabo! I didn't mean to laugh! It won't happen again I swear! Please don't say that_! Ace begged hurriedly in order to calm his blond brother. It wasn't a great idea to laugh and make him mad… especially not when he had a card to blackmail with, in return. _I'm sorry! I need your help! You're the only one I can talk to about this!_

Marco sighed. It seems that there's yet again another conversation that was happening that anyone who wasn't Ace, Sabo and/or Luffy could hear. What were they talking about?

 _Then back me up with their punishment_! Sabo told Ace, _and don't snicker or laugh anymore!_

 _Okay! What is it?_ Ace asked.

 _Cleaning duties for six months now,_ Sabo answered.

 _Isn't that a little mean?_ Ace asked, unsure if that was such a good idea.

 _Ace! Do you want my help or not!?_ Sabo countered.

 _Okay! Okay!_ Ace nodded, _I'll back you up!_

 _Good. You tell them then._

"Brodie. Sebastian," Ace sighed, "Cleaning duties for six months for whatever the hell happened here."

Sebastian looked horrified while Brodie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I think it was worth it," Brodie smiled, "So Marco? What do you think of our Captain Sabo now? Finding out that's he's a still virgin."

Ace tried to not laugh at how Brodie decided to just keep going with it. Oh Brodie, you should really shut up before Sabo decides to murder you.

"SHUT UP BRODIE!" Sebastian shouted covering his sister's mouth. "You're going to make us get into even more trouble!"

"Eight months," Sabo frowned at Brodie. He can't believe her right now!

"Still the same," Marco deadpanned without a problem. "Why would that change my opinion on Sabo?"

Sabo felt himself flare up then- redder than anything that anyone had ever seen. It looked like he was going to boil over or something.

"You okay Sabo?" Ace asked, a little worried at how 'feverish' looking Sabo was.

"I… I need some air…" Sabo stuttered as he just walked out of the room.

Marco sighed, "If you need me. I'm going back to call Pops-yoi."

Okay, Ace had no idea what just happened. Can someone explain this to him? Why was Sabo so red? How did the topic of Sabo being a virgin ever come up?

##################################

Sabo looked in the mirror of the bathroom as he splashed more water on his face. He needed to calm down. He needed to cool down. Just because Marco was nice and comforting… and he didn't give up or say anything to him about crying and falling asleep on him… oh god! Sabo cried in his arms and had fallen asleep!

Oh god! Oh god!

Sabo felt like he was the worst! How could he do that to Marco!? They were meant to be talking, not Sabo having a break down, cry and fall asleep! How could he do that!? That wasn't fair to Marco at all! What is wrong with Sabo?!

"Sabo?" Luffy's voice half cheered and half sounded worried at the same time.

"Luffy?" Sabo said looking up into the mirror and saw Luffy behind him. The kid looked worried for a minute, then smiled his usual smile (though it seemed forced). Probably to make Sabo feel more relaxed and assured more than anything. Luffy knew how his older brothers worried about him. Sabo frowned when he realized that Luffy was still really pale and looked like he had been throwing up and crying again. "Are you okay?"

Luffy said nothing as he looked away and made his silly yet funny little 'I'm totally not lying' face. Luffy was a horrible lair, everyone knew that.

"Maybe…" Luffy lied.

Sabo sighed as he walked over to Luffy. He smelt awful- like he had been sick, so yep, he must be throwing up. But Sabo didn't care. He pulled Luffy in for a hug- Luffy seemed to be trying his hardest to not cry.

"You can cry you know Lu," Sabo whispered to his little brother gently. He didn't care about his problems at the moment, not if Luffy needed him right now. "Ace and I won't hate you for it."

"But…" the little raven whimpered, hesitantly clinging to Sabo's sleeves. "Ace said we don't need cry-babies…"

Sabo rocked Luffy a little as he ran his fingers through his brother's hair. Trying to give him some kind of comfort. "I'll tell you a secret okay? So don't tell anyone. It's about Ace."

Luffy nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Sabo's waist now, still trying to keep his tears back. There was something that Luffy didn't know about his Ace?

"When we were separated from you at the lab by the White Coats," Sabo smiled lightly, trying to alleviate any bad memories that may cross Luffy's mind with the topic. "All Ace did was cry. He was so worried about you, it wasn't funny and all he could do was cry because that's all he could control. He couldn't control when he saw you or how much pain you would be in or anything. It upset him so much. It was so hard. We couldn't do anything. So all we could do, was cry. The both of us, that way, when we saw you again, we could be strong and let you know that everything was going to be okay. Just for you Lu."

The little raven looked like he wasn't sure whether or not he should believe Sabo. It's not like Sabo lies about things or anything, it was just, Luffy couldn't really imagine Sabo and Ace crying at all.

"Really?"

"Really. So it's okay to cry. The White Coats… they were scary and Ace and I or any of the others, we won't believe or think of you any differently if you cry because of it Luffy. They're painful, dark and scary memories."

And boy, isn't that the truth. Sabo even broke down into tears in Marco's arms because of it. Plus, because of other things as well. Like Marco being so accepting of, well, pretty much everything. It was nice. No-one has ever been this accepting of Sabo before… other than Ace and Luffy of course. And the crew too, but in different ways.

"Pineapple's scared you know," Luffy smiled lightly at Sabo as he looked up at his blonde brother.

Why was Marco now the topic of conversation? Wait… Marco was scared of something? What!? Is there something that Sabo can do about it!? What is Marco scared of?

"What you talking about Lu?" Sabo asked.

"Well, he really likes you but he thinks you two can't be together because you're too different."

They were…? They are…? What…?

Marco… he… he really likes Sabo?

Sure, Sabo would be able to guess and say that Marco at least liked him. You don't normally hold someone's hand unless you liked them. And you don't normally let someone you don't like cry in your arms or put them to bed… but he really liked Sabo? Was Luffy sure?

"Really?"

Sabo was very interested in knowing what these 'differences' were. Sabo couldn't really see a reason why they couldn't be together, not now anyway. Unless Marco didn't feel the same way about Sabo that he does for him. But something tells the young blonde (the hand holding and Marco comforting him) otherwise.

"He says he's too old mostly. Something about being old enough to be your dad…"

Sabo almost looked horrified at that statement. Sure, Marco was older than Sabo, by how much Sabo wasn't sure and maybe Marco was old enough to be Sabo's father but Sabo would never compare the two!

His father wasn't accepting and cruel while Marco is… well Marco's Marco. He's kind and caring, compassionate and understanding and…

Oh god, Sabo never realized how bad he was having it for the older blonde till now!

"But I don't care about age."

"I know right! I told Pineapple that but he still seemed really worried and scared for some reason. Like he didn't believe me or something! You have to do something Sabo!"

"What?!"

"It's you he likes! Maybe he'll stop being so worried and scared if you do something!"

Sabo wasn't sure if he liked where Luffy was going with this or not… oh god, who was he kidding? Sabo kind of loved it. He just wasn't going to admit it. But where Sabo was thinking of going with it was most likely not where Luffy meant to go with it.

"And what I am meant to do?"

"Kiss him!"

What?!

"Kiss… him…?"

"Yes! You can do it! If you do, then you can tell Pineapple how you feel and how you don't care about your age difference or what your other differences are and how you like him for him. Just the way he is! Then he should stop being scared and worried!"

"I don't know Lu…"

"You can do it Sabo! I know you can! I believe in you!"

That was not what Sabo meant…but kind of what he was, at the same time… was it really that simple? To be able to just kiss Marco? To tell him how him feels about him? To make all of his self-doubts go away just like that?

"Lu…" Sabo started but Luffy interrupted.

"Because I am going to do the same!"

Sabo choked on the air in his throat for a moment. Luffy was going to what!?

"WHAT!?" Sabo shouted.

#################################

Somewhere on the Grandline…

Scotty sighed as he watched the L Pirates. They were a mixture of happy of seeing Vivi again and worried. Because Scotty got a call from the Captains but won't tell them what is going on. All he said was that they were going to Alabasta for a bit and they had to stay hidden. No-one could know that they were there, only Vivi and a very select few others of her choice.

Scotty already called ahead to let her know what was going on (without telling her everything so that she didn't worry). She was fine with them going, even said something about organizing a place for the ship to be hidden and everything.

They couldn't even sail with their ASL Jolly Roger flagging high and proud like their pride because it would be a dead giveaway on who they were and the last thing that they needed was a fight and for the Marines, World Government and those other bastards to know where they are.

Ajax was pissed too. He knew that Scotty was leaving something out and something important too. In fact, the whole crew did. The only one that Scotty told was Zoro and that's only because he is the First Mate so he is in charge without their Captain Luffy here.

But oddly enough, Zoro agreed on keeping everyone in the dark on things. For now.

Scotty hated keeping them in the dark and he hated that Ajax was mad about the whole thing and now wasn't talking to Scotty because of it. But it was for Ajax's and the crew's own good. The last thing they need is for the crew to be on high alert the whole time, they needed Scotty and Zoro like that.

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed walking over to Scotty.

Brook was a skeleton, Luffy had offered him a place in the crew last year after they had taken care of some weirdo and War Lord called Gecko Moria. The Skeleton couldn't take it up till after he fulfilled a promised of some kind. Scotty wasn't completely sure on all of the details. But it was fine, Brooke fulfilled the promise and now is a part of the crew.

"Yo Red!" Zoro shouted.

'Red' was the name he gave them, the name that Luffy told them was his name since he wouldn't tell them his real name. They all knew him well though; the guy was one of the people who the White Coats examined on after all. Red never joined the crew, he just liked travelling around but had agreed to help train the L Pirates while the others were checking out the New World.

It was Red's job to keep them safe and to the train them. They weren't fully finished with the training that Red had them doing, but it was close enough to being complete now. Red had actually said they could finish the training with others. He wanted to see how the ASL Captains had gotten better in fighting, with not only using their devil fruit but with their Haki too. Red had taught them everything he knew after all.

"What up?" Red asked.

"Are you sure it's fine for you come with us?" Zoro asked, "I thought you don't do 'people' or crews. You prefer to travel by yourself, like the 'lone wolf' you are."

Red laughed at how Zoro put it. Using Red's own words.

"I said- I tried to avoid people and crews. I find it easier to be by myself like a lone wolf," Red smiled as he corrected Zoro who really didn't seem to care. "But in all truth… after spending so much time with the ASLs and now you guys, after agreeing to train you. I kind of don't mind the idea of being a part of something."

Zoro raised his eye brows at the older man. Was that so?

"So if Luffy offered you a spot again, you'd take it then?" Sanji asked.

Zoro didn't even notice the blonde.

"Yeah, I properly would," Red sighed with a smile as reality seemed to set in. "It's shamefully really. If we were speaking twelve years ago before the Coats grabbed me and someone said to me that I would I want to belong to group, I would have laughed in their faces… but now… after roughly six years with you guys… I kind of don't like the feeling or idea of being on my own again."

"I believe it was Luffy who said 'it hurts more being alone then it does actually being hurt'," Scotty said out loud. Remembering the words that the kid had used during their time with the White Coats. The thing that hurt the most was not being hurt or examined on it. it was being separated from their brothers/family and friends. That's what hurt and scared them the most. Not the pain, but being all alone again.

Red sighed, "I would have laughed if I heard that twelve years ago. Now… well, I can completely understand it."

"Why were you with the Coats?" Nami asked, "We never were told the story to that."

"And still won't be. Sorry," Red told her, though clearly not as sorry to tell the tale. It was clear he wasn't going to budge on the decision either. "I like you guys but I would rather not talk about or share my past. That's a complicated and messed up story. The only ones who I might even consider sharing that with are the Captains."

"What about your name?" Robin smiled, "Or are you doomed forever to be known as Red?"

"Forever is a long-time Robin," Red smiled in return, picking up on what she was trying to do. "And I don't mind really. Red is what Luffy called me after we first met. I would much rather use that name than my real one."

"Which is, what?" Usopp asked, appearing at the other man's side with his nose literally poking his cheek to try and get that information.

"None of your damn business," Red told Usopp with a grunt as he pushed the younger away.

Oh, so close. The crew was going to get it out of Red one day. They will find out what Red's real name is! One way or another.

"How did you get the nickname Red?" Sanji asked after a minute and taking a drag of his smoke. "I don't see where that idiot Captain of ours got it from… then again, it's Luffy so he could have just pulled it out from the thin air for all we know."

Red was tall with snow white hair with three black stripes through it that looked like lightning bolts, multi-coloured eyes and wearing a white shirt with a black patterned chess piece on it, long dark grey pants, an open charcoal vest and black boots. Red wore nothing red, at least, from what the crew could see anyway.

"I have no idea!" Red laughed which made everyone sigh, resigning the fact that they may never understand what their Captain thinks. "But I think it had something to do with me saying that red was my favorite color. Luffy said it was his too so from then on I was Red. Especially since I wouldn't tell him my actual name."

Oh… that makes sense, even for Luffy logic.

"Did Kuina say how long she thought they were going to be till they pick us up?" Zoro asked Scotty.

"Missing your girlfriend already?" Scotty smirked at Zoro.

"Just concrete on the fucking ocean and driving the fucking ship you fucking bastard!" Zoro shouted at Scotty, completely red in the face.

"Mihawk was interesting," Red smiled to Zoro to change the subject, "Wouldn't you agree?"

That was a damn good fight! Even if Zoro lost, he can't wait for a rematch!

"I'll beat him next time," Zoro smiled.

"Not if Kuina beats him first!" Robin told Zoro, "Then you have to beat her, which you have never done before Zoro."

"That's fine, I'll just beat her then," Zoro shrugged. Not really caring that much, "And I'll beat her one day!"

"Red?" Nami said, "Just how old are you? We've known each other for about six years I believe but you haven't age a day. You still look like you're only twenty-two but I know your older."

"Don't feel like sharing that either," Red yawned, "Mostly because I can't even remember. That's what happens when your more or less immortal."

Im…im…immortal!?

"WHAT?!" the crew shouted.

#######################################

"Is that so?" Whitebeard frowned at his snail as Marco told Whitebeard that he and the other commanders were going to need to keep an eye on Teach once he got back, as the man was dangerous and stronger than he let on. That, in fact, Teach could even be a traitor and would kill them without a second thought. Whitebeard didn't want to think that any of his sons or daughters were capable of that…

But with a crew this big, it was likely that it was possible… especially if Teach was using them to get something that he wanted. Which is what Marco seemed to be thinking is what was happening. Once they get and/or have what Teach is looking for, then his true and real colors will show. At least, that's the theory.

"Yes-yoi," Marco answered, "I know we don't want to think that one of us is capable of betraying you Pops, but Sabo… something about the look he was giving her when Brodie had said to be careful with Teach… and how… she didn't want Sabo to lose me… I just have a bad feeling about this Pops. Like it was truth and that we really have to be careful with Teach."

Marco wasn't sure how to explain it. Sure, Marco might be a little bias with his feelings for the young blonde but this wasn't one of those times where his feelings were getting mixed up. It was a gut instinct. Something even his phoenix form was agreeing with. Something had always felt a little off about Teach and Brodie's warning only just reopened those feelings that Marco had ignored in favor of their family.

"I understand," Whitebeard told Marco, "We'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you Pops," the snail smiled for Marco, "That makes me feel so much better."

"No problem Marco. Guarara. How are things going? Anything different from when we talked last night?"

"No. Nothing-yoi… is it bad that I have fallen for someone so young?"

Whitebeard was a little shocked by the sudden question. Was Marco in self-doubt over his feelings for the younger blonde?

"No my son, I don't think it is. The world's plans for us are all different. If Sabo happens to be your love and happiness, then it is mean to be."

"That doesn't make me feel any better… he's young and has his life ahead of him and I'm just an old man…"

"Marco. You deserve to be happy and so does Sabo. If it so happens that you two are happy together then so be it and if not, well, the sea is a vast place my son."

…

"I guess-yoi."

"Marco? Can we talk again?" Sabo's voice said in the background.

"I'll let you go," Whitebeard smiled, a knowing gleam appearing in his eye as he spoke. "Have fun."

"Pops!" Marco whined a little as he hung up and Whitebeard chuckled a little. Marco might be older than Sabo but that doesn't mean they won't be happy together. Sometimes, old and new are best together.

Besides, Marco isn't that much older than Sabo. Marco's only thirty-six after all and Sabo's seventeen. He's just over roughly double the kid age; Marco was about fourteen when he joined Whitebeard and became his First Mate. Then about sixteen when he became the First Division Commander. There's barely twenty years difference. Sure, it was close to making Marco young Sabo's father if Marco had a kid that young. But it shouldn't matter- especially not when the feelings are mutual.

Maybe in another time it might seem wrong or not right. But oh well, it's fine for the time they are in right now so it's all right. At least, Whitebeard doesn't believe it should matter. Whether both Marco and Sabo agree with it and how they feel about it, well, that is a completely different story.

####################################

Sabo walked into his room (the spare room in the Captain's Cabin), overhearing some of what Whitebeard and Marco were talking about.

"Marco. You deserve to be happy and so does Sabo. If it happens that you two are happy together then so be it and if not, well, the sea is a vast place my son."

Marco said nothing at that at first, he hadn't even seemed to have noticed that Sabo was in the room too. Then he sighed saying "I guess-yoi."

"Marco? Can we talk again?" Sabo asked- getting Marco's attention.

The older blonde turned round quickly- going red in the face slightly seeing the younger blonde there. How much of that did he hear!?

"I'll let you go," Whitebeard smiled could be seen over the snail. "Have fun."

"Pops!" Marco whined a little as Whitebeard hung up on him. Damn it!

Marco said nothing as he looked at Sabo. It looked like Marco was trying to work out what to say. Was he trying to work out how much of the conversation that Sabo had heard or something?

"How much of that did you…?" Marco asked softly after a moment finally.

"Just the end of it really," Sabo answered honestly. "Where Whitebeard said you deserved to be happy and so do I and if it happens that are we happy together than so be it."

"And if not, then sea is vast," Marco added then sighed again. Thank god that was all Sabo seemed to have heard! "What do you want to talk about? Continue from where you left off last night or something different?"

Sabo took a couple of deep breathes then walked up to Marco.

"I…" Sabo started going red in the face. "Um… damn it… this is harder than I thought… um…"

Marco lightly smiled, "I told you already didn't I-yoi? Take as much time as you need to talk and explain things to me. I'm happy to wait."

"But this can't wait!" Sabo partly whined.

What…?

"What can't wait?" Marco asked, a little confused.

Damn it, Sabo should do just as Luffy suggested. This is too hard!

"I… I…" Sabo started again, "I think… I think I… fuck! Why is this so hard!?"

Is this how Ace feels every time he tries to tell Luffy how he feels then ends up backing out!? Damn it! Sabo never knew it was frustrating! How could Sabo just tell Ace to man up and say it when he can't even do it himself!?

Why is this so hard!?

"Never mind," Sabo said really red in the face. "It's nothing. I… I need to go!"

Sabo ran out of the room as fast as he could with tears in his eyes. Sabo didn't stop running, even when he heard Marco call out to him. Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard to just tell Marco how he feels!?

Sabo just hopes that Luffy is having better luck then he is!

#######################################

Luffy took a few deep breathes outside the infirmary. Apparently, Ace had hurt himself during breakfast this morning (he had fallen asleep again) and now he was in infirmary getting Brodie to take care what happened, whatever injury it was. Luffy wasn't sure what happened or anything since he wasn't there when it happened but Max, Ace's first mate Max, not Sabo's explosive expert Max, had told Luffy, especially since Luffy was looking for Ace.

Now, here Luffy was. Trying to get the courage to tell Ace how he feels. Sure, Luffy's only fourteen and he probably doesn't fully understand 'love' but what he does understand is that he cares more about Ace than anyone else and that's what 'love' is meant to be right?

So Luffy was going to tell him!

Hopefully…

Luffy can do this! Sabo was going to tell Pineapple so Luffy can tell Ace!

"Ace?" Luffy said opening the door.

Luffy saw no-one in the infirmary. Weird… Max said that this was where Ace went, well, where Sebastian had to carry him to anyway. Ace had hit his head really hard on the table or something when he fell when he suddenly fell asleep.

Part of it was Luffy's fault. Ace's funny mystery sleep attacks happen more often when Ace doesn't sleep which is mostly when Luffy has nightmares. They are normally about the White Coats and what they did and…

No! Luffy wasn't going to think about it! He wouldn't be able sleep tonight if he does! Luffy can't get distracted!

Luffy needs to find Ace and tell him how he feels!

 _Ace… where are you?_

#################################

Ace sighed as he sat there, in just his underwear, as Fang was fixing his clothes with Kayla. Ace had managed to have one of his attacks at the worst possible time. When walking over to the table to have breakfast to be precise. Ace had face planted on the table, hurting his face and nose (which were both still stinging like a bitch), breaking his plate and cup which he managed to cut his arm on and he got blood on his clothes. Oh and if that wasn't all, Ace had also somehow managed to rip his shirt and pants too.

Damn he gave Max a heart attack when it happened. Sure, Ace falling asleep can randomly happen but normally the crew can tell when an attack could and would hit. Something about Ace's eyes and body language giving it away or something. But not this time.

It was completely out of the blue and Ace had managed to hurt himself this time too! Damn it!

Kayla laughed at something that Fang said but she kind of stared a little at Ace. Trying to be sneaky about it but it wasn't really working. This was why Ace hated having female members in the crew. They mostly seem to look at him like he was a kind of eye candy of some kind.

The reason why Kayla was here?

Well, she can control blood and is getting the blood off his clothes while Fang fixes them up. Though, Ace wished Fang would let him put something else on. It felt weird and awkward just sitting in just underwear.

"Are you done yet Fang?" Ace asked, the fact he was uncomfortable with all the staring and his bareness was clear. "I really don't like just sitting here."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have problem doing it if Luffy was here," Fang answered knowingly, making Ace go red in the face. "Anyway, give me two more minutes and I will be done. At least I can fix these holes. Last time… I'm still pissed about the last time!"

Oh right… last time Ace came with large holes in his clothes and they were beyond fixing. Fang had to throw the clothes out, which he was impressed with at all. The guy cares too much about the clothes he makes sometimes, Ace swears.

"Sabo?" Ace said sensing a very upset blonde hair brother.

Sabo opened the door, closed it behind him and ran right to Ace. Oh god… Sabo was crying! Sabo just doesn't cry!

 _What did Pineapple do!?_ Ace asked Sabo who was still crying as he hugged Ace. This fact alone was enough to infuriate him to no end. He'll open the gates of hell just to punish the man for making his brother cry. _I'll kill him!_

 _Marco didn't do anything!_ Sabo cried, shaking his head in Ace's chest. _It was me!_

What…?

Ace was confused. What did Sabo do that made himself cry?

 _I was trying to tell him I how I felt… and I… I chickened out! I'm sorry for being an ass to you about it! I never realized how hard it was for you to tell Luffy how you felt till now! I'm horrible person!_

Oh… that's what had Sabo so upset.

Kayla did a slight fangirl scream but went quiet seeing Ace's look, well glare more accurately. Fang was lightly chuckling at the whole thing. It was rare for Sabo to come to Ace about something and being upset about it. Normally the blonde captain could handle it himself or talked to Fang or just talked to Ace about it when they were alone in their room. It was quite rare for Sabo to show this much emotion in front of others.

"Kayla, I believe you're finished with getting the blood out of Ace's clothes so you can leave now," Fang told her, at least wanting to give the brothers some privacy.

Kayla looked like she was going to protest for a moment. But then she saw the look in both of Fang's and Ace's eyes. It said- you better leave before we make you leave. They weren't going to budge on the matter either. Kayla sighed, stood up and left the room.

"I think I will finish my work outside," Fang said getting everything he needed and taking it outside so that Ace and Sabo had the room to themselves. Sure, they weren't going to talk, they were likely to use their connection to talk about it. But it was still good to give the brothers their privacy anyway. It made things less awkward too.

Things can be said that let no one else can understand, or things that were done that made no sense because you don't know what they are talking about. Especially since it was a conversation that was going on the brothers' heads and not out loud.

 _Start from the beginning Sabo. What happened?_

 **#################################**

 **Straw-Hats/L Pirates: explain Red right now!**

 **nope! it's a trade secret for now. Red will be slowly explained as the story goes on.**

 **Luffy: i like Red. it's like he's a mystery!**

 **because for everyone he is... don't forget to comment your theory on Red please!**

 **Luffy: what happens next chapter?**

 **well, as long as my fans aren't pissed and don't murder me for doing what i did this chapter, and i am able to hide from Marco and Sabo long enough to finish writing chapter 16 cause they are both mad about this chapter and at me for reason (can't work why, can you?), i should be able to write something really good. i hope.**

 **Luffy: mystery surprise for Ace?**

 **next chapter Luffy, i promise and it will be great!**

 **Luffy: YAY!**

 **Okay! 34 reviews, 52 favs and 59 follows! it's great! keep it coming everyone! love you all!**

 **please don't kill me for the way the chapter ended, it's all leading up to something special i swear!**

 **Brodie: when are we going to explain my vision?**

 **later on. properly in Chapter 17, or maybe at the end of Chapter 16, just depends on when you talk about it to someone. though to who... i'm not quiet sure yet... maybe i could have you steal Marco's snail and talk to Whitebeard about it?** **that would make for an interesting conversation... what do you fans think?**

 **Luffy: till the weekend fans!**

 **oh god i have family Christmas this weekend and i'm going to Sydney! i almost forget- damn early morning and six hour car trip... i need to get back to writing the chapters! bye!**

 **Sabo: you know you use that six hours to write right?**

 ***holding my DS* or i can play this!**

 **Sabo*looking surprised and annoyed at the same time*: how did you...?**

 **Later! i need to run for my life now. Bye!**

 **Luffy: AceAyane! thanks for all your help again! we'll make sure that kerennie sends you the next chapter to look soon! Bye everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**ASL Fire Bro: We're back everyone!**

 **Sabo? Are you happier with me this chapter?**

 **Sabo*thinking about it*: i might be.**

 **i want an yes or no!**

 **Sabo: maybe.**

 **Luffy: i'm happy! i'm happy!**

 **I know Lu, Ace gets your mystery surprise this chapter.**

 **Ace*nervous*: i'm still not sure about this...**

 **It's fine Ace! now, you need AceAyane and make her day for helping with the chapter you!**

 **Ace*annoyed- since he doesn't like being told what to do*: make me!**

 **Luffy! Make Ace!**

 **Luffy: Right! *tackling Ace to the ground and hugging him***

 **Ace: that's cheating!**

 **no it's not! is it Sabo?**

 **Sabo*thinking about it*: no, it's not cheating. it would be nice if you could thank our friend.**

 **Luffy: please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please!**

 **Ace*red in the face- being embarrassed that Luffy was begging*: fine! *deep breath as he hugged Luffy and hide his blushing face in his hair* Thank you for going over the chapter for us AceAyane.**

 **Luffy: reviews now!**

 **okay Lu. reviews!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **Luffy: Yoshi! thank you! i'll do it! i can do it! thank you fo ryour support!**

 **Ace*frowning again*: do what?**

 **Luffy & me: Mystery surprise for Ace!**

 **Sabo: no spoilers Ace.**

 **Ace*sighing*: fine. next review.**

 **UnderTakerMadnessxXx-**

 **Sabo: Setting something up? *looking over at me then glaring lightly* what does that mean?**

 **you'll find out this chapter!**

 **Ace*smirking*: no spoilers, remember?**

 ***Luffy dragging Pineapple/Marco with him***

 **when did Luffy leave to get Marco?**

 **Sabo: i have no idea.**

 **Luffy: read that Pineapple!**

 **Marco*sighing and nods his head then reads*: Love triangle!?**

 **oh! um... *covering Marco's eyes* ignore that Marco. it's just an idea.**

 **Marco: your not getting ideas now are you?**

 **I might have already had an idea before this come up and now it makes me even surer about using it... can we not do spoiler this chapter please?**

 **Marco*sighing*: fine. fine. fine.**

 **Sabo*reading it*: wwwooooo... i like it.**

 **Marco*blushing*: i already said fine!**

 **Sabo*hugging Marco*: your the best!**

 **Marco*smiling and hugging Sabo back as he blushes more*: you are too.**

 ***fangirl screams from the crew***

 **when did they get here? anyway, yes. there will some more jealous and some possessive Marco to come. there will a sort of love triangle/love rivalry coming soon. i promise. Brodie's version of the future will be covered next chapter, as worry will get the get the better of her.**

 **more on Red will covered next chapter as well. as well as other things. with the war of the best comment, it might be, it might not be. you'll have to read and find out.**

 **Marco: i think it might be.**

 **Marco! no spoilers!**

 **Marco: sorry. sorry.**

 **Sabo: let's go to the next review.**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Sabo: i am okay. at least, i think i am.**

 ***covering Ace's eyes* no spoilers for you!**

 **Ace: what does it say?!**

 **Sabo: blackfairy30 hope you like your mystery surprise.**

 **Luffy: Pineapple is a good idea! i like him! it's like having another brother! i love it!**

 **oh Lu, your cute and accepting! *hugging him and Ace not paying any attention to the review as i am hugging his Luffy and jealous is clearly written all over him***

 **Ace: oi! mine!**

 ***Ace grabs Luffy and hugs him***

 **Ace! *whining***

 **Sabo: i think we will go to the last review for this chapter.**

 **Oh, right. thank you for your reviews Ominous Rin!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **Sabo and Luffy: thank you again AceAyane!**

 **Ace: yeah, thank you again AceAyane!**

 **i didn't have to 'make him' that time...**

 **Luffy: Red is Shanks in disguise?**

 ***trying hard to not laugh* no... but good guess. like i said earlier, Red will get explained next chapter. going to cover some of his past and i don't want to give out spoilers.**

 **Ace: well, AceAyane is right. Shanks is cool and Red does sound a little like Shanks.**

 **it's not Shanks dam it!**

 **Sabo: okay, okay. let's calm down and get on with the chapter and everyone can find out more about Shanks next chapter.**

 **okay! chapter start!**

 **############################**

Chapter 16

Fang giving them the room was a good thing. Ace and Sabo were probably in there for a good two or so hours before Fang decided he wanted his room back and by that time Sabo had calmed down a lot. He was still upset and mad with himself for not being able to talk or tell Pineapple how he felt but he was not crying over it and that was the main thing, at least it was to Ace.

Now, Ace is looking for Pineapple to have a go at him for making Sabo upset anyway. Even if the Pineapple didn't say or really do anything to make Sabo upset, it was still the older man's fault! After all, Sabo got upset over not being able to tell the man his feelings for him. This never would have happened if they had never met the man!

Ace, of course and thankfully, had his clothes back on. The last thing he was going to do was walk around the ship in just his underwear (again). It would have all the girls acting stupid and weird. Ace shivered remembering the first and last time he had done it. It was a scary experience and a beyond creepy memory and thought. Ace felt his skin shiver at it.

And it had been done by compete accident too. Ace had fallen asleep and Luffy and Sabo thought it would be a good idea to strip him down since it was hot. As a result, Ace didn't know so he ended up walking around in just his underwear for a good five hours before he even realized it, and well, he never even realized. No-one had said a single thing to him about it till Sabo had apparently had enough of it and told him.

Damn, that was embarrassing and Ace never wanted to do it again.

* * *

Marco sighed as he sat near the figure of the ASL Pirates' ship. It was a tiger- for whatever reason it was still cool. Marco might need to ask one of the captains why their figure head is a tiger at one point or another. Right now though, Marco was playing the scene over and over and over again in his head. Trying to work out what had happened.

What had Sabo been trying to say? Why did he get so upset? Why did he run out of the room? Where was he now? Marco wasn't mad at the blonde or anything, he just wanted to understand why it had happened was all. Marco felt like it was all his fault, he hated seeing the blonde upset and crying. Marco only wanted to see a smile on that face. Sabo's laugh and smile were the best thing in the world, at least to Marco thought they were.

"Pineapple?" Luffy's voice said.

Marco said nothing as he just sighed again and sat there. Marco just needed to think right now plus he wasn't even sure what to say to the fourteen-year-old anyway. He felt Luffy sit down next to him but he said nothing. What was he meant to say- sorry I upset your brother though I have no idea how I did it?

Thinking about it only made Marco feel bad- damn it! What did her do!?

"Did you know Sabo was crying?" Luffy asked- having a feeling that Sabo being upset was why Marco seemed so depressed and upset himself right now.

Marco flinched, feeling even worse. Luffy knew that Sabo had been crying?

"How…?" Marco asked really confused as he started to say and he finally looked at the young teen. How did the kid know?

"Well," Luffy smiled at Marco- working out how due to the mystery of their mystery power. "Sabo told you we ate the same devil fruit right?"

Marco nodded his head. He never did hear the whole story of that.

"Not the whole story though-yoi," Marco told Luffy honestly. "Just a part of it."

Luffy nodded his head, "Well, I don't know what Sabo told you but I can tell you some of it! We were little. We had been sailing for days and this BIG storm hit us and somehow we ended up in the calm belt!"

Wait… what… seriously!?

What…? How!? Why!? What?! How the hell did that happen?!

"But the sea kings didn't really bother us," Luffy smiled- as he told the story, "They were all scared that we were going to eat them because we beat one up and ate it!"

They beat up a sea king… wait…? What?! How?!

"But we didn't have lots of food," Luffy sighed as he continued the story. "Then there was a weird bird and Ace managed to hit it! But it didn't die, it only dropped a mystery looking fruit! Ace, Sabo and I spilt it and ate it and it tasted yuck but we ate it anyway because we were hungry and weren't sure when we were going to next our next meal. Then next thing we knew, we were able to control fire! Brodie said it was a devil fruit and was really confused on how were able to share its power and stuff! After a few months of being stuck out in the calm belt, a ship was coming through and offered us a lift out!"

Really?

How did the boys survive out in the calm belt for a month with barely any food…?

"Really now?" Marco smiled. Marco was sure that Luffy was leaving things out, most likely not a purpose though. So Marco wasn't completely sure what was going on or understood the story but it gave him something to ask and talk to Sabo about.

… If Sabo ever wanted to talk to him again…

"Yep!" Luffy nodded, "Even though we really didn't want their help we took it because we were hungry and tired and just wanted to get out of the calm belt. But we didn't know…" Luffy cut himself off as he looked terrified, shaking a little.

"That they were the White Coats?" Marco smiled lightly seeing where the story was going and knew what Luffy so terrified of. The poor kid looked so scared, it was almost heartbreaking. It made Marco want to protect the little raven hair boy no matter what.

"Yeah," Luffy answered quietly, looking down at his feet. "One of them had seen me use the fire from our devil fruit and they separated me from Ace and Sabo. They were wanting to study me because of the devil fruit. Ace and Sabo didn't like it so they tried to save me and used their fire from the devil fruit and…"

"The White Coats realized that you three boys all shared the same devil fruit power." Marco finished for Luffy- as he once again could see where the story was leading in what had happened next. "And they held you three prisoners to experiment and examine on as well as keeping you separated. Right?"

Luffy was shaking really badly as he slowly nodded his head. Not saying anything.

"You can stop now Luffy," Marco smiled as he put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. He didn't need to continue. Marco didn't want to hurt the kid more than he already was. Marco could pretty much feel the fear that was coming from poor little Luffy. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I don't want you to force yourself-yoi. I'm fine with waiting and getting the story slowly."

Luffy had tears streaming down his face as he looked at Marco. The scene almost broke Marco's heart. A kid who normally seems so happy and go-lucky, who tried his hardest to keep everyone around him happy and who cares so much… he shouldn't be crying! Or be this scared! A happy person should never be scared or sad!

"I'm scared Pineapple…" Luffy told him.

Marco pulled Luffy in for a hug and rocked him like he had done back on the Moby Dick when Luffy had freaked out.

"I don't want the White Coats to find us! I don't want them to take Sabo or Ace or me away again! Not again! Never again!" Luffy cried loudly, catching a lot of the crews, who were out on the deck, attention. "I don't want to back!"

"Don't worry Luffy," Marco told him as he looked out to the sea and rocked Luffy gently. "I won't let that happen. I promise. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you, Ace and Sabo. Don't worry. Hey? You want to hear story about my brothers?"

* * *

Brodie smiled softly at the scene and looked at Sabo who sighed as he leaned against the wall of one of the cabins. It seemed that Sabo didn't want to go out there just yet. Brodie smiled even more as a small smile appeared on Sabo's face as he watched Marco with Luffy. There aren't many people out there that Sabo would let touch or comfort Luffy. It just showed how much he liked and trusted Marco.

It was nice to see that Sabo was slowly opening up and feeling safe with someone that didn't know everything about them and their past.

"I can see why you like him." Brodie smiled as she watched Sabo watch Marco and Luffy. "He's a really good guy."

"I've never seen or heard Luffy talk to anyone and get that far with our story before." Sabo smiled as Luffy just nodded his head and listened to Marco tell him stories about Pops (aka Whitebeard) and his brothers to make the kid feel better, even though he was still crying. "Not even with Eliza. Luffy normally stops after he says 'But we didn't know…' I think it shows to merit Marco's character."

Brodie laughed lightly.

"Well, if I remember right. It was Luffy who didn't want us to go with them in the first place." she reminded Sabo lightly. "But we all insisted. Just wanting to get out of the calm belt and wanting some actual proper food."

Sabo sighed, that was true. Luffy didn't like the 'feeling' of the people who they thought of as their saviours who then turned out to be their captors. After that, they just listened to Luffy's 'feeling' on people. Luffy's judge of character has saved them lots of times after the incident with the White Coats.

Since none of them wanted something like what had happened with the White Coats to happen again.

"That's true," Sabo nodded solemnly.

"You're not going to go out there?" Brodie asked.

"Not right now," Sabo sighed softly. "Tell the crew to stay away for now. It will be good for Luffy to be with someone who doesn't know the horror of the White Coats, like we all pretty much do. It should help heal his mind and soul I think. The difference in feeling that someone, who doesn't know, offers something to be envied sometimes."

"Luffy!" Ace shouted running right past Sabo and Brodie, which made Sabo sigh and Brodie laugh. Ace didn't even notice them.

"Now, I think I better go. Who knows what might happen with Ace if we leave him alone with Marco." Sabo told Brodie- already having an idea of what his slightly older brother would do. "The crew."

"I know, I know." Brodie smiled as she walked over to tell them. "Tell them to stay away."

"Thank you!" Sabo called back with a smile as he went to his brothers.

* * *

Luffy didn't move from Marco's arms- he just sat there crying and holding onto Marco's blue shirt as Marco was telling Luffy a story about his family. About one of times Thatch had pranked the Seventh Division and Haruta joined in on it. Back just before he had decided to join the crew.

Thatch and Haruta had filled up lots of water balloons with paint. They hung them around the seventh division then threw darts where no one had seen them and popped the balloons. Paint went everywhere and on everyone in sight! It was a big mess!

Luffy laughed slightly image running through his head. It sounded like a lot fun.

Marco smiled slightly as he told Luffy how Haruta and Thatch had gotten into so much trouble after that and they whined as they were forced to clean up the mess. Which had given them time to come up with another prank, which was…

"Luffy!" Ace's voice shouted out interrupting the story.

Marco felt Luffy flinched as he held onto Marco's shirt. He was trying to bury his face further into Marco's shirt. Was Luffy ashamed of crying…? Marco stopped telling the story so that Luffy could hear Ace.

There was no way in hell Marco was going to upset the older raven brother any more than he already has. Though Marco had no idea how he managed to upset the fire cracker in the first place, since Marco hadn't really done much.

"Lu!" Ace said getting on his knees next to Marco to look over his brother in worry. "Are you oaky?"

"I'm not crying!" Luffy lied- clearly crying. Marco had a feeling that Luffy has a funny 'I'm not lying' look on his face as the kid didn't seem like the type to lie and that he would be terrible at it. "I'm not being a cry-baby!"

Marco looked at Ace, very confused. Where did that come from? Sure, saying something about not crying Marco could understand. The fourteen-year-old didn't want his older brother, and crush, to think he was too weak and didn't want Ace to regret bringing him to the New World with them. But where did this 'cry-baby' thing come from?

Ace sighed as he pulled Luffy off Marco (with a little bit of difficulty, until Marco had finally managed to get Luffy to let go) and Ace hugged him. It was the first time the Marco had seen Luffy not hug Ace back. This kid must be really upset.

Ace didn't seem happy with Marco for some reason, again. What the hell did Marco do this time? But the annoyance and anger towards Marco disappeared as Ace put all of his attention onto the little raven. Marco could see the worry and concern for the younger in Ace's eyes. It was touching and sweet really. It showed just how much the younger meant to him.

"It's okay Lu, it's okay/" Ace assured him as the kid just hid his face in Ace's chest and his open black shirt, letting the older raven hug him but he didn't hug back. "It's okay to cry sometimes. You're not being a crybaby."

Marco looked at Ace, confused. He didn't understand what was going on. What was this about being a crybaby?

"When we were younger," Sabo said sitting down and leaning on Marco's shoulder again, which made the older blonde smile as he saw that Sabo felt comfortable with him again. Marco had missed Sabo's presence, though he wished he could understand what made the younger blonde cry and run away before. "We teased Lu a little for crying a lot. Ace would say 'I don't like crybabies' or 'we don't take crybabies with us'."

Marco wasn't completely sure what that was supposed to mean, but he nodded his head anyway as he had at least some ideas on what was going on. Marco was guessing that, hearing Ace say those things had made Luffy scared and worried about crying in front of him. Thinking that Ace would hate him if he saw Luffy cry.

"You and I are going to have a talk later." Ace told Marco without hesitation, glaring at him.

Seriously, what the hell did Marco do!? He would love to know!

"Okay-yoi…" Marco nodded, unsure of what sure to say or do. Clearly, he had done something to worry, annoy and/or upset the oldest ASL brother, but what? Though if Marco had to guess on why, he would guess it had something to do with either Sabo and Luffy, or both. Since Ace seemed like a very protective older brother.

 _Ace!_ Sabo said giving him a look.

Marco shivered at the look on the blonde's face. It was not a happy one. Wait… were the brothers talking without talking again? What about now? And… and why does Marco have a feeling that it's about him?

 _He made you cry Sabo!_ Ace told Sabo trying to defend himself and the reason why he wanted to talk to Marco. It's not like Ace was going to hurt him!

… okay, maybe Ace was going to hurt the Pineapple a little but he's a fucking Phoenix so it would heal!

 _Sabo was really crying?_ Luffy asked a little confused. He had heard the crew say something and he had felt Sabo upset earlier but he wasn't a hundred percent sure that he had been crying. Even though he had to tell Marco about it. W _hy? Did pineapple reject the kiss?_

 _KISS!?_ Ace shouted- freaking out a little. Sabo never told Ace that he had kissed the pineapple! He only told Ace that he had chickened out on telling the older man his feelings. What is this about a kiss?! _What kiss?!_

Marco watched the exchange. Ace seemed freaked…? Maybe worried? About something. What were they talking about? And how are they doing this? Marco sighed, not understanding how the boys were able to do this. Wasn't Luffy trying to explain it before he worked himself up? Marco wished Luffy had finished explaining before he had.

 _I couldn't do it Lu,_ Sabo sighed, _I chickened out in the end._

 _But why were you crying?_ Luffy asked a little confused, not understanding why Sabo had apparently cried.

 _Because I was upset with myself for not being to tell Marco that I liked him_ , Sabo sighed again. A _nd Ace is apparently mad about it and thinks it's Marco's fault._ _When it's not!_

 _But it is!_ Ace told Sabo stubbornly. I _f we never met him then you wouldn't be feeling this way!_

"That's mean Ace!" Luffy said, a little horrified at hearing Ace say that. The outburst made Marco really confused since he had no idea what was going on. "I like Pineapple! I'm glad we met him! If we didn't then Sabo wouldn't have someone, like how I have you!"

Ace went red in the face and choked on air. What!?

Marco looked at Sabo for some kind of explanation for the sudden outburst that had been out of context, for him anyway. What had the boys been talking about? Other than that it was obliviously about him…

"What was that?" Ace asked Luffy rather quickly, not completely sure if he fully understood what Luffy was saying or if he just misunderstood what he meant.

Luffy kissed Ace on the lips, without a word, even though he was still crying a little. Completely shocking everyone, especially Ace.

"OHMYGOD!" a brunch of the girls screamed in joy, doing their fangirl scream, at seeing Luffy kiss Ace.

Since when had the female crew members been there and been watching this?

"I don't know if I shout 'finally' or not…" Sabo commented with a wide grin, watching his two brothers happily.

Luffy stopped kissing Ace as he wiped his tears away from his eyes and face, leaving Ace sitting there in complete and utter shock. He looked like the idiot that he was while he was trying to register what had just happened.

Luffy had just… Luffy had just… Luffy had kissed him…

"I love you Ace," Luffy smiled widely up at his brother, not ashamed or worried at being watched in the least. He was honest and blunt when he wanted to say something after all.

"OHMYGOD!" the girls screamed again- not believing that they are witnessing this right now and can't help but be very happy. "OHMYGOD!"

Seriously! Since when were the girls there!?

"So, you're my boyfriend now!" Luffy grinned like a mad man. Completely taking advantage of the situation with the fact that Ace was still in shock.

"OHMYGOD!" the girls screamed and cheered at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Ace shouted- completely overwhelmed with the situation at hand then had one of his attacks. That damn thing always seemed to happen at the weirdest moments in time.

Poor Ace _,_ Sabo lightly chuckled to himself. Ace is going to have to deal with this when he woke up then. And knowing Ace, he was going to think it was a dream. At least until Luffy reminds him that it isn't, by saying or doing something. Then Ace was going to sulk and whine to Sabo about the whole thing.

"Shishishi," Luffy smiled as he hugged the sleeping form of Ace. He sure surprised him, and he was glad that Ace seemed to like the surprise, even if he fell asleep cause of it.

Maybe Sabo should just take a page out of Luffy's book. Sabo looked over to Marco and his lips from where he was leaning/laying on Marco's shoulder and went red in the face just thinking about trying to kiss Marco. Nope, Sabo can't do it! He can't just kiss Marco! No matter how much he really wants too!

Sabo grabbed Marco's hand and tangled their fingers together lightly, almost shyly, and continued to lean on Marco's shoulder. Neither of them said anything as the girls fan screamed again. Both blondes smiled at the scene of the brothers and probably because of their own little moment together.

Okay, Sabo might not be able to be as brave or bold as Luffy (how did Luffy do things without freaking out anyway?)- but maybe he can drop at least a little hint that he's interested in Marco in some way and see what happens, then just go from there.

Maybe Sabo can try something when he's feeling more confident about where he and Marco stand with each other later.

"I…" Sabo started saying softly, just holding Marco's hand. "I like this…"

"Me too," Marco smiled, not completely sure on what else to do or where this could be leading. Was Sabo… was he trying to show/tell Marco that he was interested or something?

"Maybe we can keep doing it?"

Fuck yes! Marco was not going to say no! But he didn't want to seem too eager either... It might freak Sabo out if he was too eager about it.

"… Sure."

It might not be as big step as Luffy had made with Ace, but it was a step- a bigger step and closer than before. Both Marco and Sabo were happy with that for right now. They could go at a pace that worked with Sabo. Marco didn't want to scare Sabo away or rush it. He was fine with going slowly, they could really enjoy it then.

Okay! Sabo should at least to be able to tell Marco that he likes him just the way he is! Sabo can do it!

"And you don't have to worry about anything Marco," Sabo smiled as Marco looked at him. Sabo held onto his hand a bit tighter in reassurance. "I like you just the way you are."

Marco went red in the face as he held onto Sabo's hand a little harder in return, looking at their connected hands. "Me too-yoi."

"OHMYGOD!" the girls screamed again.

"Brodie!" Sabo whined- finally having enough of the girls doing their fangirl screams about the whole situation. "I thought I said to keep everyone away!"

Marco lightly chuckled to himself. One step at time, that's what Marco was going to do. He's just going to take it one step at step and one day at a time- till he and Sabo are ready for something more than just this. Marco was fine with waiting until Sabo was ready. There was no need to rash.

They still had at least two months before they got to the island before Fishman, plus the time to get the coating done as well. And maybe, just maybe, Marco might be able to convince them to join Pops' crew by then. Plus, he might be able to convince Sabo to go on a date with him on Fishman Island before they leave him there to get Luffy's part of the crew.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Vivi!" Scotty smiled as he hugged the pretty blue haired princess while she was wearing a nice white dress that looked quite stunning on her. "We missed you!"

"Scotty!" Vivi smiled hugging him back then saw Nami and Robin- pushing Scotty aside as she tackled the two girls. "Nami! Robin!"

Scotty's feelings weren't hurt by that. He knew that Vivi was quite close with the two others girls, especially with Nami. Scotty ran his hand through his black hair, damn, he forgot how hot it was here. But his dark blue eyes still shone with excitement of being here again and being able to see Kohza again. The guy was really cool. Scotty liked him.

Scotty pulled on his black shirt, maybe it was bad move to wear his normal clothes of a white long sleeve shirt, black shirt and dark grey pants. At least his black boots, though it was warm, kept the sand out.

"Vivi-chan!" Sanji called out with hearts in his hearts in his eyes happily. "I missed you my desert princess!"

"That's because she is a desert princess," Red sighed. Red can't believe this idiot sometimes. Why does he get so worked up over females? Seriously, it was just plain sad.

"Red, you should know this is how he always is by now," Usopp sighed right along with him.

"Stupid love sick cook," Zoro deadpanned bluntly, not caring about what he said. He was just annoyed with the blonde's behaviour.

"What was that momo?" Sanji said as the two of them clashed.

Nope, Red wasn't going to break it up this time. It was too hot!

"Where's Luffy?" Vivi asked- realizing that they really didn't come with him.

"Yohoho~ Miss Princess?" Brooke said, freaking Vivi out a little, since when did the L Pirates have a talking skeleton in the crew…? "Can I see your panties?"

"What...?" Vivi replied really confused as Nami just smashed Brook into the wall.

Scotty cracked up laughing knowing that was going to happen. Ajax was still sulking and was pissed about Scotty keeping secrets. He didn't like it. There shouldn't be secrets between brothers and crew mates! It wasn't right!

"Please Vi, just ignore the creepy skeleton," Nami told the princess. Nami could never understand why Luffy invited the creepy musical skeleton to the crew or why Ace and Sabo didn't stop it! "And Luffy's in the New World with Ace, Sabo and the rest of the crew… didn't Scotty tell you what was going on?" Nami herself had no idea what was happening and was hoping that she could maybe, just maybe, trick the princess into giving the information that Scotty was leaving out. If he had told the princess anything anyway. The chances were low that he did say something to her, but it was worth trying.

"All Scotty told me was that you guys needed a place to lay low till the others get here," Vivi told Nami- just as clueless about the situation. "What is going on Scotty?"

"Nothing," Scotty lied easily enough, though they all saw Ajax flinch at the lie. "The Captains just wanted us to stay here till they got here. That's all."

That was the last straw! Ajax couldn't take it anymore!

Ajax grabbed Scotty then punched him in the face. That the first time that any of them had even seen Ajax even raise a hand against Scotty. Scotty teared up a little but he didn't cry as Ajax then shoved him backwards onto the ground and walked off.

Ajax used to hit Scotty all the time when they were younger so Scotty was used it. Ajax didn't do it as much now because of what they went through with the White Coats, but Ajax still hit Scotty when he was annoyed or mad about something. And right now, it was kind of obvious that the older hot pink haired teen was pissed about Scotty not telling them what was going on.

"Lair!" was all Ajax said walking off- his back of a light blue shirt and ankle length coral black pants, away from Scotty. He couldn't even look at Scotty right now; he was just so mad! "I never should have agreed to teach you. I never should have come with you and the L Pirates. I should have stayed with Fang and Colby. I don't understand why you're keeping whatever this is, a secret from us! I don't know why I hang out you!"

They could see the tears rolling down the fourteen-year-old face, but Ajax had his back to the younger boy. But the tears are not because he was hurt by what Ajax had done but by what he had said.

"FINE!" Scotty shouted at his sworn brother as he got up from the ground- hating himself more than his brother right now. "IF YOU DON'T WANT ME AROUND, THEN I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"

They all saw Ajax flinch at that. Turning around quickly as he realized that his younger brother had completely misunderstood what he had just said. But he wasn't fast enough to apologize or stop Scotty from running off and disappearing like the wind, as he had turned to the sound of waves. Ajax never meant it like that!

Oh god… Scotty had completely misunderstood the situation and why Ajax was mad in the first place. It wasn't because he hated Scotty or didn't want him around it was because Scotty was keeping secrets.

"FUCK!" Ajax shouted in frustration as he pulled at his hot pink hair. Fang was always telling Ajax that he lets his emotions get the better of him, and right now didn't seem to be any different. The fact was that he had hurt Scotty and now had lost him because of his uncontrollable emotions. Plus, now Fang was going to kill Ajax for losing their little brother. "Fang's going to kill me."

Zoro looked really annoyed and grabbed the older teen's light blue shirt. "Only if I don't do it first. What the hell were you thinking?!" Zoro yelled in his face, more than just a little upset by this event. "He's just a kid! You know how Scotty is more fragile and sensitive than anyone! He's your brother! How the hell are we supposed to find Scotty and contact the Captains now!? He has our snails!"

Oh fuck…

"He has our snails…" Red moaned as he face palmed. They were now realizing that they were fucked and no way of communicating with their Captains and the rest of the crew now. "How are we meant to call the Captains now?!" He repeated Zoro's question as the realization hit him.

"Vivi's snail of course!" Nami answered.

"Um… Nami…" Vivi smiled lightly, not sure how they were going to take her news. "I don't have an ASL Snail. It was too dangerous for me to have one, remember? Scotty had called me on a royal one."

Wait… seriously!?

"We better go find him," Red sighed looking at Zoro. How else were they supposed to contact the Captains and see how far away they were? Plus, the kid was just as good as Luffy was at getting into trouble. "Right First Mate Zoro?"

"Think about what you have done," Zoro glared at Ajax who was already sulking and not paying them any attention. "While we go find the idiot. Idiot."

Ajax said nothing as Red and Zoro decided on their next course of action and on a plan on how to find Scotty.

"Scotty…" Ajax said quietly to the wind hoping his voice, well, the sound waves from his voice, would reach his little brother. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that…"

* * *

A manic smile appeared on the face of a man as he looked through his telescope and watched the small crew of pirates.

They were part of the crew of the targets, huh?

"Boss," the person who the smile belonged to spoke into a snail. "they're here."

"Good," the person on the other end said. "Are any of the projects with them?"

The person looked through the list and he saw the photos of Ajax and Scotty on his list with project names next to them, "The Soundwave and Water-boy are. And there seems to be a DFE in the group that's not on your list too. There's a skeleton." The person smiled even more when they noticed Red's photo, "Plus the Immortal."

"Ohh? You don't say?" the unknown person said, sounding very please. "I'll tell a certain someone and his crew then. They can come help. If you only grab Soundwave and Immortal that's fine, the Fire Brothers and others will follow. But if you can manage to grab one of the Fire Brothers before I get there personally, well, I can make it worth your while."

The person who was spying on the group, grinned at the offer. "Well. From what I just heard, Soundwave has the means of contacting them. Maybe I should go see if the kid wants to share?"

* * *

Marineford…

"Who the hell are you!?" Boa Handcock shouted at a young teen male who just walked into the War Lord Council without a second thought. He then sat down on one of the chairs as he put his feet on the table.

"No one special..." the teen drawled on with a smirk, that spoke of his plotting, spreading across his face. His dark red eyes flashed and had a creepy look hidden behind his long black hair that was covering some of his face. "Just a bored kid who wants to play War Lord for a little while."

There was something very unsettling about this teen. He looked be around… maybe eighteen? With dark unnatural red eyes, and kind of long black hair, he was also wearing all dark baggy clothes. It was too big for him, plus he was very short, maybe about a hundred and sixty-six centimetres tall? If not, shorter.

The teen might not be tall or look very dangerous but something was telling the War Lords to not underestimate the teen. He was more dangerous than he looked or what he let on. Something about the teen was setting all of their nerves on high alert.

"What makes you think that the Marines are going to just accept you as a War Lord?" Jinbei asked the boy.

A severed head landed on the table of one of the New War Lords then several more heads of the crew's top people. They had been the Black Stars Pirates, some crew from the South Blue. There hadn't really been anything that impressive about them but the Marines needed the spots filled and the Captain from the crew had been with this year's Supernovas. Pretty much the main reason behind their selection. Plus, they were dangerous and murderous- known for wiping out whole villages and towns.

And somehow this boy had taken them out? Even though the Captain of the Black Star Pirates had a devil fruit that allowed him to control stars?

"Who are you?" Mihawk asked with a growing frown. He didn't like this. His instincts were telling him to kill the teen now, before he got away.

"I'm Mark," the teen smirked in reply, and almost looked like he was the devil himself. "Captain of the Boredom Killer Pirates."

Boredom Killer Pirates?

The War Lords all looked at each other. None of them have ever heard of a Pirate Crew called that, not even rumours of a crew by that name. So, who was this boy really? How did he get in here? And why is he really here?

"Never heard of you," the War Lords said one after the other, or some remained silent and only nodded in agreement with the others.

"Of course you haven't," the teen told them smirking the whole time. It was as if he was having fun just being here and messing with them. "Most people who meet me end up dead and don't live to tell the tale."

Something about this teen was… creepy, beyond creepy.

"Mark," a girl said appearing next to him. She wasn't anything special, around his height but younger, maybe fourteen or fifteen? She had short blonde hair and green eyes, and she wore long black pants and a black shirt with BOREDOM KILLER written in red on it.

"What Sabrina?" the teen answered not looking amused about the girl being here.

"We're being called on a mission," the girl told him.

"Now?" Mark frowned, "but I was just starting to have fun!" the teen whined, throwing a tantrum like a two-year-old.

"Soundwave has popped up," Sabrina informed him calmly. In response, an evil happy gleam happened in the teen's eyes.

"So Fire Brothers are close by then?" the teen asked as he smirked happily and stopped his little tantrum. "Good. I want to see littlest one and blondie again… freckles was boring. But those two… blondie and littlest one were at least cute. I liked them."

Jinbei was frozen in place. Freckles? Blondie? Littlest One? Fire Brothers? Were they talking about the ASL Pirate Captains? Was he talking about Ace, Sabo and Luffy? How does this psycho know the boys!?

"Let's go catch us a prize then," the teen smirked as the lights flicked, going out then the teen and girl were gone when they came back on…

Just who the hell were they? Really?

This wasn't good… Jinbei needed to warn Whitebeard!

 **############################**

 **i hope everyone liked the set up! there's more Sabo making the first moves to come!**

 **also, what do you think of villain Mark? kind of creepy right? we'll cover some more on him and his connection with the Fire Brothers next chapter as well! feel free to say/share your ideas on him as well and what he will have to do with future version that Brodie had! as he will have something to do with it.**

 **Sabo: so... how do we know him?**

 **no spoilers on that yet! please!**

 **Ace: i have a bad feeling about this Mark and the Boredom Killer Pirates...**

 **Luffy and Marco: me too...**

 **Mark: well that's not every nice.**

 **Sabo*shivering as Mark puts his hands on him*: how did you get here?**

 **Mark*smiling*: i have my ways. also, can anyone guess my devil fruit ability? it's very interesting if you ask me. i like it.**

 **Marco*glaring at the teen and looking ready to murder him*: get your hands off** ** _my Sabo_** **!**

 ***fangirl screams from the crew again***

 **dam it, how did they get here in?**

 **Luffy: 44 reviews! 55 favs and 64 follows! keep it coming everyone!**

 ***Mark and Marco fighting in the background and me trying to separate them, which is not working at all***

 **Mark get out! Marco stop! come on! *getting knocked over* come on! stop fighting!**

 **Sabo*hiding behind Ace*: can we go?**

 **Ace: yes.**

 **Luffy: bye bye! see you next week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**ASL Fire Bros: we're back!**

 **we are!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: reviews!**

 **right to the point this week... Fang! get Seb dressed! we're doing** that **after the reviews!**

 **Sebastian: that...?**

 **we are going to have fun this! but first! reviews!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **yes, for Ace and Luffy. it was a small yet big step all at the same time. since they have known each other for around 14 years. while Sabo and Marco is going at a slow burn pace, but it's good. for now. but don't worry too much, Ace is still too scared to actually do anything quiet yet. so it should be interesting to see how everything goes.**

 **and i believe that's how everyone feels right now. curse anyone who wants to hurt the ASL Trio and the ASL Pirates.**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **yes, it so was fun and more fun to come!**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadnesS-**

 **thank you. i love it when i can write and then be able to update fast too. and yes, love triangle. it's still a work-in-progress idea. but it's slowly coming along.**

 **Marco: why haven't we said anything so far?**

 **because there's be no need.**

 **Marco: well, i'm saying something now. yes, kerennie is working on the Broad Cast as we speak. it's just really slow progress as she has a lot on right now.**

 **I'm trying to work out if it will be an extra chapter or a whole another little story on it's own as there is a bit to work with...**

 **Sabo: okay, we're getting in on this too! i loved it when Marco said my Sabo and was fighting Mark!**

 ***Marco blushing***

 **Luffy: Of Course Pineapple is going to defend Sabo! Sabo belongs to Pineapple!**

 **Ace: anyway... you are close in your guesses on who Mark is. hope you read and like what you find out this chapter! but yes, pretty much Mark likes Sabo... and my Luffy... i'll kill him...**

 ***crew fan girl screams***

 **what the hell man! how did they get in here again!?**

 **Marco: yes, poor me. yes, it was nice to see how Ace was a good protective big brother with Sabo. it was sweet.**

 **Ace*blushing*: SHUT UP!**

 **Sabo: yes, a lot people were most likely fan girl screaming when Luffy kissed Ace. Marco's and my moment was sweet as well, wasn't it?**

 **Luffy: i don't like Mark and the Boredom Killer Pirates.. i have a bad feeling about them**

 **Ace*hugging Luffy*: we all do Lu. none of us like them either. *looks around for Mark, in case he appears again randomly***

 **okay, that's it! let's do** that **now and...**

 ***can't see Sebastian anyway where***

 **damn it where is he!?**

 ***everyone laughing as i am trying to find him- fuck me, he ran away didn't he?***

 **we can't do** that **right now as Seb as run away. hopefully i can find him and get him to do it at the end, if not. there's next time! so, let's go on with the Chapter!**

 **###################**

Chapter 17

The Next Day…

"What are you talking about Jinbei?" Whitebeard frowned as he talked to his old friend over a snail that one of Jinbei's crew had brought Whitebeard. It was so that he and Whitebeard could talk more privately and without worry about Jinbei's position of War Lord being taken away from him.

What was Jinbei talking about? Why would someone break into Marineford and into the council room of the War Lords? Who was crazy enough to do that (other than maybe the ASL Pirates for laughs)? Who would want to be a Pirate War Lord just because they were bored and do it for fun? Who 'played' War Lord? How and why wasn't he affected by Boa Handcock's devil fruit/beauty? Who were these Boredom Killer Pirates and their Captain Mark? What the hell is wrong with them?

In fact, how had the teen even manage to get into Marineford in the first place? Why didn't the Marines stop him? There are thousands of them there! If this teen was as dangerous as Jinbei seemed to think he was, if this kid was as dangerous as all of the War Lords think, then how come they have never heard of them? Not even a rumour or whisper?

And how the hell does he know Ace, Sabo and Luffy? What is this 'mission' that he, and some girl called Sabrina, talked about? What does any of this have to do with the ASL Pirates?

"That's the problem old friend," Jinbei sighed- sounding angry and confused. "I can't find out any more information than that! I can't find anything on this Mark and his crew the Boredom Killer Pirates. It's like they don't exist. I can't find anything. I just thought I should warn you. Maybe the boys know who they are?"

How can they not exist? There has to be something on them!

Wait… why does this Whitebeard remind of something… but he can't think of what it is… or who it is… why was is this situation familiar…?

"Maybe," Whitebeard nodded in agreement with that point. Hopefully the ASL Captains will know who this Mark person and his crew is. "The problem is that we're not travelling together right now otherwise I would ask them myself right now… Marco is with them, I'll ask him to talk to them and I will get back to you Jinbei."

That was all they could do right now.

"Okay," Jinbei nodded and agreed, even though he didn't like it. "Be careful old friend. I have a bad feeling about this."

"As do I," Whitebeard agreed hanging up slowly, deep in thought as to what was possibly going on with this new pirate group and what else he needed to be on top of in order to not be caught unawares again.

Whitebeard didn't like this at all. First there was the warning about Teach, and now there seems to be an unknown enemy appearing? There was a storm brewing and Whitebeard didn't like it. Something was going happen, what though was anyone's guess.

Whitebeard just prayed that this had nothing with do with the ASL Pirates-Doctor's vision. Though Whitebeard was wondering, just what did the doctor see in her vision?

######################################

First, they have the threat of White Coats, being caught by the Marines and the Marines getting their hands-on information on them. Then they find out that the White Coats and Marines are in the middle of a deal. Now they find out there's a threat of some crew called the Boredom Killer Pirates and their Captain Mark?

Why did that name, Mark, set Sabo's nerves on fire? He couldn't remember… but something about the name, it made Sabo very uneasy. But to make things worse, it did the same thing to Luffy. It made him uneasy. No, it was even worse than that. Now Luffy wasn't sleeping at all. The moment the young raven even closed his eyes, his whole jerked and it had instant nightmares.

Nothing that anyone did helped, in fact, it only seemed to make things worse. Not even Ace, who Luffy would normally sleep with easily, once he knew that he was okay and safe, that Ace was there to chase away the nightmares and the demons… that didn't even help. All Luffy did was get freaked out and scared easily then would cry non-stop. No one was getting any sleep because of it.

Everyone was just tired.

And Ace… he was easily pissed off more than normal. Seriously, he exploded into fires and set nearly everyone and everything in sight on fire- from something as simple as a question, like are you okay?

And of course, Ace was still trying to get used to the idea of him and Luffy now dating too. It kind of hurt his pride a little that his little brother confessed to him. Plus, there was the part with kiss and where Ace had one of his attacks as well.

Well, let's just say it take a few days, but Sabo managed to calm Ace down and get him to stop sulking about the whole thing. But after Marco had told them about this new enemy, who felt like an old one, was now after them as well. Well, things are a little tense.

"Lu? What's wrong?" Ace asked seeing Luffy looking very worried as he paced on the deck. Luffy doesn't just 'pace', everyone else does. Ace had been talking to Brodie who had asked if it was okay for her to use their room for something quickly. She wouldn't say what it was about or what it was for, but Ace trusted Brodie so he was cool with her using their room for whatever it was she needed to use the room for.

"I can't get through to my crew's Den-Den Mushi," Luffy answered still pacing.

Luffy was worried- it didn't connect at all. Normally, if they were out of reach it made a funny sound and Luffy would leave a message but it didn't connect at all. And that had Luffy really worried. Ajax or Scotty should have called back by now or had to at least call to see where they were and ask how long they thought they were going to be.

Why hasn't anyone called?

"And…?" Ace asked, not sure why it was making Luffy pace. There have been times when they haven't been able to get connected with Den-Den Mushi before. They might be too far for their snails to connect. They can try again when they get closer to a new island. "We might be too far away Lu. Don't worry. If something was wrong, the crew would find a way to contact us. They have Red with them. They're fine."

"I have a bad feeling Ace…" Luffy answered as he stopped pacing. "Sabo's in there now with Colby and Pineapple. Trying again. Since for some mystery reason the snails don't seem to working right."

Luffy really did have a bad feeling about this. It was a 'worser' feeling (Luffy's words) than with the White Coats. Whoever this new enemy was, they had Luffy even more scared than the White Coats did, and that's saying something.

Well, it was Scotty's name that was mentioned by this Mark person. Well his project name…

The White Coats must be behind this! Ace knew it, he doesn't know how or who or why (okay maybe he knew the why, though that's not the point), but he knew it was them! No-one else knew the names that that were given to them and that were used by those ass-wipes!

Each of them had a different name. Soundwave was Scotty, Water-boy was Ajax, Foresight was Brodie, Blood-Rider was Kayla, Fire Boys or Fire Brothers (which the Marines had dubbed them as well) were Ace, Sabo and Luffy, Immortal was Red and there were many more. But none of them liked to think or use those names, though Fire Brothers was just one that Ace, Sabo and Luffy accepted since it was the one that they wanted people to call them. Not the stupid one that most of the White Coats would use.

Fire Boys was the main name that the White Coats used to use for the ASL Captains since they weren't brothers by blood. But they also had other names that they got called as well. Ace was Freckles, Sabo was Blondie and Luffy was Littlest One.

Ace felt himself get enraged by the nicknames as he thought about them. Something about them, they just made him want to murder something. He was sure that it was connected to this Mark person somehow. Maybe the guy was there and called them by those names…? Just something about the whole thing had set Ace's nerves on fire!

"Pineapple?" Luffy said as Marco came out of the room. Ace hadn't even noticed till Luffy had said something.

Marco sighed, he really hated that nickname and he wished that young Luffy would stop calling him that.

"Luffy? Your still out here-yoi?" Marco asked a little surprised that Luffy was still out here. Sabo had told the kid to go get something to eat while Colby was making sure that their Den-Den Mushi's were fine and not acting up. Well, he was trying to work out what the problem is with them, since there does seem to be one and it's not just Luffy not being able to use them. "I thought Sabo said to get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Luffy muttered not looking at him.

Luffy? Not hungry? What the hell is going on?

Ace put his hand to Luffy's forehead, which caused the younger to look at him really confused. Marco looked worried for a moment as well. From everything that Marco could understand about young Luffy (which wasn't much), the kid was a bottomless pit. There was not a moment when the kid wasn't hungry! And Marco knew for a fact that the kid hadn't really eaten for the past few days, as Sabo was worried about it.

"Ace…?" Luffy asked confused at what he was doing.

"You don't seem to have fever…" Ace commented with a frown that Luffy's forehead didn't feel overly warm or anything. Then Ace was looking really worried as he looked at Luffy. What was going on? It was very un-Luffy like to not want food. "Are you okay Lu? Since when aren't you hungry?"

Luffy hated seeing Ace look worried, especially when it was about him but he couldn't help it! Luffy was worried about his crew and why they couldn't contact them. They were Luffy's friends! And he wasn't sure if they were okay or not and Luffy hated that feeling! He had to know that his crew was okay!

Luffy and Ace said nothing to each other for a while. And right now. Luffy was also trying to his hardest to make sure that his two older brothers couldn't feel the worry and fear that was slowly starting to consume Luffy like no tomorrow. The last thing Luffy wanted to do was have his two brothers worried about him more than they already were.

It wasn't fair.

They need to do something. Ace and Sabo were both worried sick about Luffy and the kid not acting like he usually did, had everyone else worried as well… but what to do…?

"Ace?" Marco smiled lightly, thinking of a way to get Luffy to eat something. Since Marco hadn't seen the kid eat anything in the past two days, and it was starting to worry Sabo and Marco a lot. There was no way that Luffy could or would refuse the idea either. After all, it involved Ace and if there is one thing that Luffy loves just as much if not more so than food, then it was Ace. "Why don't you and Luffy get something to eat together maybe? Think of it like a date."

Ace went red in the face at the idea, a little embarrassed the older man had to suggest it and Ace couldn't think of it himself.

"Date?" Luffy asked, looking a little excited as he looked from Marco to Ace. The two of them hadn't really spent any time together, just the two of them, since Luffy's confession and asking (… that's not what I would call it, more like telling) Ace to be his boyfriend. A date sounded nice.

"Yeah," Marco smiled- glad to see the kid looking happier than he has been and was now distracted. If Luffy was feeling better and ate something, then Sabo would start feeling better and less worried about his younger Co-Captain, and Marco would feel less worried about Sabo being so worried. "We're near an island under Pops' protection. Should be there very soon. Why don't the two of you have your date there?"

Sure, they were going to be avoiding Kaido's and Big Mom's areas like the plague (and Red-Hair's since Marco really didn't want to run into the man, though Ace apparently knows him), but they didn't have to avoid Whitebeard's areas. They could relax there. No-one could do or say anything with Marco with them. He would just tell the people that they were helping out the ASL Pirates and are in the middle of doing an alliance treaty.

A small white lie, but it was to protect and help the ASL Pirates and Marco didn't mind. Since after all, Marco was going to convince them to join them, not just be in an alliance by the end of all this. Hopefully.

 _PLEASE!_ Luffy begged Ace before the older teen could say no. Luffy was giving Ace the best puppy look that he could. He wanted a date! He wanted to go on a date with Ace!

"I guess so…" Ace answered, a blush clearly over his face. Clearly unable to say no Luffy, especially when he brought out the puppy eyes.

"YES!" Luffy cheered.

"Why don't you make it a double date?" Brodie smiled coming out of nowhere and scaring the hell out Ace.

She had been walking past and had overheard what was going on and had been hiding behind Ace after that.

"Double… date…?" Luffy asked a little confused, not sure what Brodie meant. What was a double date? Luffy had no idea.

"Yeah," Brodie nodded as she smiled. If she could get Marco and Sabo to go with them, then it will give her time to use his snail to call and talk to Whitebeard. She really wanted to talk to him and then Marco won't notice that she had taken it. "You, Ace, Sabo and Marco. I'm sure Sabo could do with some time away from us and Marco knows the people and place, so who better to guide you?"

"Yes!" Luffy cheered liking the idea as Ace and Marco both frowned.

Ace did not want the blondes to come on his date with Luffy and Marco did not want to annoy, upset or do anything to cause another misunderstanding with Ace, he already has a lot as it is. This was not a good idea. But then again, it does give Marco a chance to get to know the three brothers better… and Sabo could do with the time away from the crew and the stress of everything going on at the moment…

"Lu…" Ace started till Luffy gave him another puppy dog look. Damn it! "Okay."

"Yes! Thank you Ace!" Luffy cheered giving him a kiss on the cheek as Marco sighed. There was no way he could say no after Ace said yes. Ace was clearly blushing after the kiss from Luffy, just a little embarrassed about it more than not liking it. After all, Ace liked… no, Ace loved everything there was about Luffy. The boy was his Luffy after all.

"Okay-yoi," Marco sighed not wanting Luffy to use the puppy dog eyes on him, getting a good guess as to what would happen if Luffy did do such a thing. "I guess I could do that."

Brodie smiled as she nodded her head, happy that she was going to have time to talk to Whitebeard and hopefully Marco will never know! "I'll tell Sabo then!"

######################################

Meanwhile in Alabasta…

"I know your there," Red told the person that had been following him as he stopped in an alley way in the town. "I'm not as stupid as you are. Who are you?"

…

…

"I will attack you if you keeping following me." Red told whoever it was after not getting a response. Who the hell is it?

Please tell Red that his paranoia had finally caught up with him and that his mind was playing tricks on him… Red closed his eyes for moment as he let out some of his Haki. He searched the area of town that he was walking as he walked around to find Scotty. Red had been with Sanji but the idiot got distracted by some ladies, so Red just walked on without him.

Nope, Red's not insane nor was his paranoia playing a trick on him. He can sense whoever it is following him… and… wait… that Haki… was that…?

"Red!" Scotty smiled jumping from the top of a building into the older man's arms and knocked him onto the ground. Distracting him from whoever had been following him. Oh, it was Scotty's Haki that he sensed other than the stranger following him.

"Scotty!" Red smiled hugging the teen sitting up in the sandy alley. Red had been worried about the younger boy. Sure, he was a pirate and all but he was still only fourteen. "You had us all worried!"

Scotty didn't look Red as he looked at the ground and muttered. "Not everyone…"

Was Scotty still upset with what happened with Ajax? Even though it was all just a big misunderstanding? Damn it! These boys were just as bad as the ASL Captains when they have a fight and Luffy misunderstands something that was said or done!

Red sighed putting the teen on the ground out of his hands and lap, then hit him in the head. Scotty complained about it as he held onto his head. Why did Red hit him!? That was not fair or nice!

"Ajax was the most worried one of us all!" Red scolded the young teen for thinking that his older brother wouldn't have been worried about his little run away stunt. "He hasn't stopped being worried about you since you run away, you idiot! Don't run away again! Understand!?"

Scotty said nothing at first as Red got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Leaving Scotty to think about what he was going to say next.

"He was…?" Scotty said after several minutes.

"Yes, he was." Red nodded as he held his hand out for the teen to take. "We all were. Plus, you have our snails. We need to report in to the Captains and we can't do that without our Chief of Communications, now can we?"

Scotty was embarrassed as he took Red's hand and the older man helped him up. Scotty rubbed the back of his neck. Scotty was the L Pirates Chief of Communications and had all of their snails. They couldn't do anything without them or him.

"Sorry…" the teen muttered.

"Doesn't matter right now," Red told the teen as he wrapped his arm around the others shoulder and they started walking back to the meeting place that Red, and the others, had agreed to go back to after looking for Scotty again. "At least we found you."

"You can say that again," a voice said.

Red frowned as he looked where to the spot where that voice come from. There was a man who Red didn't recognize at all. Red had a bad feeling about this… who is this man and why is he here…? He was the one that had been following Red, he was sure of it. Why was he here now?

"Scotty," Red said in a low voice, not looking at the teen as he wasn't going to take his eyes off this man. "Go back to the palace. Right now."

"But…" Scotty went to argue until he saw the look in Red's eyes. It was one that said that if Scotty didn't do as he was told, then he was going to go through the training that he didn't like, again. The whole crew didn't it. They called it the 'punishment training' since one only does it when Red is punishing them for something.

"Now," Red ordered.

"Right Red," Scotty nodded as he went to turn into soundwaves and disappear like the wind, like he did when he ran away but it didn't work…

What…? Why…?

"Really now boys?" the man smiled walking towards them. "You're not going anywhere, Soundwave. Immortal."

Red went to use his devil fruit power but it didn't work, which caused Red to frown. Bastard. How did he manage that? How did he seal their devil fruits like this and how does he know those names… WHITE COATS! Realization dawned on Red, whoever this man is, he works for the White Coats. How else could he steal their devil fruit abilities like this? Damn it!

"Run!" Red told Scotty, who seemed to be shaking as he came to the same conclusion as him. Red grabbed Scotty's arm and they ran for it. All this did was make Red think of his past with his younger brother… before he became immortal and they had to run because people found out… and before he had killed his younger brother without meaning to…

After all, Red was only alive today because his younger brother was the first Op-Op Devil Fruit eater. It was Red's younger brother who discovered the Surgery of Youth, and died when he used it on Red… his brother was only nineteen…

############################################

Mark smiled as he looked at the folders in his hands, Blondie was going to owe him big time for this. Mark wasn't going to let the Marines have his Fire Brothers, well, at least not Blondie or Littlest One. They could have Freckles for all Mark cared but the other two were his.

Then again, they call each other Brothers and they are more co-operative when you have all three of them, using their bond against them. Okay, maybe Mark will keep ahold of Freckles to make Blondie and Littlest One more co-operative.

Not that they would even remember him, he had Sabrina wipe the worst part of their memories of him so that he could try to start new with them. Even if the White Coats had given him this mission, he was only going to stay with them till he got his hands on the Fire Brothers. That was all that mattered to Mark.

Mark hated the White Coats just as much as the Fire Brothers did. Just for different reasons to the Fire Brothers. Unlike them, he wasn't kidnapped. He was just a number, an experiment, one of the 'researchers' child, whose only use in life was to be his parent's experiment. The whole reason of his birth was for those experiments. They were the only things that he had ever known… till he had met the brothers.

The bond that the brothers had… the fact they would do things only if they could see each other… that they fought for each other… it was something that Mark wanted but could never have or get. So, he wanted them instead. Plus, three people sharing the one devil fruit? Who wouldn't want that?

There was only so far and so much that Mark would do for those people. Finding the Fire Brothers for them sure, capture the Fire Brothers? Sure. But actually handing them over? Mark didn't think so. They were his and only his. Anyone else they can have, but the Fire Brothers, they were just for Mark.

Mark smirked to himself thinking about it. He couldn't wait.

That was why Mark had taken the files on them that the Marines had. He had also killed the White Coats that were dumb enough to try and even make a deal with the Marines and World Government. Those assholes have nothing to do this and they never wanted anything to do with it. So, why get them involved now?

That was the whole point of the crew that Mark had gathered together. To be able to take the Fire Brothers and keep them. Never letting them go. To kill his boredom while he planned, that's why they are called the Boredom Killer Pirates after all. To cure Mark of his boredom and because they are killers.

"Sabrina," Mark said getting his First Mate's attention.

"Yes Captain?" she replied, seeing his happy yet creepy smile.

"I want to see their reaction without their memories first," Mark reminded her. "Unless I tell you to give them, anyone, their memories back. Don't."

"I know Captain," the younger girl nodded. "You want to try to start fresh with them and if that doesn't work then you want them to remember who and just what you are capable of."

"Correct," the creepy teen smiled, "Where are we going again?"

"Alabasta," their navigator answered- the one who had made the heads appear out of nowhere back in the meeting room with the War Lorlds. She was a devil fruit eater as well, "We'll be there soon. Captain? What are we going to do if the Fire Brothers aren't there?"

Despite a lot of things, she didn't like the idea of handing anyone over to the White Coats. You don't know the horror of them till you've been with them and she and most of the ASL Pirates, the crew with the Fire Brothers. They all knew the horrors and she didn't want to hand over anyone that had escaped that, back to the people that they had escaped from.

Mark smirked- he knew what was on his navigator's mind without her having to voice it out loud. "We'll see once we get there. After all, just because we have agreed to do the mission doesn't mean we will actual do it."

After all, the White Coats can't touch Mark anymore. They did too good of a job on him and his devil fruit abilities.

#########################################

Brodie waved and smiled as she saw Marco, Sabo, Luffy and Ace off the boat to the island that was under Whitebeard's protection. Marco said he would talk to the Mayor when he got to the town and tell him that Marco was with the ASL Pirates helping them as a favor for Whitebeard as part of an alliance deal.

Luffy had asked what an alliance was, since he wasn't completely sure. After Marco tried his best to explain it- it was concluded a mystery friendship and Luffy liked it, agreeing to it.

Brodie stared at Koala who sighed as she grabbed some of the girls as they tried to sneak off after the boys.

"But Brodie!" the girls whined.

"The Captains need space, give it to them." Brodie told them with a very stern look which made the girls all shiver. Brodie was scary when she wanted to be. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" the girls all nodded as Koala sighed. At least she wasn't the bad guy this time, even though she really wanted to follow the boys to see how their date goes herself. More worried about her Captain's feelings and how things were going, then to stalk them for selfish fangirl reasons.

"Now," Brodie said to them. "I need to make a phone call. If I find out any of you have gone and left without permission from me, Seb or Max, as in Ace's Max not Sabo's Max. Then there will be trouble." Brodie smiled knowing that she (as in Koala), Brodie herself and the rest of the crew were a little worried about the Captains being in what is meant to be 'friendly' territory. But still, technically, it was still enemy territory since they were not in an alliance with Whitebeard, nor are they a part of his crew. Even with Marco there with them. "Koala, you may leave and keep an eye on the Captains for us. Just don't make it obvious please."

Koala smiled as the other girls whined and frowned. Complaining about how it wasn't fair that Koala could go watch the Captains' date but they couldn't.

"I don't want to hear it," Brodie warned them with an even sterner look. The girls in the crew all went quiet. It seems that Brodie was not in a good mood. Brodie was even scarier than Ace can be, but not quite as scary as Sabo can be. Ace might be older and scarier, almost naturally. But Sabo was the scariest Fire Brother of the three of brothers. Why? You don't want to know. That's the all the crew will say.

Let's just say, even Ace gets scared and freaked out by the looks Sabo can give him and Ace doesn't get 'scared' or 'freaked out' by much.

"Donny go with her," Brodie added as she left.

The Fishman nodded his head. Donny didn't mind, he liked Koala. She was always friendly and nice to him and it never bothered her that he was a Fishman. From what Donny thought and knew about Koala, she was apparently really close to some Fishmen, a crew of them, when she was younger. She was saved from her life as slave by one who also took her home. Then he was killed. She won't go into more detail than that, nor would she say how she got to the East Blue and met Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Seb and Brodie. Nor would she talk about when she agreed to being Sabo's First Mate. But it didn't bother anyone.

"Think of it as a date," Brodie smirked as she walked off leaving a blushing Koala and Donny as the girls now had something to fangirl over till they left, not being allowed to follow unless they wanted to face Brodie's wrath. Brodie knew that Donny and Koala have been crushing on each other, (though Koala was always crushing on Sabo for a bit too). Right now seemed almost like the perfect time for the two to go on a date and try to tell the other how they feel. If it works, it works and if it doesn't, well, there's always next time.

Oh, and trust Brodie on this. There will be a next time.

################################

Brodie was nervous, she wasn't sure how to even start talking to Whitebeard. She wasn't sure how the man was going to react to her calling him using Marco's snail. But… Brodie can't back down now! Brodie just hoped that Whitebeard doesn't take it the wrong way with her calling him instead of Marco and hoped he will be able to keep it a secret from Marco. She didn't want him to know.

Breathe Brodie, Breathe. Everything will be fine. Whitebeard seemed like a cool guy, remember?

Brodie picked up the snail and it called.

Shit…

"Marco?" Whitebeard's voice said through the snail, "Is everything okay? I thought you said we were going tonight?"

"It's not Marco," Brodie answered, very nervously.

"Who this is?" Whitebeard asked, the snail showing that the man was frowning. "And why are you calling me?"

"My voice doesn't sound familiar?" Brodie asked, a little curious that the man hasn't threatened to kill her or anything like that. Just asking her who she was and why she was calling him. "Why haven't you threatened me?"

"Why would I?" Whitebeard answered just as unsure of her intentions. "If you had done something to my son, you would have said so at the start and you wouldn't sound so nervous." He could tell that Brodie was nervous. But how? "Now. Who are you?"

"Do you have any idea on who I could be?" Brodie asked, still unable to shake her nervousness. She wanted to see how far she could go before Whitebeard got annoyed or ordered her to tell him who she was. Plus, if he could tell that she was nervous, though now she was starting to gain some confidence.

"You're one of the ASL Pirates," Whitebeard answered as he realized that she did sound familiar. Who else could possibly could have access to Marco's snail other than one of the ASL Pirates? "And your voice does sound familiar… you're the doctor, aren't you? Brodie, I believe?" Brodie couldn't help but smile that he remembered her, though they only met twice. Once on the Island where he had kidnapped the Captains and then again on his ship, "You have a devil fruit that allows you to see into future, Marco said. Is that true?"

Marco talked about people other than Sabo to Whitebeard?

"Did he? I thought he would have only talked to you about our Captain Sabo with you."

"Guarara! Cheeky brat. We talk about a lot of things besides his little crush."

Oohhhh! Maybe Brodie can have fun with this before they talk seriously?

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I know my son better than he knows himself. His crush started the moment he laid eyes on your blonde captain."

"The same could be said about our blonde captain with your blonde first mate."

"So Izo and I are right. They do have a crush on each other… So, where is Marco?"

Damn it. Whitebeard is back to being serious.

"On a date!"

"A date…?" Whitebeard sounded like he didn't believe his ears. "Marco had said…"

"Oh they aren't dating, yet. It will happen at one point or another though. I know it."

"You and a vision of it then?"

"Nope! Instinct!"

Brodie and Whitebeard both laughed.

"I take it that Marco doesn't know you are using his snail." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Like he knew just what was happening now that he had a clearer picture of the events.

"That's right so if we could keep it secret from him that would great!"

"Only if you agree once you join our crew you will give Thatch a chance. My son really likes you."

Thatch…? That was the cook right?

"I'll think about it. but first, you have to convince Ace and Luffy to actually join. Sabo, well, I'm sure Marco will be able to convince him in some way or another and Luffy… well, I know he likes Marco and he might agree to joining. As long as he can still be the King of Pirates. The problem you will have is with Ace. Because if Ace isn't willing, well, your screwed. Sabo won't turn his back or leave his brothers behind, ever. And Luffy, well, he won't leave his beloved Ace. Ever."

Ace was the one who has the major trust issues after all.

"You haven't said anything about whether or not they will join."

"I can't control my fruit devil like that to see what they will choose. Not like that, anyway. I can see the different paths there are and the outcomes of each of those paths. It's only a path that has been completely chosen that I can see the full end of it. The clearer decision on joining you for example, the more I would be able to see. Right now, I can't really see anything about it. So I'm taking it as it's nothing that Ace is willing to think about, at least, not quite yet."

That makes sense. After all, every decision one makes or doesn't make will change the outcome for their future.

"So why have you called me then Brodie?"

"Marco told you about my warning about Teach?"

"He said something about not trusting him and you were worried about Sabo losing him."

"The closer they get… whether they realize it or not. The clearer the vision is."

Whitebeard did not like the sound of that… "Are you saying their relationship is going to cause Marco's death?"

Brodie laughed. That was not what she meant at all. "Not quiet."

"When what do you mean?"

"If you were here I would show you what I can see clearly, then what I can't see clearly."

"Are you saying that the vision is spilt?"

"That's right. There a path where Marco lives and one where he dies."

…

"How can we make sure we stay on the path where my son lives?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I can't see that or know how! I can only see what the fruit lets me see."

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No. it's fine. I let my temper get the best of me when I try to talk about and explain how my devil fruit works. Since I don't fully understand it myself so how I am meant to explain it? How are others meant to understand it when I don't understand it myself?"

…

"Mace." Brodie suddenly said breaking the silence between herself and Whitebeard.

"What…?" Whitebeard asked very confused.

"If you can find some person called Mace. They will be able to help."

"Brodie? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not completely sure… but… in my vision…"

"My dear. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"No. I need to talk to someone about it or I am going to go insane. But if I tell anyone in the crew… they'll tell the Captains. That's why I am calling you. I know you won't tell anyone. Not if we want to stop Marco's death."

"What did you see?"

 **###################**

 **Ace: 47 reviews!**

 **Sabo: 57 favs!**

 **Luffy: 67 follows!**

 **Brodie: we like the number 7 this week.**

 **Marco: that we do. i wonder if this will happen again. all three ending on the same number...**

 **who knows! anyway anyone, we find out more about the version next chapter!**

 **Brodie: did you not put in this chapter because you couldn't think of it?**

 **no, i know actually what the version is thank you very much. i just looked at the number count and thought, fuck this shit i'm out. the chapter's done now. it's over 6000 words again. the actual version itself can wait till next time. i need to find the best way of explaining it all anyway. so, i hope the fans are excited! i can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Brodie: isn't Mark making another appearance next chapter?**

 **oh, my fav villain? yeah, he is. i also have Akainu coming in soon. it should be interesting to see how and Mark get along. i think everyone will love yet hate Mark at one point or another. because... nope, no spoilers! not saying why.**

 **Marco: Teach is in the next chapter as well?**

 **that he is. should be interesting to see what Teach is up too and what Mark will have to do it. should be interesting once again! i can't wait!**

 **Brodie: your the one writing it... not reading it.**

 **oh, right... i can't wait to do both!**

 **Marco: what about our date?**

 **that will make an appearance in the chapter too. don't worry. anyway, to till next fans! please share or put ideas in for dates. Brodie plans on sending the guys on a lot of dates. (and i might be too.) they don't have to be double dates, they can be just Ace and Luffy or just Marco and Sabo.**

 **Brodie: or Koala and Donny!**

 **you just wanted and liked that pairing.**

 **Brodie: that is completely and utterly true!**

 **anyway, till next time! oh and right! We have a special surprise with Seb next time! since i can't get him to do it right now as he is being a spoil sport!**

 **Sebastian: fuck... is this that stupid thing you tried to talk me into doing this chapter but couldn't?! i'm not doing it damn it!**

 **oh Bassy, your doing it next chapter. like it or not. we are going to have one hell of a time next chapter! (i wonder if anyone can work out what i am going to get Seb to do next time?) love you all fans! till next time!**

 **oh also, P.S what do we think of Mark now? let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**ASL Fire Bros: we're back everyone!**

 **that we are. i hope everyone likes the chapter! and keep telling me how you feel about Mark people! i love knowing how people feel about him. it makes me happy! people, try to guess what happens with him, please!**

 **Brodie: we're covering my vision right?**

 **that's right! now, Seb! get out here!**

 **Sebastian: FUCK YOU! MAKE ME!**

 **ASL! Brodie! Marco! Drag him out here!**

 ***Ace dragging Sebastian out by himself since he needs no help. Sebastian- dressed in a butler outfits.***

 **Sebastian: i hate you! Ace! how could you!**

 **Ace*smiling*: i want to see and hear this! now, do it!**

 **Sebastian: fuck... fine! i am simply one hell of a butler!**

 **Yay! he said it! now, say the other!**

 **Sebastian*red with embarrassment*: no!**

 **Ace: say it!**

 **Luffy: yeah!**

 **Sabo: you Sebastian, the sooner you do it, the sooner you can go.**

 **Marco: true.**

 **Brodie: do it Seb! come on!**

 **Sebastian: fuck you all! fine! i am simply one hell of a pirate butler! *even redder as we all cheer* fuck... i can't believe i said it!**

 **Yes! now, on with the reviews before Seb tries to kill me!**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadness-**

 **Sabo: please share if you want to about your theory on Mark. please!**

 **Ace: yeah!**

 **Luffy: i would love that too!**

 **Marco: it would be interesting...**

 **Akainu and Blackbeard/Teach are my two most hated characters from One Piece too... and don't worry. i don't mind the short review!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Marco: everyone better not know or find out!**

 **I'm sorry Marco, i can't control that.**

 **Marco: yes you can!**

 **no i can't!**

 **Whitebeard: everyone will know.**

 **ASL Fire Bros: hopefully the love relationships will keep growing!**

 **Hopefully, Ace will accept Marco! Next review!**

 **Caraline Fischer-**

 **Sabo: yes, Mark is creepy and messed up.**

 **Ace: if you didn't like him before, you will properly now.**

 **Luffy: can we not him?**

 **I'm sorry Lu, but whether you like it or not. you will be meeting the mad man.**

 **Luffy: oooohhhh!**

 ***Sabo and Ace shivering at the thought then Ace hugs Luffy and Marco hugs Sabo-Sabo is blushing like mad now***

 **Marco: it's okay, i'll protect you.**

 **Ace: i'll fry his ass!**

 **oh! they're so sweet!**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Sabo: there was only three this time Lu.**

 **Luffy: Oh!**

 **chapter! hope you all enjoy!**

 **########################**

Chapter 18

"Let's start with Mace," Brodie told Whitebeard. "I'm not completely sure who they are. If they are male or female. But… they had a red phoenix with purple flames around it tattoo on their back. It takes up nearly all of their back."

That's a very specific thing to remember.

"How do you know that?" Whitebeard asked. That something very specific to know or remember about someone. A huge tattoo on their back.

"I saw their back in one of my visions," Brodie answered. "They were wearing black pants, black boots and were holding onto a white shirt and black jacket in their hand. They were shirtless, it's why I remember the tattoo. I also remember neck length blonde hair and a red tattoo going along on this Mace person's left arm and there was another tattoo on their right arm but I can't see it clearly… I can't really say age but if I had to guess, I would say late teens or maybe very early twenties. I don't remember seeing an eye color…"

That was a damn good memory and vision if Brodie could remember and see all of that detail.

And why does Whitebeard feel like he actually knows this Mace person…? The description of the tattoo sounds so familiar to Whitebeard for some reason. Red tattoo on the left arm and another tattoo on the right… plus a phoenix with flames tattoo (though Whitebeard wasn't sure of colors on the person he was thinking of).

It sounded so familiar to him… though, the person that Whitebeard was thinking of also had other tattoos… where they the same…?

"What makes you think that this Mace can help?" Whitebeard asked.

"I don't completely know…" Brodie answered, unsure of how to explain it. "I see more of them in the path where Marco lives than in the one where he dies. So I am only hoping that they can help because of that… for all I know…"

"They might, it could lead to Marco's death otherwise." Whitebeard agreed solemnly, seeing where she was going. "So it's instinct telling you to find this person? That they can be trusted to help save Marco's life."

It was nice to know that Brodie was willing to talk to Whitebeard about this and that she wanted to stop Marco's death. Even if it was for different reasons to Whitebeard, yet similar reasons at the same time.

"Pretty much. They just… it's hard to explain. But I think… no, I know we can trust them and they will help us save Marco's life. Marco's death is less likely to happen with them there. I'm sure of it! It's the feeling I get!"

That was understandable. She could understand how her visions work better than anyone and what feelings she gets from people in them.

"I will mention it to my sons and daughters and see if they can find this person then. I am trusting your judgement Brodie." It was all that Whitebeard could do. Marco trusted Sabo and Sabo trusted Brodie. So Whitebeard is going to trust her as well.

"Thank you. Oh, something else I just remembered about Mace before we go into more details on my vision on Marco's death."

Brodie watched as the snail looked like it was trying to raise eyebrows up at her.

"Which is?"

Brodie closed her eyes as she willed the slight version to come back to her. The person called Mace had their back turned to Brodie which was how she knew of the red phoenix with purple flames around it huge back tattoo- the long black pants… the black boots… the white shirt and black jacket in one hand… their other hand… it was on top of something… something that Brodie knew… a piano!

But around the person… there were lots of other people. It was like a frozen moment in time or a picture almost… Brodie could see food… wooden tables and chairs… a bar of some kind… and… beer, wine and sake… so kind of bar, pub and/or tavern then…

"Music. They were standing next to a piano. I don't know what it means, but it looked like they were standing in a bar or tavern of some kind next to an old black piano…" Brodie noticed the symbol on the piano… it was important to tell Whitebeard about it. "A spade is stretched into the wood of the piano as well. On the left hand side. It almost looks like the spade is on fire as well. If that helps you in your search at all."

It was a small detail that some people might have overlooked but Whitebeard was glad that Brodie had noticed and said something to him. Whitebeard was sure he knew where that very piano was. The Fire Spade Tavern, it was in a small town in one of their many territories, but it was in the Grandline and not the New World. So, it was going to be hard to get to.

Though, luckily, it was one on one of the islands that was close to the New World.

Whitebeard will have to send one of his sons ahead to look there and see if they can find this Mace person.

"What about the actual vision of Marco's death itself?"

* * *

Grandline somewhere…

People were happily smiling and laughing as they listen to a young musician playing on the piano. The song was nothing that anyone of had ever heard of before, well, till a kid started to play it. The kid always seemed to play it whenever they play the piano here. Normally at least three or four times during their playing session.

But the people didn't mind since it was nice. A mix of fast, slow and medium pace. Plus, it sounded so lovely and watching the kid play it… it was a wonderful and beautiful sight as well.

The kid just played anything, and everything that they played was lovely and beautiful. The kid did play songs if it was requested like Bink's Sake and others. But a lot people were happy to listen to the kid just play whatever they wanted. Sometimes, even being there when the kid would make up new songs on the spot.

It was a nice change.

No-one was sure who the kid was though, expect the staff and owner of the tavern. They all seemed to know the kid. The customers and guests had no idea who the kid was. They just randomly appeared one day and they just haven't left.

Not only were they a lovely piano player but they were wonderful singer and dancer as well. It was almost like there was nothing that this kid couldn't do.

"Come on brat!" a very drunk man said trying to hit on the kid as he sauntered over and put his arm around the kid.

The strange kid would be in the late teens or maybe really early twenties, twenty-one or two at most, though most people could guess the kid at being eighteen or nineteen years old. Around a hundred and eighty-nine centimeters tall, with neck length bright blonde hair; though today it was tied back in a small pony-tail and shiny lovely icy blue colored eyes. The kid was wearing nice long black pants, shiny black and comfortable black boots, a nice white shirt not fully down up and its collar was covering their neck and the small start of their purple flame tattoo if the collar wasn't covering it up, there were sliver, purple, red, black and white bracelets on their left hand, a log pose on their right hand and they all knew the kid was wearing a black fire spade on a silver chain necklace.

The charm on the kid's lace was the same as the name of the tavern- Fire Spade. The symbol was even engraved on the wood left side of the old piano that the kid played on.

"Have fun with me after this!" the man whined.

"My boyfriend won't like that," the kid smiled and told the man as they played but with their eyes closed. Concentrating on the music instead of the man. "Please leave me alone. I'm busy right now."

"Oh who cares!" the man whined as he put his hands on the kids. "You're generous! And you can play again later!"

"Oi!" a guy shouted, "Get your hands off my babe!"

The guy seemed to be around twenty-one years old, a hundred and ninety-five centimeters tall with red, white, blue and black hair and dark eyes that no-one was sure what color they were. He was wearing black knee length shorts with a heart and diamond on them, an open white shirt with a small club on the pocket, a huge tattoo of the Deck of Cards symbol/mark on his chest, a whitebeard mark/symbol on his left arm and a tattoo of the name ACE on is right arm with a spade in the middle of the C and one red boot and one blue boot. They could also see numbers 1-10 around down his legs- 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 down his right leg and 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 down his left leg. There was a K (for king), Q (for queen), J (for jack) and A (for ace) across the top of his back/shoulders and a joker tattoo on his back that no-one could see because of his shirt.

"Spade!" the kid smiled and kept playing. Knowing that Spade would make the guy leave them alone.

"Mine!" Spade growled at the man as he hugged the kid but didn't stop them from playing. Smiling happily that the man seemed to be backing off. "My Mace. Get your hands off or you'll lose them."

* * *

Teach waited on the port on a small island near Alabasta as he looked at the letter that he'd gotten as he had finished up his mission. Where was this Mark person who wanted to talk to Teach about the devil fruit he was after?

"You must be Teach," a female voice said.

"You don't look like a Mark," Teach grinned at the young female. Who was she? "So, who are you?"

"I'm not Mark," the female answered as she tied back her long red hair. "Who I am is your none of your business in all honesty. Just the messenger of the Boredom Killer Pirates, which is Captain Mark's crew."

Teach frowned. Boredom Killer Pirates? Who were they? Teach had heard the name before, but where… it was the crew that Commander Haruta said to keep an eye out for! They were crazy enough to break into the War Lord Council and had taken one out as well.

"Oh?" Teach grinned. He had no idea who the Boredom Killer Pirates were but he was slowly liking them already. "And what does your Captain want then, Messenger?"

"He will tell you himself," the messenger answered. "He asks for you to follow me to Boney Jones Tavern. He will pay for food."

"And if I refuse?" Teach asked. Wanting to test this girl.

"I kill you," she answered in a deadpanned voice. "We don't need you alive. Your dead body is fine too."

Oh, Teach was liking this girl and crew even more now. "Lead the way then. But if I may ask, why is your Captain interested in me?"

"Because you're interested in a devil fruit he knows how to get a hold of," she answered. "And he wants to see if your worthy enough for it. After all, the fruit will come with a price and he is sure that you will be more than happy to pay it."

"Oh? And what is that price?"

"Information and betrayal of the Whitebeard Pirates."

Teach took it back, he doesn't like the guys- he loves them. They were speaking right up his alley.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I like your style. I can't wait to speak with your captain."

* * *

Sabo couldn't help but smile as he and Marco walked around with Ace and Luffy on their date, making sure that Ace and Luffy don't do something stupid. (Brodie might have told Sabo that it was a double date for him and Marco as well. She might have left out that small detail, otherwise she wasn't sure if Sabo would have gone or not).

Luffy and Ace had stopped at pretty much at every food stall, restaurant and café there was and ordered a little bit of food from everywhere. Sabo was very happy to see Luffy eating food and smiling like a wild-child again. Sabo had been worried about Luffy, but he seemed fine now. So Sabo couldn't help but smile.

Sabo looked at Marco as he lightly grabbed Sabo's hand. Sabo couldn't resist to smile more at Marco grabbing and holding his hand, with a slight and small blush over his face. Sabo pulled Marco closer himself as he smiled and lightly laughed at the First Division being a little embarrassed and unsure.

"There's a bookstore!?" Sabo shouted slightly when he saw it, letting go of Marco's hand and racing to over it. Sabo needed some new books! "Ace! Luffy!" Sabo looked over his shoulder at his brothers as Marco seemed a little disappointed.

"I hate book stores!" Ace whined. Why was Sabo being boring and wanting to go to the bookstore? Bookstores are boring!

"Come on Ace be nice!" Luffy told him. "It's Sabo's and Marco's date too!"

Sabo choked on air as he stared at his brothers and was blushing very hard. It was Sabo's and Marco's what too?

"What!?" Sabo shouted, getting a lot of people's attention.

Marco looked a little confused as did Luffy while Ace was laughing his head off, realizing why Sabo was confused and now seemed to be to very embarrassed.

"What did Brodie tell you?" Ace asked while he laughed.

"That you and Luffy wanted do a date and even though it's Whitebeard Territory we shouldn't underestimate what kind of trouble the two of you could get in." Sabo answered as he was slowly realizing that Brodie had left out that it was a date for Marco and Sabo, not just Luffy and Ace. "And since I could use the break, that I should go with you and since Marco knows the island he would be a good guide and…" Sabo stopped as he finally realized what had happened. "That bitch… I'm going to get her for this!"

Marco frowned unhappily at the information. Sabo was tricked into this…?

Luffy still had no idea what Sabo was on about. "But you like Pineapple right? So why does it matter when you get to spend time with him?"

Oh, sweet innocent little Luffy. That was a such a good point.

"I'm sorry Sabo," Marco said, looking down a bit. He probably should've asked first if it was okay to go out on a date. After all, if the person you want to go out with doesn't know, how can it be considered a date?

Sabo sighed softly and he grabbed Marco's hand again softly. Then they walked into the bookstore with Ace and Luffy following behind. Just because Ace didn't like or want to go into the bookstore doesn't mean that he wasn't going to. Ace really didn't want to let Sabo out of his sight with all of the threats and dangers that they were facing. You never know what could happen. And, Ace wasn't afraid to admit it that he still didn't fully trust Marco. But, he does trust the man more than he did back at island where they first met and he was happy that they had met him.

"It's fine Marco," Sabo smiled which made Marco smile seeing it. Sabo really was so generous with that smile of his. "Lu's right. We get to spend time together, how or why doesn't matter. All that matters is that we get the time to do it."

Marco wished that this day wouldn't end…

"So, your fine with calling it a date then, Sabo?" Ace grinned widely as he pulled Luffy closer by the hand, trying to tease Sabo a little as he watched his blonde brother and the Whitebeard commander hold hands comfortably.

"I am." Sabo stated honestly, not losing his smile whatsoever as he continued to look up at Marco happily.

* * *

Teach grinned when he saw creepy short teen. He liked the unsettling feeling he got from the teen. The teen looked be around… maybe eighteen? With dark unnatural red eyes and kind of long black hair, he was also wearing all dark baggy clothes, since it all was too big for him plus he was very short, maybe about a hundred and sixty-six centimeters tall. The teen might not be tall or look very dangerous but something was telling Teach to not underestimate the teen. He was more dangerous than he looked or let on. Teach liked this turn of events already and they haven't even started talking yet.

Whoever this kid was, Teach liked him.

"You're Teach?" the kid asked looking at him- seeming to be a little disappointed. Why was the kid disappointed? Was he expecting something or someone different?

"I am," Teach answered taking a seat. He still wasn't sure what the kid knew about the devil fruit was after, or how he knew of his plans for that matter. "And your Mark?"

"I am," he nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Teach asked the boy since he didn't seem too happy about something.

"You're different to how I'd imagined you to be…" the teen said looking Teach up and down then smiled a little creepily. "But, I like it. I bet people underestimate you a lot."

"And I bet people underestimate you a lot as well," Teach smiled right back.

"Order whatever you want."

"I think I will. But first, let's get down to business."

"Of course. I don't have the fruit on hand but once I do, I will send it your way. Don't be surprised if someone else from the Whitebeards picks it up though. Just kill whoever gets their hands on it if it's not you."

Teach grinned happily. He was more than happy to kill whoever he needed to in order to get his hands on the devil fruit he has been looking for.

"That, I will be more than happy to do."

"It will take some time to get the fruit. But I will get my hands on it. So, until we are able to deliver it, I would like you to give my people all of the information you have and know on the Whitebeards, and be our spy on their ship till we get the fruit for you. Is that a reasonable deal?"

"That it is. How long do you think it will take till you get on your hands on my fruit?"

"Could be anywhere between a one month to three, maybe five years. Who knows."

Teach frowned at hearing that.

"I thought you had your hands on it already?"

"I never said that. I said we could help get your hands on it. I never said we had it. There's a difference."

"And how do I know you're not just tricking me? Trying to use me while I get nothing in return?"

Mark glared and looked very unimpressed with that. "Considering I have a plan to make you a War Lord as well? And am more than happy to work with you to take down Whitebeard so you can take his place as one of the four emperors of the sea?"

Teach grinned evilly, liking this kid more than ever. "You do now, do you?"

"Of course I do! I know how to look at the big picture. It's a part of our alliance deal as well, Blackbeard."

Teach frowned a little, how did the kid know that?

"So? What do we say?" Mark asked. "I help get you your fruit then make you a War Lord and take out Whitebeard so you can take his place. In return, you give me information, spy for me and I get a single island in your new territory to make and use as my base of operations. My choice on the island though, but you can make up a list if you want."

Teach wasn't sure if he could trust this kid or not, but he liked him.

"Why not kid," Teach grinned as they shook hands. "You better not screw me over though."

"I would never," Mark laughed then got dead serious as he nearly broke Teach's hand to show the man how serious and dangerous he was. "Though, if you try to screw me over. You're as good as dead and our alliance is over. Am I understood?"

Teach nodded his head several times.

* * *

"Good. Now if you need me," Mark yawned then leaned back in his chair. "I'm going to take a nap."

"What about the actual vision of Marco's death itself?" Whitebeard asked Brodie. Whitebeard was more interested in knowing the cause of Marco's death so that he could prevent it, or at least know what to do in the event that Marco was going to be put in a position that may cost him his life if Whitebeard didn't plan accordingly in preparation. If they couldn't find Mace, Whitebeard had to arrange many things to prepare on saving his son either way.

"Some details are unclear whiles are clear," Brodie answered softly, believing that Whitebeard wouldn't like that little tid-bit of uncertainty in her words. "I'm not sure how or why, but Teach hands Marco over to the Marines as part of a deal about something. The Marines decide that they are going to use Marco as an example and to start war with you."

That sounded like something the Marines would do. But it did little to ease Whitebeards mind, instead it made him even more concerned with the news. Why would Teach turn over a comrade to the Navy? This did not sit well with him at all. They would have to keep a closer eye on Teach to prevent this from happening at all costs.

"I'm not sure on the details from there," Brodie confessed solemnly, but continued to speak. She had to tell him everything. Maybe then something different could happen that wouldn't end in the death of her friends and allies. "Things happen. Us and you, plus your allies go to try and save Marco. The war starts and breaks out. We somehow manage to save Marco but something happens and… Marco scarifies himself to save someone… I'm not sure who though… My guess is Sabo, but it could Luffy or Ace for all I know too."

Whitebeard nodded his head. That sounded like something his son would do. Whether it be for friends, family or a loved one, Marco had no hesitation to protect another person.

"The vision of where Marco's lives?" Whitebeard asked, a sinking suspicion of the events but also a question in his mind. If they succeed in rescuing Marco, he would be free of sea-prism stone cuffs. Meaning that Marco had his regeneration abilities and shouldn't be killed that easily.

"Similar if not the same set up." Brodie answered readily. "But something different happens. It's still unclear but where Marco goes to scarifies himself, the attack or whatever it is doesn't hit him. It misses. How or why though, I'm still unsure… urgh!"

Brodie's head suddenly felt like it was splitting in half… Damn it! What now?!

 _"You should be lucky I don't kill you now, fire bird. The Fire Brothers are mine and mine alone," a teen, not much older than Sabo and Ace, said. Oh god… it was… "You're lucky that my Blondie likes you so much and that I can use you."_

"Mark…" Brodie said shaking a little. What does that psycho have to with this?

"Brodie!" Whitebeard called out, sounding very worried. She'd gone quiet and wasn't saying much, but what he did hear didn't sound like good news. Was someone else there? He was trying to get her attention but he didn't know that her mind was seeing the vision.

 _"Leave Sabo and his brothers alone! They're not yours-yoi!" Marco shouted while glaring at Mark, looking very hurt and injured. He was being pinned down to the ground but still trying his hardest to fight back._

 _"Pineapple!" Luffy shouted._

 _"Oi! Leave him alone!" Ace shouted._

 _All three of the brothers were being held back and seemed to have sea-stone of some kind on them. Ace's were cuffs, Luffy's was a bracelet and Sabo's was a collar. Marco didn't seem to have sea-stone on him but it was clear that they were hurting him with weapons that were made of sea-stone._

 _"Marco!" Sabo shouted desperately, wanting them to stop. He hated seeing someone hurt Marco again. "Please! Don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop it! Stop hurting him!"_

 _Mark smiled as he grabbed Sabo's face and kissed him. "Then stop fighting against me and just accept it. Your mine."_

Brodie breathed heavily as the vision cut itself off there. What the fuck was that!?

"Brodie!" Whitebeard shouted out again. Just what was going on over there?! This was very troubling indeed and he couldn't do anything to help from where he was now.

"I'm sorry," Brodie finally answered Whitebeard softly, sounding very tired and out of breath as she was panting quite heavily while sweat slid over her brow. "I said I couldn't control it…"

"Did you just have a vision?" Whitebeard asked in surprise, he sounded very curious but worried at the same time. "You said Mark. What do you know about him?"

Brodie coughed several times as she shook a little. Damn it… that one felt like one of the most realistic visions she's had yet… and it was so clear too… Which means, there was a 99.99% that it was going to happen… no matter what they try they do to stop it…

"Mark is…" Brodie started to say but then stopped talking as she suddenly passed out, falling to the table next to the snail.

"Brodie! Brodie! BRODIE!"

 **#########################**

 **Ace: 50 reviews! Congrats Caraline Fischer!**

 **Sabo: 49 favs!**

 **Luffy: 70 followers! who was the 70th follow?**

 **i think...**

 **Luffy: Congrats then!**

 **Marco: 6, 964 views!**

 **that's a lot... not as many of We're Taking Ace... but still a lot...**

 **Luffy: what happens next time?!**

 **no spoilers, till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**ASL Fire Bros: we're back bitches!**

 **i don't think there was a need for that...**

 **Ace: shut up!**

 **Luffy: yeah! it was fun!**

 **Sabo: it was probably rude of us... i'm sorry.**

 **Marco: how about we get to the reviews? hmmm? forget all about this.**

 **good idea Marco. let's do the reviews!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **Ace:...**

 **Luffy:...**

 **Sabo: what?**

 **Marco:... i think it is for We're Taking Ace... i don't know a Bella... but i think there's a Bella in that story.**

 **yes, that is for We're Taking Ace and... Sabo! calm down! breathe! *looking torn between having a panic attack or killing someone* breath So, breath. accidents happen.**

 **Sabo*breathing*: i'm fine.**

 **Marco*grabbing his hand and smiling*: we're fine. everything's fine.**

 ***Sabo hugs Marco which makes Marco blush***

 **oh my god! that's cute and sweet!**

 **Luff: we know your sorry for the mistake for AceAyane! but thank you for the SaboMarco moment!**

 **Ace: ... and i'll thank you for going over the chapter, only because that was mistake. please be more careful in the future so it doesn't happen again.**

 **they're so cute! *pointing at Sabo and Marco* i swear!**

 ***fangirl screams***

 **damn fucking crew! *glaring at the girls from the crew* go away!**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **blackfair30-**

 **Ace: i agree, we should kill Mark in the most painfully way we can!**

 **Sabo: i second it!**

 **Luffy: me three! me three!**

 **Marco: can i kill him?**

 **um... er... um... hey, look- it says that Marco is a better boyfriend! *runs away***

 **ASL Fire Bros and Marco *standing there in disbelief that i ran away* GET BACK HERE!**

 **Mark *watches and smirks*: i won't be killed off that easily. i'm going to be around for a bit everyone. though, i see that the author is welcoming ideas on how to kill me if you want to give some ideas. but until you know what my devil fruit does, i suggest you be careful and watch it. it will be relieved soon. now, on with the chapter!**

 **what the fuck did Mark get here? anyway, before the others realise i am back here. i hope you all enjoy the chapter! a few things happen during it! but don't worry! now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Marco couldn't help but smile with how things had gone with the date. Although, Marco wasn't completely sure if he could call it that. After all, Sabo had no idea that it was a date until Luffy had said something. Marco was going to have to talk to Brodie, it wasn't fair or right to have tricked her captain like that. Whether it was for Sabo's own sake or if it was for Marco's, she shouldn't have done it!

Then again… after finding out that it was really meant to be a date and being asked if that's what they would call it by Ace and Sabo saying yes… maybe it could be called a date after all…

But anyway, back to Marco's point! It had been good! Luffy seemed to be almost back to normal, smiling and laughing like normal and eating again. Ace seemed to be happier too. As for Sabo, he also seemed so happy that his brothers were happy and for being able to spend some time with Marco plus, getting some new books from the bookstore as well.

Which they managed to get the books for free since Marco was with them since he was a Whitebeard Pirate, and a commander at that. It appeared that Marco had apparently saved the old store owner's grandson about ten years ago.

Marco didn't remember saving the kid or who the kid was. But it was fine. Sabo seemed really happy about being able to get the books. Sabo had no idea they were free since Marco had insisted on paying them for the younger blonde. It took about ten minutes of arguing but Marco ended up winning the argument.

"I had fun!" Luffy beamed as they walked back onto the deck of their ship. It was slowly starting to get dark so they decided to head back while it was still light out. "Dinner! Food!" Luffy cheered to Ace.

Ace and Sabo both were extremely happy that Luffy seemed back to normal. It was like the past few days- the news of the White Coats, that them maybe making a deal with the Marines, and Mark and the Boredom Killer Pirates, had never happened.

Marco was glad that they were both feeling better. Marco also thought he may have earned a little more trust with Ace. The older raven hair teen didn't seem to have his guard up as much with Marco now, he also stopped, partly, glaring at him as well and seemed to be happy that Marco was making Sabo so happy. It was likely that Ace was slowly beginning to trust and accept Marco.

"Okay Lu," Ace laughed with a genuine happy smile. "Meet you at the gallery for dinner?"

"Yep!" Sabo nodded. "Just going to put my books away in my room! Marco? You coming?"

Sabo grabbed Marco's hand again, leaning partly into Marco's shoulder. Marco would go anywhere with the blonde. Especially if it meant spending more time with him.

"Sure," Marco smiled.

Luffy and Ace said bye as they walked off to the gallery and Marco and Sabo went off to Sabo's room.

Marco must have at least earned some kind of brownie points with Ace (and hopefully trust as well) for him to be fine with Marco being alone with Sabo, and taking him back the room, without even trying to stalk or follow at all. He didn't even have someone else do it.

Marco really did have fun, maybe they can do it again…?

"Lu's right," Sabo spoke up to Marco as they walked to the room. As if he read the older man's mind, he continued by saying, "It was fun! We should do it again!"

Marco blushed a little, since he had been thinking similar but he wasn't about to admit to it just yet. It wasn't like he was caught thinking it right? Or… did the brothers telepathy with each other somehow extended to him now that he was dating Sabo? "I agree-yoi."

"Brodie! Answer me!" a voice called out as though very worried. It sounded a little far away… but that was what the voice said and Marco knew that voice! He'd know it anywhere!

"Pops…?" Marco questioned, very confused. Why could he heard his father's voice? And why was he calling for the ASL doctor?

"BRODIE!"

"I don't like this!" Sabo said letting go of Marco's hand as he stopped leaning on Marco. He ran right to the room without a moment to think with Marco right behind him.

Why was there a voice yelling Brodie's name…?

Sabo opened the door to his side of the cabin, not wanting go through Luffy's and Ace's side. What he saw made him freeze and he dropped his books onto the ground. What the hell…?

"BRODIE!" Sabo yelled, running over to the unconscious older girl who was like a big sister to him, to check to see if she was okay. Then he looked over his shoulder too look for anything that could explain what happened. He also couldn't see anyone from the crew nearby… shit! _ACE! LUFFY! BRODIE'S DOWN!_

Marco stood there- torn between two things. One- worry about Sabo being worried about their doctor and two- wanting to yell and hurt the doctor for using his snail without permission. If the stupid girl wanted to talk to Pops, why didn't she just ask!? Marco would have been more than willing to let her use his snail to talk to him! Why did she sneak into Sabo's room to make the call!?

Was it… was this part of the reason why she wanted Sabo and Marco to go on the date with Ace and Luffy? So that she could make a call to Whitebeard and talk to him? For whatever reason she had to talk to him, without Marco knowing… or her captains knowing about it. He could discern that much at least, she wasn't the first to something like this and she wouldn't be the last. Why would she do that…? What the hell is going on?

 _What!?_ Ace responded, alarmed didn't even cover how he sounded, though it was probably similar to how Sabo sounded right now _. I'll grab Seb! What happened!?_

 _I don't know! I just got here!_ Sabo told his brother as he checked on their doctor for any tell-tale signs. _She's out cold! This is why I said we needed another doctor, damn it! What was Brodie doing in my room anyway!?_

 _How am I supposed to know!?_ Ace yelled in response, not liking the blame game that they always did with each other whenever one was upset about something. Not that either of them were doing it on purpose, it just happened when they were both mad and freaking out about something.

 _We're on our way!_ Luffy cut in, not fairing any better than his brothers. Brodie was a friend to each of them, they were all worried about her. It didn't help that they could feel each other's emotions to add to the fuel of what they already felt.

 _Just hurry!_ Sabo told his brothers as he picked her up and put her onto the bed to at least get a better way to check her and make her comfortable.

Sabo was really worried, Brodie was not looking good. She was as pale as paper and sweating like a damn waterfall. Did she overuse her devil fruit? Was she coming down with a bug or something? What was wrong with her? Oh, don't think that! Just because Brodie wasn't looking or doing so well right now, it didn't mean that Sabo wasn't going to kick her ass later for being in his room without permission. Plus, she was using Marco's snail as well. Brodie was going to get a good talking to later about this.

But right now, Sabo was confused about why Brodie was in his room at all, he was also annoyed with her beyond belief. However, he was more worried about her than annoyed and confused by her actions. Luckily for Brodie.

"Pops?" Marco called grabbing his snail, checking up on Whitebeard was a must since the man could know what happened. Sure, Marco was annoyed that Brodie using his snail without permission, but he can get to that later. Right now, they need know what the hell happened. "What happened? Why was the ASL doctor calling you? What's going on?"

"How was your date son…?" Whitebeard asked calmly as though he wasn't even yelling a moment ago, completely changing the conversation. That was strange… why was his father avoiding the questions? Something was definitely going on and Marco wanted to know what. Whitebeard almost never played dumb with him and when he did, Marco knew it. He wasn't his first mate for nothing… so it must involve him somehow… why else talk to his captain and not directly to Marco himself?

"We don't have time this!" Sabo shouted at the snail. They needed to know what happened so that they could help Brodie! Without her… they were fucked! She's their doctor after all! "What happened!? Why was Brodie in here?! She knows the Captain's cabin is off limits without permission! Why was she in my room!? Why was she talking to you Whitebeard!? What hell happened!?" He had so many questions and someone was going to answer them whether they wanted to or not. He didn't want to feel this way, but worry was clouding any calm he had normally.

* * *

 _-Somewhere else-_

Mace couldn't help but smile as Spade wrapped his strong yet gentle arms around them then pulled in closer to his body. Mace always slept more soundly with Spade there right beside him. Mace has no idea what he would do without Spade or where he would even be without Spade right now. Mace had lost everything… his ship, his crew and even his interest in actually living till Spade saved him.

Mace was once a pirate crew captain for roughly two years. When Mace was sixteen, he got together with two close friends, his First Mate Daniel and Navigator Jace and they started out as a small pirate crew. They had called themselves the Forever Shine Pirates. Yes, Mace knew it was a horrible name, but he got out voted by his two friends on their name. They had jokingly said they were going to be together forever and used Mace's last name of Shine and that's where they go their name from. But, forever wasn't lasting as it was meant to be meant to be… their dream, it was short lived.

They sailed for a year and got more crew mates and they finally made it to the Grandline. They were all happy and excited. They had been making plans on where to go and what to do. Whether they should stay and train in the Grandline or head right into the New World.

Mace couldn't remember how they had decided. Most his memories were still a blur and unclear. Mace didn't remember a lot, he was still, to this day, recovering from amnesia that was caused from being ship wrecked and washing up here.

Last year, sometime- a freak storm came out of nowhere, literally. Yes, they knew that the weather in the Grandline was unpredictable and could change a moment notice. However, their Navigator Jace was the son meteorologist **(someone who studies weather and climate)** and had been trained to notice all things weather. So when a freak storms came out of nowhere, it was literally out of nowhere - without any kind of warning.

The day had started out like any other day. He and the crew were arguing over what island to stop at next, while Jace was keeping his head and mind on the weather. Daniel had said something. What though, Mace couldn't remember but he remembered agreeing with it and they were all laughing… then suddenly, nothing. Just a big black nothing. Sure, there are times when he remembered small things like the storm hitting or the boat suddenly going crazy under their feet as the sea turned wild and grey clouds suddenly appeared… but other than that… everything was a blur.

After that, Mace had woken up on the beach here on this island, surrounded by people from the town. Mace had no idea how close or how far away this island was from where he lost his crew and ship and well… his dream. But Mace had somehow, despite the fact that he was a devil fruit eater, survived the storm and sea that claimed his crew and ship. Mace was taken in by the owner of the Fire Spade Tavern and his staff. They were like family, though none of them were related by blood except for the Tavern Owner and his son Michael.

Mace had no idea how Spade fit into it all but he was counted as family with the Fire Spade Tavern Owner, his son and the staff. The Owner had, from Mace's understanding, pretty much adopted them all. But Spade, he was a friend but still treated as though he was family to them.

When Mace had first woken up, he couldn't remember anything. Not his name, not that he was a devil fruit eater, not where he was, or anything like that. Mace had no, none, nada, zip, zero memories. The only reason why they were able to work out Mace's name was because it was on the inside of his clothes. Mason Shine was written there, but Mace hated being called Mason. So when they started calling him by it, he had unconsciously told them all to call him Mace.

About a week, maybe two later. They had found some old articles on Mace and his pirate crew the Forever Shine. There was a picture of Mace, his crew and their ship. Mace had no idea and at the time, couldn't really remember anything. Mace had been worried that the Fire Spades and the town were going to hate him or turn him into the Marines or something since he was apparently a pirate though he didn't remember being one. But they didn't. In fact, they said it was fine. As long as Mace didn't cause them any trouble or tried to fight against the Pirate Crew who was protecting the island, then they were fine with him staying there.

Mace swore he wouldn't do anything against the Pirate Crew- no bad mouthing or fighting against them or anything as well so he could stay, then he was fine and happy.

After about 2 months, Mace started playing the piano. Since he had been eyeing it the whole time he was there and every day for a month, when he played and it brought a smile to everyone's faces. And slowly, he started to remember small things about his life, from before the ship wreck. He could remember mostly names at first but slowly he started to remember names and positions as well.

To this day, Mace still can't remember everything but he remembered every single crew member. He can remember all of their faces, all of their names, the clothes they wore, the position they held in his crew, their birthdays, who got along, who didn't and all the small details like that. He even remembered that their Shipwright, an older girl call Courtney had even built their ship- the Forever Shiner.

But remembering all of the times with his crew, the good and the bad, the day each of them joined, the death of one of their own and so much more. Seeming to have forgotten everything, it all seemed like blessing. At first, Mace thought getting his memories would make him whole but it didn't, it only made Mace feel alone, even though he wasn't. Having his memories back, it was a curse. Nothing more than pain and misery.

For the next 4 months roughly, it was like that. He was in pain and he hated himself. He couldn't understand why he lived and why they had died. It should have been him who died, not them. He then slowly stopped playing the piano as well and the Fire Spade Tavern Owner and Staff noticed the mood change. They had noticed the change from playing the piano every day, to once every few days and then to not at all. Spade had been there the whole time as well, just on the ground as they didn't really have anything to each other.

The Pirates that Mace had agreed to not bad mouth or fight, they were the Whitebeards Pirates, the very crew that his friend Spade belonged too. Even before Mace started getting his memoires back, he had recognized the name Whitebeard. But who wouldn't? The man is the World's Strongest Man with the World's Strongest Pirate Crew behind him. Which was no surprise since he was one of the Four Emperors, one of the Yonko. The last thing that Mace was going to do was fight Whitebeard. And the Fire Spade Tavern Owner and Staff had no use with Mace being a pirate, well, now ex-pirate since he had nothing to do with that really anymore.

Then one day, Mace disappeared. No one had seen him and that was very worrying to the Fire Spade Tavern Owner as he liked the kid. So he asked Spade, since Spade was the respected Whitebeard Pirate that had stayed in the Grandline to watch over/look after the island. Most of the Whitebeard Pirates protected islands in the Grandline. The owner had asked Spade if he could look for Mace and bring the kid back, as he and his staff were worried about the kid's mental state. Spade had agreed and he went looking for Mace.

The owner had been right to worry about Mace. First, Mace had tried hang himself but his devil fruit had kicked in and saved his life. Then, Mace tried to shoot himself in the head, but it didn't work, so he tried to shoot his own heart but failed to die even then. Next, he cut his arm to die of blood loss, stabbed himself in the neck and even in the heart but once again, it didn't work. None of it worked. And he couldn't get a hold of a sea-stone. So he tried other methods.

Mace tried jumping off a cliff that would have killed a normal person, but he still lived. Then he tried to jump off a cliff with sharp and pointed rocks at the bottom of it, but nothing happened. So then he climbed the tallest tree he could find and fell, but once again, his devil fruit had saved his life. Mace remembered cursing it at the time. He couldn't understand why his fruit was letting him live when all he wanted to do was die. He just couldn't understand it.

But then Mace remembered that because he was a fruit devil eater, there was one thing that his devil fruit couldn't save him from. That was the sea.

So Mace went to the small cliff overlooking the ocean near the beach and jumped. Mace was so happy as he hit the water and he felt it as his strength snapped out of him and he was slowly sinking and drowning.

So when Spade had found and saved Mace, don't ask Mace how he had done it as he doesn't remember and had no idea. Especially since Spade was a devil fruit eater himself, so how he had somehow managed to save Mace was beyond him.

Mace remembered yelling at Spade- telling him how he wanted to die as he was unneeded, unwanted, and how he had no place in this world anymore. How no one would miss him and other things like that. Spade yelled at him in response. Telling Mace how he shouldn't throw away his life, how he was needed and wanted. That he had a place in the world, he just needed to find it and that there were lots of people that would miss him. Like the Fire Spade Tavern Owner and his staff and even Spade himself.

Which confused Mace since he had next nothing to do with Spade. But had agreed, really reluctantly, to stop trying to kill himself and to go back.

After that, Spade was there for Mace. Everyday. They hung out, they ate food together, Spade protected Mace, listened to him play the piano and lots of other things. Slowly, it brought a smile back to Mace's face and slowly, he started to play every day again. Just for Spade.

Then one day- Mace was a having a nightmare. It was of the day of losing his crew, there were always nightmares and every one of them were different. Mace remembered waking up crying and having a hard time falling asleep, nightmares always seemed to be there.

Spade came crashing into the room not long after. Mace remembered being held by him and he was telling him that everything was fine and how everything was going to be okay. How he wasn't going to leave and Mace somehow managed to fall back to sleep.

The next day, Spade told Mace that they were now dating and Mace couldn't say no. Literally, he couldn't say no. Mace was so speechless that he couldn't say anything. The perks that come with dating Spade… well, why would Mace say no? Spade was the hottest guy that Mace had ever met and on the island too. Every woman and girl wanted to sleep with him. But somehow, Spade had chosen Mace over all them. As this realization hit him, Mace couldn't help but smile and be happy.

After that, Spade was there every night, hugging Mace till he fell asleep. He never left though, as if he knew if he did, that the nightmares would come back and Mace wouldn't sleep. They have been together ever since.

So now, Mace was very thankful that his devil fruit had saved his life. He was so happy. Being with Spade was the best thing that had ever happened to Mace. He couldn't remember ever being happier, not even with his crew.

"I love you Spade," Mace whispered as he got himself comfortable against Spade.

"I love you two Mace," Spade whispered right back and Mace was sure he was doing so with a smile on his face. His life finally had its meaning back and he couldn't help but feel that his life was whole and full now.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I can't say," Whitebeard answered after a moment of silence. He had to choose his words carefully in order to prevent as much misunderstanding as possible, though he had a feeling that the ASL captain would still not like his response

What…? What Whitebeard can't say?

What was Pops talking about? Why can't he say anything?! He had to tell Sabo and Marco had happened! He had to say something!

"Excuse me?" Sabo stated, not intending it to be a question, with a frown, sounding very mad and upset by the answer. "What do you mean can't say? Why!?"

Shit! This wasn't going to wreck Marco relationship (whatever it may be) with Sabo was it!? It better not or Marco was not going to be impressed with Pops whatsoever! What the hell was Pops doing!? What did he need to keep hidden from them?

"Watch how you speak to me brat. You may not like what I say but the facts remain." Whitebeard stated to the young boy. He understood that the boy was not in the right state of mind, but a warning was necessary in this instance. He didn't appreciate being talked to like some rookie who didn't know what was what. He was a man of integrity and everyone knew that. Then he waited for Sabo to calm down before he spoke again. "Brodie asked me to not say anything to you, either of you." Whitebeard continued in a dead serious voice that left no room for argument. Marco and Sabo were either unhappy or impressed with that. "But, what I can say to you is that when we were talking, Brodie seemed to have had a vision. Not long after, she passed out. Roughly two hours ago."

Two hours ago…? That was not good! Sabo did not like this at all!

Why would Brodie be talking to Whitebeard in the first place anyway…

"Brodie was talking to you about her vision that had her freaked out, wasn't she? The one that showed Marco's death and her warning about Teach, wasn't she?" Sabo asked Whitebeard, since he had been given a moment to calm down, he realized that would be the only reason why Brodie would call and talk to Whitebeard without permission and risk Sabo's wrath for invading his room and personal space. Was she trying to save him from the heart break of maybe losing Marco? Why else would she do it?

"I made a promise brat. Stop trying to sneak a way around it." Whitebeard answered with a small smirk. Seeing as Sabo had been able to guess what they had been talking about but still, Whitebeard didn't want to betray the trust that Brodie put in him. Like how Marco did not want to lose the trust that Sabo had put in him not long ago. "We both agreed that the talk was needed and neither of us wanted the worse outcome to happened with what we were talking about. We both want to avoid that." Talking about avoiding Marco's death of course.

Brodie stole Marco's snail and used Sabo's room (though since Marco was staying in it too one could probably call it Sabo's and Marco's room), so that she could talk to Whitebeard about her vision involving his could be death? Okay, maybe Marco wasn't as annoyed anymore, but he was still annoyed at her for doing it. She could have asked to use the snail to talk to Pops, Marco wouldn't have minded if she had actually asked to use it. Sure, he may have asked why and if she didn't say why, he might have been annoyed but asking is better than trying to do something behind not only his back but Sabo's, Ace's and Luffy's back as well.

"Brodie!" Sebastian shouted racing into the room with the other two captains right behind him, and most of the crew as well. They had wondered where Brodie had disappeared to. "What happened!?" Sebastian asked Sabo as he felt his little sister's forehead. Damn, she was ice cold to the touch and sweating a river for them all to swim in.

"Brodie!" Luffy said hurrying to the side of the bed. He was looking really worried again. Damn it, Luffy better not relapse.

"What happened Sabo?" Ace asked as he looked at his blonde brother for some kind of explanation. Hopefully he had one.

"According to Whitebeard," Sabo told Ace, still a little annoyed. "She collapsed after having a vision while she was talking to him."

Ace looked at the snail. That was who was on the snail, he guessed. Then he asked, "Why was she talking to Whitebeard?" This was all very confusing, but then again that made sense as he kinda just walked in on the tail end of the conversation.

"About a vision she had," Marco answered slowly, not sure if Ace knew about it or not. "One that she had been very worried about-yoi. One, that for some reason, she didn't think she could talk to you guys about."

What…?

They needed to do something, Sebastian did not like the cold feeling coming from Brodie. She must have overused her devil fruit powers without meaning too. They need to do something and quick, or they could lose her!

"She's cold," Sebastian told Sabo as he looked at him. The two looked at each other and nodded. They were both thinking the same thing. "She must have overused her powers. Damn it Brodie," Sebastian said looking at his little sister like a worried big brother. Which was a new look for Sebastian as it wasn't something that many in the crew have seen before. "You know you can't control it properly after… what the hell were thinking?"

Everyone knew that Sebastian meant after the White Coats had experimented on her. Sebastian looked at everything then Marco and his three captains.

"Everyone that isn't Marco, myself or the captains," Sebastian said looking at the crew. "Leave right now. Marco? Can you help me move Brodie to the infirmary?" Marco nodded his head. "Sabo? I need you to find that book you have on the overuse of devil fruit powers and abilities by that Aschgate person." Sabo nodded his head as he went to his bookcase and started looking though the books. "Bring it to me once you find it."

Some of the crew were protesting about having to leave but Koala, Donny and Ace got them to leave as Marco helped Sebastian pick up Boride carefully so that they could move her.

"I'm sorry," Whitebeard said softly over the snail-phone. He felt responsible for this even if he had no reason to. "I never meant for this to happen."

"It's not your fault," Sebastian told Whitebeard, who must have been feeling guilty about this. "She told you a little about her vision, the one that I know has had her very worried. It's good that she was about to talk to someone about it. I know it was eating away at my little sister." Sebastian laughed a little at the surprised look that the snail on it of Whitebeard. "She knew if she told any of us about it then we would have told the captains. If we did, well, it would have stressed them out more than they already are. So it's fine. Thank you for taking time out your busy day to listen to my sister. I'm sure she will call to talk to you again Whitebeard, once she is better of course. But for now…"

"I understand," Whitebeard nodded, knowing where Sebastian was going with this. "I'll talk to you later then Marco. Goodbye." Whitebeard hung up before he got a response from Marco. Not that Marco really minded. He was going to call his father back and have a good talk with him later.

Marco felt like this was partly his fault. Like he wasn't approachable enough for Brodie to ask to borrow his snail to make the call so she felt like she had to do it behind everyone's back.

"Sabo, I…" the older man said to younger man as said younger man was looking through his books.

"Sorry Marco," Sabo said with a worried look in his eye, "But I need to find this book. Can we talk later?"

"Sure," Marco nodded, but he wasn't feeling good about it. Fuck, their relationship, whatever it is or may be or could be or would have been, it has been screwed by this. Hasn't it…?

* * *

Marco said nothing as he helped Sebastian move Brodie, carefully, into a bed while Ace and Luffy stood there. Both of them looked worried and unsure of what they could or should do. Koala, Max (as in Ace's First Mate Max not the Max in Sabo's crew) and Donny were keeping everyone else away so that Sebastian could work. Sure, he wasn't a doctor or anything but he knew enough from watching and listening and working with his little sister to at least know what he is doing. Though, it would be best to get an actual doctor sooner rather than later.

The room had been silent the whole time. Sebastian hated it, the ASL Pirates and their Captains weren't quiet, they were loud and proud. After around another ten minutes, while he looked though the desk for things, Sebastian had to break the silence as it was killing him. Almost literally too. It was just… so unnatural for it to be quiet.

"How was your date?" Sebastian asked. He really wasn't interested in knowing, it would at least get someone to talk and get rid of this damn silence.

"It was great!" Luffy smiled and answered. Hopefully getting the others to say something as well. "We had lots of fun! We tried all kinds of different food and we talked and walked a lot! We went to a bookstore for Sabo where Marco bought him lots of books! It was really nice! We have to do it again, right Ace?"

Ace smiled as he hugged Luffy, glad that younger boy seemed to be okay and had had lots of fun. It was clear that Ace was still worried about Brodie, but he was trying his hardest to be happy and cheerful for Luffy who was hugging him back.

"That's right Lu!" Ace said. "It was fun and we should do it again! And I was very nice of Marco to buy those books for Sabo that he wanted and… wait… Lu? Did you call Pineapple - Marco instead Pineapple?"

Luffy titled his head to the side as if he was confused by what Ace had just said, as Marco realized that Ace was right. That was the first time that the littlest brother had gotten his name right and hadn't called him Pineapple.

"But that's his name isn't it?" Luffy asked, still clearly confused on what Ace was on about. "Sabo said I should learn to say his name properly and I should stop calling him Pineapple!" grinning larger than life. "Because Marco seems to smell like mangos and not pineapple and calling people names is mean! So I can't call Marco pineapple anymore nor can I call him mango! Because those aren't his name. His name is Marco! And I shouldn't call our friends and family by silly names!"

Friend…? Family…?

Ace looked really confused while Marco was blushing a little. Sabo thought he smelt like mangos…? And Sabo had managed to talk Luffy into calling him Marco instead of pineapple or any other nickname?

"Smells like mango…?" Ace slowly asked as he looked over at Marco, first really confused then a little shocked to really annoyed and kind overprotective, and then mad like and… oh god… Marco knew that look…

"Why would Sabo say you smell like mango!?" Ace asked Marco going into overprotective big brother mode. Sure, Ace might kind of like the older blonde man but that didn't mean he won't get mad at him if he's done something to his little brother. Even if Sabo could take care of himself. "In fact, how does Sabo know you smell like Mango, hmm Pineapple?"

Marco wasn't sure what to say or do right now. Depending on what he said, he might end up putting more fuel on the fire instead of putting it out. It seems that he had yet another misunderstanding with Ace, oh great… Someone save Marco!

 _Ace?_ Sabo called as he walked into the with the book that Sebastian wanted and he looked at his older brother. _Your annoyed. Why are you annoyed?_

 _Pineapple smells like mangos,_ Ace said to Sabo, who was just giving Sabo this look that he didn't fully understand or like. _How do you know what he smells like?_

 _What…?_ Sabo asked not only sounding but looking very confused as well as he handed Sebastian the book that he wanted.

 _I called him Marco and not pineapple this time Sabo!_ Luffy beamed at his blonde sworn brother.

Oh god, not again. Marco sighed. It seemed that the brothers are doing their talking without talking thing, again.

 _Good boy Lu,_ Sabo smiled as he ruffled Luffy's hair which made the younger boy beam even more, if that was even possible and he ignored the big brother look from Ace.

 _And I told Ace why I did!_ Luffy told Sabo proudly. _Because Marco is his name, not pineapple even though he smells like mangos!_

"Oh god…" Sabo said out loud as he was blushing like mad. He didn't! "Luffy!"

"What…?" Luffy said tilting his head to the side, looking all cute, innocent and confused like, since he is. Luffy couldn't understand why Sabo seemed mad at him.

"Why did you tell Ace that!" Sabo said, whining a little. Sabo didn't want anyone else to know that! Luffy wasn't meant to tell anyone that! Why did he tell Ace?!

"Ace asked me why I called him Marco instead of Pineapple," Luffy answered, still having no idea what he did wrong, but he knew that he did something wrong. Sabo was upset and mad. "So I told Ace why! Oh! And Bassy and Marco might have heard it too!"

Sabo looked absolutely horrified and embarrassed as he looked at Marco and Sebastian. Was that true!? Why Luffy why!?

"We did," Sebastian nodded as he looked though the book.

"You think I smell like mangos-yoi?" Marco asked Sabo, blushing slightly. "Why…?"

"More like how!" Ace growled. "How do you know that Pineapple smells like mango and not like pineapples!"

 _Ace! Calm your ass down!_ Sabo told his slightly older brother in a stern voice and giving a stern look. One that told Ace he'd better do it for his own sake. _It's not what you think!_

 _And what is it that I think, huh, Sabo?_ Ace asked, not seeming to be calming down at all.

 _We have not, I repeat,_ _we have not_ _slept together!_ Sabo told Ace. Sure, Sabo had been thinking about it, but they actually haven't done that or anything. _I just happened to think that Marco smells sweet and fruity, like mangos. From all of the times that we've been close or after we've held hands. That's all!_

 _Is that meant to make me feel better?_ Ace glared in retaliation, still not buying Sabo's explanation. Nor was he wanting to listen for that matter.

 _How does Luffy smell like?_

 _Like meat of course!_

Good, it seems that Sabo can distract Ace with this line of question then. _And how is that different!?_

 _Ah… um… er… I…_ Ace went. Okay, maybe Sabo had a point. What is the difference between how Ace thinks and knows what Luffy smells like, and how Sabo knows and thought that Marco smells like?

 _My point exactly Ace_. Sabo said to him then turned to Luffy _. Lu? What does Ace smell like?_

 _Ace? He smells like…_ Luffy sniffed Ace which made him go red in the face with embarrassment.

Why was Sabo doing this to him!? It was going to be the death of Ace! Good, it seemed that Sabo has gotten Ace to calm down and get his mind off that awkward conversation.

 _Sweet!_ Luffy answered. _Like chocolate!_

Ace smells like chocolate…? Really? What?

Luffy licked Ace's cheek which made him go even redder as Sabo cracked up laughing. He didn't mean for that to happen. Nor did he see it coming. Oh man, Luffy was too good sometimes!

 _But he still tastes like Ace!_ Luffy beamed happily, as if that was all that mattered.

Ace still tastes like Ace… what…?

Marco looked very confused with everything that was going on. Then again, so did Sebastian.

"What do you mean Ace tastes like Ace?" Sabo asked Luffy. Sounding and going to his own over protective big brother mode.

 _I don't know how to explain it…_ Luffy shrugged as he hugged Ace, while Ace looked like he was going to die from blushing overall. Ace might also be worried that Sabo might possibly try to hurt, or maybe kill him too. _Ace just tastes like Ace!_

"Um… Captains?" Sebastian said as he looked over at them, looking kind of annoyed. "Please stop whatever it is you're doing. I don't want to see or hear it. Go to your room if you're going to do, whatever it is you're doing."

Ace was blushing like crazy while Sabo was torn between reading Ace, the riot act or laughing his head off at him and Luffy was hungry.

"Hungry!" Luffy whined as he hugged Ace more. "Let's go eat! Food!"

"Let's go then!" Ace said, ignoring the fact that his voice cracked as he got out of the room as quickly as he could. He wanted to get away as far away from Sabo as he could. Sabo was scary when he was in bad mood and when he was in over overprotective big brother mode. Even more so than Ace was.

Sabo just stood there, looking a little annoyed and mad while trying hard to not crack a smile and laugh. Marco wasn't sure what to say or do.

A few minutes went by and no one said anything.

"Sabo…?" Marco said breaking the silence after a while.

"I'm sorry about them," Sabo sighed as he turned to Marco and blushed a little. "They're… well, they're them. They're a handful."

Marco laughed lightly. That was an understatement really. Ace and Luffy were more than just a handful, but Sabo did well in handling them.

"That's okay," Marco smiled which made Sabo smile in return. "Um… I got to call Pops-yoi. Are we good…?"

Sabo walked up to Marco and grabbed his hand again, slightly leaning on his shoulder in front of him as if it was a hug or something.

"We're good…" Sabo muttered into his shoulder.

Marco couldn't help but smile at both the action and his words. He was glad that they were good. He was worried for a moment that he might have lost the younger blonde. Marco blushed slightly as he brought his hand up and gave Sabo a hug. Well, a half hug since they were still holding one of the other hand. Sabo made a small surprised sound but returned the half hug then moved his head further up and into Marco's neck as Sabo brought their holding hands up into the hug, a little awkwardly.

"Thanks, I needed this." Sabo muttered into Marco's neck, sending a shiver up and down Marco's spine. Damn it… Marco was getting turned on by such small contact…

"Anyway time-yoi," Marco told Sabo, trying his best to keep any signs that would betray how he was feeling - away.

"Please, for the love god and all things sane!" Sebastian whined at the two of them, trying to keep his gaze away. Sure, it was sweet and all, but he did not want to see or know! Sebastian didn't swing that way! "Take it to a room!"

Marco cracked a half joking and half serious smile at Sebastian with a gleam in his eye. "Well, if you insist."

* * *

 **i hope you all enjoyed it! some of Mace's past covered, Sabo and Marco having a test on their relation, something bad happening, cute fluffy scenes... did i forget anything...?**

 **ASL Fire Bros & Marco: got you! **

**help!**

 **Mark*holding me*: i'm here!**

 **what the fuck...? MARK?!**

 **Marco*growling lowly at Mark*: what are you doing here?**

 **Mace: that's a good question.**

 **Spade: who the hell is he anyway? hey Marco!**

 **Marco: hello Spade.**

 **ASL Fire Bros: who the hell are they!?**

 **time will tell boys! anyway! if there is something that guys want to know or anything, just let me know. i will be covering Spade and his past soon and we will also get back to the L Pirates soon as well.**

 **Ace: 53 reviews**

 **Sabo: 59 favs**

 **Luffy: 72 follows!**

 **Marco: 7, 776 views.**

 **Mace: so... what is meant to be happening with me and Spade?**

 **well, Spade is a Whitebeard Pirate and your his boyfriend. simple. i will be reliving their devil fruits later too, so feel free to guess what the fruits are and why Spade isn't with the others. and which division he is in.**

 **also, going to post once a week or once a fortnight. things are happening so i don't have a lot of time on hand right now. but i will post! don't worry!**

 **Spade: till next time.**

 **seriously, i will locking that fucking door. it's only meant to me, Marco, Ace, Sabo and Luffy in here. why the hell are the others here and how the fuck are getting in?**


	20. Chapter 20

**we are back everyone! now, please, for the love of god. no-one kill me! *hiding behind ASL Fire Bros***

 **Sabo: what did you do this time?**

 **someone might be getting rape this chapter...**

 **Ace*exploding into flames*: WHAT?!**

 **IT'S NOT YOU, LUFFY OR SABO I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ACE! MARCO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT EITHER I SWEAR! *hiding more behind Luffy now***

 **Marco: i better not woman! *giving me a warning glare***

 **Marco's scary... *hiding behind Sabo since he won't give Sabo that look* save me Sabo!**

 **Luffy: who gets raped then?**

 **um... you can find out when everyone else does...**

 **Sabo: it's someone from Luffy's crew, isn't it?**

 **maybe...**

 **anyway, while i am going to be running away from the murderous auras coming from everyone. someone, please, for the love of god. do the reviews for me, even if there are only two... bye! *running away***

 **Marco*sighs as ASL Fire Bros chasing me*: i'll do the reviews then.**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Marco: thank you. yes, Sabo x Marco is good isn't it? i hope we can kill Mark soon too. not sure what the plan is with him right now *looking for my outlines* if i can find the outlines...**

 **i might have said fuck outlines and am making some stuff up as a i go...**

 **Marco: you are what!?**

 **nothing! got to go! *running away again***

 **Marco*sighing*: whatever... next review...**

 **AceAyane-**

 **Marco: i am so sorry you had to fix up this chapter with such an awful thing happening in it. kerennie should be ashamed of herself.**

 **Shut up Marco! sometimes good things happen to characters and sometimes bad things happen to them! it's something i control! oh wait.. yes it is... i mean... um... shut up!**

 **Marco*sighing again*: just run. *pointing at angry ASL Fire Bros* before they caught you.**

 **FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKKK! *running again***

 **Mark: bahaahahja! this is too good! wht did she do this time?**

 **Marco: what ARE you doing here? i thought we made it clear we don't you here you and that the fans don't like you and want you dead.**

 **Mark*shrugging*: i'm not dying any time soon sorry. not till it relieved what my devil fruit is. though, i do have a complaint. why aren't am i in this chapter?**

 **Mark, i will listen to you and insane ass later. right now, i am dealing with a pissed ASL trio.**

 **Mark: they're coming.**

 **Sabo*grabbing Marco's arm and partly hiding him*: what is he doing here?**

 **Marco: i don't know...**

 **i have no idea! don't look at me!**

 **Luffy: we love you AceAyane! your the best!**

 **Ace: yeah! what Lu said! we can't wait for the next chapter either!**

 **also, We're Taking Ace fans who read this one too. i was having a hard time writing the chapter because i couldn't work out how i wanted it to go. but i managed to finish the final draft today! so it will be up once i get it back! so, please wait!**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER (towards the end) CONTAIN RAPE!**

 **so, other than that, please enjoy the chapter!**

 **ASL: RUN!**

 **BYE! *running***

* * *

Chapter 20

 _During the double date…_

"Brodie!" Whitebeard called out yet again. He was worried, it sounded like she had passed out.

 _Knock, knock._

The knocks came from his end, so Whitebeard let himself focus on the who was at his door for the moment. "Come in." Whitebeard said, though he was still worried about the younger ASL doctor.

"Pops?" Izo said coming in, sounding and looking a little worried. "Are you okay? Someone said it sounded like you were shouting?"

"I'm fine son," Whitebeard smiled to Izo in order to assure him. Then he turned back to the snail that was still connected to the other side. "I'm just talking to the ASL doctor Brodie."

Izo raised his eye brow up interested. Was that so? And he was doing it with Marco's snails? Does Marco know about this? "With Marco's snail?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not all Pops. Brodie is the one that Thatch is crushing on, right? Pretty, wears all black and has long brown hair right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. No reason, why was she calling?"

"She was informing me more on about her vision and that Marco was on a date."

Izo was speechless. Marco, their Marco, was on a date? The stubborn ass bird who had turned down many dates and people that Izo had found for him, was on a date? Say fucking what?! Really!?

"With Sabo?" Izo asked, clearly happy for Marco and wanting to tell the others.

"Yes." Whitebeard nodded, a knowing smile spreading on his face.

Izo couldn't wait to tell the others! Marco was on a date! An actual date! This was so big! Marco just doesn't do dates. He also doesn't really like people either. That's it! Izo has to get a wedding planned out and organized!

"Oh!" Izo smiled as so many things crossed his mind, he was so happy for Marco. "Okay! I forget why I came here now… never mind, I'll talk to you later Pops!"

"Wait!" Whitebeard called out to the man before he could run off. Izo turned around and looked at his father figure. Please say that Pops isn't going to say that Izo can't tell the others! "Let Thatch know I got Brodie to agree to give him a chance, once they join us, please."

Another wedding that Izo can plan for!

"Of course Pops!" Izo smiled gleefully as he left, closing the door behind him.

Now, Whitebeard needed to try to get Brodie to either wake up or get someone's attention.

* * *

 _2 hours later…_

"Brodie! Answer me!" Whitebeard sounded again. He was a little tired from trying to talk to someone unresponsive, but he hadn't gotten off the snail at all since she seemed to have passed out. The girl hasn't responded in over two hours! Whitebeard was really worried, hence why he wasn't giving up. Especially since he knew that no one knew she was making the call and he was hoping that someone would help, once they heard him calling to her. "BRODIE!"

Whitebeard heard the door open in the room and he could hear people moving. Someone seems to have finally heard him!

"BRODIE!" a voice shouted- it sounded like Sabo.

Oh, this was probably not good. Brodie didn't want Sabo or the others to know that she was talking to him. Wait, if Sabo was here, did that mean that Marco was as well? They were probably wondering why she was calling and talking to Whitebeard.

Whitebeard could hear lots of movement but no one had said anything yet. That was good, it gives Whitebeard time to think of what he is going to say then.

"Pops?" Marco said most likely wanting to know what happened and what was going on. "What happened? Why was the ASL doctor calling you? What's going on?"

"How was your date son…?" Whitebeard asked calmly as though he wasn't even yelling a moment ago, completely changing the conversation. Whitebeard was fine now, he was glad that someone had found Brodie and that things could get handled now. Plus, he did want to know how Marco's date had gone.

As well as the fact Whitebeard couldn't and wasn't going to say anything to Marco or Sabo about his talk with Brodie. He had promised and given his word after all and everyone knew Whitebeard is a man of his word. Though Whitebeard knew that Marco would know that was something was up and that he was changing topics and the conversation for a reason. Marco was Whitebeard's First Mate and First Division Commander for a reason after all.

"We don't have time for this!" Sabo's voice shouted, clearly distressed over the whole matter but still being quite rude. This was not the cool, calm, in control and well-mannered Sabo that Whitebeard had met before. It was the freaked out, overly worried and stressed Sabo. "What happened!? Why was Brodie in here?! She knows the Captain's cabin is off limits without permission! Why was she in my room!? Why was she talking to you Whitebeard!? What the hell happened!?" He had so many questions and someone was going to answer them whether they wanted to or not. He didn't want to feel this way, but worry was clouding any calm he had normally.

Okay, Whitebeard could forgive Sabo for his rude behavior. The kid's scared, lost, confused and worried about the condition of his doctor, but he needed to calm down and remember to whom he was talking too. Plus, Whitebeard will need to choose his words carefully to prevent as much misunderstanding as possible. Although Whitebeard was sure that neither the ASL Captain nor Marco will like his response.

And hopefully, this won't have any effect on Sabo's and Marco's relationship. Whatever it may be. Whitebeard will ask Marco about it later. Though, Whitebeard is sure that it won't do any damage. Sabo doesn't seem like the type to let something like this effect his relationships with people.

"I'm sorry but I can't say," Whitebeard answered after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" Sabo stated, not intending it to be a question, with a frown, sounding very mad and upset by the answer. Whitebeard knew he wouldn't like the response he was going to get. "What do you mean can't say? Why!?"

"Watch how you speak to me brat. You may not like what I say but the facts remain." Whitebeard stated to the young boy. He understood that the boy was not in the right state of mind, but a warning was necessary in this instance. He didn't appreciate being talked to like some rookie who didn't know what was what. He was a man of integrity and everyone knew that. Then he waited for Sabo to calm down before he spoke again. "Brodie asked me to not say anything to you, either of you." Whitebeard continued in a dead serious voice that left no room for argument. Marco and Sabo were either unhappy or unimpressed with that. "But, what I can say to you is that when we were talking, Brodie seemed to have had a vision. Not long after, she passed out. Roughly two hours ago."

It was silent for a moment as it seemed that the young blonde captain was calming down and thinking.

"Brodie was talking to you about her vision that had her freaked out, wasn't she? The one that showed Marco's death and her warning about Teach, wasn't she?" Sabo asked Whitebeard softly after a moment. Since he had been given a moment to calm down, it seemed that he had worked out what they had talked about.

"I made a promise brat. Stop trying to sneak a way around it." Whitebeard answered with a small smirk. Seeing as Sabo had been able to guess what they had been talking about but still, Whitebeard didn't want to betray the trust that Brodie put in him. Like how Marco did not want to lose the trust that Sabo had put in him not long ago. "We both agreed that the talk was needed and neither of us wanted the worse outcome to happened with what we were talking about. We both want to avoid that." Talking about avoiding Marco's death of course.

Hopefully everything was fine now and there's no misunderstanding.

"Brodie!" another voice shouted.

It seems that more have noticed that the ASL Doctor is down.

"Brodie!" Luffy's voice shouted.

"What happened Sabo?" Ace's voice asked.

"According to Whitebeard," Sabo told Ace, still sounding a little annoyed. "She collapsed after having a vision while she was talking to him."

"Why was she talking to Whitebeard?" Ace asked.

"About a vision she had," Marco's voice answered- sounding a little unsure. Did Ace not know of the vision or something? "One that she had been very worried about-yoi. One, that for some reason, she didn't think she could talk to you guys about."

Whitebeard let them talk. It was easier that way. He will say something when he needs too. Plus, it was a good way of finding out what was happening on the other side.

"She's cold," the voice before Luffy's said. "She must have overused her powers. Damn it Brodie. You know you can't control it properly after… what the hell were you thinking?"

Whitebeard was guessing that this person knew/was close with Brodie. Maybe her brother? And Whitebeard was guessing that he must have been talking about the White Coats. They did something to her devil fruit powers?

"Everyone that isn't Marco, myself or the captains," he said. "Leave right now. Marco? Can you help me move Brodie to the infirmary?" interesting that he was getting Marco to help. Did they trust Marco that much? "Sabo? I need you to find that book you have on the overuse of devil fruit powers and abilities by that Aschgate person. Bring it to me once you find it."

Whitebeard could hear some of the crew protesting in the background and he could hear Ace and some others telling them that they were in way and to go away as they weren't needed to help right now. Whitebeard felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry," Whitebeard said softly. He felt responsible for this even if he had no reason to. "I never meant for this to happen."

"It's not your fault," the voice told Whitebeard, who must have been able to tell that Whitebeard was feeling guilty about this. "She told you a little about her vision, the one that I know has had her very worried. It's good that she was able to talk to someone about it. I know it was eating away at my little sister." He laughed a little at the surprised look on Whitebeard. "She knew if she told any of us about it then we would have told the captains. If we did, well, it would have stressed them out more than they already are. So it's fine. Thank you for taking time out your busy day to listen to my sister. I'm sure she will call to talk to you again Whitebeard, once she is better of course. But for now…"

"I understand," Whitebeard nodded, knowing where Sebastian was going with this. "I'll talk to you later then Marco. Goodbye." Whitebeard hung up before he got a response from Marco. Whitebeard knew that Marco would call later.

* * *

 _Half an hour later…_

Whitebeard waited for Marco to call. He knew that his son would call, when though, was a different matter altogether. Was it going to be right away? Soon? Later? Had Marco eaten yet? It has already been half an hour since he hung up. And what mood was Marco was going to be in? Most likely not a good one… were him and Sabo good? Whitebeard hoped he hasn't messed anything up for his son.

The snail started ringing.

Whitebeard took a deep breath in and out then answered. Hopefully, Marco was not too mad or annoyed.

"Hello Marco," Whitebeard smiled lightly.

"Pops," Marco said in a partly annoyed voice. "What was that about before?"

"What was what about my son? And how was your date?" Whitebeard genuinely wanted to know how it went. "Brodie told me that you and Sabo had one today."

"Don't go changing the subject-yoi," Marco told Whitebeard. "What was that before about making a promise and not being able to talk to us?"

Whitebeard sighed. "It is what is it son. Like how you promised Sabo about keeping his secret, I am keeping a promise to keep the vision talk a secret. Brodie doesn't want her Captains to stress out over it and if I tell you, you would end up telling Sabo. Whether you mean to or not."

Marco looked like he was going to say something then stopped as he sighed (well, the snail did for Marco anyway), "You're right Pops. I'm sorry."

"No problem son," Whitebeard smiled, happy to see that he understood. "Now, how was your date?"

"It was good."

Whitebeard couldn't help but smile at the fond smile that was on the snail from Marco. It must have been really good for that kind of reaction.

"What did you do?"

"We walked around lot and talked-yoi. Ace, Luffy and Sabo had fun trying different types of food that were there. Then we went to a bookstore where I bought Sabo some books he wanted. It was very nice. I also think I earned some small trust with Ace."

It sounded like it was nice, calm and fun with a little bit of misfit, just perfect for Marco. Plus, it was good if Marco was about to gain a little trust with the oldest ASL Captain. He seemed to be the main one with trust issues and the other two would most likely standby whatever decision he makes. Hopefully Marco can gain Ace's full trust over time.

"It sounds like it was lots of fun. And I hope you have managed to gain Ace's trust even a little son, it will help us a lot."

"I hope so and it was fun-yoi. Sabo even said that we should do it again."

That was great to hear! Whitebeard was so happy to hear that. If they both had fun and if Sabo wanted to do it again, then it was good. Marco had a chance with Sabo, the young blonde captain must have liked Marco at least a little bit to say that they should do it again. Whitebeard just hopes that Marco had agreed to do it again too.

"And you agreed to do it, I hope." Whitebeard lightly chuckled at the slight blush over the snail, showing that Marco must have been blushing.

"I might have…"

That was definitely great to hear! Whitebeard couldn't be happier for his son!

"And you two are good?"

"We're fine. Sabo understands and he is sorry for being rude earlier as well. He would like to speak to you tomorrow and apologize."

Whitebeard was glad to hear that. Marco and Sabo were fine and that Sabo was aware of his rude behavior. Plus, he was not only sorry but wanted to apologize to Whitebeard about it. He was more than happy for that.

"Of course, Marco. That's no problem. I would love that. Now my son, can you tell me just what is your relationship with Sabo is right now?"

…

"I'm not sure-yoi. I need to try to talk him about it… I think we're somewhere between dating but not dating at the same time if that makes sense-yoi."

That makes sense, at least it does to Whitebeard. It seemed like they were dating but neither of them had said that's what it was that they are doing.

"Yes my son it does. Make sure you speak to Sabo about it. You don't want a misunderstanding between you two, now do you?"

"No. I don't-yoi. I'll try to talk to him about it later."

Whitebeard had to ask how Brodie was doing. It was bothering him so much that he didn't know. Maybe if she was the only doctor, things might not be good. Whitebeard should offer one of theirs to help.

"How is Brodie?"

"I have no idea. She's the only doctor-yoi. So…"

"If the boys want, I am happy to send them one of ours. Whether it's you who comes to pick one up or they wait for us to get to where you are. We could easily be there within a few hours pushing the Moby to her full speed."

"I will ask and talk to them about it-yoi… Anyway Pops. I will talk to you later. I'm going to go have dinner with Sabo and the others now."

"Of course son. Good luck."

"Thank you-yoi."

Whitebeard was fine with whatever option the ASL Captains choose- whether to borrow a doctor or not. For them to wait for the Whitebeards to come to them or for Marco to come here and pick up one of the doctors. He was fine whatever they choose. Whitebeard just hoped that they will choose to borrow a doctor and wouldn't mind having the Whitebeards join them as well.

"Pops!" Thatch smiled as he knocked and opened the door. "Dinner's ready. You joining us?"

"I'm coming my son," Whitebeard smiled.

* * *

Marco sighed as he hung up with Pops. Marco wasn't sure how Ace was going to react to his Captain offering help. Luffy would probably be happy about it since he seemed to like the family, Sabo would have mixed feelings. He does feel guilty for being rude to Whitebeard before, but would still be a little annoyed with him with the whole keeping Brodie's and his talk a secret and Ace… it was always hard to tell what the oldest ASL Captain was thinking.

Oh well, if they accept the help or not, it is up to them. Marco won't force the issue; he'll just say that the offer is there if they want it.

Marco got up and left his snail on his bed.

* * *

Sabo looked a little depressed as he sat with Ace and Luffy. The two of them could feel him feeling guilty about something, what though, they weren't completely sure about. Sabo hadn't even touched his dinner, which was a little odd since Sabo eats just as much as Ace and Luffy. Sabo wasn't even trying to stop Luffy from stealing his food, nor was he stopping Ace from doing it either. What was wrong with Sabo…?

 _I'm an idiot!_ Sabo suddenly whined as he hit his head on the table. Catching a lot of the crew by surprise as they looked over at him. What the hell was going on…?

 _Oi, Sabo. what's wrong?_ Ace asked- really worried. Why was Sabo so upset and depressed? Why was he feeling guilty?

"Marco!" Luffy shouted which got Sabo's attention when the little raven hair had noticed the blonde Whitebeard Commander looking for them as he was carrying a plate of food. "Something's wrong with Sabo! Make him better!"

Sabo sat up quickly as he was blushing- staring at his younger brother and co-captain who was waving behind Sabo. What!? Marco was finished his talk with his captain already!? How long had Sabo been upset and spacing out for!?

"What's wrong-yoi?" Marco asked as he came over and Sabo went back to having his face on the table to hide his blushing face. Marco had decided that it would be best to ignore Luffy's comment about 'make him better' as the fourteen-year-old kid could mean anything by saying it. Mostly the innocent thing of 'Sabo is upset so you help us make him not upset.'

"Nothing," Sabo muttered as Luffy and Ace could feel the wave of guilt slowly being replace with a wave of embarrassment and happiness.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked, wanting to make sure the younger blonde was okay. Marco put his hand on Sabo's back and rubbed it to make him feel better.

"Yes…" Sabo muttered with a smile. Marco was really the best! He was so nice and sweet!

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Sabo isn't feeling guilty anymore!"

Guilty…? What…?

"What?" Marco asked sounding really confused.

"We're connected through our devil fruit," Ace answered. Surprising everyone as he spoke while they ate. It wasn't like Ace to tell people about their devil fruit and how they were connected because of it. Did this mean that Ace trusted Marco? "We can feel each other's feelings because of it and know what each other is thinking. We can also speak telepathically to each other because of it… that's the right word isn't Sabo?"

Ace was… trusting Marco? Maybe Ace trusted Marco more than he or anyone else thought.

"That's how you guys can talk to each other without actually talking out loud to each other?" Marco asked. That makes so much sense. That explains so much right now.

"Yes." Ace answered as he ate then pointed his fork right at Marco. "Tell anyone and you will lose what little respect and trust you have with me cause you make Sabo happy. I had fun with our double date. You don't seem so bad after that."

Did Ace just… did Ace just admit that he trusted Marco? Even if it was just a little?

"I won't tell anyone-yoi," Marco smiled, happy to know that he was slowly making progress with the oldest ASL Captain. "Unless you say you want me too."

Ace stared at Marco for moment then nodded his head as he went back to eating. "I believe you."

Maybe now was a good time to test the trust by bringing up that Whitebeard wants to let them borrow one of his doctors?

"Sabo?" Marco said looking at him as he sat up slowly. "Pops said he would love to speak to you tomorrow."

"That's great," Sabo smiled. "I can apologize to him for my rude behavior then."

Was that what had Sabo upset before?

"He also," Marco said looking at Ace for this. "Said he would like offer you one of our doctors to help you out while Brodie is recovering. But only if you want."

Ace looked indifferent about the fact as he looked at Luffy and Sabo as they were speaking to each other without speaking again.

 _'Telepathy huh? That would be interesting.'_ Marco thought.

 _That might be a good idea Ace_ , Sabo thought to his brother. _There's only so much we do without ours and Seb said we should get an actual doctor to look at Brodie._

 _I know but…_ Ace said looking at Marco again. _Can we really trust them that much?_

 _How would the doctor get here?_ Luffy asked. Bringing up a very good point. How would this Whitebeard Doctor, if they accepted the help, get here?

"How would the doctor get here if we accepted having the doctor's help?" Sabo asked on behalf of himself and his brothers.

Marco smiled as he moved his hand close to Sabo's. Sabo noticed and smiled too as he grabbed hold of it. Sabo liked holding hands with Marco. It made Sabo feel loved, a different kind of love to what he has with his brothers and crew and Sabo really liked it.

"Well, there are two ways." Marco answered with a smile now that Sabo was holding his hand. "I can pick them up from the Moby Dick and bring them here."

Ace liked that option, he wasn't sure how much he could trust this doctor or who they were. Luffy didn't like the idea, he wanted to see the old man and his crew, Marco's family, again. While Sabo, he wasn't sure what to think of the idea.

"Or we can wait here for the Moby Dick," Marco told them. "It wouldn't take that long for the Moby to get here at full speed. But only if you're comfortable with that. Pops isn't saying that Brodie has to be moved to our ship or that you guys have to come to our ship or hang out with us or anything. Just that he would bring the doctor and might travel with you for a bit till Brodie is better and you don't need our doctor anymore. He is also happy for me to stay till Fishman Island like our agreement was as well." Okay, that last one Whitebeard hadn't said but Marco wanted to stay till then and he was sure that Pops would be fine with it.

"I don't know…" Ace said as he looked at Sabo and Luffy, neither of them seemed to hate the second option. It fact, they both seemed all for it. But Ace wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the idea of strangers and one of them whom he had to tried to kill being so close or nearby. Then again, it could be a good test with Ace's trust with Marco…

 _It's not a bad idea Ace,_ Sabo told Ace. _I do happen to believe we can trust them._

 _Is that the Whitebeards as a whole or just Marco?_ Ace questioned. Making sure that Sabo wasn't getting his feelings with Marco mixed up with his feelings with the Whitebeard Pirates.

 _What do you think?_ Sabo asked his brother. Seeing as they can feel each other's feelings when they aren't trying to block or stop it.

Damn it. It seems Sabo's not getting the feelings the mixed up! Can they really trust the old man and his crew though?

 _Yeah!_ Luffy agreed with Sabo. Oh come now! Why is Ace being outnumbered on this! Why is Luffy taking Sabo's side! This isn't fair! _I want to see Ladyman and Thatchy and Sharky and the others again! Can we Ace? Please!_

Luffy was giving Ace puppy dog eyes of doom and everyone knew that when Luffy wanted something, really badly, for whatever reason, those come out. And Ace was dead, how could he say no to Luffy when he uses those eyes?

"Lu," Ace said not looking at him at all so that he doesn't give in to the puppy dog eyes of doom. "I don't know if that's good idea."

"Why not!" Luffy whined. "I want to see old man with banana moustache and his crew again! They're Marco's family!"

"I don't know them Lu!" Ace told Luffy while still not looking at him. "I don't know if we can trust them!"

"But they're nice!" Luffy whined more. Looking at Ace and getting a little annoyed that Ace wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah Ace!" Sabo agreed and Ace glared at his blonde brother, flinching when he saw that Sabo was trying to do the puppy eyes of doom as well. Ace looked away from both of his brothers then. "They're nice and we can trust them! Come on! We have Marco to help keep them in line too!"

Ace was not playing fair by not looking at them! Sabo needs to do something about that but what!? Sabo needs Luffy to say something, to get Ace's attention…. But what…?

Marco wasn't sure what to say… but Sabo looked so cute with those eyes!

"I don't think it's a good idea!" Ace told them, "We don't know them. We don't know if can really trust them and…"

 _Luffy,_ Sabo said to the younger raven hair boy without a partly evil grin on his face. There was Amusement Park on the island, right? Maybe Sabo could get Luffy to say something that Ace will take in the wrong way. _There's an amusement park on the island. Maybe you two can go there for your date and go ride the rides? Tell him you guys can go for a ride._

 _I'll try it!_ Luffy nodded to Sabo.

"If you say yes, Ace!" Luffy told him with his puppy eyes of doom still out. "We can go for a ride!"

Marco spat out his drink as did a lot of the other ASL pirates while the girls did fangirl screams.

Marco stared at Luffy- did that really just come out of his mouth? As Sabo sat there grinning, he watched as Ace turned around and stared at Luffy in disbelief and blushing like mad. What…? What did Luffy just say?

"What?" Ace asked with his voice breaking.

"We can go for a ride!" Luffy told him. "Or more!"

Ace thought that he was going to die… his little brother… his little brother just said…

"There's an amusement park with rides and everything!" Luffy cheered. What? A lot of the crew cracked up laughing in the background. "We can go there for next our date if you let the Whitebeard Pirates come! Please Ace!" Luffy begged giving him the puppy dog eyes of doom again.

Fuck… Ace had to look. He had to see them, didn't he?

"I…"

* * *

Three days later… Grandline somewhere…

Scotty groaned as he woke up. His head hurt… why did his head hurt again…? Scotty moved his hands and froze… something wasn't right… something felt weird… and he felt weird… he felt… weak… something was wrong… Scotty couldn't move his hands…

Scotty looked down as he was frozen in fear. He was wearing sea-stone… and it wasn't cuffs… it chains that were tied around his wrists. Keeping his wrists tied together- Scotty looked at the chain as it went from his around wrists to the ground. The chain was connected to something to the ground.

Fuck…

Scotty slowly sat up but he couldn't get far as the chain to the ground was short. Scotty looked around him the best he could. Trying to look for anything that could tell him where he was, who had him and if the others were here….

Scotty couldn't see anything or anyone… Where was he? Why was he here?

What happened last…? What was the last thing that Scotty remembered…?

Scotty closed his eyes as he thought about it. He and Ajax had had a fight and Scotty ran away. He stayed away for a few days and nights. Red found him. They talked- Red told Scotty that Ajax had been worried and missed him. Then reminded Scotty that they needed to him to call the captains, since he was the communication officer and had their snails, and that they should get back to the others.

There was a weird guy- he knew who they were and knew their names from the White Coats. Red told Scotty to run and he tried to but his powers weren't working. The man had one of the devices from the White Coats that could block devil fruit powers and abilities for a small enough of time. Then they ran…

Scotty swore that they got away though! That they had managed to lose the man and find the others and got back to the palace where they told Vivi what had happened. She organized for the security to be doubled. Ajax apologized for being mean and told Scotty that he never meant what he'd said earlier, that he didn't want Scotty around. He just didn't like Scotty keeping secrets. Scotty forgave Ajax and apologized for running away and they were fine again.

They tried to call the Captains but the snails couldn't connect. Ajax and Scotty concluded that the others must be too far away for them to call and that they would try again. After that… nothing really… they were doing things at the palace and training… what happened…?

Was it possible… was the man able to get past all of the security and kidnap Scotty or something?

"He's awake!" a voice that Scotty didn't recognize yelled.

There had been someone here?!

Scotty tried to move but couldn't. It was hard to move with the chain the way it was, around his wrists and it being so short and keeping him to the ground.

"Hello my pretty little young boy~" another voice said.

Scotty did not like the sound of the voice. Scotty noticed a shadow standing over him.

"You're such a cute young sweet thing aren't you~" the voice said again.

Scotty really didn't like this. Scotty looked up. He didn't recognize the face… who was this? Why was Scotty here?

"Wh-who are you?" Scotty strutted. He was scared. Where were the others? Where was Red? Zoro? Sanji? Where was his brother? Where was Ajax?

The man smiled as he grabbed Scotty the chain slightly.

"Such a cute thing~" the man smirked.

"Scotty!" Ajax's voice shouted. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"AJAX!" Scotty shouted back. His brother was here?

The man frowned as he let go of the chain and grabbed Scotty's face, hard. Scotty squeaked as the man held onto him hard.

"SCOTTY!" Ajax shouted again.

"You know pinkie?" the man asked Scotty.

Scotty was scared. He was frozen with fear.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Ajax yelled. Scotty could hear something hitting metal. No, not something hitting metal. It was Ajax. He was hitting or ramming the metal of the cell door he was in.

The man was looking down at the jail cells a bit. Where he knew that the pink haired boy was.

"Brother?" the man said looking at Scotty again.

"Boss," the guard said. He had been the one to say that Scotty was awake. "Do you want me to something about the noise?"

Scotty was shaking in fear. Do something about the noise? Were they going to hurt Ajax?

"Don't hurt Ajax!" Scotty begged the man before he answered. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my big brother!"

"Scotty!" Ajax shouted.

The man smirked hearing that. "Anything you say~ well, let's have some fun then."

The man suddenly shoved Scotty onto the floor. Scotty cried out in pain, which only made Ajax shout more and ram the cell door where he was harder. Scotty said nothing as the man was pushing one of his hands into the back of his neck and it was too hard to speak. Scotty was shaking- he was scared. He had a feeling he knew what the man was going to do to him and he knew it was going to hurt, and that he was going to hate it.

But Scotty was fine with being raped if it meant that they wouldn't hurt his Ajax. He loved him, Ajax was his big brother. It wouldn't be the first time that Scotty let someone rape him to keep one of his friends and family safe.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Ajax shouted.

Scotty was forced to lean on his stomach and he felt his pants being pulled down as he closed his eyes. He knew what to expect. He knew what was going to happen. And he wasn't going to be here. He was going to be somewhere else. Anywhere else! He wasn't coming back till it was over. He was going to hide in his head, like he did when he was at the laboratory with the White Coats and the guards, some of other project/devil fruit people, and even the White Coats themselves, there used to rape him.

Scotty just had to think something else and stay in his head until it was over.

* * *

Later…

Scotty wasn't sure how long it was going on for or anything. He was trying his hardest to stay in his head and not feel anything. But a new person and voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere wasn't helping with that.

Scotty had no idea how many times the man forced himself into Scotty's body or forced Scotty to suck him off or how many times he had raped him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice asked as the man was rocking into Scotty and he could feel the man close to coming, probably again as Scotty felt full and sick already as it was. Nope, Scotty couldn't feel it! This wasn't happening! He wasn't here! This wasn't happening! Stay inside your head Scotty!

"Stop that right now!" the voice shouted but the man didn't. He just stayed inside of Scotty and glared at the new person. Who were they? What were they doing here? Why were they getting in the way of his fun? The man came but he wasn't going to stop. He was having too much fun with the kid.

Where was the guard…?

"SCOTTY!" Ajax shouted- sounding like he was crying as well, since he knew what was happening to his little brother. What he couldn't protect him from. "STOP IT! STOP IT! SCOTTY! I'M SORRY! SCOTTY!"

"Don't touch him!" Scotty heard the person order and suddenly the man was gone from Scotty's back and behind. "Disgusting creature!"

Scotty didn't move. He just stayed laying there. He couldn't move really, he was sore and bleeding from the man raping him god knows how many times.

"Are you okay kid?" the voice asked.

Scotty could feel the new person touching him but he said nothing. He didn't want too. He wanted to stay in his head.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER, EITHER!" Ajax screamed angrily. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF YOU WANT TO RAPE ANYONE, THEN DO IT TO ME! LEAVE SCOTTY ALONE! HE'S FOURTEEN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The person frowned, the kid was fourteen?

"Let's get this off you so we can get you to your brother," the person said with a soft smile to Scotty.

Scotty looked at up them slowly. He didn't recognize them… the guy seemed to be around twenty-one years old, a hundred and ninety-five centimeters tall with red, white, blue and black hair and dark eyes that no one was sure what color they were. He was wearing black knee length shorts with a heart and diamond on them, an open white shirt with a small club on the pocket, a huge tattoo of the Deck of Cards symbol/mark on his chest. A whitebeard mark/symbol on his left arm and a tattoo of the name ACE on is right arm with a spade in the middle of the C and one red boot and one blue boot. They could also see numbers 1-10 around down his legs- 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 down his right leg and 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 down his left leg. There was a K (for king), Q (for queen), J (for jack) and A (for ace) across the top of his back/shoulders and a joker tattoo on his back that Scotty noticed as the guy took off his shirt and put on Scotty for him. Scotty had no idea what happened to his and his pants were ruined and somewhere else too so Scotty only had the guy's shirt on.

Scotty noticed he had a lot of other tattoos as well. Too many to name or count.

The guy had the key and he unlocked the chain from the ground and untied it from around Scotty's wrists. The man who had raped Scotty was whining and cursing as he got back up. The guy who saved Scotty gave him the key.

"They use the one key for everything here," he told Scotty as he ruffled his hair. "Go set your brother free. I'll be right there."

Scotty nodded his head as he noticed the Whitebeard Pirates symbol on the guy's left arm. What was a Whitebeard Pirate doing here? Scotty slowly got up and walked over to Ajax's cell. He looked back and a really cool lion had appeared out of nowhere.

Ajax saw Scotty as the kid made his way to Ajax's cell.

"Scotty!" Ajax shouted. He could tell that his little brother was in pain- a lot of it. Ajax was mad and annoyed but right now, he had Scotty to worry about. Scotty unlocked the cell door and Ajax grabbed his kid brother and hugged him tightly.

Unlike Scotty who had chains, Ajax only had cuffs, which Ajax didn't care about right now. He just had to hold Scotty right now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry," Ajax told Scotty as he cried and hugged Scotty. "It should have been me... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… everything's going to be fine now..."

Scotty just hugged Ajax back- not caring about the sea-stone cuffs on his brother and that they were touching him and making him feel weak. Scotty didn't care... he just wanted to stay in Ajax's arms and be hugged and told everything was okay.

"I'm sorry…" Ajax kept repeating.

Scotty didn't cry, it wasn't that he wasn't going too or that he was trying to be brave. He just couldn't cry. He didn't want Ajax to feel worse.

"You two okay?" the guy asked.

Scotty felt Ajax hold him tighter.

"Stay away from us!" Ajax yelled.

"Wow kid, relax," the guy said. "I'm not here to hurt you or your brother. I'm here to set you free. I'm Spade. I'm a Whitebeard Pirate. I'm here to help."

Ajax just glared at the guy.

"Now, we should get those cuffs off," Spade said walking to Ajax who was backed up against a wall and hadn't realized it yet. "Relax. You don't want to hurt your brother more than he already he is, now do you?"

Ajax froze and looked at Scotty in his arms. "I'm sorry Scotty," Ajax told him.

"I'm fine Ajax,' Scotty muttered, sounding and looking really tired and sick.

"Where did they take you from?" Spade asked as he got the key out of Scotty's hand and undid the cuffs and took them off Ajax. Sea-Stone has never really effected Spade for some weird reason.

"Alabasta," Ajax answered.

"Damn that's far from here," Spade commented. "And I have to get back to Mace… Do you mind if come with me to my home island? I can organize your transport after you rest up and get little Scotty looked at by a doctor."

Ajax was going to say no, but he knew that Scotty should see a doctor.

"Fine. But I want to call our crew." Ajax told Spade.

"Your crew?" Spade smiled. "You're pirates then too I take it? What crew you with?"

"ASL," Scotty answered softly.

Spade froze. They were with the ASL Pirates? Were they from part of the crew that got left behind to train?

"Are you apart of the L Pirates from the ASL Pirates?" Spade asked.

Ajax got into a fighting stance really quickly while he was holding and protecting Scotty. Spade was taking that as a yes. "How do you know that!?"

"Wow, I'm not going to hurt you!" Spade told Ajax quickly seeing as they were having a misunderstanding here. "I was just asked to keep my eyes out for you guys while your Captains were in the New World from my Division Commander! Don't you know what's going on with my crew and yours?"

Ajax shook his head for no, not sure what else to say or do.

"Okay, then let me tell you…"

* * *

 **wwwwooooo! i wonder what is happening with the two crews? lols. anyway, can anyone guess which division Spade is from? and i wonder what happened for Ajax and Scotty to get kidnapped?**

 **Scotty: i would like to know that too.**

 ***Ajax being held back by Ace and Sabo so he doesn't murder for me for doing what i did to Scotty***

 **it's a good thing that Fang, Lewis and Colby aren't here... *shiver goes down my spine***

 **Fang, Lewis & Colby: whose says we're not? **

**fuck... i spoke too soon...** **Mace! Spade! take over for me! *running as Fang, Lewis, Colby and Ajax chase me***

 **Mace: um... what are we meant to do?**

 **Spade: i have no fucking idea.**

 **Scotty: ASL Fire Bros?**

 **Ace: 55 reviews.**

 **Sabo: 59 Favs!**

 **Luffy: 75 follows!**

 **Marco: 8, 526 traffic views.**

 **Scotty: 101 views**

 **Mace: 81 visitors...?**

 **Spade: what the hell are views and visitors?**

 **Mace: i have no idea...**

 **Sabo: i believe it's the people that looked at the chapter 19 itself or something. not completely sure... i'll see if i can find out.**

 **Luffy: okay! everyone! we need you tell Ace to trust Whitebeard so we bring a doctor and have the Whitebeards visit us! so please! pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please a review!**

 **Ace: yes, for the love of god leave a review. kerennie was all depressed with two reviews last chapter. she doesn't know if she is doing a job or not so we need you to tell her she is! or she might give up the story!**

 **i never said i give up the story! i just said it's depressing that i didn't have a lot of reviews! i am going to finish this! even if it's just AceAyane who is reading over my chapter or for blackfairy30 who has been with us from the start! they're loyal fans and i can't give up! even if i am only writing for two people!**

 **Sabo: who said it was only for two?**

 **that's how it feels only having two people review... *depressed in an corner* why aren't more people reviewing!**

 **Luffy: this is kind of sad...**

 **Sabo: how old is she meant to be again?**

 **Mace: 22.**

 **Spade: she's not acting like that...**

 **Mace: i know. K? how about we just work on the next chapter?**

 **fine i will! just let me know which way to fans! i love you!**

 **Mace: at least she's not depressed anymore...?**

 **Spade: i swear she is either drank or ahs a multi-personality disorder...**

 **Mark: true.**

 **every: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

 **Spade: fuck this shit, i'm out!**

 **Mace: till next time! *CRASH!* Spade what are you doing?!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ASL Fire Bros: we're finally back!**

 **yeah. we are. sorry for the long break everyone. but Christmas time is insane for me. this is what i get for being from a big family... we had lots of people visiting then we had to go visit people. to make even more annoying, it's summer vacation here so there will be times when i have babysit/look after my younger brothers who 11 and 14.**

 **Sabo: plus i don't think it helped that you rewrite the chapters like 4 or 5 times cause you weren't happy with them**

 **true that.**

 **Ace: you were mostly having a hard time with FFP and WTA though.**

 **Luffy: FFP? WTA?**

 **Sabo: her other stories- FFP meaning Freedom Fighters Pirates and WTA is We're Taking Ace. FFP and WTA are the shorten forms or short hand for them.**

 **Sebastian: plus, she was trying to Christmas and New Years One-shots that didn't take off or go over with her brain very well either. so i think she's saving them for next year or something.**

 **Marco: let's not forget that she has been trying to work one her side project of the Fire Brother Broadcast as well.**

 **that is... completely and utterly true... okay fuck turning the side project of the Broadcast into one shot. it will be multichappie.**

 **Luffy: multi...what?**

 **Sabo: Multichappie. i believe is short or meant to be mean multi-able chapters, correct?**

 **yes, that's right Sabo.**

 **Luffy: oh... that makes so much more sense.**

 **Sebastian: how far are you into the side project?**

 **um... only about 1158 words give or take**

 **Sabo: that's a very specific number to remember**

 **it is?**

 **Marco*arms crossed and he stares down at me*: that is**

 **... i looked at the word count...? *hiding behind Luffy* don't hurt me!**

 **Ace: which is how many chapters...?**

 **um... not finished... so maybe only one so far...?**

 **Ace*sighing*: why did i even ask?**

 **Marco: okay, okay. we don't hurt you for now.**

 ***looks at fans* help me**

 **Sabo: are you sure you want to ask them for help? they meant still be mad and pissed at you for making them wait.**

 **... *sweat dropping* true...**

 **Luffy: reviews...?**

 **okay! let's move onto the reviews before someone tries to kill me *ducks in coming items that are being thrown from god only knows where* someone help me!**

 **Marco: nope. your own.**

 **Sabo: i second that.**

 **Ace*reading some of the chapter*: what the hell... *looks at me* we have to talk kerennie**

 **Luffy: why?**

 **Ace*shows chapter*: this is why!**

 ***Sabo and Marco frown as they look at the chapter as Luffy just shrugs it off not really caring about what has Ace mad at me***

 **Marco: i do not think that the fans are going to be impressed.**

 **Sabo: i agree.**

 **Luffy: so can we play fire dodgeball while we do the review then?**

 **NO!**

 **Ace*grinning evilly*: yes. let's.**

 **okay, i need to go and hide now if i want to live. Luffy! your in-charge of the reviews! bye *running as i am dodging balls of fire being thrown by Ace***

 **Ace: get back here you coward!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **Marco: yes, the Whitebeard Pirates are the heroes again**

 **Luffy: like Spade!**

 **Sabo: maybe we'll be able to meet him one day Lu**

 **i didn't have fun writing the rape scene and i don't like rape either. but i wanted to cover a little on Scotty's history and why he tries to act and be like Luffy sometimes. plus, it's M (since i have no idea how to MA...) so i can do and explore a lot of things with it.**

 **Sabo*frowning*: i thought you were running away from Ace**

 **Ace: THERE YOU ARE! *I run again* TAKE THE FIREBALLS LIKE A MAN OR THE MARINES!**

 **okay one *dodges a fireball* i'm not a man so i'm not going to just stand here, there or anywhere and let you throw and maybe hit me with an actual ball of fire. like, fucking ouch! two *dodge two more balls of fire* the marines didn't like your little game either. some of them were tied up and couldn't move when you were playing so they couldn't even dodge.**

 **Ace: shut up!**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **AceAyane-**

 **Marco: thank you for helping this idiot again**

 **Luffy: yeah! we love you for it!**

 **Sabo: i don't think anyone was a fan of the rape scene. good. that means she is less likely to use it in the future then.**

 **Mark*smirking as he puts his arms around Sabo*: you sure about that? that just might make her want to us it more or again you know.**

 **Sabo*shivers and tries to get away from Mark*: get your hands off me!**

 **Marco*glaring*: get your hands off my Sabo right now!**

 **Luffy: when did Mark get here?**

 **Sebastian*sighing*: i have no idea**

 ***Marco and Mark fighting in the background as Sabo is hiding near Sebastian and Luffy***

 **Sabo: where's Ace? maybe he can make Mark go away...**

 **Sebastian: your really scared of Mark aren't you?**

 **Sabo: yes. i am. he _keeps fucking touching me._ i don't like it.**

 **Mark: you don't seem to mind Marco touching you *frowning a little and sounds very jealous***

 **Luffy: that's cause Marco is Sabo's boyfriend!**

 **Sabo and Marco: no we're not!**

 **Sebastian: i don't think they're ready to admit it yet Captain Luffy.**

 **Luffy*shrugging*: they're boyfriends and that's it. let's go onto the next review!**

 **Sabo: can someone get Mark out of here first? please?!**

 **Mark: nope!**

 **watershell56-**

 **Marco: your are wrong about Spade's division but good guess. you find out this chapter.**

 **Luffy: it's kerennie wasn't running for her life right now she would be thanking you and says she doesn't care that it says sarcastic cause she's just happy for another review!**

 **Sabo: she would also say if there are two crew mates that anyone might want to see together then to leave the suggestion. she will think about putting them together for a date or scene just whoever requests it.**

 **Marco: i still can't believe that she doesn't include us in this chapter at all**

 **Mark: i think she thought that everyone would want to know what happened and how Scotty and Ajax got separated from the L Pirates and how they were going. plus give more hints on what Spade's Devil Fruit is and kind of relieves what Mace's one is.**

 **Luffy: so this chapter is kind of like a filler one?**

 **Mark: no, i think it has importance on the storyline and she is leading the fan into**

 **Marco: we're still waiting on an answer with Ace on whether or not he's going to let Pops and the others help them too.. with the whole Brodie and doctor thing...**

 **Sabo: maybe next chapter?**

 **Marco: maybe**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **Guest aka LeafaLya-**

 **Marco: she's telling me to protect Sabo...**

 **Luffy: of course she is! Sabo's special! so you better protect him Mango or i'll kick your ass!**

 **Sabo*sighing*: okay one- i can protect myself fine. two- Luffy, what i have you told you about calling Marco names that isn't his actual his name?**

 **Luffy: not to... i'm sorry Marco...**

 **Mark*smirking*: you sure you can protect yourself fine? *putting his hands on Sabo's ass- just for the fun of it***

 ***Sabo blushing as he turns around, slaps Mark in the face which just makes Mark laugh and then hides behind Sebastian as Marco is a raging ball of blue fire***

 **Sabo: stay the hell away from me Mark!**

 **Sebastian: i'm not even going to comment.**

 ***Marco and Mark fighting in background again which makes Luffy laughs***

 **Luffy: of course Ace will protect and keep me safe! he loves me!**

 **Sebastian: what about the pure and innocent thing?**

 **Luffy: i'm not as innocent as i'm seem... what does pure mean? *tilted head***

 **Mark: i think she's saying or telling Ace to not touch you or something *on the floor with Marco on top of him trying to rip his eyes out but Mark is holding him up a bit with is arm pushed against his chest***

 **Sebastian: that looks bad...**

 **Ace*appearing out of nowhere*: i'm not going to hurt or touch Luffy god damn it! he's four-fucking-teen! why does everyone think i am going to do to him?!**

 **Sabo: Ace, temper.**

 **Luffy*hugging Ace*: Ace! your back!**

 **Marco*getting off Mark from Sebastian's comment*: where's our not so beloved right now author?**

 **Ace*shrugging*: i have no idea. she lost me.**

 **Luffy: can we do the chapter now?**

 **Sabo: first, we thank AceAyane again for looking over the chapter for us. you are the best.**

 **Marco, Sebastian, Ace and Luffy: yes, thank you.**

 **Mark: i aren't thanking her**

 **thank you LeafaLya! can't wait to hear from you again! mostly you Leafa. anyway! as Luffy said, let's do the chapter now!**

 **Ace*grinning with a huge fire ball*: oh, here you are**

 **shit... bye! *running for my life again***

* * *

Chapter 21

Two days before Spade saves Scotty and Ajax, in Alabasta…

"What the hell did you mean Scotty and Ajax are missing?!" Zoro yelled at Red who was partly covering his ears since Zoro was very loud. "We need to find them! Right now! Fuck! This can't be happening! Not after the Captains said…"

"Not after the Captains said what…?" Nami asked as she was sitting on one of the couches. She was really worried that Zoro of all people had lost his cool with someone that isn't Sanji.

Zoro sighed as he looked at the crew and they looked at him. Damn it… Zoro has to tell them now. While they were all gathered together (minus Ajax and Scotty since they were missing), in the one of the castle's many rooms. Vivi had jokingly called it the meeting room.

"The Captains are worried that the Coats are back," Zoro told them.

"You mean the person that Luffy-san is terrified of?" Brook asked standing between the chair where Nami was sitting and where Robin was reading a book while she was sitting in chair as well. Brook was one of the few in the crew who had nothing to do with White Coats. "The White Coats?"

"That's them," Zoro nodded- glad that Brook remembered who they were though it was only through what the crew has said. Since he has never met them and everyone hoped that he doesn't have to. The White Coats would find someone like Brook very interesting. "That's why we need to find Ajax and Scotty, now."

Everyone was worried. It was unlike Ajax to disappear. Scotty, mostly when he has fights with one of his brothers. But not like this… especially with Zoro saying that the coats might be back and after already having a fight with Ajax- it was weird that Scotty wasn't around. Those two should be somewhere, together, but where are they? They wouldn't have or shouldn't have gotten far… at least, not in theory.

"Fuck…" was all that come from Red's mouth as they looked at the very freaked out guy as he paced around and pulling at his hair slightly. Everyone could see it and it was weird. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! Why the fuck… FUCK! Zoro! You should have said something sooner! Fuck!"

Brook looked worried, well as worried as a skeleton could look. Red is normally cool, calm and collected. He keeps everyone else calm and under controlled. This must be bad if Red is freaking out.

"Red-san? Is something wrong?" Brook asked- worried about the, maybe older than himself, young man. Why was Red freaking out so much? It wasn't like Red to freak out.

Red looked like he was trying hard to not freak out more than he already was. Red closed his eyes and everyone looked at him. What was he doing…? Was Red using his Haki? Why was Red…?

Red opened his eyes very widely and looked completely freaked out.

"It's impossible… it's fucking impossible!" Red said as he suddenly used his devil fruit and animals were all around them. Okay, where the hell did these ANIMALS FROM COME!? "I want to you check everywhere and I mean everywhere, for Ajax and Scotty. Right now!" Red ordered the animals. The others had no idea what had Red so freaked out about and the animals all left a moment later.

"Red? What's wrong?" Sanji asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted to know, but at the same time, needing to know. Sanji was very worried about Red freaking out. Red wasn't the freaking out type- Red was cool; calm, collective, stern, strict and he keeps the peace between everyone. He doesn't freak out- he helps others to get over their freaks so having Red freak out… it's making everyone else nervous and scared. It made them want to freak out. Sanji lit a cigarette to help himself keep calm as much as he could.

"I can't sense Scotty's or Ajax's Haki!" Red told Sanji as Red was looking really frustrated and annoyed. Red then realized that some of the crew was giving him weird looks. "Remember how I told you every living person and thing has Haki?" the crew all nodded. "Well, not only that but every single Haki is different for every different person. For example, Zoro's and Sanji's are very different. Sanji is like a tamed but over active person and Zoro's is a little like a wild beast. I also know everyone's Haki like my own. And I can't sense Ajax's or Scotty's Haki. Anywhere in Alabasta. It's like they've disappeared!"

Nami and Robin both looked very worried at this point. Especially Robin who knew a lot about Haki after reading a book that Red had lent her on the subject. Robin also knew that Red didn't lose his cool easily. He's normally the one (with Sabo as well) who stops the arguments, who stops the freaks out and who helps people. Putting others before himself, even though he used to be alone. But that's why he is a cool, calm and collective person and able to help others to calm down. Because he was used to being by himself. When someone like Red is cool and clam others can't help but be it too, so having him freaking out right now… it was difficult seeing Red not be calm, cool and collective.

Though, it just shows Robin that the G Five Brothers (Fang, Lewis, Ajax, Colby and Scotty) were close to Red. Especially young Scotty, were close and meant a lot to Red. What the relationship is though, Robin wasn't sure. But Red was clearly upset and annoyed about the brothers missing.

"Are you sure you just aren't missing it?" Zoro asked. He didn't look worried like the others were since he decided that if Red was freaking out and the cook was trying to stay calm that he should as well. But Zoro was worried, he was just better than the others at hiding.

"My Haki can cover Alabasta a hundred times over," Red told Zoro in an annoyed voice, not believing that Zoro was questioning him right now. "I can tell you right now who is doing what. For example, Vivi is going to be coming in here in any moment with Chaka. Her father is in the throne room having a meeting with Kohazu and his father. The man from the other day is trying to break in but he will fail and get thrown out. Speaking of Vivi. She's coming in now."

Vivi and Chaka walked into the room which made everyone's mouths drop. Curiously, Vivi looked at the L Pirates from the ASL Pirates. Why were they staring at her and Chaka like that? Did something happen…?

"We need to find Scotty and Ajax, now," Red told his friend, now sounding very worried about the two missing brothers and how he would have to break it to not only the Captains but to the other two brothers as well. "Vivi? Can Chaka look for Scotty and Ajax through the sky please?"

"They went to the port," Chaka answered- remembering seeing the two brothers that morning and asking where they were going. It was almost night now. "I saw them leaving this morning. Scotty said something about needing get something."

"If they were at the port and something happened…" Red said looking very worried again, making Chaka and Vivi very worried. Why was Red so worried? Red was thinking all of the things that could've gone wrong and was freaking himself out even more. As he was thinking the worst.

"What is going on…?" Vivi asked Nami- very worried about Red being worried and freaking out.

"We can't get in contact with Scotty and Ajax and we have no idea where they are and we're worried," Nami told Vivi, seeing no point in lying to the princess. "Red used his Haki… oh, you don't know what Haki is, do you Vivi?" Vivi nodded her head- she wasn't sure what Haki was. "Okay I'll explain it later… well, either Robin or Red will explain since I don't fully understand myself. But its more or less a life force sensing thing. Anyway, Red used his Haki to sense for where Ajax and Scotty are and he can't sense them anywhere in Alabasta. And the White Coats might be back. So we need to find them and soon!"

Vivi remembered the stories of the White Coats that ASL Pirates, the captains and the crew members told her. The White Coats sounded like very scary people and Vivi hoped she never meets them in person as she shivered at the thought.

"Chaka? Could you check the port please?" Vivi asked him- in an almost begging voice as worry and fear were written all over her face.

"Of course Princess," Chaka nodded, not liking the Princess to worry.

Red closed his eyes again and let his Haki go over Alabasta again then he let it go a little wider out to the sea and ocean around them, in hopes of sensing something, anything. If Red could at least sense Ajax and Scotty, then they could work from there. But he still couldn't sense anything… fuck… _Ajax… Scotty… where are you two…?_

* * *

 _-Somewhere else-_

Spade got out of the shower and dried his hair as Mace was picking out clothes for the day. Spade smiled and put his hands around Mace's neck and pulled him in close. Mace had his towel tied around himself like a girl and Spade thought it was adorable. Mace squealed like a girl a little from the sudden action and hug, since he had not been expecting it.

"You're so cute when you act like girl," Spade told Mace hugging him then kissed his neck.

"It's not my fault!" Mace whined- Mace didn't mean to act like a girl sometimes. It just happened and he blamed his stupid devil fruit for it. "It's my Devil Fruit! I swear!"

Spade lightly laughed as he stood there hugging Mace. "I know, but it's still cute."

"Please stop…" Mace requested softly, very embarrassed.

"You could have changed before I got out of the shower you know," Spade told Mace as he let go of his boyfriend who was red as red could be. The guy was so cute and innocent, Spade loved it! Teasing Mace was always fun.

Spade grabbed his clothes and changed- putting on his boxers, then knee length black shorts and today, a simple white shirt. Mace couldn't help but watch Spade get changed, though Spade's back was to Mace. There were so many tattoos on him, that with his clothes in the way a lot of the time, most people never really noticed how many tattoos he's had before. Plus, thanks to his own devil fruit, he sometimes didn't even have them on his person.

"You're staring again, Mace." Spade smiled as he sat on the bed putting on his socks and not matching shoes of a red boot on his right foot and a blue on his left.

"Sorry…" Mace said grabbing his own clothes so that he could get changed. "I just like looking at your tattoos is all. You don't always have them showing… Why are they out today?"

Spade has a lot of tattoos, and thanks to his devil fruit he can make them appear and disappear at will. Well, maybe not quite like that but close enough to it.

Mace put on his boxers, nice black dress pants, a good white shirt but he didn't fully do up the top few buttons, grabbed his jacket, socks and boots. Mace sat on the bed next to Spade as he put on his socks and boots.

"Well, I was warned by my commander to be on standby," Spade answered easily enough, not at all worried about it. Mace nodded his head. He knew what a commander was. Spade had explained how the Whitebeard Pirate Crew worked several times to him already.

"Why?" Mace asked.

"Waiting for word about a slaver group that's been going around at the moment so I can take them out," Spade told Mace, only then noticing that Mace froze. "Yes?"

"So… you'll have to leave then…?" Mace asked slowly and sadly.

"Only for a few days," Spade told Mace. "Once our informant has located them. I'll be back before you know it Mace. Plus, I'm not leaving yet. Just on standby for when the call comes to say I have to go."

Mace nodded his head but still looked upset as he finished putting on his boots. Spade sighed as he grabbed Mace and just held him. Spade knew that Mace was scared that Spade would just up and leave him. But he would never do that. The only way that Spade was leaving Mace was if either him or Mace died.

"Mace…" Spade spoke softly while holding him. "Don't be sad. Please. I love you. I would never leave you."

"I know…" Mace said in a small voice. "But I'm still scared."

"You're a fucking turn on…" Spade sighed with a small smile, just holding Mace, even though he wanted to fuck him. But he knew, though they have been together for about six months or so. Mace wasn't ready for that yet, he was still too innocent and sweet for that. "I can't wait to introduce you to the crew. Pops and the others are going to love you."

"I never said I was joining the Whitebeards," Mace frowned while looking up at Spade. Mace never said he was joining the crew. Just that he wouldn't mind meeting them since they were Spade's family and crew.

"Shut up," Spade muttered as he pulled Mace closer. "I am going to leave this island one day and return to the crew when my placement for the three years on Grandline island protection is up. And you're coming with me and joining us and we'll be together forever. Like it or not."

Mace laughed as Spade dropped them both backwards onto the bed.

"Are you saying you're going to kidnap me?" Mace smiled. Liking how close their faces were and that Spade was smiling.

"Of course!" Spade stated bluntly to Mace. "You're my boyfriend. So I will take you with me and the family will love you and you'll be their new brother. Now, can we make out?"

Mace went red in the face and turned away from Spade. The innocent action made Spade snicker a little at his younger boyfriend. Their age difference wasn't that big, Spade's 21 and Mace was 19, it's only a two-year age gap, but they grew up quite differently. Mace being closed off to the outside world till he was travelling with his crew and Spade who grew up with pirates, sex and people always being straight-forward about what they want. He knew how the world worked while Mace was trying to work it out and remember. Especially since Mace still didn't have all of his memories.

"No! Shut up!" Mace said to Spade all embarrassed again then he muttered. "Why do you always ask and say things like that…?"

"'Cause it's how I was raised," Spade answered truthfully with a grin. It was true, Spade was raised to be honest and straight forward, it was just how Spade was.

Mace was about to say something but a snail started ringing. Spade sighed as he let go of Mace, going to the desk in their room and pulling it out.

"Commander Izo? What's up?" Spade asked.

"Oh good Spade you answered," a voice said. "The informant found them. The information is being sent to you. You okay to do the mission?"

"Course Commander," Spade nodded as another snail was printing off the information. "I'm getting the information now as we speak. Quick question, when is my replacement coming? My three years is almost up."

"Soon Spade, I promise. We're just dealing with something on our side right now. Why?"

"No need to rush and no reason," Spade smiled lightly at the snail then looked at Mace who was frowning because he knew that if Spade was getting information, then he was going to be leaving. "I was just wondering… I can stay for longer if needed… Mace. Don't look at me like that…"

"Mace?" Izo asked.

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend…" Spade answered a little embarrassed. "I told you about him when we spoke last."

"And their name is Mace?" Izo asked, wanting to confirm it for some weird reason. Why was his commander asking him such a weird question?

"Well it's Mason but he prefers Mace," Spade answered.

Spade could hear the commander saying something to someone then nothing for a minute, then more talking. What was going on?

"Commander Izo?" Spade asked really confused.

"I'm asking them now. Spade, does Mace have a phoenix tattoo?" Izo asked quickly, still very much curious but it was clear that something was up. What…? How did Commander Izo know that… "A big one with purple flames on his back? Blonde hair? Does he play the piano? Are you staying at the Fire Spade Tavern?"

Spade and Mace looked at each other. Mace looked just as freaked out about that as Spade did. Sure, Spade had told his commander that he had been seeing someone but their name (though he might have said it a few times when they spoke). But he never told Izo what Mace looked like or about his tattoos. Especially not the Phoenix one on his back.

"Yes… to all of it…" Spade nodded then he turned Mace knowing that the younger guy would be freaking out. "Mace. Don't freak. I might have said more to Izo about you then I thought…"

"But how does he know about the tattoo?" Mace asked, really scared and looking like he was going to have a panic attack. "Only a few even know about the phoenix tattoo I have and you added the purple flames for me…"

Spade put his hand on Mace's back and rubbed lightly. Mace having a panic attack was not going to help with this situation what so ever.

"Breath Mace, breathe," Spade told his boyfriend as they could hear Izo talking to someone about something again. "It's okay now."

"I am sending a few people from the division as well your replacement right now," Izo told Spade once whatever it was they were talking about was finished. "They'll be there in about two weeks. Then I want you and Mace to come here please. Pops wants to meet and speak to him about something."

"What about!?" Spade asked, a little rudely but he was kind of protective Mace.

"I will explain everything once you get here, please Spade," Izo said almost sounding like he was begging, "It's to save Marco."

"What?! What's wrong with Commander Marco!?" Spade asked freaking out suddenly. Something happened to the First Division Commander?!

"Calm down Spade. Nothing has happened to Marco," Izo answered. "At least, not yet."

"What…?" Mace and Spade asked at the same time. Both of them were very confused by that statement. What did Izo mean that nothing has happened to Marco, at least not yet?

"I'll explain now then," Izo sighed. "You see. Our relationship with the ASL Pirates has just gotten complex…"

* * *

 _A few hours earlier (morning after the Double Date) …_

"What is this meeting about Pops?" Izo asked on behalf all of the commanders. Their captain suddenly calling a meeting and there was no snail for Marco to be listening in or saying anything during said meeting. Well, that was odd to say the least. The part where Whitebeard said whatever is said in this room cannot leave it, is even odder but the oddest thing was probably the part where Whitebeard said that what are they are talking cannot be repeated or told to Marco.

Seriously, it not like their father to keep their oldest brother- the First Mate and the First Division Commander out of a meeting. Nor was it like him to keep a secret from him either, so this must be very important.

"I talked to Brodie," Whitebeard informed his commanders and sons. "The young ASL Pirate Doctor, who Thatch, as some of you might say, has the hots for. Guarara."

"Pops!" Thatch whined out in embarrassment. Why did his father have to say that!? Even if it was totally true. It was still embarrassing!

Some of the commanders laughed at how embarrassed Thatch became.

"Pops," Izo said in a dead serious voice getting everyone's attention. It was kind of scary, Izo sounded like Marco just then. "Please explain to us what we are doing here for this meeting and why Marco isn't involved in it at all." And once again, Izo sounded just like Marco. It was kind of scary…

"Because it involves him," Whitebeard answered as he looked at Izo. "I do not want him to know. It will only serve as a distraction for him and it will not be good for the ASL Captains to know or have to worry about either. Those three boys have too much on their plate as it is. I do not want to add to it. If Marco knows, then he will tell Sabo who in return will tell Ace and Luffy."

The commanders all nodded their heads in agreement. The three young Captains of the ASL have been through a lot and do have a lot on their plate. There was no need to add more to it. They all understood why their father made the decision with not including Marco in this now.

"The vision… of Marco's death…?" Haruta asked slowly.

"Yes my son," Whitebeard nodded.

All of the commanders flinched a little at that.

"Brodie and I both agreed we wanted to avoid it," Whitebeard told his sons and they all nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to avoid their brother's death as well, no one could replace Marco...

"What did she say?" Thatch asked on behalf of everyone.

"Not as much as I hoped," Whitebeard sighed. He needed to work out how to explain this to sons without them freaking out or asking him more. "Brodie said what she sees is not always set in stone. Every decision we do or not make or take can affect the outcome. She cannot control the path that we chose or want, only do the best she can to guide us to and on the path we want. To the outcome that we want."

Izo nodded his head in understanding- pretty much his father was saying that there was a fork in the road and every decision they make; will affect every choice they have. It will either lead to the outcome of saving Marco or lead them to his death. No matter how much Brodie wishes she could help and lead them to the outcome and path they want, of Marco living and not his death, she couldn't. Her fruit devil ability or power, doesn't do that.

The others looked a little annoyed since it sounded like their father was speaking in one of riddle. The only thing they mostly understood was that Brodie, the ASL Pirate's doctor, who Thatch was crushing on, was going to try her hardest to help them avoid Marco's death. Since that's the most important thing, the rest didn't really matter that much.

"Let's start with someone who Brodie believes will help us save Marco," Whitebeard stated first seeing they didn't understand what he had said but were trusting him. A few of them were asking questions but went quiet under Whitebeard's look so that he could continue. "It is a person by the name of Mace."

"What the hell kind of name is Mace?" Numara asked.

"The person's name my son, other than that I don't know," Whitebeard laughed lightly at the Fishman. "Anyway, it might be a nickname and not the person's actual name, but it's the name that Brodie has given us to work with. She said she has seen two visions- one where Marco dies and one where he lives. The one where he lives, that seems to have young Mace in it the most. So both Brodie and I believe that we need to find this person."

Izo and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

"Is there more we can work with other than the name of Mace?" Izo asked. The commanders were going to do everything in their power to find this Mace person.

"Yes," Whitebeard nodded. "Brodie believes that he might be at the Fire Spade Tavern. She remembers seeing a spade on fire on the side of the piano."

Izo nodded his head. Wasn't Spade near that area? Izo was sure that young Spade, who was one the younger members like Haruta, though a year older than the young Commander. Spade and Haruta got along really well but haven't seen each other since Spade had volunteered to stay behind in the Grandline for three years to keep an eye on and help the islands there. His devil fruit helps him travel between the islands there very quickly. Haruta and Spade had joined around the same time and within days of each other. So they were close.

Spade would be happy to hear that Haruta was a commander now. Like how Izo knew, that Haruta knew, that Spade had found someone that meant the world to him. Spade had been talking to Izo a few times, a mix of Izo giving him missions and just wanting to talk to the younger boy. Spade had let it slip that he was interested in someone that had lost their memories and had washed up on the island that he was using as his main base of operation. Spade had told Izo a lot of this younger person, not really giving a hint of whether they were male or female right away. It stayed that way for a bit till Spade had asked to speak to Haruta. Izo stayed of course.

Something had apparently happened with the younger person, a boy two years younger than Spade which made him a year younger than Haruta. Spade was telling Haruta about it and they talked about a lot of different things- like how he didn't want to leave the young man, that he had been scared shitless when he had seen the kid jump off the cliff into the SEA to kill himself and about their fight and the promise. Spade then told Haruta about his feelings for the younger boy and how he believes he was in love with him, only really ever calling the younger boy by the name of M.

Then Izo told Spade that if he was feeling that way about the younger male then they should date and see how things go from there. Izo was sure that it would work out somewhere. Spade took the advice and not long later and since, roughly six months ago, has been happily dating this M person. Though Izo wished that Spade would give more information but Spade had said it was M's story to share if he wanted too. It wasn't his place to share everything about the younger.

Speaking of Spade… it's almost time for someone to replace him with his three-year tour/stay in Paradise. Izo better look into finding a replacement…

"Young Mace also has a Phoenix tattoo that takes up his back with purple flames around it," Whitebeard added. "He was standing next to a piano so Brodie concluded that he must like music or plays the piano as well as he has neck length blonde hair, was wearing black pants, had a white shirt and a black jacket."

That was very specific to remember. A tattoo on someone's back.

"How does she know that they have a tattoo on their back?" Thatch asked sounding a bit jealous.

"They had their shirt in their hand and their back was to Brodie in the vision," Whitebeard answered and couldn't help but chuckle a little with Thatch's jealousy. "Don't worry my son. She promised to give you chance once they join us."

Thatch couldn't help but smile at that.

"Once they join us?" Izo asked with his eye brows raised at his father. This was the first time that Izo had heard of the ASLs joining them.

"If Marco is able to convince them of course," their father laughed. "Mace also had a red tattoo on their left arm and another one though she couldn't see what it was, one their right arm. Their eyes were closed so Brodie wasn't sure on their eye color. She was guessing their age to be either late teens or early twenties."

"What about the vision on Marco's death itself?" Haruta asked on behalf of everyone as they were whispering.

"Somethings were clear," Whitebeard answered as his sons went quiet to hear their father's answer. "And some things are not. Brodie said clear things are normally set in stone and the unclear things are things that can easily be changed. But the vision itself goes like this. Brodie is unsure of how or why, but Teach hands Marco over to the Marines as part of a deal with them and the Marines decide that they are going to use Marco as an example and to start war with us."

The commanders were all mad and annoyed at the thought that the marines would do something like that but they knew that the marines would. It sounded like something they would do. The bastards. The real question was, why would Teach betray his own family like that?

"From there Brodie was unsure on what would happen. She said a lot of things could happen. We go to war with our allies and the ASL Pirates come along to the war as well to save Marco." Whitebeard told his sons. "Things happen, the war starts and breaks. We somehow manage to free Marco but something goes wrong and Marco scarifies himself to save someone. Brodie was unsure on who though, but her guess was most likely Sabo or one of other two ASL captains."

It sounded like something that Marco would do at least, to his fellow commanders. They could all see Marco scarifying himself to save Sabo or one of his brothers, even one of them.

"Was there a vision where Marco lives?" Vista asked on behalf of the commanders.

"There is," Whitebeard nodded.

"What is it? How can we make that happen?" Thatch begged to know. Sure, he and Marco don't always get along but they were friends, crew mates and brothers. Thatch doesn't want Marco to die!

"That's where Mace comes in most my son," Whitebeard answered. "A similar if not the same set up with Teach handing Marco over to the Marines and we go to war. But something different happens. Brodie said it was still unclear but the spot where Marco goes to scarifies himself, the attack doesn't hit or kill him. It misses somehow. How or why though is unclear to Brodie. I am hoping to talk to her more about it later. She collapsed after having another vision during our talk. She is unwell and is the ASL's only doctor so I have offered one of ours to help them out. I am still waiting on Marco to get back to me on that though."

"Something happened to Brodie!?" Thatch asked sounding very worried.

"Yes," Whitebeard nodded as everyone saw that Thatch looked very panicked and worried. "Don't worry. We will be hearing from Marco about if the ASL want to borrow our doctor very soon."

Thatch nodded his head and said nothing.

"How is the doctor getting to them?" Haruta asked.

"Marco will come and pick the doctor up or we will deliver the doctor to the island where they are," Whitebeard answered. "It is their choice. But if we do deliver and take the doctor to them, I was thinking of lending them Aiden if that's fine with you Izo."

"That is," Izo nodded.

"Then we will be staying on our ship and will not bother or annoy the ASL Pirates." Whitebeard continued and told his sons, mostly Thatch. "Ace has trouble trusting people, especially ones he doesn't know. We need to give him and them the space they need. If we can, it will hopefully show Ace that we are trustworthy and he might be more willing to trust us and Marco then. Marco believes he has a little trust with oldest captain, as he seemed to be okay with leaving Marco alone with Sabo. It will help Marco a lot if we can do this and show the ASLs that they can trust us. We do want the ASLs to join us, do we not?"

That was true…

Whitebeard looked at the time for a moment. He didn't realize that they have been in here for quite some time.

"That is all for now," Whitebeard told his sons. "Please pass on the information to everyone on keeping an eye out for Mace. But do not mention anything about Teach or the possibility of Marco's death to anyone. Please."

"Right Pops," they nodded.

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in!" Whitebeard said loudly so the person at the door knew they were fine to come into the meeting room.

"Commander Izo?" a man said opening the door. "That information you wanted on the slaver group just came in."

"Thank you Felix," Izo nodded getting up and taking the information from him. "I need to send to this Spade so he can handle the problem. Thank you. You may go now."

"Right commander," Felix nodded.

"Humans name their children the strangest things," Numara muttered.

"So do some Fishman," Whitebeard laughed lightly.

"True," Numara laughed with his father.

"I'm calling Spade and sending him the information now," Izo told his father.

"Of course son, you can do that here." Whitebeard nodded.

"Thank you Pops," Izo smiled as he pulled out a snail and handed Haruta the information to send to Spade. Izo dialed in the number and waited for Spade to pick up.

"Commander Izo? What's up?" Spade's voice said as he picked up.

"Oh good Spade you answered," Izo smiled, happy that Spade picked up right away as he nodded to Haruta who was now sending Spade the information. "The informant found them. The information is being sent to you. You okay to do the mission?"

"Course Commander," Spade nodded. "I'm getting the information now as we speak. Quick question, when is my replacement coming? My three years are almost up."

"Soon Spade, I promise." Izo asked. That was unusual, why did Spade ask that question? Did something happen between Spade and his new lover or something? "We're just dealing with something on our side right now. Why?"

"No need to rush and no reason," Spade smiled. "I was just wondering… I can stay for longer if needed… Mace. Don't look at me like that…"

"Mace?" Izo asked as soon as he heard the name. The others commanders and their father all looked at Izo. Did he just say Mace?

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend…" Spade answered sounding little embarrassed. "I told you about him when we spoke last."

Oh right, the person that Spade kept calling M. Wait… their actual name is Mace? Is this a coincidence? Is fate on their side for saving Marco? Is this for real?

"And they're name is Mace?" Izo asked, wanting to confirm it for real as some of the others were asking him to confirm it. Will they get out of Izo's space so he can talk to Spade about this!? They're in the way!

"Spade found Mace?" Haruta asked.

"Really?" Vista said.

"That's such good luck!" Thatch smiled.

"Are we sure it's the right person?" Cierel asked.

Izo just glared them- his glare said it all. _Shut the fuck up, I am talking and trying to find out here._

"Well it's Mason but he prefers Mace," Spade answered.

"Izo," Pops said getting his attention. "Please confirm for sure that is the right person before we bother the poor kid."

"Of course Pops," Izo nodded.

Then the others all started up again and Izo wanted to kill them. Why can't they stay out of this?! This is between Izo and Spade!

"Commander Izo?" Spade asked really confused.

Izo wanted to tell them all to shut up and go away, but he knew that Spade would not react well and would be confused by it.

"I'm asking them now. Spade, does Mace have a phoenix tattoo?" Izo asked as he waved at his fellow commanders. Now what did Pops say about it? Something about purple flames and fire right? On his back? Person had blonde hair and then there was something about music and a piano as well. "A big one with purple flames or fire on his back? Blonde hair? Does he play the piano? Are you staying at the Fire Spade Tavern?"

Izo waited for an answer. He was pretty sure if Mace did have it then he might be shocked and Spade could be too. After all, Spade didn't tell or give Izo that information about his younger lover after all.

"Yes… to all of it…" Spade nodded as the snail seemed to turn to someone. "Mace. Don't freak. I might have said more to Izo about you than I thought…"

Izo didn't blame the kid Mace for freaking out if he was.

"But how does he know about the tattoo?" Mace asked, really scared and looking like he was going to have a panic attack. "Only a few even know about the phoenix tattoo I have and you added the purple flames for me…"

"Son," Pops said getting Izo's attention as they looked each other in the eyes.

Izo could tell what Pops was saying. They needed to get Spade and Mace here, right now. Izo will have to organize the replacement, a ship and some of his division to go to where Spade is right away. They needed Mace and Spade here as soon as they could get them.

"I'll organize it now Pops," Izo said to his father as he looked over to Haruta. "Haruta? Tell Michael he is going to Paradise for the three-year tour and he needs to pack a bag to leave right now. Tell Andrew, Fredrick and Liam that they are going with him to pick up Spade and his friend who is joining us. Kingdew? Can you organize a small but comfortable and fast ship for them?"

"Right Izo!" Haruta nodded as he left to go tell them.

"Sure Izo," Kingdew nodded.

"Breath Mace, breathe," Spade said. "It's okay now."

"I am sending a few people from the division as well as your replacement right now," Izo told Spade so that Spade knew what was happening and that Izo wanted him and Mace here. "They'll be there in about two weeks. Then I want you and Mace to come here please. Pops wants to meet and speak to him about something."

Pops nodded his head. That was great. They should be able to tell Marco or maybe Sebastian to tell Brodie, when she is better, that they think they found the person she was looking for/thinking of when she and Whitebeard talked. This was good.

"What about!?" Spade asked, a little rudely.

But that was understandable. This was out of the blue and Spade wasn't sure what was going on, so Izo didn't mind the rude question.

"I will explain everything once you get here, please Spade," Izo said begging a little. They just needed Spade and Mace here. If they were here… then they could work out a way to confirm with Brodie that this Mace was the one they were looking for, and he will be able to help them save Marco. However it is he does it to help save him. "It's to save Marco."

"What?! What's wrong with Commander Marco!?" Spade asked freaking out.

Oops…. Maybe Izo shouldn't have said that… maybe he had said too much. He looked at his father who nodded his head. Okay, Pops seemed to agree that they needed to tell Spade so he can understand what is going and why they need him and Mace here.

"Calm down Spade. Nothing has happened to Marco," Izo answered. "At least, not yet."

"What…?" Mace and Spade asked at the same time, the two of them are clearly confused by what Izo said. Not that Izo blamed them, he needed to go into details so that they understand better.

"I'll explain now then," Izo sighed seeing his father giving him a look that said 'you need to explain further than that you know, no wonder they're confused.' "You see. Our relationship with the ASL Pirates has just gotten complex…"

* * *

The Next day… (the day before Spade saves Scotty and Ajax)

Mace had said 'see ya later' to Spade yesterday. He left not long after his commander, a cross-dresser named Izo, had called and he had gotten the information on where some slavers were. That being yesterday. Luckily, Mace slept already. He just wore Spade's PJs and made sure a pillow was at his back so it was like having Spade here. It still wasn't the same as having Spade there, but it was the closet that Mace was going to get right now. Spade was going to be gone for at least three more days, five at the most. It just depended on how long it took to take down the slaver group. A day and a bit of travelling there, fighting and beating the slavers and then a day and a bit back.

Mace couldn't say good-bye. It wasn't like Spade was leaving and never coming back. And Spade didn't say good-bye either, because he knew how Mace felt and was scared by it. So Spade had said 'see ya later' too.

Mace played the piano and smiled as the others were smiling too. It was a peaceful day and it nice and bright and sunny as well. It was lovely!

"PIRATES!" one of the locals shouted running to warn everyone.

And, there goes the day.

"What do you mean by pirates?" the owner of the Fire Spade Tavern asked with a frown. Were they under attack?

"They say they're making this their territory! Where's Spade?!" the local shouted.

"He went on a mission…" the owner answered and everyone looked each other but Mace was who was playing the piano, and they all looked like they were thinking the same thing. Oh shit! Spade wasn't here to beat the pirates!

"Mace…?" the owner said looking over at him. "How long would Spade be gone for?" Maybe Spade will come back any minute and scare away the pirates.

"Three to five more days," Mace answered not looking at them.

"Shit…" everyone said.

What were they going to do then…? Spade wasn't here and they weren't sure if Mace would fight the pirates for them or not, not that they would ask or force the kid too. Plus, most of them on the island weren't fighters. They were just simple townspeople; it was why they accepted Whitebeard's Protection. They stood no chance against these pirates!

Mace played the piano with his eyes closed and he listened to the wind as it went. Mace listened to the wind as he could hear the pirates harassing the locals, destroying buildings, talking stupid things about the Whitebeard Pirates and more.

Mace hit all of the keys at once when he heard them talking shit about not only the Whitebeards but of Spade too. Damn it…

Mace couldn't just sit here and let them do this- destroying buildings, harassing the people and whatever they were doing and talk shit about not only the Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, but about the crew of the Whitebeard Pirates or Whitebeard himself. Mace wasn't just going to sit here and let them talk shit about his boyfriend, about his Spade.

Mace stood up and everyone just looked at him. What was the kid doing…?

"I'll handle this," Mace told them as he walked away from the piano and walked through the tavern with the locals and the guests just staring at the kid. Let him handle it…? What?

"Mace? What are you doing boy?" the owner asked as he got to the door.

"I'm going to ask the pirates to leave," Mace smiled sweetly. "And if they don't. Well, they'll regret it. Just because Spade isn't here doesn't mean they can do whatever they want. I won't let them talk shit about Whitebeard, his crew or Spade."

What…?

"I won't allow it," Mace said almost growling. The pirates were disrespecting Whitebeard and his crew? How did Mace know that?

"Mason," the owner said as Mace got to the door and looked at him. Mace looked annoyed that the man had called him by his proper name instead of by his preferred name.

"Yes sir?" Mace asked- seemingly annoyed.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" the man asked the teen. "We can wait for Spade to get back. It's only for a few more days."

"If something happens while I'm gone, be careful. Okay? I'm trusting you to look after everyone while I'm gone." That's what Spade had told Mace.

Mace closed his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt more and called upon his devil fruit. Everyone noticed and watched on in shock as Mace suddenly… changed. It was kind of hard to not notice the fact that Mace suddenly had BOOBS and LONG FREAKING HAIR plus had more girly features than normal.

What the fuck just happened!? How did this teenage boy turn into a girl!?

"I've got this," Mace smiled and it made a lot of the men's nose bleed. What the fuck… sure, Mace was kind of girly for a guy and stuff… but still… what the fuck!? What the ACTUAL FUCK!? How did Mace go from a guy to a girl!? "I promised Spade I would watch out for everyone and that's what I am going to do."

Mace walked out of the tavern and everyone was speechless. For multiple reasons. One- quiet Mace was going to fight/talk to the pirates. Two- he had turned into a she. Three- no one was sure what the hell had happened.

Just who or what was Mace? Was he a devil fruit eater like Spade? If so… what the hell kind of devil fruit did he eat!?

Mace hated his devil fruit for a number of different reasons, but then again, he loved it for a number of different reasons as well. One of the things he hates about the fruit- it gives him girly features. One of the things he loves about it- the power it gives him. The ability/power to call upon and control water (both sea water and normal water), wind and nature. After all, Mace has the abilities and powers of a deity- he is a Nymph after. That's what his devil fruit turns him into.

If you are wondering what a Nymph is, well, it depends on who you ask. Some call them Goddesses, some Deities, others Spirits and for many, a Supernatural Being. Some say they are immortals while others say that they can't die from old age or any kind of illness or sickness. They're the ones that can controls forests, trees and nature itself, others who can control water and are similar to mermaids (just not part fish as they are more or less fully human) and others can control wind, fire, ice and the like. But one thing is for sure, is that they are only FEMALE. So with Mace being male, well, he kind of turns into a female to use the FULL range and extent of his abilities and powers of his devil fruit.

Not that its powers bothered him too much. It made no difference to Mace, since he always looked girly for a guy. So other than the sudden change of being male to being female, as in being an actual female with boobs and everything. It doesn't matter or bother Mace at all.

Yes, Spade knew that Mace turned into a girl to use the full power and have full access to his devil fruit and Spade doesn't care. He still thought that Mace was cute and loves him.

Mace said nothing as he just walked through the town and people stared at him- since most of them knew Mace and they were NOT used to seeing him like this. Many of them were wondering what happened and how Mace went from a guy to a girl. Many were wondering what Mace was doing and where he was going. Many also wondered what Mace was planning, once they realized that he was going to the pirates, and how he was going to stop them. From what the people have seen of Mace, he wasn't much of a fighter. So they were wondering what he was going to do.

Mace was only looking more annoyed as she… well, he, was walking towards the pirates. They were bragging about how they had sent the Island's protector away to deal with some different problem (talking about the slavers) so that they could take over the island. They went on about the guy and the Whitebeard Pirates being idiots and morons. How Whitebeard was getting old and soon his reign would end. And lots of other things like that. It was really starting to piss off Mace, hearing people talk bad about Spade and his family.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" Mace smiled at them.

A few of them had nose bleeds, a few them couldn't help but whistle at the hot young teenage blonde girl who was walking over to them and a few were wondering who this kid was and what she wanted.

"Can we help you, young lady?" the man who must have been the Captain asked Mace as he looked him up down.

Mace couldn't help but feel sick and kind of disgusted by the look, but he knew it was mostly due to the fact that he was in a female body right now.

"If you could leave, that would be great!" Mace told him dead straight, not cutting corners in the fact that they were unwelcomed here. "This is a protected island and its protectors will not be happy if you stay."

"You mean that old cot Whitebeard?" the captain laughed as if Mace had said something funny. "The old man can't even protect a flower, let alone an island. How could he just leave one person to protect a whole bunch of islands in the Grandline anyway? It's stupid! And look at how easy it was to send the person away too!"

Mace was not going to lose his temper. He was going to try and talk these people and ask them to leave. He was going to give them the choice to leave, now, before he realizes the full extent of his devil fruit on them.

"Please don't trash talk Whitebeard," Mace smiled again- with a small vein popping out of his head, not that the pirates noticed as they were too busy looking elsewhere. "Or his crew. They are very nice and amazing people."

"I'll show you something amazing," one of the men grinned as he grabbed Mace's arms. Mace just turned his hand slightly as he then grabbed the man's arm and managed to twist and throw him onto the ground.

 _Holy hell_ was all that the island and townspeople would think.

"I will only ask once more," Mace said looking like he was staring into their souls. "Leave now or regret it soon."

The captain looked really annoyed as his man was knocked out on ground near the girl. Just who the hell does this girl think she is!?

"Just who do you think you are girly?!" the captain yelled at Mace with his crew yelling agreements in the background.

"I'm Mace," Mace answered as he held his hand up and things got really weird. The wind was around him with water soon joining like it- like it was a cyclone of half wind and half water then he lifted his other hand up and the plants were all slowly coming to life. Branches and vines moving on their own, like they have a life of their own. "And I'm here to ask you to leave the Island on behalf of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"And what if we don't?" the Captain grinned.

Mace smirked right back with an evil smile. "Then you die."

* * *

 **Marco: Mace isn't as cute or innocent as he lets on. is he?**

 **what makes you say that Marco?**

 **Sabo*say sarcastically*: let, it totally has nothing to do with the end of the chapter**

 **Mace: i have nothing to say**

 **Spade*hugging Mace*: i still love you anyway**

 **Luffy: can do thingy now?**

 **Ace: yeah!**

 **okay, okay. do the 'thingy' as Lu likes to call it then**

 **Ace: 59 reviews**

 **Sabo: 62 favs**

 **Luffy: 76 follows**

 **Marco: thank you fans.**

 **Spade: i wonder what is going to happen next chapter.**

 **Mace: who knows**

 **Marco and ASL Fire Bros*looking at me*: well?**

 **um... we relieve Spade's devil fruit, he saves Scotty and Ajax again which means i will have to include some of the rape scene again, sorry everyone but it will only be the end of it when Spade comes in. i swear! Sabo will apologise to Whitebeard for being rude and we should find out what Ace answer is about accepting help from Whitebeard.**

 **Spade: anything else?**

 **maybe responding to the requests that the fans make?**

 **Mace: what about this 'the relationship between our crews (talking about the ASL Pirates and Whitebeard Pirates) has gotten complicated, complex thing?' you going to answer that?**

 **maybe, that will either happen the next chapter or the one after that. wait, it let happen chapter 23, i want to end chapter 22 on a cliff hanger. just not sure how to yet... hmm...**

 **Luffy: she's doing it again... *talking about me thinking***

 **Sabo: of course she is *sighing* anyway to till time everyone! hopefully it won't be two weeks! *glaring at me but i don't notice as i am too busing thinking and planning***

 **Ace: FFP and WTA will be up as soon as they have been beta'd for you all.**

 **FFP- Freedom Fighters Pirates**

 **WTA- We're Taking Ace**

 **in case anyone forget**

 **till next time everyone! i make no promises right now!**


	22. Chapter 22

**hi everyone! we're back! sorry it took so long! this chapter hasn't been beta'd but here it is anyway! i feel bad about this, but i have been really busy. my other two chapters are being beta'd as speak and i should hopeful get them back soon so i can post them.**

 **Sabo: you need to work on your new chapters too you!**

 **i know i know! i need to do new chapters after theses! i have just been busy, between early mornings, volunteering all day, not getting home till 6pm so then i have to organise dinner, family things going on and next to no motivation to write, even after some boring days with nothing going on but looking at screen for hours on end with nothing happening... well...**

 **Luffy: write, please! the fans all love you and this story you can't give up!**

 **Lu, i'm not giving up. it's just that chapters are going to take longer is all. anyway, i have the first chapter finished so far with the Fire Brother Broadcast and i will post it soon.**

 **Ace: damn straight you will!**

 **Luffy: reviews! i want to do the reviews!**

 **okay, okay, we'll do the reviews. i will stop apologising and we'll get on with it.**

 **LeafaLya-**

 **thank you, yes, it is like the other chapter is a filler chapter before the main event**

 **Luffy: what's been going with everyone?**

 **well, we'll find out this chapter. other than Blackbeard/Teach and Mark. we'll hear from them later on unless people would like to hear from next chapter or something. just let me know if to you want to hear from them next chapter or later on.**

 **Ace: Mace's power is kind of cool**

 **Sabo: i agree**

 **Marco: we could use that on later**

 **yes, i can make AceLuffy scene next chapter. i also have a plan for poor Sabo next chapter as well. everyone will find it funny, at least, we'll all find it funny. Sabo might be pissed at me next chapter.**

 **Sabo: what are you planning?**

 **Ace: yeah! what are you planning!?**

 **nothing~**

 **Marco: will i enjoy it?**

 **Luffy: will i?**

 **i think you both might**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **okay Lu, next review it is then!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **yes, i love the whitebeards and the commanders as well.**

 **Ace: i don't**

 **Luffy: i like them!**

 **Sabo: me too!**

 **Marco: oh, thank you boys.**

 **ignore Ace, he's a grumpy little shit**

 **Ace: shut up you!**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **of course Lu! next!**

 **watershell56-**

 **i hope you enjoy what happens to the idiot pirates this chapter. i quiet enjoyed writing it.**

 **Luffy: they get what they deserved!**

 **Ace: they're lucky we're not there.**

 **i thought you didn't like Whitebeard?**

 **Ace: i don't! but that doesn't mean i'll let other talk shit about him. i'm the only one who can do that!**

 **Sabo: i would burn them alive if i was there**

 **Marco: me too**

 **probably a good thing that neither of you are there then.**

 **Luffy: i would have kicked their ass!**

 **anyway, that's all of the reviews! let's get on with the chapter! i hope you all enjoy it!**

 **if there's a mistake or anything, please let me know. after all, like i said at the beginning this chapter has not been beta'd. but i have gotten over it as much as i can. anyway, let's get on with the Chapter! read on my friends!**

* * *

FB Chapter 22

-Grandline-

The people of the Whitebeard Protected Island, also known as Milieu Island just stood there- a few of them in shock, a few in fear and for others, they had no idea what to do or say now. Mace was there, on top the dead bodies of the Pirate that had been harassing them; destroying their homes and buildings and who had been talking trash and saying shit about not only Spade but Whitebeard and his crew. And no-one knew what to do or say.

Mace looked scary- standing over and on top the pile of dead bodies of the pirates that he had just killed. They were in a pile together and Mace was standing at the top of it- on top of the mountain of dead bodies. Covered in their blood with an, almost crazy manic smile on his face. Like he was enjoying himself right now.

What could the people say? They had no idea. Mace was… Mace wasn't looking like himself and they were scared. They had idea that Mace had this kind of side to him. Where the hell did this side come from? Was this really Mace? Or was this Mason, his former life, the person that Mace was before he had forgotten and lost his memories?

Just who was Mace? Just what was Mace?

They had no idea that the teen knew how to kill people in that many different ways. Some had no heads; others were missing limbs, some had been drowned, others suffocated by the wind or the plants, some had been ripped apart and others were shattered to bits by the wind and plants as well, some had organs removed- like the lungs, stomach, livers, kidneys, brains, eyes and more. It was disgusting and bloody… seeing all of the disformed and dismembered bodies… they were barely recognisable as being human…

Some had had their necks broken, some their arms or legs and others had their balls removed. Some had had their wind pipes snapped or broken. Others pretty much destroyed and broken beyond recognition at all. One guy had his all of finger nails removed. Another one had all of his teeth pulled out.

And now, there was only one person from the crew left alone and that was the Captain.

"I told you to leave," Mace said as he slowly turned from being a girl back into a guy as he was holding on the neck of the Captain of the Pirates. "I told you to stop talking trash about Whitebeard and his crew. I told you to stop talking about **my Spade.** "

The Pirate looked like he was trying to apologise or maybe trying to beg for his life? No-one knew for sure but what they did know is that Mace was scary right now.

" **I don't want to hear your apology,** " Mace told him as he glared the man down who looked confused as the girl before him had turned into a boy. What the hell was going on? " **You had your chance and I told you would you die if you didn't stop. And what did you not do? You didn't stop. You just kept going. You should have done the smart and leave.** "

"I'm…." the pirate captain tried to say but he got cut off as Mace only chocked him more and moved the man. So that his legs were dangling off the mountain of dead bodies that they were on. Mace was also crashing his wind pipe.

" **I said I don't want to hear it,** " Mace told him then stuck his hand through the man's chest and managed to pull out his heart. The pirate captain was now dead in Mace's hands. " **I said you were going to die. Didn't I?** "

Seriously… who was this person and did they do with sweet innocent little Mace? (Okay, maybe not little since Mace is a hundred and eighty-nine centimetres tall but that's not the point). Who was this and what have they done with the Mace that they know and love?

Mace let go of the body of the **trash** without a second thought and watched as it hit the ground. Mace looked the heart, why did he pull the heart out again? Oh well, Mace shrugged it off as he dropped it next to the **trash** that it belonged too.

Great, now Mace was covered in blood and was all messy. Do they have any idea how hard it is to get blood or blood strains out of a white shirt? Now his shirt was ruined.

Mace took his shirt off as he walked in mid slightly as he walked off the pile of dead bodies. Cleaning the blood off his hand with his now ruined white shirt. There was no way he or anyone could get the blood or the blood strains out of the white shirt. He didn't even notice that the island and townspeople were now, completely and utterly terrified of him. Mace was going back to the Fire Spade Tavern and was going to have a nice long shower. He wanted to get the blood out his blonde hair, that was going to be a pain in the ass too.

Why couldn't the pirate crew just leave when Mace asked them?

"I'm going back to the Fire Spade to have a shower," Mace told them with his normally happy, sweet and innocent smile on his face. Like he hadn't just killed and murder a crew of around fifty pirates, not letting a single one of them live. Mace was acting as if it had never happened. Like it was nothing. "Could you please clean up this mess?"

No-one could say anything. They were scared. They just nodded their heads as Mace didn't wait or see their answer as he had already started walking back to the Fire Spade Tavern to go have his shower. He whistling a tone they weren't familiar with.

One thing was known for sure. Mace was terrifying when he wanted to be. So if he ever asks them to do something for him (like right now, with cleaning up the mess of the dead bodies) they were going to do it. They did not want the teen to do to them what he did to these pirates.

 _'_ _Sorry Spade,'_ Mace thought as he walked back to the tavern. ' _But I'm as innocent as you think you I am. But, I am yours. No matter what.'_

* * *

The next day…. -Somewhere over the Ocean- (the day that Spade saves Scotty and Ajax)

Spade was sleeping on his dragon as it flew over the ocean. Okay, maybe sleeping wasn't the right word cause it Spade was asleep, asleep, his devil fruit powers wouldn't be worrying like this. More like, having a nap/daydream. A quick rest. That was all Spade needed, was a quick rest. It was tiering using his devil fruit power constantly like this.

Spade felt the dragon growl as they suddenly moved and got closer to the water. Spade opened his eyes and sat up. Rubbing the side of the dragon to let him know that everything was okay and that he had received its warning.

"It's okay boy," Spade told the large black dragon that he calls Drag for short as times. "I hear you Drag. We're close to them. Thanks for the warning."

The dragon nodded its head and stayed close to the as they come to an island. Spade couldn't see anyone but that doesn't mean that no-one is there watching. They just might be out of Spade's eye sight range right now.

Drag landed on the island so Spade slide off him. Smiling as he petted its head.

"Good boy," Spade told the dragon who just puffed in its creator and owners face making him laugh. "Okay, okay. You hunt here then, I'll go explore and look to see if there's an underground area or something then."

The dragon seemed happy and nodded its head as he flew off. Spade started walk and smirked as he heard screams of people being either eaten, burnt or pulled apart alive- the sounds echoing throughout and around the island. Spade's orders were clear, all of the slavers are to die. Here and now, not a single one is allowed to live. And if there are any slaves or innocent people… Spade is going to set them free. That's what Pops and the Commanders would want. They never had actually said what to do if there were slaves, other than 'do what you think is right'. Setting the slaves free, that's what feels right to Spade so that's what he is going to do.

Now, if Spade was slavers and they had an underground prison/cells… where would the secret entry to it be? Where would it be hidden?

* * *

Spade kicked the wooden down with the slaver he had found- killing the man probably instantly. At least, one would hope for the man's sake that he was dead and had died instantly. If not… well, he'll be suffering a slow and very painful death of drowning in his own blood then. Which didn't bother Spade at all really. He was a pirate and these guys were traders and slavers, they weren't friends so Spade didn't care.

Spade didn't like them and for a reason, he once caught by slavers and traders, so he knows what they do what to people. If it haven't been for Pops and the Commanders and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirated… Spade might not be here now… and Haruta… he just made everything better. Just happy to see another kid round his age and someone to be friends with.

Haruta and Spade joined within days of each other. Haruta first and he had been there been when then Whitebeards had saved Spade too.

Spade haven't been with the slavers and traders for long- only six months? If that- somewhere between two and six months. It was hard to keep track inside of the door cell and room they had locked Spade in when he was a younger teen. But it was long enough to know what kind of people they are. Disgusting, cruel, horrible, indecent and evil people. Probably no near as bad as the people who get sold too but still, they were awful people and Spade was more than happy to get rid of them. It would make the world a better place without them here anyway.

Spade could hear people shouting. Something about getting weapons they had an intruder or something. He's not that sure, he wasn't really listening as he took off his shirt in the shadows for a moment so he could use his devil fruit more easily. Spade wasn't sure what it was called- but the power… the ability that it gives Spade. He couldn't help but smile and love it.

Spade touched several tattoos- ones that he doesn't normal wear or have on him unless he was in a fight. Other wises it would just be annoying and people would to touch and look at them all the time since they were so 'pretty' and 'amazing' and it was 'hard to believe' how many he had.

"Come to life my friends," Spade said as the tattoos all slowly started to move; make sounds then jumped off Spade's skin and become life size and real. As if they were the real animals and the real deals. Like Drag. There was an eagle, a gorilla, a wolf, a tiger, a cheater, elephant, a rhino and a panther. No, Spade isn't giving them a soul- someone else's or part of his own. He just literally brought them to life using the ink. That's just one of the things his devil fruit can do.

One could jokingly something like the Live-Life Fruit or Ink-Ink Fruit or something. Because Spade's devil fruit can bring tattoos of his own or others to live or remove them from a body (because they don't want it or to hide them) and put them on/in other things- like a book. Spade can also bring to live drawings and paintings. Oh, and let's not forget that Spade can move and remove brands as well. Spade even has a special book that he puts, keeps and stores all of his tattoos in when he isn't needing to use them to fight or for missions.

Spade also never wears all of his tattoos, because well, his entire body would be filled and covered then. Not one bit of skin could not have ink on it if he was wearing all of his tattoos. So Spade only takes the ones he uses or thinks he will need to use for the mission that he is going on or the fights that he foresees that could happen. But he always keeps his book on him, just in case he ever needs more tattoos or an army to fight with/for him, for any reason at all.

Spade has stolen tattoos that he has liked off people- no-one in the crew. Normally someone that he kills or beats on behalf of the crew and Pops. Hey, don't judge. A cool tattoo is a cool tattoo be it from a Marine, a random innocent or standby, a slaver or trader and/or from a fellow pirate.

If it wasn't for the fact that Spade loves Mace and knows the story behind his phoenix tattoo, well, Spade could have taken and stolen that too. Come on, it's freaking amazing and awesome man! Spade loves that tattoo just as much as he loves Mace himself! Especially after Spade added the purple flames/fire around it. it only made the tattoo that much better.

"Take out everyone that is a threat," Spade told the animals, well, his tattoos. But they might as well be real live animals now (just tamed instead of wild). "Slavers and traders only. Anyone else you keep put till I check them out. Understand stood?"

The animals nodded and split up as Spade kept walking, putting his shirt but not before taking touching three some more of his tattoos. One was a sword, one was shield and another was a gun. One never knows when weapons might come in handing in this kind of situation. Especially since he is in enemy territory after all.

* * *

Spade frowned. Since Spade could almost be classified as a 'god' since he brought the tattoos one himself to live, they were all physically linked and so far, they haven't find a living person who was a trader and slaver. They're find some dead innocent people, well, slavers, but no live ones yet. Odd… these slavers don't have many, actually from what Spade can tell right now, any living slaves here… that was… odd.

"Ooooohhhhh~" a voice said in pure pleasure. "Oh yeah!"

That sound… is that what Spade thinks it is….?

"STOP TOUCHING MY BROTHER YOU SICK SON OF BITCH!" another voice shouted. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP RAPING HIM!"

Spade frowned. There was someone being raped? It was something the slavers and traders would do. Spade he knew he knew that sound. Spade had been luckily to miss out on that one but he had heard and seen others being raped and not being to stop it… Spade knew the frustration and the feelings that come with that all too well. Spade feels for these people, both them. The boy who is getting rape and the boy who seems to be able to do anything about it.

Spade is going to stop it and he is going to save these boys or men or young men. Whoever they are. Spade is going to save them.

Spade used his link to the animal tattoos if they were done to come back to him. They had some business to take care of… and it's a good thing that Spade had the master key for this entire place on him right now. Getting it from the man that he had first found and killed.

* * *

Spade killed another person as he come to the area that he had been looking for. The place where they keep the live and living slaves. Spade was so happy that he has finally find this place. Now we save the person who was being raped and the person who wanted it stop.

"Who the hell are you?" someone who looked like they were a guard asked Spade but Spade didn't payed him any mind as he couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of right now. One of the slavers on top of a kid… he must around what? Fifteen or something? A young/mid teen but still… the kid was still a kid. Spade felt sick. Spade wanted to rid the guy's ball off and feed them to him. The fucking bastards… It's a good thing that Spade is here to save this kid and his brother who he had heard shouting.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Spade shouted at the slaver as his wolf attacked the guard as he tried to get closer. The slaver hadn't seen to notice him or the fact that Spade, well, his tattoo wolf, had taken out the guard. Whoever the fuck this slaver is… he must be one of the leaders or something to be doing what he is doing. He was dead, as dead as fucking dead be once Spade gets his hands on the man. The wolf dissolved in an inky cloud and back onto Spade's skin as Spade got to the cell.

"Stop that right now!" Spade shouted at the man who just going in and out of the kid. He didn't stop. He was still going. He was still raping. Oh that's it. Spade almost wanted to laugh when the glared at him. Oh this guy is so dead. Who the fuck does he think he is to give Spade that look? And to be doing this to this poor kid? And the look, it almost said it all- 'who are you? What are you doing and saying? I'm having fun here.' That just made Spade want to kill the man more.

"SCOTTY!" the voice that Spade had heard earlier shout- sounding like he was crying as well, since he knew what was happening to his little brother. What he couldn't protect him from. Spade remembered him calling this kid his little brother while he was shouting and telling the slaver to stop. Plus, the pink hair looked older to the little raven hair one right here in front of Spade. Poor kid. "STOP IT! STOP IT! SCOTTY! I'M SORRY! SCOTTY!"

"Don't touch him!" Spade told the man as he had enough of the man hurting the poor kid. Spade kicked the man right in his chest and he come flying out of the kid, Scotty. "Disgusting creature!" Spade was going to kill this man. Once he checked on the kid of course.

Spade looked at the kid and moved to his side. He didn't move, he just laying there. It didn't really look like he could move- he looked sore and he was bleeding from god only knows how long or how many times that bastard filthy creature raping him.

"Are you okay kid?" Spade asked him as he touched him lightly. Trying to check out/assess the damage done to the kid. Spade looked at this Scotty kid's eyes, they were almost lifeless and dole- like he was trying to hidden in his own head or something…

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER, EITHER!" the hot pink hair teen screamed angrily at Spade. Spade didn't the guy for yelling at him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF YOU WANT TO RAPE ANYONE, THEN DO IT TO ME! LEAVE SCOTTY ALONE! HE'S FOURTEEN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Spade frowned, this Scotty kid was only fourteen? That was younger than Spade thought him to be, even if it was only by a year. It was still young. Too young for this kind of thing, at least, it being against his will. Sick son of a bitch. Then the sooner that Spade could get Scotty back to this big the better than.

"Let's get this off you so we can get you to your brother," Spade said with a soft smile to Scotty, to let the kid know that he meant no harm. That he was here to help him and his brother.

Spade pulled out the master key he had, he unlocked the chain from the ground and untied it from around Scotty's wrists. Spade took off his shirt and put on the Scotty kid, that way he was covered and was butt naked for the world to see. The trash who had hurt the kid was whining and cursing as he got back up. Spade gave young Scotty gave him the key. The kid can go to his brother while Spade take out this son of a bitch. Spade almost knew how he was going to do it too. He hasn't used his lion tattoo in a while.

"They use the one key for everything here," Spade the raven hair teen as he ruffled his hair. "Go set your brother free. I'll be right there."

The kid nodded his head as he seemed to noticed the Whitebeard Pirates symbol on the Spade's left arm. He was probably wondering what a Whitebeard Pirate was doing here. Spade watched out the corner of his eye as Scotty slowly got up and walked over to his brother's cell.

Spade didn't even bother to listen to the man ranting and talking. He wasn't saying anything of interest or importance anyway. Spade put his on his lion tattoo and it come to life. Spade didn't have speak an order, he just pointed and the lion knew what it had to do. Spade hadn't noticed or seen that Scotty had looked back and saw him and his lion either.

Spade didn't have to be here now. He knew his lion would take care of the mess, the lion would take care of the man but Spade watched as the light faded from the man's eyes. Just to make sure he was dead before he went to check on the brothers. It would have been a little bit since Spade wasn't giving the man a quick death but he wasn't going to prolong it either.

Spade could hear the older one making a fuss over the younger one and saying sorry and something other things too. So now Spade would go and check on them.

"You two okay?" Spade asked as he walked into the cell where the two brothers were. They didn't look anything alike but Spade wasn't going to comment or say anything about it. It wasn't his place to do so. Plus, Spade didn't look like any of his brothers.

Spade watched as the older brother's hug and grip on the younger brother tighten. The kid was scared, not that Spade blamed him. The hot pink hair kid must beyond… what? Seventeen or something like that?

"Stay away from us!" he yelled.

"Wow kid, relax," Spade said- didn't want to fight the kid or make things worse. Spade better tell him who he was, why he was here and that he wasn't going to hurt them either. "I'm not here to hurt you or your brother. I'm here to set you free. I'm Spade. I'm a Whitebeard Pirate. I'm here to help."

The hot pink hair teen just glared at the Spade. Okay, he seems to have calm down, a little but he seemed to have calm down at well. He doesn't seem to trust Spade but at least doesn't seem to panicky as much as he was before.

"Now, we should get those cuffs off," Spade said walking toward the pink hair boy whose name he didn't know and who was backed up against a wall and hadn't realized it yet. "Relax. You don't want to hurt your brother more than he already he is, now do you?"

The older teen froze and looked at younger teen in his arms. "I'm sorry Scotty," he told him.

"I'm fine Ajax," Scotty muttered, sounding and looking really tired and sick.

"Where did they take you from?" Spade asked as he got the key out of Scotty's hand and undid the cuffs and took them off Ajax, the hot pink haired and older teen. Sea-Stone has never really effected Spade for some weird reason.

"Alabasta," Ajax answered.

They were grabbed from Alabasta? Are you fucking for real!?

"Damn that's far from here," Spade commented- that was too far away from here to try and fly without breaks and there weren't many islands between here and Alabasta. There was no way that Spade could take them back right now, plus Spade has to get back to Mace or he will freak out. "And I have to get back to Mace… Do you mind if come with me to my home island? I can organize you transport after you rest up and get little Scotty looked at by a doctor."

The big brother looked like he was going to say something till he looked at his little brother and seemed to have realised that he should get looked at by a doctor. That was good.

"Fine. But I want to call our crew." Ajax told Spade.

"Your crew?" Spade smiled- they were from a crew? They weren't natives from Alabasta then? "You're pirates then too I take it? What crew you with?"

"ASL," Scotty answered softly.

Spade froze when he heard Scotty say that. They were with the ASL Pirates? Were they from part of the crew that got left behind to train? That Commander Izo and that Haruta had told him about? They were a part of the L Pirates/crew from the ASL Pirates?

"Are you apart of the L Pirates from the ASL Pirates?" Spade asked.

Ajax got into a fighting stance really quickly while he was holding and protecting Scotty. Spade was taking that as a yes. "How do you know that!?"

"Wow, I'm not going to hurt you!" Spade told Ajax quickly seeing as they were having a misunderstanding here. Spade didn't want to hurt Ajax nor did he want to hurt Scotty, at least, not more than he already was. "I was just asked to keep my eyes out for you guys while your Captains were in the New World from my Division Commander! Don't you know what's going on with my crew and yours?"

Ajax shook his head for no- looking like he wasn't sure what else to say or do.

"Okay, then let me tell you…"

* * *

-Alabasta- present time… three days after Spade saves Scotty and Ajax. Five to six days since the L Pirates have seen Scotty and Ajax.

Red was pacing and looking worried, it's been four days since Scotty and Ajax disappeared and they haven't from them. Vivi, her father and the people of Alabasta were doing everything in their power to try and help look for them. but there wasn't a lot they could do. Not when they had no leads on what happened to the brothers or where they are.

The L Pirate still had the snails and Red knew how to use them so they were fine. But it was still nerve wrecking not knowing where Ajax and Scotty are or if they will ever see the two of them again.

All of the L Pirates were in the writing room they were in the other day. None of them really wanted to go or do anything really. Not till knew what had happened to Ajax and Scotty. Not till they come up with a plan to get them back. But they needed a lead… even if it was only a small lead… they just needed something to help them. some kind of sign or something to tell them that Ajax and Scotty were okay and tell them where they are they so that they go get them… they needed something of some kind.

Red wished they had some kind lead of some kind…

 _Zooom! Zooom!_ One of the snail went.

Red and Zoro looked at each other. The snail was ringing… which one of three things. It was Captain Luffy and the ASL Pirates wanting to check on them or it could be Scotty and Ajax calling them or it could be the people who take Scotty and Ajax… but which was it?

Hopefully either Ajax and Scotty or the people that took them. Neither Red or Zoro knew what to say or what to do if it was their Captain and the others. So hopefully it is Scotty and Ajax calling and saying they have escaped from whoever had taken them. Then the cew can go and pick the two brothers up. Or it is the people who have taken them so that they can organise some ransom or trade to get Scotty and Ajax back. Or maybe find out where the people are so that they can stage a rescue of some kind and go to save Scotty and Ajax.

Zoro pushed the snail to Red. It would be best if he did this. Because depending on who was calling… Zoro might only make things worse.

Red swallowed hard as he nodded his head then he picked up the snail to answer it as Zoro put his hand out to the tell the others to be quiet. They needed to let Red handle this. He was the brains here not them.

"Hello?" Red said.

"Red!" Scotty's voice said sounding very happy. "What took you guys so long to answer?"

Red could feel tears in his eyes as he looked at the others- Red was so happy right now that he could cry! It was Scotty! And he sounded okay! Nami was crying with Usopp and Chopper. Brook was making a joking about crying his eyes out, oh right he doesn't have eyes since he's a skeleton- Yohoho~ or something like that. Sanji gave a happy and relieved smile to be hearing their youngest member's voice and Zoro smiled and nodded. happy to hear and see that it was Scotty. And lastly but not leastly, Robin said something about being happy that they haven't been eaten by a Seaking like she had first thought.

"Ajax is here with me too!" Scotty added.

"Hey guys!" Ajax said.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your guys' voices!" Red told them happily as he was holding back his tear. "We were so worried about you two!"

"Sorry about that," Ajax sighed and told them. "We got caught off guard when we went to the ship. Got taken by slavers."

"Are you two okay?" Red asked- sounding worried.

"We're fine!" Scotty told Red. "We got rescued and we're borrowing the guy who saved us snail to call you guys."

Red smiled as he was happy to hear that.

"Where are you guys?" Zoro asked taking the snail from Red so he could cry quickly. "We'll come get you."

"Um… I don't know the islands name…" Ajax answered. "I'll go asked Spade."

Spade…? Who was that?

"Who?" Zoro frown slightly as he asked.

"Oh, he's the one who saved us." Scotty answered happily. "He's a Whitebeard Pirate! And he brought us back to the island he's staying at. He said we can stay here while he organises a way for us to get back to Alabasta."

Scotty and Ajax got saved by a Whitebeard Pirate? That means they must be at a Whitebeard protected island then….

"Hello?" a voice said that none of the L Pirates recognised.

"Is this Spade?" Zoro asked.

"No sorry, I'm Mace," the voice answered. "Spade is resting right now. He was travelling a long distance for a few days without sleep so I would rather let him rest right now. But I can answer any questions you have."

Zoro looked Red. It might be better if he takes over again.

"Hello Mace," Red said taking the snail from Zoro as he wiped away the last of his tears. "I'm Red. You were just talking to our Vice Captain/First Mate Zoro before. But he's handed me the snail so we could talk."

"Are you the Captain then?" Mace asked.

They could all hear Ajax and Scotty on their end as the L Pirates were laughing on their end. Even Red was snickering.

"No…pff…" Red answered. "Our Captain is currently not with us but because I have the best… diplomatic skills," which Red does have. "Zoro thought it best if we talked."

Mace nodded his head slowly. "Okay… I'll ask Scotty or Ajax about it later then. Anyway. What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us what our missing crew members are on so we can pick them up."

"Oh, that's not necessary. We have organised a trade ship from here that was going to Alabasta's way to drop them off. But if must know the island's name, it's Milieu. It's almost a good week, maybe nine or ten days depending on the weather from Alabasta."

What…? How the hell did Scotty and Ajax went up so far away!?

"Dragon flying is so much quicker than taking a boat!" Scotty commented.

Dragon flying… what…?

"Oh right guys!" Ajax said now having the snail. "Apparently, the Whitebeards and us have an alliance of something right now so there's no need to worry about us, okay?"

Zoro and Red both frowned. What was Ajax talking about?

"Really?" Robin commented. "Since when was that Ajax-kun?"

The snail shrugged for Ajax. "Not sure since when. But apparently, we have some kind of complex relationship with the Whitebeard Pirates. The others met them in the New World and some things happened and stuff."

Nami looked horrified. "Oh god! What did the Captains do!?"

Ajax laughing at Nami's reaction to the news. "I have no idea but apparently Captain Sabo and one of their commanders… it was the First Division Commander guy, right?"

"Marco," Mace answered. "Yes."

"Right," Ajax nodded then continued. "Apparently Captain Sabo and their First Division Commander Marco like each other and are dating or something."

"I thought Sabo was the straight captain," Sanji commented as the others were either too shocked to say something or were unsure what to say.

"I think we need to hear this from our captains before we believe this," Zoro told everyone. Not sure whether or not that they should believe it or not…. And since when were they all gathered the snail like this!?

Red was thinking then he sighed. "Please give me any details on this you can." Red had a feeling that there more to this then what they thought. Especially since they haven't heard from the Captains about having an alliance with Whitebeard and his crew. Especially since Ace wants to beat, well, take Whitebeard's head.

Something must have happened while the others were in the New World for them to be suddenly go from trying to beat Whitebeard to no apparently suddenly being in an alliance with the man and his crew. Since Captain Ace was hell bent on beating the man for reasons he won't share with the crew but Captains Luffy and Sabo say to not worry about it because they were personal and Ace doesn't like sharing personal things with people who aren't his two younger brothers. In fact, compared to Captains Sabo and Luffy, who openly talk to the crew about themselves, they knew next to nothing about Captain Ace.

"Sure," Ajax nodded. "I'll tell you what Spade told us. Apparently, our crews' relationship has just gotten complex…"

* * *

Moby Dick- present time-

Whitebeard was in the commanders' meeting room. Still waiting to heard from Marco and the ASL Pirates. Whitebeard wasn't sure what to think- it's been a few days since Marco spoke to them last. Marco had said something about Sabo wanting to apologising for his behaviour and that they should have an answer for about whether or not they wanted to Whitebeard's help.

Have they not called because they didn't want it? was Marco still trying to call Ace mostly, into taking the help? What was going on? Whitebeard wasn't sure and he didn't want to rash it or force Marco to force the ASL Pirates' hand.

But Whitebeard really wanted to know what was going on and why Marco hasn't called yet.

 _Zooom! Zooom!_ The snail that Marco has been calling Whitebeard on suddenly starting going. Whitebeard answered it right away after the fourth _Zooom!_ Whitebeard wanted to know what was going on.

"Marco, son," Whitebeard smiled at the snail. "It's good to hear from you. What is going on? Not hearing from you for a few days had me a little worried."

"Sorry Pops-yoi," Marco said then explained why he hadn't called right away. "We had a few things we had to deal with our way. Ace wanted to try every resource here before Sabo and I talked to you. Sorry if I worried you."

"Yeah Whitebeard!" Sabo said in the background. "Sorry if we worried you! We didn't mean too!"

Whitebeard couldn't help but smile at that. He understood young Ace's feelings on this- the Whitebeards were not friends nor were enemies but the young captain wanted to use every resource he had there on hand before asking for other outside help.

"Of course, my sons," Whitebeard told them. "That's understandable. And how did it go?"

"First sir, I owe you apologise," Sabo said getting Whitebeard's attention. "I'm sorry I was rude to you about your talk with our doctor. I understand she needs someone to talk to about things, especially when they involve us and she is trying to not put more our plate and trying to not add to our stress. I apologise for letting my emotions get the better of me and I was so rude to you. It was immature and do not help neither myself, my brothers or our crew. I hope you can forgive me sir. I'm sorry Captain Whitebeard."

Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh at Sabo's apologise. Not because he couldn't accept or that he thought that it was funny. But because it was interesting and amusing apologise. Whitebeard had already forgiven the young captain already.

"Guarara," Whitebeard laughed, neither Marco or Sabo said anything. "Son, I forgave you the day it happened. You have nothing to worry about."

Whitebeard heard Sabo breath out in relief as Marco then told the younger blonde something about, 'see, I told you everything would be fine and Pops would forgive you-yoi.' Whitebeard was happy to see that the two are doing okay. That they're relationship seemed good.

"May I ask what your decision is on borrowing one of our doctors?" Whitebeard added.

* * *

ASL Pirates -Present time-

Sabo couldn't help but feel relieved when Whitebeard had said that he had already forgiven Sabo and that he was forgiven for his rude behaviour towards the older captain. Sabo doesn't fully understand how or even why Marco's Captain had forgiven him, but the young blonde was so glad that Whitebeard had.

"See Sabo," Marco smiled as he put his hand on the younger blonde's hand that on his knee and looked at him. "I told you that Pops had already forgiven you-yoi. There wasn't anything to worry about. Was there?"

"Yeah," Sabo smiled happily at Marco. Happy to see that older blonde who he liked more anyone or anything had been right. Why weren't they officially dating again? Oh, right. Neither had asked the other and they're both kind of dancing around it. "Thanks Marco."

Marco smiled lightly then held Sabo's hand which said blonde then held back.

"May I ask what your decision is on borrowing one of our doctors?" Whitebeard asked bringing Sabo and Marco out of their little moment.

"Of course," the blonde Whitebeard Pirate nodded looking at the blonde ASL Pirate. "Sabo? Why don't you tell Pops you guys decision." Marco wonders if Sabo noticed that Pops was already calling him son and has accepted Sabo, his brothers and their crew as a part of his crew. That Whitebeard saw the ASL Pirates as Whitebeard Pirates already.

"After exhausting all of the resources we could use here, we would greatly appreciate it if we could borrow one of your skilled doctors Captain Whitebeard," Sabo told Whitebeard. "Till our own doctor is better and back on her own two feet, if that was alright with you sir."

"Of course, you may my son," Whitebeard answered- noticing how extra polite the young blonde captain was being, even after his apologise and Whitebeard forgiving him. "Is Marco coming to get him or are we coming to you?"

"Well…"

* * *

 **Ace: 62 reviews**

 **Sabo: 85 follows**

 **Luffy: 71 favs**

 **anyway, sorry it's been like 3 weeks. i'll try to not let that happen again. but no promise. anyway, if anyone has a request of any kind, just send it in to me, either PM or comment. anyway, i need to go to sleep. but i hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Marco: what is happening? am i getting this doctor or are the Whitebeards bringing him to the ASL?**

 **um... find out next chapter! anyway, till next time everyone!**


	23. Chapter 23

**and we are back with another chapter of Fire Brothers! sorry it took so long. so much has been happening but here is another chapter! hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did...**

 **anyway, before the ASL Fire Bros get here let's get ready to start the reviews!**

 **oh and P.S. i will post the First Omake of this series with the Fire Brothers ASL Broadcast soon, just going over it with a fine teeth comb on mistakes and anything else to add on it right now. but expect it either later today or tomorrow. i remember promising something about if i could 50 favs and 100 follows or was it the other around...? i can't remember, i just remember promising two chapters if you i got something like 50 favs and 100 follows and i have that now so expect the OMAKE chapter as your second to come up soon. i am a person of my word after all.**

 **anyway, on with the reviews!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: damn straight!**

 **blackfairy30- **

**Marco is cute when he's with Sabo isn't he? just like how Ace is cute with Luffy.**

 **Ace: i'm not cute! *yelling and looking annoyed then mutters* but Luffy is... *blushing slightly***

 **Luffy: Ace is too cute! *making said person blush even more***

 **Marco: i am cute?**

 **Sabo *blushing*: yes... wait, no, i mean...**

 **Luffy: when your Sabo, yes! 1 billion percentage!**

 **Sabo and Marco *both blushing like crazy***

 **Ace: next review!**

 **yuzukikuran476- **

**here is the next chapter/update. i will update again soon!**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **Ominous Rin- **

**Mark's power of being able to travel through light and dark? maybe *grinning* i don't want to give anything away, but i will say that's a very close and good guess.**

 **Luffy: yes! yay for Sabo hinting to Marco that he likes him!**

 **Sabo: i do no such thing! *blushing and looking guilty***

 **Ace: yes you did**

 **Sabo; no i didn't!**

 **Marco: he did?**

 **Sabo: i do not!**

 **Ace: you did too!**

 **Sabo: no!**

 **Ace: yes!**

 **Sabo;: no!**

 **Ace: no!**

 **Sabo: yes!**

 **Ace; ha! i win!**

 **Sabo *pulls at his hair in frustration and groans***

 **Luffy was bold as ever during chapter 16 wasn't he?**

 **Luffy: yep!**

 **Sabo: yeah, Lu was bold wasn't he?**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **1andonlyjack- **

**thank you. i think it's nice story so far too. now... to work out where to go from here...**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **ScandinavianTrash-**

 **you 100% didn't binge read this story? really?**

 **Luffy: i call you did!**

 **Ace: me too!**

 **Marco: here is an update**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **angellove5468-**

 **Yes, Mace did suddenly turn violent didn't he? he isn't as innocent as he looks or lets on is he? i wonder what kind of person Mace really is? and how Spade will react?**

 **Marco: their right though, those assholes did deserve it.**

 **true, but still, angellove5468 has a point, Mace turned violent , very violent. makes everyone wonder about Mace's past and his personality more right? XD *grinning***

 **Sabo: it was good that Spade saved Scotty wasn't it? because what happened to poor Scotty was very inhumane wasn't it? and poor Ajax, not being able to do a thing about it.**

 **anyway, here's an update!**

 **Luffy: next review!**

 **that's all of the reviews Lu.**

 **Luffy: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! review more than this guys! we want to answer and do more reviews! please! *giving puppy dog eyes of doom***

 **anyway guys, here is the long waited chapter! please read and enjoy! and feel free to drop or give ideas.**

 **ASL Fire Bros and Marco: Thanks AceAyane for beta reading again.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Well…" Sabo said talking to Whitebeard on their decision about how the doctor was going to get to them. "Though Ace is very uncomfortable with the idea, it would be wonderful if you could bring the doctor to us."

The snail frowned for Whitebeard. "Uncomfortable?"

Sabo laughed slightly, okay it was more complimented than that. But uncomfortable was the easiest way to explain it. But it seemed that Whitebeard wasn't going to take that as an answer in this case so Sabo was going to have explain it in a bit more detail then.

"Sabo, uncomfortable is an understatement," Marco told the younger blonde. Which only made the snail frown more for Whitebeard, as he had no idea what the two blondes were talking about. Marco knew that Pops must be wondering what they're talking about when they're saying that Ace was uncomfortable (which is a serious understatement) with the idea, (more like, completely and utterly against and terrified of the idea.)

"Uncomfortable is the easiest way to explain and say it," Sabo told and explained to Whitebeard. "You see, Ace is not good with strangers, especially ones that he sees as an enemy and says he wants to take the head of." And Whitebeard covered all both of those. "Ace has a very hard time trusting people in general to tell you the truth, Ace barely trusts everyone in the crew. He mostly trusts his part of the crew- the A Pirates, our ASL part of the crew and is only trusting the others- the S and L Pirates, that little bit he does as Luffy and I trust them as our crews without a doubt. Ace has a lot of trust issues. Has ever since we were kids but it was only made worse by the Marines, World Government and the White Coats."

Whitebeard nodded his head in understanding. Certain things must have happened to create these trust issues… but that didn't explain why young Ace wanted Whitebeard's head so much. At least, it didn't to Whitebeard. Unless he counted the usual reasons for fame and recognition. Maybe he should and see what kind of answer he gets?

"May I ask why young Ace is so hooked up on taking my head?" Whitebeard asked, wanting to understand the young captain better and know why he was hooked up on it. Whitebeard couldn't think of or find any reason for young Ace to want his head so badly. But of course, the blonde ASL Captain didn't have to answer the question if he didn't want to. "If you don't mind me asking of course. Feel free to not answer if you wish."

Sabo sighed, how to explain that without giving away Ace's biggest secret…? Because shit will really hit the fan if Sabo said anything about Ace's father without his permission.

"Ace's father was a pirate and Ace doesn't want to live in the shadow of his father's reputation," Sabo answered. That was the easiest way to explain it without saying who it was. "So he wants to make a name for himself and he thinks taking your head would be the best way to do that." Despite how famous they are for doing some of the things that they have done. Like kicking two War Lord's asses, doing their broadcast and so much more. "I will not say who Ace's father is, out of respect of my brother's secret and it being his secret to share and not mine. I hope you can understand that sir."

That was understandable, at least Whitebeard thought it was. He wouldn't ask any more on who the boy's father was, though Ace did remind Whitebeard of someone. Ace had every right to keep who his father was a secret, especially if it's who Whitebeard though it was. The poor boy would have had a hard childhood, especially if he knew at such a young age. People would have said lots of bad and horrible things about his father.

Being left in the shadow of someone else was never an easy thing. Especially if a big shadow like the one that Whitebeard was thinking of was the source.

"I understand," Whitebeard nodded. "But even so, you're perfectly fine and comfortable with making your brother and co-captain uncomfortable with us coming to you with our doctor?" He was wanting to understand why this was so.

"Luffy and I couldn't wait to see you and your crew again in all honesty," Sabo answered honestly and a little excitedly since Sabo really did like Whitebeard, his commanders (especially Marco) and his crew. They were just so different to any other pirate crew that they have met and ran into. They're great! Luffy and Sabo couldn't wait to see them again! "We like you guys and we both believe that if Ace stops shutting people out and gives you guys a chance, then he will like you guys as well."

After all, the three brothers tend to like the same and similar things.

"Is that the Whitebeard Pirates as a whole or because of your attachment to a certain older blonde commander, who happens to be my son, who also happens to be with you right now?" Whitebeard asked teasing the young blonde ASL captain a little.

Sabo and Marco were both blushing at Whitebeard's words. Whitebeard knew that Sabo liked Marco? Of course the man did, he seemed to know everything! It really shouldn't surprise Sabo. So why wouldn't Whitebeard know about Sabo's crush on Marco?

"The Whitebeard Pirates as a whole!" Sabo answered as quickly as he could. Hoping to brush off Whitebeard saying that Sabo was attracted to, and talking about Sabo's attachment to, a certain hot older blonde whitebeard pirate, commander and first mate who Sabo, his co-captains and crew had kidnapped and who was in the room right now, aka Marco.

After all, Ace seemed to like and trust Marco. So it should only take a little bit of time, if Ace was willing to try and give it a shot, of getting him to like the other Whitebeard Commanders, Whitebeard himself and the crew. After all, Sabo and Luffy liked them, even trusted them. So Ace should be willing to give them a shot with just those two things as reasons enough. Let alone a few more reasons that Sabo could think of, but wouldn't name right now as he planned to use them against Ace later if he needed too.

"But there are a few conditions so that Ace is more comfortable with this arrangement," Sabo added in. "If you don't' mind Whitebeard, sir."

"Of course," Whitebeard nodded. "Those won't be a problem. Marco and I already talked a little about this. So, I have an idea on what these conditions are so I have no problems with them. But tell me what they are, just in case there's one that Marco and I missed."

Oh, they're easy to remember.

One- the Whitebeard Pirates was to remain on their ship till Ace was comfortable and he alone invites them onto the ASL Pirates ship. Only Marco and Aiden, who was the doctor that was going to be staying with the younger and smaller crew till their doctor gets better.

Two- the ASL Pirates are welcomed on their ship and can come and go as they like. If they want to come onto the Moby Dick.

Three- be respectful of the Captains, mostly young Ace, wishes. If Ace wants his crew or brothers to leave the Moby, if they have come over to see the crew at all, then the Whitebeards are to respect that and let the ASL Pirates and young Captains leave.

And four- if anyone was caught breaking the other three things, Marco had permission to throw over board and hurt anyone depending on what happened. Young Captain Ace also had permission to burn anyone from the Whitebeard Pirates who breaks the other three rules.

So the Whitebeards all knew and have been warned, be on your best behaviour or you will end up hurt.

"I will make sure that all of my children know about them and they will follow them," Whitebeard told Sabo. "We will see you soon then."

"Of course, thank you Whitebeard," Sabo nodded and smiled. "We will see you soon then sir."

"Pops?" Marco said just before he said good-bye to his father.

"What is it?" Whitebeard hummed.

"Which doctor were you lending? Aiden?" Marco asked.

"I thought Aiden would be best, yes," Whitebeard answered.

"Okay, thank you Pops. See you soon," Marco said.

"See you soon my sons," Whitebeard smiled, then hung up.

Sabo and Marco sat there in silence. Sabo was thinking, Marco could tell. He had his thinking face on. Marco wondered what Sabo was thinking about. Sabo then broke it as he seemed to stop thinking.

"Did Whitebeard call me son?" Sabo asked Marco all serious, wanting to make sure he had heard Whitebeard right. Whitebeard did say 'sons', right?

Marco couldn't help but laugh and nod his head for yes. Pops has been calling Sabo son for the past few calls they have had. Did Sabo seriously only just realise that Pops had being do it?

"Yes," Marco told Sabo. "But he's doing for a little while you know-yoi."

Sabo couldn't help but blush and feel like an idiot for not noticing it sooner, and for asking Marco about it. "So… he already sees us as family?"

"Has since the first day we met-yoi."

Sabo wondered how Ace was going to react to that… maybe they shouldn't tell Ace… it might not end well for anyone…

"Let's not tell Ace that," Sabo said getting up. "Ace might not react well to it." Then he put his hand out to Marco to help him up. "Come on. We better go tell everyone that Whitebeard is on his way."

Marco could understand that as he took Sabo's hand. "And soon too-yoi. Let's go then. You remember Aiden, right?"

"Yeah, I think I remember him. He was the doctor that looked after us and Ace while we stayed with you guys right?"

"Yep. He's the one."

* * *

Ace paced around the deck of their ship as he kept looking out to sea. Marco and Sabo were both sighing at Ace's nervousness. They were doing something that Ace was not completely comfortable with, but it was for Brodie so Ace agreed and said yes to it anyway. Especially after Luffy used his 'puppy dog eyes of doom' on him. Ace just couldn't say no to Luffy when he used those eyes. It was still a miracle that they had managed to convince Ace to let Whitebeard and his crew to come to them with the doctor. Luffy was… actually, where was Luffy?

"Ace!" Luffy smirked hanging upside down on the mast. What was he doing? "Look! Ace! I'm a bat!"

Ace didn't even look at Luffy as he paced more, which said person did not like at all as he got puffy cheeks and looked a little annoyed about that fact.

"Why is Luffy pretending to be a bat?" Koala asked as she walked over to them. She knew why Ace was pacing, they had agreed to the let the Whitebeard Pirates come to them to let them borrow a doctor for Brodie who was still unconscious and not seeming to do any better, even with Sebastian doing everything he can to help. They needed an actual doctor right now and none of the doctors on the islands nearby were able to help, so they were accepting one from Whitebeard. Which Captain Ace was not happy about, but then again. Ace had a hard time asking for help and for whatever reason he had, he was dead set on take heading Whitebeard's head.

"I think he is bored," Marco answered with a guess- not all that sure himself.

"That too," Sabo laughed lightly- Sabo did understand his brothers better than anyone after all. "But mostly, he can see that Ace is nervous and uncomfortable with the situation of having and asking Whitebeard for help. We are not enemies but it's not like we're friends officially yet either. Well, at least that's how Ace sees it."

"ACE!" Luffy yelled as loudly as he could, which got Ace's attention that time.

"What?!" Ace shouted a little annoyed till he realised that it had been Luffy who was yelling for him so then he was looking worried. "Lu? You okay!?"

Luffy put his hands out while he was hanging upside down with his legs over the mast. "Come get me down!" Luffy smiled. Luffy wanted to do something to get Ace's mind off the Whitebeards coming to help them right now. He wanted to help make Ace more comfortable.

Ace sighed and laughed slightly at Luffy's childish behaviour. But he was happy for the distraction. "Okay, okay. I'm coming my little bat," Ace said walking over to Luffy, which made the boy grin happily.

"I can see the Moby Dick!" Donny reported from the crow's nest.

Ace stopped as he put his arms out to Luffy, flinching a little. Luffy tilted his head to the side, well, as much as a upside down head can tilt to the side anyway.

"Why is Ace nervous?" Luffy asked not moving but still having his hands out and up (down) to Ace. "Giant White Banana Ossan won't hurt us." Luffy couldn't understand why Ace seemed so nervous and almost, well, scared of the older captain. He was really nice to them and gave them food! Luffy didn't and still doesn't get any bad feelings about Marco's captain. Luffy liked the man. He was really nice and the love that he felt for everyone, especially his crew… Luffy liked it, it was nice and warm. Like how Ace's love was, only it's a different kind of warmth and it's for a lots and lots and lots of people.

"Luffy!" Sabo called in a stern voice. What did Sabo tell him about the nicknames?

"But it's easier to remember Sabo!" Luffy whined which made Ace laugh at Luffy's whining, Sabo sighed and Marco told Sabo to not worry about it. It was no big deal since Pops aka Whitebeard, liked it. Apparently, Whitebeard thought it was amusing and cute. The older captain would just call Luffy a cheeky brat in return, though Whitebeard normally called people younger than him either child, children, son, daughter and/or brat. Plus, Luffy wasn't doing it to be disrespectful, it was kind of respectful for Luffy actually.

After all, if Luffy called you by a nickname with that happy-go-lucky grin on his face- it meant he liked you. Whitebeard in all honesty, like the little nickname that Luffy called him by. It was kind of sweet.

"It's still rude!" Sabo told Luffy sternly. Yes, Sabo knew that Whitebeard didn't seem offended by it. But it was still rude and they needed to teach Luffy that he needed to learn people's names and not just call people by the random nicknames he came up with.

"But Marco said that Giant White Banana Ossan doesn't mind!" Luffy whined as Ace finally put his arms out and around Luffy, taking the younger raven down from the mast. Luffy went limp and let himself come back up right in Ace's arms.

"How is Giant White Banana Ossan easier to remember then Whitebeard?" Sabo sighed as he shook his head with his hand on his forehead in disbelief. Seriously, Luffy's logic was just something that no one would ever understand. It's just so un-logical most of the time. "Look Lu…" Sabo never finished his sentence as he ended up tripping over his own two feet and landed on the ground- arms flat out like he was hugging the ground almost or something. Making the crew; who was outside doing their jobs or who were outside talking or waiting to see the Whitebeard Ship and the Whitebeard Pirates again, to see what they would do when they get here; all saw and they all cracked up laughing.

Ace and Luffy were laughing their heads off too with the crew as Sabo just laid there on the ground, sighing, well that was fucking embarrassing. Marco couldn't help but laugh a little too. It wasn't till they could all hear more laughter that everyone realised just how close the Whitebeards were and Sabo realised just how really embarrassing that was.

God damn it… he just made a complete and utter fool of himself in front of not only his crew but another crew as well. The second said crew was the man's, whom he wanted to date, family.

"Have a nice fall there?!" Thatch shouted out as he and the crew were laughing at the blonde ASL Pirate Captain with his fellow Captains and their own crew.

"I didn't fall! The floor needed a hug!" Sabo shouted and somehow came up with that, while he was red in the face with embarrassment. Okay, that wasn't the smartest thing that Sabo could have said or come up with, but it was the first one. Oddly enough, it sounded like Luffy logic and a Luffy excuse which only made this even more embarrassing and made everyone laugh even harder.

Why did Sabo say that!?

Ace just held onto Luffy tighter as the kid was trying to escape when he saw the white whale shaped figure, followed by the ship and had seen Thatch and the other commanders as well.

"Thatchy! Sharky! Ladyman!" Luffy cheered as he tried to get out of Ace's arms. "Let go Ace! I want to go say hi!"

"You can say hi from here!" Ace told Luffy, not letting him go. Even though Luffy and Sabo said that they could trust the Whitebeards… it's just…they haven't really done anything in Ace's book for him to trust them so he wasn't just going to trust them just because his brothers did. Even if Luffy was the best judge of character of people that he'd ever met. "I don't want you over there!"

Why was Ace being mean?! Luffy didn't understand it at all!

"But they're not going to hurt me Ace!" Luffy whined- not liking he can't see his cool new friends, who also happen to be Marco's family. All the while, Marco helped Sabo up from the ground. "And they're family now! Sabo and Marco are together so they're family! I want to see our new family members Ace! Let go please!"

The laughter from the Whitebeards died in that instant as they stared at Marco and Sabo, some looking like fish with their mouths dropped open. Sabo and Marco were both speechless and blushing like crazy as they both unconsciously took a step away from each other.

"Yes! I knew it!" Izo cheered- being the only one there not shocked by the news. Whitebeard wasn't in shock in either, but it seemed that no one really noticed or was paying him any attention right now, so he wasn't going to say a thing. "My wedding plans weren't for nothing then!"

Wedding plans!?

Marco couldn't help but feel embarrassed by Izo and his craziness. Why the hell did his brother make wedding plans!?

"Marco and Sabo are getting married?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side with a very shocked Ace holding him. Ace was completely and utterly speechless as he was trying to not only work out when this had happened but how the hell this even happened. Why didn't Sabo say something to Ace about this?! And why the hell didn't Marco ask Ace if he could marry Sabo!? Ace was in shock right now. "Cool! I've never been to a wedding before!"

The girls from the crew all did fangirl screams at the word 'wedding' being used three times. Once by one of the Whitebeard Pirates, who the girls will all admit they're kind of jealous of since he was so obviously a guy, but he looked so good as a girl and even looked better than some of the girls too. They liked the cross-dresser though. The girls were all going to be asking him for some clothes and makeup tips. Then, young Captain Luffy had used and said the word 'wedding' twice. So, that must mean that Captain Sabo was marrying the First Mate of the Whitebeard Pirates Marco. They couldn't wait!

Oh dear lord, things were getting out of hand really quickly. Marco and Sabo needed to do something to stop this situation from getting more out of hand!

"Hold on! Luffy! Izo!" Sabo said putting his hands up and waving them. "Marco and I aren't getting married! We don't need a wedding! Why did you make wedding plans?! We're not even together!"

Marco felt a little hurt by Sabo's words, though they were true. Sabo and Marco can't get married or even have a wedding if they're not even together. Well, at least, they're not together officially since neither of them had asked the other.

"But you went on date," Izo pointed out, not giving up on his wedding plans or getting them married. Izo was not about to give up getting Marco to settle down with someone! "So how aren't you two together?"

"WHAT?!" Ace finally shouted getting out of his shock. Maybe a little late, but still getting out of the shock. "Since when were you two together like that?!"

"We're not together like that Ace," Marco told Ace and everyone could see the relief wash over him at hearing Marco tell him that. "If Sabo and I ever got married, I would ask you for your permission first."

Sabo blushed harder and just stared at Marco. What did he just say!?

Ace nodded his head, happy to hear that answer. Damn straight that Marco should ask Ace first, before he even thought of marrying Sabo! Sabo was Ace's little brother, his best friend, co-captain and family! Marco better ask Ace first before he asked Sabo to marry him or else things wouldn't be good for the Phoenix!

"Damn straight you would ask me first before you marry my brother!" Ace told Marco then realised what he said. "…. Wait, what?!"

Wait, wait, wait. Now that Ace thought about this, why would Sabo and Marco get married? Since when were they that close?! And why did it sound like Ace was saying that he was giving his blessing to Marco to marry Sabo if he asked first!? That's never going to happen! Right? Ace wouldn't give his blessing or permission… right…?

Oh god… oh dear fucking god… Ace would… Ace would give his blessing and permission to Marco to marry Sabo… GOD DAMN IT! Luffy must be rubbing off on Ace. Damn it! Ace was not allowed to like or trust Marco! Right…? Or… or… or was he actually allowed to?

"You have my permission to marry Sabo!" Luffy said putting his hand up, though he couldn't manage to escape Ace. The 14 year old could only just manage to get his hand out from the tight hug and hold that Ace had on him. Damn, Ace really didn't want Luffy over with the Whitebeards did he? "You make Sabo happy! Why wouldn't we let you two get married?"

The girls all did their fangirl screams with Izo joining in. Luffy was so cute and innocent, but did he really understand what that meant? Not that Izo cared that much since he could keep making wedding plans with Marco's and Sabo's wedding then!

"And you and Sabo are always together Marco!" Luffy smiled and told Marco. "So how are you two not together?"

Which made more fangirl screams happen.

"Lu, that's not how it works buddy," Sabo told Luffy trying to not embarrass himself more than he already has or wanting to cause another/more misunderstandings.

"That's right Luffy," Marco nodded in agreement with Sabo, even though it kind of hurt. "Neither of us has asked the other to be their partner."

Luffy looked at Marco funny as he tilted his head to the side, not fully understanding what was going on. What did that mean? Weren't Marco and Sabo together as a couple like Ace and Luffy? Why haven't they asked the other? Why wouldn't they ask each other? They liked each other right? So then why aren't they together?

"We didn't do a you Lu," Sabo explained as simply as he could. "I couldn't just kiss and tell Marco to be my boyfriend like you did with Ace. I haven't told Marco how much he means to me and that I want to date him and be with him. I haven't told him I want him to be my boyfriend. So we're not together like you and Ace are."

What…?

"Exactly," Marco agreed seeing where Sabo was trying to keep this as simple as possible. Explaining things as simply as possible should help Luffy understand, hopefully. And maybe make Izo stand down with this insane wedding plan of his. Though… Marco wouldn't mind marrying Sabo… but that's not the point right now. "Like how I haven't told Sabo that he makes me feels like no one else ever has and I would love nothing else other than to by his side forever as his boyfriend."

"Exactly!" Sabo nodded and told Luffy. Hoping to all of the sea gods that he could in order for Luffy to understand that Sabo and Marco weren't together, though they really wanted to be. "We can't tell each other those things and be brave like you Lu."

Thatch, Izo, Haruta, a bunch of the commanders and the Whitebeard Pirates were looking at each other than at the ASL Pirates. Did these two realise that the things they have not been brave enough to say to each other they were technologically saying it to each other right now while they were trying to explain to a 14 year old, why they're not a couple. Right?

And what was this about the 14 year old kissing a 17 year old and telling him that they're now boyfriends? The Whitebeards wanted the details on that! Did Luffy really kiss Ace and then tell him that they were now boyfriends? Izo had another wedding to plan for! This one being Ace's and Luffy's for when Luffy was older of course.

Marco and Sabo both suddenly went red in the face as they realised what they not only said, but what the other had said. Did they… did they just tell Luffy of all people why they weren't boyfriends and a couple, but saying the things that they have been too scared to say and tell each other? Which they had just admitted, that they wanted to be with each other, but they were both too scared to say to the other about it?

"You two are idiots," Was all that Ace said on the matter as he couldn't believe the two of them, as was evident by the deadpan look that he had adopted onto his face. They had just said those things out loud. But Ace also, couldn't believe that he would actually give his blessing and permission for Marco to marry Sabo… Ace couldn't admit that out loud. He would never ever admit that out loud. Because if he did … it would mean… it would mean that he fully trusted Marco, and…. And that would mean that Ace was ready to let Sabo go too… and… and… and… and Ace wasn't ready for that… at least, not yet.

"Can we come aboard?!" Thatch shouted- wanting to see and check on Brodie. Plus, Ace seemed to be in a good mood, at least, Thatch hoped and thought it was a good mood, so it was worth a shot.

"No!" Ace answered straight away, which only made Luffy pout at his big brother/boyfriend. Not that said person was looking at the younger since he was too busy now glaring at Thatchy. Luffy was not happy with Ace right now.

"Now, now Thatch," Whitebeard said randomly, appearing out of what seemed like nowhere, but he had really been on his seat on the Moby the whole time and somehow the ASL Pirates and their Captains had missed the man, again. "We had agreed that we would not bother the ASL Pirates while we were with them since Captain Ace is uncomfortable with us being here."

Thatch pouted at Whitebeard. "But Pops! I want to make sure Brodie is okay!"

Marco just sighed as he shook his head at his brother. Why Thatch was so worried about the ASL Doctor was beyond Marco… then again… Thatch was hit by the lovebug pretty damn hard after he saw her. While the ASL Pirates Captains had been resting, well, when Luffy and Sabo had been sleeping and resting, and Ace was in a very long sleep, almost like a sort of coma. All Thatch did was exclaim about how 'hot' she was, and how she was unlike 'any girl' that Thatch had ever met.

Thatch had talked to Marco and Izo the most about it. Thatch had also asked Luffy and Sabo after a while about Brodie as well. Sabo said he wasn't comfortable with talking about his crewmates/members without their permission while all Luffy said to him was that Brodie was a really cool doctor and person. So that didn't really help.

"Maybe after you have earned Ace's trust, Thatch," Marco told his brother. "And make him comfortable to have you around."

"How am I meant to earn his trust when he trusts no one?!" Thatch whined making the ASL Pirates start laughing at the oh-sort-of-kind-of-true fact, and the Whitebeard Pirates were just laughing at Thatch and his usual childish manner.

"Pops?" Marco called to him as he decided he was going to ignore Thatch, his whining and childish behaviour. "Where's Aiden?"

A man appeared with shoulder length brown hair, a short shadow of a beard on his jaw and chin. Two scars, one over his right eye (he can still see) and one over the bridge of his nose. Honey-brown eyes and he wears a beaded necklace as a charm. Built and between buff and slender in size, around twenty years old and wearing long black pants, a brown shirt, black boots and a white doctors coat.

"You called Commander Marco?" the man said as he had two bags with him. One being his doctor bag and another bag with some clothes and personal items in it for his stay with the ASL Pirates, as their temporary doctor to take care of their doctor named Brodie.

"Come down here please Aiden," Marco told the young doctor.

Aiden nodded his head, held onto his bags and jumped onto the ASL Pirates ship from the Moby Dick without any problems. Impressing a few… okay, impressing a lot of the girls in the ASL Pirate Crews. They all thought he was cool. Luffy too, Ace was thinking that he was a show off and Sabo didn't really care. Yep, it was the doctor and person who Sabo thought it was so he wasn't really bothered. Other than now he was going to have to deal with the girls probably fangirling over him. Sabo really hoped the girls didn't annoy the doctor who was helping them too much.

"You look really young," Koala commented to the young man as he walked over to Marco. "For a doctor I mean."

"Thank you," Aiden nodded to Koala giving her a friendly smile. "That would be because I am young."

Sabo looked up at Donny who was still up in the crowsnest when he could feel little splitters of wood falling down on him. It seemed that Donny was jealous of the attention on Aiden. Did he and Koala finally get together then?

"And this…?" Ace asked as he looked the man up and down. Who the hell was he and why the hell did Marco tell him to get on Ace's ship?

"This is Aiden Ryder," Marco told Ace. "One of our best doctors, don't let his young age fool you. He has more experience than most. He was the apprentice to our former Head Doctor and Nurse, as well as her son. She passed recently, but despite that. Aiden is up for his mother's job."

"Which I have already told you First Division Commander," Aiden said looking a little unimpressed with Marco. Why did he have to bring the Head Doctor and Nurse position up again? Aiden already told Marco his answer about this. "I do not like that you oversell my skills nor do I want my mother's old job."

"Overselling his skills?" Ace asked, a little worried that this guy might not be good as they need him to be to help Brodie.

 _Ace, he's good_ , Sabo told his older brother. _He's the one who looked after you while you were taking your nap. He was nice to me and Luffy and looked after us with you as well. Trust me Ace, he's a good doctor._

"Nonsense Aiden," Marco told the young doctor, who was younger than then the ASL Pirates Doctor as well. "You just don't accept praises. Aiden was the doctor who was in charge of you boys when you were with us."

Luffy looked up at Aiden and smiled. Oh! Luffy remembered him! He was the nice doctor who looked after them while the Whitebeards were looking for Brodie! And before they kidnapped Marco for their crew and Sabo too.

"I remember you!" Luffy nodded as he pointed at Aiden. "You're the doctor that said that you didn't care if I don't like you or not because you were still going to help me cause it's your job as a doctor! You were kind of nice."

Aiden smiled to Luffy as he pulled some lollies from his pocket. "And I remember the only way I could check on you was for your brother Sabo to be there and for your other brother Ace to be within eye sight and reach and…" put his hand out with the lollies in it which had Luffy's eyes sparkling like diamonds. "The only way I could get you to sit still while I did my check up on you was for you to have food there."

Luffy took the lollies from Aiden with a happy and thankful smile on his face, then ate them as he thanked Aiden for the lollies.

"And the only way for me to even get near you guys was for Marco to be in the room," Aiden added as he looked over Sabo. "And for me to look over Ace first then young Luffy with you being the last one I checked. How are you Sabo?"

 _Really?_ Ace asked

 _Really Ace_ , Luffy and Sabo told Ace.

"We still don't feel comfortable around doctors or nurses who isn't our own," Sabo told Aiden with a small nod. "But, I do feel more comfortable with you than I do other doctors and nurses. Hello Doctor Aiden."

Marco smiled lightly. "Pops and I thought that Aiden would be the best choice. Not only did he look after you when you were unwell, but he is experienced in working with patients with Devil Fruit Abilities. So he knows about exhausted and overuse of powers well. Aiden is the one I normally go see out of all of doctors other than Izo. As well as other devil fruit eaters in our crew."

"Damn straight," Izo commented. He would have taken great offence if Marco hadn't said that and the others, like Jozu who was a devil fruit eater, nodded his head in agreement.

Sabo and Luffy couldn't help but snicker at Izo as Ace just looked at his brothers and Izo, having no idea why they were snickering.

"Well, I was pretty much born and raised as a Whitebeard Pirate," Aiden laughed lightly and waved his at them. "And Devil Fruit Eaters are different to treat compared to other people. That's why I specialise in them. Might as well." Shrugging it off like it was no big idea, since to Aiden it was no big deal. He was just like any other doctor, he just happened to deal with and specialise in devil fruit eaters, compared to non-devil fruit eaters. "Now, may I see the patient please?"

"Of course," Sabo nodded then put his hand out to Koala, his First Mate. "Koala will take you to our infirmary. Sebastian, Brodie's older brother has been looking after her so he can tell you about her condition and what we have been doing for her so far."

"Thank you," Aiden nodded as he looked at Koala. "Lead the way then please Miss."

"Oh a gentleman," Koala half joked as she smiled and laughed a little. "Of course I can take him to the infirmary Captain. If you will follow me then please Doctor Aiden."

Koala walked towards the infirmary with Aiden following right behind her.

 _Can we trust him?_ Ace asked Sabo.

 _If Marco says we can, then we can Ace_ , Sabo told his brother. _I know we still don't like doctors and nurses very not much who are not Brodie. But I believe we can give Aiden a chance. He was very good and nice to me and Luffy while you were taking your nap._

 _Ha ha ha,_ Ace fake laughed as he frowned at Sabo, since he knew that Ace was not 'taking a nap'. _So funny._

"Are they doing that weird thing where they talk without us knowing what they are saying?" Vista asked as he noticed that Ace and Sabo seemed to having some kind of conversation between the two of them without saying anything.

"Probably," Max, Ace's First Mate answered. Knowing that the Captains were using their telepathy to talk but they weren't going to let anyone know about it. Marco was told by Captain Ace and the man who Captain Luffy used to called Pineapple promised to not tell anyone without the Captain's permission, so that was fine. "The Captains do it all the time. It's even more confusing though when they say something and you have no idea why they have said it. But you get used to it."

Which was the truth, the ASL Pirates are all used to it. It was nothing new. The Captains normally talked to each other telepathically when they don't want anyone else to know what they were thinking or talking about.

"We need to go Water 7 when we go back to Paradise," Luffy said randomly getting everyone's attention. "I think we need to get a bigger ship for storage and stuff. Ace? Can we get a lion figurehead this time? I want a lion figurehead!"

"What's wrong with a tiger?" Ace asked, acting as if getting a newer and bigger ship was no big deal or problem. But was offended that Luffy wanted lion figurehead instead of the tiger one they have. "It reminds me of when we fought the Lord of the Forest back home on Dawn before we had to run. Lu, I know the _Blue Spade_ is getting on in age and stuff. We have been living on her for close to three years now. But what's wrong with her?"

Ace couldn't really understand why Luffy wanted a new ship. Sure, it was a small size, but it's not like the ship was that small.

"Nothing," Luffy answered truthfully. "I just think that we need a bigger ship for when we come back to the New World later on after more training. We don't have lots of storage, which we will need more of when my crew comes back since the spot where _Merry_ goes has stuff in it already. I just think we should organise a bigger ship. Maybe we can store and use the _Blue Spade_ as a spare ship like we do with _Merry_."

"Why a tiger in the first place? Trying to scare people? Or do you guys likes cats, especially Tigers or something?" Haruta asked- wondering why Luffy wanted to change from a Tiger to a Lion for a figure head. And wondering why a tiger head for a figurehead in the first place. Not that having a white whale head for a figure was weird or lame or anything like that. "Though, I have to admit, Tigers are pretty cool."

Which they are. Tigers are damn cool and awesome.

"I know, they are right?!" Ace smiled at the young Whitebeard Commander without meaning too, he was just happy that someone else agreed with him. Then Ace realised what he had done and it did not go unnoticed by anyone. "I mean… it's none of your business."

Luffy smiled, happy to see that Ace was being a little friendly. Even if it was without meaning to. Ace would warm up to the Whitebeards at one point or another. Luffy and Sabo both liked the Whitebeard Pirates, and normally when two of them like something or someone. The third ends up liking that something or someone as well.

Like with Marco. Sabo really liked him and Luffy likes him because he makes Sabo happy and stuff. And now, Ace was slowly warming up and was liking the guy as well. Even if he barely admitted it and didn't like to.

"Amusement park!" Luffy cheered. "I want to go for a ride!"

The Whitebeards were trying to not laugh at the 'go for a ride' comment as they knew that young Luffy meant he wanted to go for rides at the amusement park and he was all innocent about it, but it still kind of sounded bad.

"Sabo and Marco have to come too!" Luffy added as he finally managed to get out of Ace's arms and ran to Sabo and Marco with a huge grin. "Right? You guys are coming for a ride too right?"

The Whitebeards couldn't hold in their laughter anymore as they cracked up and some even rolled around on the ground as many of the ASL Pirates were snickering and hitting their legs at what Captain Luffy said. They all knew that Luffy meant it really innocently, but the way he said it, they couldn't help but laugh at him about it.

"Why is everyone laughing…?" Luffy asked looking confused and a little upset. Luffy looked up at Ace with teary eyes and a pouty face. "Why is everyone laughing at me…?"

Sabo and Marco were too busy blushing to laugh or say anything really. They knew that Luffy meant it in an innocent way but no one could help but take it in the wrong way.

"Actually Luffy," Whitebeard said getting everyone's attention as Ace was glaring at them for making Luffy upset. "I believe Marco and Sabo need to talk about something. But I would like to join you to the amusement if Ace does not mind. And ignore the crews young Luffy, they're all being silly. They're not laughing at you, just at something you said that they think is funny."

"Oh, okay. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend who can come with you?" Luffy asked Whitebeard, since this was meant to be a date.

"I have a friend who is coming to the island who I can go with and meet there," Whitebeard smiled to Luffy. "She won't mind."

"Lu…" Ace said not sure about wanting Whitebeard to come along. He was unsure about this. Sabo and Marco coming, sure, but Whitebeard? Ace was not happy about the idea.

"Please Ace? Please!" Luffy begged, turning to him as if getting ready to use his secret weapon against him once more.

Ace looked over at Marco and Sabo. Ace didn't like this. He was uncomfortable with Whitebeard and his crew being here. He didn't want to go on his date with Luffy with the man too. That was just going to make things even more uncomfortable.

"It's fine Pops," Marco smiled still blushing slightly. "Sabo and I can talk at the amusement park."

"We'll all go then!" Luffy decided. "The ASLs and the Whitebeards! Family Trip!"

"Luffy..." Ace started then stopped as Luffy used the puppy dog eyes of doom.

God damn Luffy and his cuteness right now.

"Fine…" Ace sighed giving up. He just can't say no to Luffy when he used those eyes. "Anyone who wants to come can come then. You owe me one Lu."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he gave Ace a quick kiss. Making him blush, making the girls all fangirl scream as the guys kind of snickered and well, embarrassing Ace more, though he did feel loved by Luffy. "Thank you Ace! Thank you! I owe you one favour of whatever you want!"

"But don't anything you shouldn't with it!" one of the Whitebeard Pirates commented making Ace blush more as he just hugged Luffy.

Marco sighed then jumped onto the Moby, throwing whoever said the comment into the sea then jumped back to the _Blue Spade_.

"Lu, you guys go ahead," Sabo smiled. "I want to talk to Marco privately. We'll meet you at the amusement park. Okay?"

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy smiled and dragged Ace with him. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! I want to do our date! I want to go for rides! I want to go to the amusement park!"

* * *

 **and that's the chapter, i hope you all liked it! anyway, time to do the thingy! take it ASL Fire Bros!**

 **Ace: 68 reviews**

 **Sabo: 84 favs!**

 **Luffy: 101 follows!**

 **Marco: congrats** **_gabrielatsuki_** **for being the 100th follower.**

 **anyway guys, feel free to PM or leave comments in the reviews on what you like to see more of or what you wan to see happen next. and ask any questions you like and want. i may or may not answer them. there will be things i won't answer or say too much about because it will give away story line and story things, but there will be others i will answer. anyway, get ready for omakes- there will be omakes of how some of the crew joined the ASL Pirates and their past and history. there will be others about the Fire Brothers/ASL Pirates Broadcast as well. next FB will be the first Broadcast chapter, so i hope you all are looking forward to it! it will interesting.**

 **Luffy: that it will be! it talks about how we broke into the Marine Base to do it and...**

 ***covers Luffy's mouth* till next chapter everyone, love you all!**


	24. FBS Omake Chapter the Broadcast Part 1

**here is the first Fire Brothers Omake Chapter of the Broadcast!**

 **ASL Fire Bros: we hope you all enjoy it!**

 **time for the reviews!**

 **ScandinavianTrash- **

**i know right? poor Lu. all he does and say innocent things and everyone else has dirty minds and turns in it dirty. this happened to me before too, i say something, having no idea there is another meaning to it then get really confused when people laugh at it then they laugh at me since i have no idea why they're laughing.**

 **Luffy: yeah! they're mean!**

 **Ace: next review!**

 **AceAyane- **

**i find this chapter funny, even funnier when i'm finished with and not looking for errors or having to write or thinking and deciding if i should write more or not. who is this mystery woman for Whitebeard? wait till i write the chapter then you can find out!**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **blackfairy30-**

 **the chapter does give off a feeling like a real family doesn't it? with the older siblings picking on the younger ones. and it is the older sibling's job to pick on the younger siblings, though, some younger siblings like to pick on their older siblings. i have this problem, my younger siblings like to pick on me because i'm shorter than them... assholes... they were lucky to get the tall genes from our parents and that is all! stupid curse in my family of the oldest being the shortest...**

 **Luffy: last review! time for new chapter!**

 **here's the first omake for the series guys! i hope you enjoy the short chapter. next ones will be longer, i promise.**

* * *

 _Fire Brothers Extra Chapter- The Broadcast Chapter 1_

Ace smirked as he walked through the Marine Base, dressed up as a Marine. The plan was prefect, at least Ace thought it was. The fucking White Coats can't touch them if the whole fucking world knows who they are, now, can they? The White Coats will have a hard time trying to kidnap them! Plus, it was a good way of getting his name known to world as well. It should make him more famous than that man then!

It was Sabo's plan after too, so it should work perfectly fine, they always do. If Ace was able to stick with it. But now that Ace thinks about it… what was the hell was Sabo's perfect plan again…?

Shit… Ace forget it…

* * *

Sabo sneezed, damn it, Ace must have forgotten the plan again. Oh when Sabo gets his hands on his brother… why can't the dam idiot remember something as simple as a plan?! Seriously! It wasn't that hard! And they went over the plan at least ten times and Sabo even got Ace to repeat the plan to him so that they wouldn't have this problem! Seriously, when Sabo has a chance and gets his hands on Ace…

"Sabo!" Luffy whined as he was very bored waiting for Ace to give them the signal that the plan had worked and that they could invade and break into the Marine Base. "I'm bored!"

Sabo laughed lightly as he ruffled Luffy's hair. Hopefully, everything should be fine and Ace stick with the plan, cause if not. Sabo was going to kick his ass to the next day. And Ace better have not forgotten the plan, again!

 _Patience Lu,_ Sabo told his younger brother, _we'll move soon._ Then thinks to himself so that Luffy can't heard it, _if you mess this up Ace I'm going to kick your ass._

* * *

Ace shivered. Damn it, Sabo must know that Ace forget the plan (again) and is threating to kick his ass again. How does the blonde know or do that? They're too far away for their telepathy connection thing with their devil fruit to be working right now! So how does Sabo know that Ace has forgotten the plan!

"Ace?" a voice that Ace recognised said, "What are you doing here?"

"You know this Marine?" another voice said.

Ace looked and saw someone he thought he would never see again after he left with Shitty Gramps. The dark green hair and with the lighter lime green eyes. What the… What the hell was Lewis doing here?

"Lewis? No way!" Ace smiled jumping into his arms and hugging the older teen. Lewis was a year older than Ace, same age as Fang. So Ace was 16 which means makes Lew and Fang 17. Ace actually liked the older, spite the fact he wanted to be Marine and was training to be one right now. But just because Lewis was a Marine, that didn't mean that Ace couldn't like him right? Lewis is Fang's, Ajax's, Colby's and Scotty's brother after all. What was there to not like about him?

Other than he choice to be a marine instead a pirate of course. Other than that, what was there to not like about the guy? He was cool as hell!

"Yes sir Captain Kai," Lewis nodded as he hugged Ace back then realised that he had to come up with something quickly. The older marine would want to know how they know each other and Lewis can't just say that Ace was pirate and that he was protecting him because he thought that the world would use more pirates like Ace and the ASL. But why was Ace here anyway? What is he planning? Lewis knows he is planning something. The freckled raven hair teen normally does. Though, it would be the blonde brother's (Sabo) plan. "We… we know each other through Vice Admiral Garp."

That would have to do. If the captain wanted more information than that then Lewis would tell him to talk to Garp about it.

"Shitty Gramps…" Ace partly whined then looked scared for a moment as he looked around them. Shitty Gramps wasn't here too was he!? Ace did not want to go through any training with or by that man right now! "Oi! Lewis! Shitty Gramps isn't here is he?"

Shitty Gramps…? The brown hair Marine Captain looked very confused by that statement. Why is this kid calling Vice Admiral Garp shitty gramps…?

"Vice Admiral Garp isn't here," Lewis told Ace. "I'm just picking up some things for him since he was too busy to come." Then Lewis remembered about the Captain, "Ace is the Vice Admiral's grandson."

The Captain nodded his head then looked at Ace, "Why are you here then…?"

Shit…

"No idea!" Ace answered quickly with a small nervous laugh. Shit! What the lie that he was meant to tell people if they asked this question again? What did Sabo tell him to say? "You know what Shitty Gramps… I mean, what Vice Admiral Garp is like. He just does things and no-one knows what to do with me since I am the Vice-Admiral's grandson. I think I'm here because someone said something about being punishment for beating the shit out of the new cadets…?" Ace then shrugged it off like it was nothing and he had no idea why it was such a big deal or why he was being punished for it. Ace thinks and is praying to every god he knows right now that was meant to be the lie that Sabo told him to use as a part of their plan for taking over this base. "Or something like that."

Luckily for Ace, it was close enough to the lie that Sabo told him to use if anyone asked him why he was there.

Lewis tried hard to not laugh. Ace was obviously making up a lie as he was going. He must have been told a plan and he has forgotten it so he is making up as he goes. Such an Ace thing to do. Sabo was not going to be impressed later, Lewis just knows it. After all, Sabo was the planner out of the ASL Captains and he was never happy when his plans didn't go accordingly.

"That's why I keep telling people that they should put you under the Vice Admiral," Lewis smiled trying to help Ace's lie out, even if it's only a little bit. "But they're worried about him being a bad influence on you more than he already was."

"True," Ace smiled putting his hands behind his head and laughing. "Anyway, I was told to clean the broadcasting room. Can you tell me it is? I kind of forget."

Lewis laughed partly, so that was why Ace was here. He and the others wanted to use the broadcasting room… why were they wanting to use the broadcasting room…? What were they planning? On second thought, does Lewis even want to know. It was only going to cause headaches if he knew or if he tried to work it out. Lewis was already going to get to in trouble for calling Ace out to be a pirate, but Lewis already had a plan to cover that and with Vice Admiral Garp's help, it should work out fine. After all, Garp was going to get in trouble too.

Judging by Ace's smile on his face, Lewis was pretty damn sure he doesn't want to know what the ASLs are planning. Well, Lewis better get out of here as fast as he can then. Lewis does not want to be here when the ASL get their plan into motion.

"I have the papers I need," Lewis said then looked at the Captain and Ace. But just because Lewis wants to know nothing about it and get out of here as fast as he can doesn't mean he won't help Ace out a little bit more. "I need to go so the Captain here should be able to take there Ace. Right Captain?"

"Of course," the Captain nodded. Sure, the kid (talking about Lewis) was a lower rank then him but here was on orders on behalf of the Vice Admiral which give the kid a temporary rank higher than the Captain's for his visit here. Plus, he didn't mind the kid so he had no problems with showing this other kid where the broadcast room was.

"Thanks!" Ace smiled as he put his hand on Lewis's shoulder- giving one of his famous 'happy Ace smiles'. "I'll the others know you said hello and you're doing well Lewy." Most talking about letting Scotty, Ajax, Colby and Fang that he had seen Lewis and would tell them to hi from him. Despite the fact that Lewis choice to be a marine and not a pirate with them didn't mean that he didn't love brothers. They were his brothers after, not by blood, but they were still his brothers. That was why Ace liked and trusted Lewis.

"Tell them to watch themselves," Lewis smiled back then walked off. He did not want to be here when this shit went down. But he was happy that Ace was going to tell his older brother and best friend Fang and his younger brothers Ajax, Colby and Scotty that Ace had seen him and that he says hello to his brothers. Because Ace didn't have too, but he was going too.

"Let's go then Captain!" Ace smiled to the captain.

For someone who is to clean up the broadcasting room, this kid seems too happy. Does he not know how big that room is? How much time it takes to clean that room? Seriously, how was this happy with that kind of punishment? Others would be moaning and groaning and trying to avoid the room and job like the plague, but this kid wanted to do it and was happy to do it.

Why?

* * *

Ace dusted his hands off as he tied the captain to a chair as he man glared up at him. Ace was getting changed out the stupid marine clothes. Ace hated the shitty stupid marine clothes! Why white anyway? it gets like super dirty and dusty and shit easily and must be a pain in the ass to clean… Why the hell did Ace just care about that?

"Oi, don't give me that look," Ace told the man, "Lewy didn't fully lie to ya. We do know each other through Shitty Gramps and Vice Admiral Garp is my grandfather. Lewy just didn't know I'm a pirate and not a marine." Ace had to lie about that last part. He needed to protect Lewis as much as the guy protected them. after all, Lewis was their inside man in the marines, who just happened to be want to be a Marine and was under their Shitty Gramps's wing. Stupid shitty old man. Ace was sure if he didn't turn up when he did that he, Sabo, Luffy, Scotty, Fang, Colby and Ajax and the others would have been able to convince Lewis to be a pirate and that pirates were cooler than Marines. But shitty gramps had to turn up when he did, didn't he?

"Now…" Ace said looking through the equipment. What the hell was half this shit and how the hell does it work? "How does this shit work…?"

* * *

 _What the hell is taking that idiot so long?_ Sabo thought to himself. _He should have gotten to the broadcasting room by now!_

Did something happen? what if Ace was caught? What if Ace couldn't lie himself out of this? What if someone checking to Ace's story? Wait… Ace forget the plan so what was saying and telling the Marines!? He isn't in trouble he is!? something bad hasn't happened to him, has it? Sabo will never be able to forgive himself nor does he think Luffy will either, if something bad happened to Ac…

BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

 _ACE!_

What the hell is their freckled older teen co-captain and brother doing!? Seriously Ace! What the hell is going on!?

* * *

Oooppppssss. Ace coughed as he waved his hand in front of his face- waving dust and smoke out of his face and out of his way. Maybe he should have locked the door so that no-one else could come into the room while he was in here and so he didn't have to fight the marines right now while he was busy trying to work out how this broadcasting equipment and remember where he was meant to send from and to.

Oh well, Sabo will just get mad about it and yell at Ace for it later. Right now! Ace needed to send the signal that he was in the room and they should be good to go! Once Scotty, Fang, Colby and Ajax get to looking at this equipment and make it work since Ace has no idea what he is meant to be doing and Ajax and Scotty are both good with machines like these. And Fang and Colby will help them out, since they're brothers and that's what brothers do. They help each other.

…

Now…

What was the signal again? and which way was Ace meant to be sending it again? Where was the signal meant to go again…?

Fuck… Sabo was going to kill Ace… he can't remember…

* * *

 **and that's the start, sorry it's short. the next ones will be longer, i promise!**

 **Luffy: time for the thingy!**

 **time for the thingy!**

 **Ace: 71 reviews**

 **Sabo: 85 favs**

 **Luffy: 101 follows**

 **Ace: congrats AceAyane for being the 70th reviewer.**

 **Sabo: congrats to Mermaid's Magic for being the 85th Fav.**

 **till next chapter everyone!**


End file.
